Érase una vez una mágica historia
by Jasmine McCainer
Summary: ¡CAPITULO 18! Como dijo alguien una vez.. ¡INSPIRACIÓN, VOLVISTE! Hola de nuevo. Aqui les traigo un capi nuevo acerca de los merodeadores más encantadores que existen en este mundo Borren a pettigrew . Perdon por la tardanza.
1. En un tren magico

_**ÉRASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**1**

**En un Tren Mágico…**

Era el 1ero de Setiembre y en la estación de trenes King Cross estaba –como todos los días— repleta de personas que corrían en busca de su tren que está a punto de partir. Igualmente de llena de personas estaba el anden 9 ¾, un anden que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10 y que solos los magos y brujas conocen de su existencia. Ese andén era del uso exclusivo del expreso de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde miles de jóvenes magos y brujas acudían para aprender las artes básicas y elementales de la Magia. A las once en punto, el tren partió llevando a miles de jóvenes al mágico colegio. Está por demás decir que durante el trayecto muchos alumnos conversaban animadamente entre ellos de cómo les fue el verano. Las chicas comentando alegre y patéticamente las portadas de la revista mágica femenina _Corazón de Bruja_; los chicos discutiendo sobre la temporada de Quidditch. Pero también había alumnos que, por primera vez en su vida, estaban yendo al colegio Hogwarts. Mayormente, aquellos cuya edad estaba entre los diez y once años. Tal era el caso de dos niñas que estaban en uno de los compartimientos de dicho tren. Sin embargo, contrastando con la alegría del momento, una de ellas estaba llorando, encogida en un asiento de la esquina mientras que la otra la consolaba.

A juzgar por la vestimenta que llevaban cualquier mago diría _muggles_ (personas que no poseían ningún tipo de magia) ya sea con asco o con curiosidad. Pero ese calificativo sería algo imposible ya que en dicho tren era exclusivo para los jóvenes brujos que iban al prestigioso colegio. Algunos estaban ya con su uniforme del colegio y otros con la vestimenta muggle que usaron para pasar desapercibidos ante los muggles de la estación King Cross como el caso de las dos niñas. La niña que lloraba tenia el cabello rojo como se podía notar a simple vista. La otra que estaba a su lado acariciando su cabeza, el cabello castaño sujetado por una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos cafés detrás de unas gafas.

—¡Ya no llores, Lily! —dijo la niña con gafas—.Estoy segura que tu hermana no lo dijo con mala intención.

—Me odia, Annie —musitó la pelirroja levantando la carita mojada por la lagrimas que provenían de unos ojos verdes—. Me odia por lo de Dumbledore.

—Petunia es una envidiosa —dijo Annie algo molesta—. Solo está envidiosa porque somos brujas.

—Annie...—se volvió a ella—. Nos dijo anormales.

Annie parpadeó, indignada.

—¡Pero cómo pudo...!— se levantó—. ¡Es una envidiosa! ¡Una estúpida! ¡No tenia derecho a decirnos...!

—¡Aquí está vacío! —interrumpió una voz altanera. De pronto y de manera estrepita, entró un niño de corta cabellera alborotada seguido por otro niño de cabello de igual color pero un poco más largo que el primero. Ambos no se dieron cuenta que Annie y Lily estaban en el vagón pues ni bien entraron, se apoyaron contra el cristal de la ventana de la puerta del vagón, vigilando.

—Tu hermano nos matará —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Bah, se lo merece! —respondió el otro—. Eso le pasa por cambiar la temperatura del agua cuando uno se está bañando.

—Disculpen...

Los dos muchachos se volvieron hacia Annie, que parecía disgustada por la entrada poco amable de esos niños, y Lily, que tenia la cara pegada en la ventana del vagón. Pero eso no inmutó al niño de cabellos desordenados. Se acomodó las gafas y le dijo al otro:

—Al parecer nos equivocamos de compartimiento. Nos metimos al de las niñas.

—No deberían entrar así —dijo Annie algo molesta.

—Discúlpanos —respondió el muchacho de gafas volviendo a prestar la atención al cristal.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

—Mira, niña —dijo el niño volviendo a ella—. En estos momentos, no tenemos tiempo para...

—_¡Cistem Aperio! _

El conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor re­pentino y la puerta se abrió de un golpe exaltando a todos, excepto a Lily. Un niño de ojos avellana y con la cabellera tan alborotada como el de gafas, ingresó al compartimiento con una expresión de furia y empuñando una varita.

—Eres hombre muerto, James Potter.

James Potter solo sonrió, sin importarle la mirada divertida de su compañero y la otra horrorizada de Annie. Ambos muchachos eran casi idénticos excepto por los pocos atributos físicos que los diferenciaban.

—¡Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy! —dijo James ladeando la cabeza—. No deberías entrar así—Annie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estás tan alterado y con esa varita en mano… Podrías quitarle un ojo a alguien.

—¡Al único a quien quiero quitarle los ojos es a ti! —le contestó Jimmy molesto—. ¿Crees que fue muy gracioso pintarle el pelo de colores a esa chica? ¿Quién crees que estuvo vomitando babosas durante media hora de trayecto por culpa de tus bromitas? ¡¿EH?!

James soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es lo malo de ser mellizos, Jimmy Potter. Tú pagas por las culpas de tu pobre e inocente hermano. Además, considera eso una venganza después de lo que hiciste esta mañana.

—¡Eso no fue nada!

—Si crees que no fue nada convertir el agua caliente de la ducha a muy fría cuando yo me estaba bañando y en consecuencia, salir corriendo del baño desnudo, para tú te metieras a bañarte, pues entonces no me culpes por hacerte vomitar babosas al cambiarle de look a esa chica de sexto.

Jimmy, apuntó la varita en el cuello. La gente, que se había congregado en la puerta por el estrépito producido, miraba atentamente. Pasaron unos segundos de suspensos en los cuales, Jimmy miraba fulminante a su mellizo y el otro, que no se dejaba amedrentar mirando con tranquilidad. Finalmente, Jimmy sonrió divertido y bajó la varita.

—Somos incorregibles.

—Somos los Potter, hermano. Está en las venas ser sinvergüenzas —le contestó James orgulloso pasando un brazo por sus hombros

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo un prefecto entrando—. Los niños de primero no pueden hacer magia en...

—¡Oh, ya cállate! —dijo Jimmy sentándose en el vagón al frente de Annie—. No pasó nada y mi hermano todavía está vivo. Así que no hay nada que lamentar.

—Como prefecto de Hogwarts...

—No nos puedes bajar puntos ni nada de eso porque todavía no hemos sido seleccionados y aún no empezamos el año—completó James sentándose al costado de su hermano—. Así que... —lo miró a los ojos altaneramente.

El prefecto, rojo de vergüenza, los miró molesto antes de salir del compartimiento.

—¿Y ustedes no tienen otras cosas que hacer? —la gente apiñada en la puerta empezó a irse—. ¡Vaya que hay gente chismosa! —susurró algo molesto.

Annie estaba muy indignada. Las habían ignorado totalmente y ni siquiera una disculpa de sus labios. Especialmente de esos mellizos que eran muy ruidosos.

—Oigan... —empezó a decir pero el niño que los acompañaba la interrumpió.

—Ustedes sí son buenos.

—Lo sabemos —dijo James sonriente—.Hermano mío, déjame presentarte a un nuevo sinvergüenza que acabo de conocer: Sirius Black

—Es un placer— dijo Jimmy, estrechándole la mano y mirándolo bien—. No parece ser lo que dices, James.

—Oigan...

—Pues las apariencias engañan –dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente—. Una gran mente maestra guarda sus misterios para las horas de bromear.

—¿No te digo, Jim? –dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sirius—. Habla como nosotros. Además, el fue que le puso el cabello de colores a esa chica.

—Entonces debería culparte a ti también.

—Pero él fue el de la idea —contestó Sirius y los tres rieron

—¡OIGAN! —gritó la Annie furiosa. Los tres se volvieron a ella como si recordaran que ella estaba allí—. ¡Ustedes son unos sinvergüenzas!

—¡Gracias!

—¡Se meten en nuestro compartimiento de una manera poco amable y todavía tienen el descaro de ignorarnos!

—¡Mira, niña! —dijo Jimmy acercándose a ella—. Este compartimiento es de uso público, así que no es solo tuyo.

—Pero nosotras estábamos aquí primero, no tenían derecho a meterse así.

—Mira, niña. No me digas que es lo que tenemos que hacer. No eres nuestra madre pero hablas como ella.

—¡Yo creo que tu madre no te aguanta para hablarte así!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Lo que oíste!

—¡Esto la pagas, niña!

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Lily asustando a todos—. Llevemos la fiesta en paz. Quédense si quieren, ya no importa.

—Pero Lily...

—Quiero estar tranquila, Annie —dijo Lily con tristeza.

Annie iba a replicar pero se arrepintió. Miró con odio al mellizo sin gafas y se sentó al lado de Lily. Jimmy hizo lo mismo al lado de su hermano y empezó a conversar, tratando de ignorar a la odiosa niña que estaba al frente de él.

Sin embargo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró un niño alto de tez pálida y tenia el cabello negro y muy grasiento. La nariz grande y ganchuda y ojos negros. A simple vista, parecía que el chiquillo no conocía lo que significaba la frase "arreglo personal". Sin embargo, en esos momentos esos detalles no le importaban sino cierta pelirroja.

—Hola Severus —saludó Annie con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Annie —respondió Severus y se volvió a Lily—. ¿Lily?

El niño se sentó frente a Lily. _"¡Y después dice que somos nosotros los que entramos sin avisar!" _pensó Jimmy molesto. Ella miró a Severus y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

—No quiero hablar contigo —dijo con la voz contraída.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió.

—¿Y qué?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

—¡Que es mi hermana!

—Lily, nos dijo anormales —replicó Annie—. Yo no la voy a perdonar por ello.

—Es la típica reacción de un vulgar muggle...

—Severus, tampoco es para que digas eso —lo reprochó Annie

—Pero es la verdad. Ella es sólo una… —Annie lo miró con reproche y Severus se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó.

—¡Pero nosotros nos vamos! —dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz—. ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

—Sí, Lily. Severus tiene razón —lo apoyó Annie sonriente—. Nosotros nos vamos a Hogwarts. Por fin iremos a Hogwarts.

Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente.

—Más te vale estar en Slytherin —dijo Severus, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

—¿Slytherin?

James y Jimmy se volvieron a ellos al escuchar esa palabra.

—¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? —preguntó James con desprecio.

—¡Vaya que hay personas que le gusta lo más bajo! —añadió Jimmy levantándose— Creo que mejor nos vamos, James. Ya tuve bastante en este vagón.

Miró de reojo a Annie, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, mejor nos vamos, ¿te vienes? —preguntó James a Sirius, que no sonreía.

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó James—. Y a nosotros que nos parecías normal.

Sirius sonrió.

—Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde irían, si tuvieran que elegir?

James y Jimmy levantaron una espada invisible.

—¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que nuestro padre.

Severus hizo un ruidito de disgusto. Los mellizos se giraron hacia él

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó James.

—No —dijo Severus, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa—. Si prefieren ser unos musculosos a unos cerebritos...

—¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? —interrumpió Sirius.

Los mellizos se echaron a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a los mellizos y a Sirius con desagrado, al igual que Annie.

—Vamos, Severus, Annie, busquemos otro compartimiento.

­—Oohhhhh…

James, Jimmy y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Severus mientras pasaba.

—¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! —gritó James, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo.

—Vaya que hay que ser tan loco para querer estar en Slytherin—comentó Jimmy riéndose.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema —dijo Sirius sentándose en el lugar donde había Lily—. Yo tengo una duda.

—Suelta —contestaron los Potter.

—¿Por qué se llaman igual?

—Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres solo esperaban un hijo y no dos — explicó James—.Y cuando nacimos nos llamaron igual pero con la diferencia que a mí me pusieron James y a mi hermano, Jimmy. Si tú dices James, yo contestaré, y si tú dices Jimmy, él contestará. No nos confundimos con eso y nunca nos hemos confundido. Bueno, pregunta contestada —se llevó la mano al estomago—. ¡Rayos, me muero de hambre! ¿A qué hora pasaran los bocadillos?

La señora de los dulces llegó unos minutos después. Los chicos compraron Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz. Dulces que empezaron a devorar desde el primer momento.

—Menos mal que mamá no se le ocurrió hacer bocadillos —dijo Jimmy metiendo un pedazo de empanada de calabaza a la boca—. Esgto no hugbiega entrgado

—¡Claro que no se le ocurrió porque se pasó buena parte de la mañana tratando de descongelarme, idiota! —replicó James.

—No te quejes que después te vengaste, echándome la culpa del cabello multicolor de esa chica. —se defendió Jimmy cogiendo una caja de dulces llamado "Pepas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores" —. Me pase media hora vomitando babosas. Después, me puse a buscarte...

—¡Déjame adivinar! —lo interrumpió—: Te metiste a los compartimientos, amenazando con la varita ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jimmy sorprendido.

—Ya es costumbre –contestó su hermano, cogiendo uno de los dulces—. Jimmy siempre tiene la mala costumbre de sacar la varita desde que nos las compraron, y buscarme gritando como un energúmeno cada vez que se enfada conmigo—le explicó a Sirius—. ¡Muy mal, Jim! ¡Muy mal! Ya sabes que a nuestra madre no le gusta que hagas eso.

Jimmy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Sirius se mataba de la risa.

—Te buscaba para hacerte vomitar babosas y vieras lo que se siente —le contesto con sequedad, cogiendo un pepa de "Todos los sabores" y metiéndosela a la boca—. ¡Puaj! —escupió el dulce—Sabe a leche… .

—¿No te gusta la leche?— le preguntó Sirius.

—La detesta— dijo James—, y tiene razón. A mí tampoco me gusta.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que esos dos descerebrados estén en el mismo colegio que nosotras! —gruñó Annie sentándose en el asiento de un compartimiento vacío.

—Ya deja de pensar en esos niños —dijo Lily sentándose junto a ella—. Lo bueno es que ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Severus?

Severus sonrió apoyado en la puerta.

—Sí, dentro de media hora. Ya es hora que se quiten esas ropas de muggles y se pongan el uniforme.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos de un frío color gris y cara pálida y puntiaguda se acercó a ellos. Observó a Lily y a Annie e hizo una mueca de desprecio en los labios, algo molestó a las muchachas.

—¡Vaya, vaya!... Muggles en Hogwarts...

Severus se puso incomodo por el comentario dirigido a sus amigas pero no dijo nada.

—Es una lastima que reciban a gentuza como ustedes en este colegio. Pero ni modo, lamentablemente los tiempos han cambiado.

—¿Cómo se atreve...?

—Ellas no son muggles —dijo Severus mirando el piso—. Son brujas.

El chico lo miró para luego mirar a las muchachas.

—De igual modo, siguen siendo muggles. Yo que tú, muchacho, me cuidaría de elegir a mis amistades.

Y se fue. Annie se levantó indignada.

—¡¿A dónde demonios estamos yendo?! ¿A una casa de locos?

—Cálmate, Ann —dijo Severus con el entrecejo fruncido—. Ustedes tienen la culpa. Desde que entramos al expreso les dije que se cambiaran de ropa.

—Eso no es motivo para que nos traten así, Severus —replicó Lily molesta—. Nadie tiene derecho a decirnos esas cosas.

—¡Y ni siquiera nos defendiste! —bufó Annie.

—¡Era un prefecto! ¿No viste su placa? —se defendió Severus—. No querrán tener problemas en su primer día.

—Bueno, los esos tarados del compartimiento anterior no se inmutaron.

—¿Me vas a comparar con esos idiotas? — saltó Severus.

—¡Cállense! —masculló Lily cansada—. Severus tiene razón, Annie. Hay que cambiarnos.

Annie iba a replicar pero al ver a Lily algo triste, guardó sus comentarios. Severus bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y salio del compartimiento.

* * *

—¡Ustedes son únicos! —exclamó Sirius entre carcajadas.

James y Jimmy estuvieron todo el trayecto hablando con Sirius. Los Potter le contaron de las múltiples travesuras que habían hecho desde que tenían la tierna edad de los seis años, sacando de quicio a su pobre madre y haciéndole reír con estos incidentes a su padre. Sirius también tenia algo interesante de que hablar, pero lo malo de la familia de Sirius era que su familia era de las pocas que aún consideraban que la única sangre que debía prevalecer era aquella estirpe en cuyas venas sólo corría la sangre pura de un mago y una bruja, sin tener ninguna sangre de muggle en sus venas. Algo que disgustaba mucho al niño.

—Tienes razón al pensar así —opinó Jimmy cuando Sirius comentó de ello—. Ningún mago tiene que creerse superior a otro sólo por la sangre que corre por sus venas. Los magos y los muggles hemos vivido juntos por siglos. Si no fuera por ellos, nos hubiéramos extinguido hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero mi familia no piensa lo mismo –contestó Sirius—. La más loca es mi madre que incluso frunce la nariz al pasar al lado de un mago que es hijo de muggles.

—A nuestro padre le llega altamente ese tipo de relación —comentó James, arrojando una pepa de Todos los sabores a su boca—. ¿No me digas son de esos que arreglan el matrimonio sólo con aquellos que tienen sangre limpia?

El niño arqueó las cejas

—¿Es necesario contestarte?

En esos momentos, una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Se les pide a los alumnos cambiarse. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separa­do al colegio.

Jimmy, James y Sirius llenaron en sus bolsi­llos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se metieron en la multitud de alumnos que se arrinconaba para salir del tren. Al llegar a la estación, los tres niños bajaron. Todos los niños los de primer curso veían sorprendidos, en especial los niños que venían de familias muggle.

—¡Los de primer año por aquí!— se escuchó una voz potente que provenía de un hombre gigantesco.

Era enorme, más alto que todos los alumnos. Al verlo, los de primer año se sorprendieron mucho pero los Potter fueron los que se les escapó una exclamación.

—¡Un gigante!

El gigante se volvió a ellos.

—Semigigante —los corrigió.

Los niños soltaron un "¡Oh!" que hizo sonreír al semigigante.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien más alto que ustedes?

—Nunca nadie que midiera el triple de lo que yo mido –contestó Jimmy mirando impresionado.

El hombre sonrió.

—Pues en su caso, yo diría que el quintuple. ¡Vamos! ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Los condujo por un sendero oscuro que los llevaba a la orilla de un lago, pero a la otra orilla se podía ver encina de una montaña, un impresionante castillo. Aquel era Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde los aprendices de magos o brujas aprendían hechizos, pociones y encantamientos.

Jimmy, James y Sirius pasaron por la pequeña muchedumbre de niños que se acercaban a la orilla para ver el colegio.

—¡Así que esto es Hogwarts!— exclamó James sonriente.

—¡Es impresionante!— exclamó Sirius admirado.

—¡Ustedes tres!— les dijo el semigigante — ¡No se apeguen mucho a la orilla!

— ¡Sólo estábamos admirando Hogwarts!

—Ya tendrán tiempo para admirar Hogwarts después— les contestó— Suban. No más de seis por bote.

En la orilla había una flota de botecillos alineados en el agua. Los tres subieron a un bote seguidos por un chico de cabello castaño claro, un rubio y un niño gordito. El primero tenía la tez pálida y unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el rubio miraba a sus compañeros con estoicismo; y el último, tenia el cabello castaño los miraba con timidez..

—¡ADELANTE!— dijo el hombre gigantesco que tenia un bote para él.

Los botes se pusieron en marcha, todos los alumnos de primer año veían el castillo que se acercaban cada vez más. A pesar de estar impresionados, ninguno de los tres acompañantes de los mellizos y Sirius querían expresar su sorpresa al conocer por primera vez el famoso colegio de magos, especialmente el castaño y el rubio porque el gordito estaba muy nervioso para hablar. Jimmy miraba a los dos primeros esperando que se le escapara un "¡Oh!" o tal vez un "¡Vaya!", frases que ninguno de los dos muchachos dijeron y que nunca pensaban decirlas.

—¡Vamos, digan algo o todo el trayecto lo pasaremos oyendo cantar a los grillos!

¡No podía ser más directo!

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario. Simplemente se dedicó a darle una miraba de indiferencia. Pero el castaño y el gordito si se habían quedado sorprendidos por la soltura del muchacho.

—Soy Jimmy Potter, ¿y ustedes?

El castaño sonrió con timidez.

—Remus… Remus J. Lupin.

—Un placer conocerte, Remus— dijo Jimmy sonriente—.El despeinado con gafas que se parece a mí es James Potter, mi hermano mellizo, y el chico más alto se llama Sirius Black, nuestro amigo.

—¡El burro hablando de orejas!— exclamó James irónicamente—. Tú eres tan despeinado como yo.

Todos se rieron excepto el rubio y el gordito.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Sirius a los demás.

El gordito se asustó cuando Jimmy le habló.

—Peter... Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Jimmy al rubio.

—No te interesa.

Jimmy lo miró indignado y cuando iba a replicar, el bote chocó a tierra. Los seis bajaron y el rubio se alejó de ellos.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —preguntó Jimmy a James, quien se encogió de brazos.

Al llegar a las escaleras de la puerta del castillo, el hombre gigantesco toco la puerta y salió una mujer vestida de verde y una capa oscura.

—Éstos son los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall.

—Gracias por traerlos, Hagrid. Yo los llevare al salón.

Ya adentro, mientras la profesora los conducía por las escaleras del castillo, Los mellizos y los chicos conversaban. Al llegar a una habitación vacía, la profesora se dirigió a los chicos,

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la ceremonia de comienzo de año se iniciara dentro un rato, pero antes deberán pasar por una prueba que definirá en que casa deberán estar.

—Eso si que no lo sabia— susurró Sirius a los chicos.

—Esa prueba no es para saber si saben magia o no. Es una muy especial la cual decidirá en que casa estarán. Las cuatro casas son Grynffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su historia, de ella han salido grandes magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, cada una de las casas será como una familia para ustedes. Con sus meritos acumularan puntos pero con sus fallas los perderán y al final del año, la casa que tenga más puntos acumulados ganara la Copa de las Casas. Regreso en un momento, mientras traten de arreglarse lo mejor posible.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall salió los niños empezaron a comentar entre sí. Todos miraban a su alrededor. Aunque fuera una pequeña parte de Hogwarts, era muy impresionante. Dentro de un rato regresó la profesora y junto con ella, entraron al salón.

Al entrar, algunos niños se sorprendieron. Varias velas flotaban en el salón y en el techo se veía un cielo lleno de estrellas. Había cuatro mesas largas en donde los alumnos ya mayores se sentaban a verlos. Todos siguieron a la profesora hasta llegar al pie de nos escalones en donde se veía una mesa. Se veía desde ahí a muchos magos y brujas que al parecer eran los demás profesores, y en el medio de la mesa se veía al último director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Delante de la mesa se veía un taburete en el cual se veía un sombrero viejo.

—No suban desde aquí— les dijo la profesora McGonagall a partir del primer escalón.

Cuando se pararon frente al sombrero, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Al verme, quizás me dirás feo,_

_pero no sabéis lo que dices._

_mi fealdad es fruto de los años_

_en la cual he servido y he orientado_

_al lugar donde deben estar._

_Pues estáis viendo al Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_que fue creado por cuatro magos_

_cuyo poder era inmenso._

_Nobles aquellos que compartieron_

_su valentía, nobleza, sabiduría y audacia_

_convirtiéndolas en artes_

_que ahora se imparten aquí_

_Cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para aquellos que la magia quisiesen saber,_

_aunque hubiera discrepancias_

_entre los mismos fundadores,_

_los cuatros eran grandes_

_aunque no con las mismas acciones._

_¡Anda! ¡Pruébame y verás que no miento!_

_Pues yo soy el sombrero más sabio_

_y te diré en que lugar estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_aquellos que sólo quieren la gloria_

_con su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_O quizás a Hufflepuff_

_donde la justicia y lealtad es ley._

_aquellos a quienes perseveran_

_y no le temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a Ravenclaw,_

_Si posees una mente dispuesta,_

_a almacenar y siempre a querer_

_investigar e indagar_

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_cuya astucia y sagacidad se caracteriza_

_hace cualquier cosa_

_por lograr lo que desea._

_¡Vamos! ¿Aún no me crees?_

_¡No tengas miedo que no muerdo!_

_Yo sé quien eres y en que lugar estar_

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. La profesora McGonagall extendió el pergamino que tenia en la mano y dijo:

— Ahora, les llamare por su nombre y ustedes se acercaran, se sentaran en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero… ¡Audley, Kate!

Una niña de cabellos rubios subió y se sentó en el taburete. Se puso el sombrero y hubo un gran silencio. Después, el sombrero grito:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La chica se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la segunda mesa a la izquierda, siendo aplaudida por los Hufflepuffs. La profesora McGonagall siguió llamando:

—¡Archer, Adrián!

Un chico de cabello café oscuro se acercó y se puso el sombrero, un rato después, el sombrero dijo:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

El chico se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la segunda mesa a la derecha en donde estaban varios jóvenes que le estrechaban la mano.

—¡Armstrong, Samantha!

—¡GRYNFFINDOR!

—¡Austin, Evander!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Avery, Conrad fue el primero de Slytherin. La mesa de Slytherin estaba al fondo a la derecha. Cuando Avery se acercó los Slytherins los recibieron con aplausos, James los vio y les pareció desagradables. Y después le tocó el turno a…

—¡Black, Sirius!

—¡GRYNFFINDOR!

Sirius se sentó en la última mesa que estaba al fondo a la izquierda, al lado de Samantha. Mientras estrechaba la mano de todos lo Grynffindor, la profesora McGonagall siguió llamando

—Blair, Alfred

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Boot, Terence

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Brooke, Ethel también fue a Slytherin, al igual que Buddock, Blake y su hermana melliza Brígida; Bulstrode, Matt y Carrey, Piers.

—Carter, Timothy

—¡GRYNFFINDOR!

Timothy Carter se sentó al frente de Sirius, sonriente. Estrechó las manos de los demás y se sentó a esperar que otro ingresara a Grynffindor. Daniels, Agnes fue a Ravenclaw, mientras que los gemelos Davies fueron separados: Roger en Ravenclaw y Bryan en Hufflepuff.

—Dawson, Deborah

—¡GRYNFFINDOR! —Una niña de cabellos negros se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al costado de Sirius.

Durning, Adam fue a Hufflepuff, al igual que Dunne, Sophie. Ahora era el turno de…

—Evans, Lily.

Lily se acercó tímidamente al taburete. Al escuchar su nombre, James se tomó su tiempo para verla bien. No lo había hecho cuando estaban en el compartimiento pues no le había prestado atención por discutir con ese niño loco y ahora que la veía bien, algo tenia que afirmar: Ella era la niña más linda que jamás había visto. Con su cabello rojo y largo, suelto; y con unos hermosos ojos verdes que…

Un momento...

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó su hermano al verlo.

James sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, algo asustado.

—No... —mintió—. No es nada...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo puede una niña resultarle linda a él? ¡A él! ¡A James Potter! ¡A él, que le parecen tontas las niñas con sus cursilerías y sus ganas de pintarse las uñas y los labios cuando aún eran unas mocosas de once años! ¡A él que le repugna la idea de que las muy tontas sueñen ya con tener novio y mirando con zalamería al pobre diablo que está a su costado y que sólo piensa en jugar con sus amigos al quidditch! No... Eso no podía pasarle a él. ¡Esas cosas eran de niñas!

Pero…

No podía negar que era linda...

No supo por cuanto tiempo se quedó mirándola. Aunque esas ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza recriminándolo, no podía dejar de mirarla y dejarse distraer por la niña de cabellos rojos. Seguía en su mundo cuando una voz muy conocida le gritó en el oído.

—¡¡¡JAMES!!!!

Si no fuera porque el techo del castillo era muy alto, se hubiera chocado a él.

—¡¡¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Jimmy?!!!

—¡Disculpa por devolverte a la tierra, hermano mío! —contestó Jimmy con sorna—. Pero es que parecías en las nubes

James se avergonzó y miró de reojo a Lily antes que el sombrero gritara "¡Grynffindor!" sin importarle el pequeño quejido de Severus. Sin saber el porqué, James sonrió.

Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Severus con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sirius se acomodó en el banco para hacerle espacio. Lily lo miró. Era el mismo chico que estaba en el tren junto con esos dos niños que molestaron a Severus. Ella cruzó los brazos y firmemente le dio la espalda.

Greer, Ida, fue a Slytherin al igual que Hamilton, Maureen; Jellicoe, Denisse y Hood, Hilda. Jones, Mark fue a Ravenclaw, Lestrange, que fue a Slytherin. Después mas niños hasta que le toco el turno a...

—Lupin, Remus

Remus se acercó tímidamente al taburete, se puso el sombrero, vio hacia donde estaban James y Jimmy, quienes le sonreían alegremente, y se sentó. No paso más de un minuto cuando el sombrero grito:

—¡GRYNFFINDOR!

La profesora McGonagall le saco el sombrero y llamó a...

—McCainer, Ann

La profesora McGonagall había llamado a Annie, quien se sobresalto al oír su nombre, se acerco tímidamente, pasando por el lado de James, quien susurró a su hermano:

—¿Dónde crees que esté esa niña energúmena?

—Seguramente estará en Slytherin junto con Queji...

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Un "¡Diablos!" se escuchó entre los futuros alumnos.

Annie fue sonriendo hacia donde estaba Lily, que estaba conversando en ese momento con Deborah Dawson y Samantha Armstrong.

—¡Annie, que bueno que estés conmigo!— le dijo su prima sonriente—. ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? Estaban con nosotras en el bote.

—Soy Deborah Dawson.

—Y yo Samantha Armstrong.

—Es un placer— contestó Annie sonriente.

Sirius la escuchaba y rogaba para que los hermanos Potter fueran a Grynffindor. Realmente no quería tener en su curso a cuatro niñas que se la pasaban todo el tiempo comentando las niñerías que hacían.

—¡Que bueno que tú estés en Grynffindor!— le dijo a Remus.

—Sí— le contestó Remus sonriente—.Espero que Jimmy y James también estén.

McDowals ingresó a Hufflepuff... McKinley a Slytherin. Después Moon... Nott... O'Brien... O'Connell... Overbrook... Parker, John (que entró a Grynffindor y se sentó al lado de Timothy Carter)

Pettigrew, Peter también ingresó a Grynffindor, luego...

—Potter, James

James sonrió y se acercó, se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. No sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer hasta que escucho una vocecilla murmurarle en el oído:

—Valiente pero muy cabeza dura, James Potter— era el sombrero. James se asombró. No sabía que el sombrero pudiera hablar. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que nadie podía escuchar lo que le decía—.Mmm, un poquito chiflado, igual a tu padre... Mmm, muy difícil de escoger, posees un gran coraje, lleno de astucia, pero también de sentimientos buenos... ¿Dónde te pondré?

—¿En Gryffindor? —sugirió fingiendo duda.

—¿Quieres estar ahí?— le preguntó. El niño miró la mesa de Grynffindor. Sus dos amigos que lo miraban con ansia. Sirius estaba cruzando los dedos al igual que Remus. Y al frente de ellos estaba esa niña, Lily Evans, con esos preciosos ojos verdes y cabello rojo suelto.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó James sin dudarlo más.

—Bueno, si es lo que tú quieres... ¡GRYNFFINDOR!

James se sacó el sombrero se bajó del taburete. Mientras pasaba por la multitud, vio que su hermano Jimmy aplaudía contento entre la multitud, luego vio a la mesa, Remus y Sirius al igual que su hermano, aplaudían entusiasmados.

—¡Vamos, Jim!— le deseó James guiñándole el ojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Grynffindor.

—¡Gracias, la necesitaré!— contestó Jimmy, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Potter, Jimmy

Jimmy se acercó y al igual que su hermano se puso el sombrero y esperó hasta que una vocecilla le dijo:

—Mmm. Interesante— era el sombrero—, lleno de valor y coraje al igual que tu hermano. Otro osado en la familia, Jimmy Potter... podrías estar en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin...

—¿En Slytherin?— se asustó Jimmy— ¡No, por favor!

—Bueno, era una sugerencia— le dijo el sombrero—Entonces, ¿donde quieres estar?...

—¡Gryffindor!

—Bueno, es una buena sugerencia... ¡GRYNFFINDOR!

Jimmy se quitó el sombrero y fue corriendo a la mesa de Grynffindor, en donde su hermano y sus nuevos amigos lo recibían con aplausos y hurras. Al mirar a Annie, notó con sorpresa que aplaudida entusiasmada; pero al darse cuenta que la observaba, la niña dejó de hacerlo muy avergonzada.

Faltaban pocos ya para seleccionar, Quinn... Richardson... Richmond... Roehampton... Rosier... y...

—Ryddle, Thomas

El rubio de ojos claros se acercó. Tenía la mirada fría y una seriedad impresionante. James y Jimmy lo miraron con recelo. La expresión altanera en su rostro no era muy amistosa. El muchacho al sentarse, los miró y los mellizos apartaron la mirada rápidamente. Thomas Ryddle decidió no hacerles caso y se quedó sentado esperando y la vocecilla le dijo para él:

—Has sufrido mucho, Thomas Ryddle— le dijo—, llevas odio en tu mente más no en tu corazón... Los años con tu madre han sido los momentos más felices de tu vida, pero desde su perdida has vivido con tu padre... al cual no lo consideras como tal... ¿En que casa te gustaría estar?

—En la casa donde tú creas conveniente— le contestó fríamente.

—Muy bien... ¡GRYNFFINDOR!

Thomas se bajó del taburete, se sacó el sombrero y se acercó a la mesa de Grynffindor. sin expresar ninguna emoción mientras algunos Grynffindors aplaudían por su llegada.

—¡Snape, Severus!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Severus caminó para el otro lado del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, hacia la mesa donde los de Slytherin le animaban. Se sentó donde Lucius Malfoy que lo palmeó en la espalda, mientras éste se sentaba. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando directamente a Lily, quien solo le sonrió tristemente.

Después pasaron los demás niños... Steele... Switch...Tanner... Taylor... Wainwright... Wilkes y Wilson, que entró a Hufflepuff. La profesora McGonagall enrollo el pergamino y llevó se el sombrero. Al regresar ocupó su asiento y silenció a los alumnos para decir:

—Ahora el profesor Dumbledore dirá algunas palabras.

El Profesor Dumbledore se incorporó. Jimmy, Remus, James y Sirius lo miraron con atención.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts— dijo alegremente—. Es un gran placer verlos de nuevo. Solo quiero decirles dos cosas. Estoy seguro que este año será muy favorable para los fanáticos del quidditch porque...— hizo una pausa para ver la cara que ponían algunos—. Porque los partidos de quidditch se reanudaran en Noviembre.

Todas las casas gritaron de la emoción, el quidditch era un juego que tenía muchos fanáticos. Pero entre esos fanáticos se encontraban Jimmy y James, quienes estaban emocionados por esta noticia. El profesor Dumbledore trató de calmar al gentío, pero era casi imposible.

—¡Sí, sí, muy bien para los jugadores!— dijo cuando todo se calmó por completo —. Muy bien lo otro que quería decirles ya lo conocen: No ir por los lugares prohibidos, especialmente, el bosque prohibido. Estoy seguro que Hagrid, el guardabosques y el señor Filch, el conserje, se los recordaran que no deben ir por esos lugares. En especial el señor Filch.

Jimmy y James miraron a un lado de la mesa de profesores y vieron a un hombre con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía la cara desagradable y en sus pies se vía una gata parda. Luego vieron, sentado al final de la mesa, al hombre que los ayudó a ir a Hogwarts. En ese momento sus estómagos emitieron un gruñido que hizo que casi medio colegio los mirara (entre esas miradas, la mirada fulminante de Lily Evans)

—¡Es que estoy hambriento!— contestó James con una débil sonrisa

El gruñido pareció llegar a los oídos de Dumbledore, porque dijo sonriendo:

—Bueno ahora no les quito más tiempo porque veo que los novatos también tienen hambre... ¡A comer!

En eso apareció ante ellos deliciosos platillos. James y los demás escaparon una exclamación de asombro.

—¡Como usted mande!— exclamaron Jimmy, James, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo cogiendo algunos platillos. Ante esta expresión, Lily trataba de no reírse y parecer seria.

Thomas se había sentado al lado de Deborah y comía seriamente su comida. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Grynffindor sólo se limitó a responder los saludos de los pocos que lo habían hecho. Deborah lo miró y éste a sentir que lo miraba, se volteó. Se miraron sin decirse nada hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué me ves?— preguntó con frialdad— ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—Eh... No, claro que no...— respondió Deborah avergonzada por lo cual se volvió a su plato ofendida.

Thomas posó su mirada al plato, pero la desvió para ver a la niña que comía silenciosamente su comida avergonzada, realmente estaba apenada. Otra vez volvió a sentirse mal. Primero fue cuando esos niños le preguntaron su nombre en el barco y ahora, con ella. ¿Qué culpa tenían los demás de sus problemas?

—¡Ahora te molestaste conmigo por lo que te dije!— dijo de pronto.

—¿Yo?— le respondió extrañada— ¡Tú eres el que está molesto...!

—No estoy molesto contigo— le respondió con una ligera sonrisa—. Lo que pasa es que pensaba en algunas cosas...

—Supongo que eran tan irritantes como para mandar al diablo a cualquiera que te pida la sal— contestó la niña con una sonrisa.

Thomas se sorprendió. Nadie en los últimos meses le había sonreído de esa manera. No sabía porque pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó.

—Dawson. Deborah Dawson.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Dawson.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Thomas Ryddle.

—Bueno, Thomas, espero que seamos amigos— le sonrió.

—¿Apenas te conozco y ya me tuteas?— le respondió divertido.

—¡Oye, se supone que los únicos que hacen ese tipo de comentarios son esos tres locos de allá!— le dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Jimmy, James y Sirius—, aunque el de cabello castaño que está al costado no se ve tan inocente que digamos.

Thomas los miró. Eran los niños que conoció en el bote. Los mellizos con sus amigos parecían muy alegres hablando. Por un instante se vio con ellos de esa manera. Pero luego recordó porque no podía hacerse amigos y la estúpida razón se resumía en una persona: su padre.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ehh...— se volvió a Deborah—. Sí, estoy bien.

Y siguieron comiendo. Jimmy, James, Remus, Sirius y Peter (a quien al parecer habían incluido en el grupo que estaban formando) conversaban sobre los tipos de familias que eran ellos con John Parker, Timothy Carter y todos los que habían ingresado. Y ahora el turno de las chicas

—Mis padres son muggles— dijo Deborah—, soy la única inglesa en mi familia, puesto que los demás son escoceses.

—¿Y cómo son los escoceses?— preguntó Remus.

—Amables— dijo Deborah—, como cualquier persona educada. Yo nací cuando mis padres hicieron un viaje de vacaciones a Londres.

—Bueno, nuestros padres también son muggles— dijo Annie—. ¿Verdad, Lily?

—Eh... sí, claro— le respondió con tristeza.

—¿Y cómo son lo muggles? –preguntó Sirius.

—Normales –respondió Lily mirando a Sirius inquisitiva.

—¿Normales? No lo creo —comentó Jimmy—. Tienen costumbres bien raras.

—Pues para ellos nosotros somos anormales —contestó Lily molesta y levantandose de su asiento—. Annie, si no te importa iré con el prefecto porque quiero saber algo mas de Hogwarts, permiso.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?— preguntó Sirius a Annie.

—No es nada —respondió Annie molesta—Tú nos oíste en el tren. Con permiso—se levantó y siguió a su prima. Cuando ella se fue, James le dio un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza.

—¡Tonto! —le susurró.

—¿Y yo qué dije? –preguntó Jimmy extrañado.

Al terminar la cena, los prefectos llevaban a los alumnos a las torres correspondientes. Los nuevos gryffindors subieron por la escalera de mármol. Sorprendidos de ver como la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; Pasaron por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.

—¿Falta mucho? ¡Estoy molido! —se quejó Jimmy—. ¡No creo que pueda recordar todo este recorrido!

—Yo creo que solo lo hacen para bromearnos —dijo James muy cansado pero mirando con irritación al prefecto—. ¡Es imposible que tengamos que caminar tanto!

Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies. Sin embargo al doblar un pasillo, se detuvieron súbitamente.

—Peeves —susurró el prefecto a los de primer año—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, estaba en el techo, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas

—Nada, solo paseando por aquí. Es divertido hacerle bromas a los novatos.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—¡Ya basta Peeves! —levantó la voz el prefecto—. Como prefecto de Hogwar...

Peeves voló sobre él, quitándole el sombrero. Después de eso, desapareció.

—Devuélveme eso, Peeves.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

—¡Peeves!

Se produjo un chasquido y apareció en frente de ellos con el sombrero puesto.

—¡Te lo daré si contestas mis acertijos!

Los niños empezaron a quejarse de cansancio.

—No tengo tiempo, Peeves. Dame eso.

—¡Adivina adivinador! ¡Si no le contestas a Peeves no tendrás lo que quieres!

—¡Ya tuve bastante! ¡Muévete!—dijo James muy malhumorado empujando a un costado al prefecto. Sacó su varita y apartó al prefecto—. ¡_Accio sombrero_!

El sombrero se le escapó de las manos de Peeves para ir a parar a los de James. Peeves, indignado, hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

—¡Ten! ¡Aquí tienes tu estúpido sombrero! —masculló James entregándole el sombrero al prefecto—. ¡Y ya vámonos que nos morimos de sueño!

—¡No deberías hacer magia en los pasill...!

—¡Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras! —dijo James empujándolo a avanzar—. Sólo llevamos a la torre, ¿sí?

—Tienen que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo después el prefecto algo abochornado, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ya ven que ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. Antes de que el prefecto pudiera decir algo, el retrató se movió para un lado y de allí salió la profesora McGonagall. Sin detenerse, Jimmy se chocó sin querer con Thomas.

—¡Ten más cuidado!— le contestó Thomas molesto.

—¡Ten más cuidado tú!

—¡Ryddle!— le dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Sígueme— Thomas se salió del grupo y se acercó a la profesora McGonagall, mientras ella le decía al prefecto—. Simons... conduce a los demás a sus dormitorios. Yo me encargaré de Ryddle.

—Sí, profesora.

Se alejaron de los demás y la profesora lo llevó a la sala de profesores. Una persona estaba allí esperándolo. Al verlo, Thomas frunció el ceño.

Era un hombre de aspecto frío y calculador. Un hombre que uno sentiría miedo de solo verlo. Parecía que sus facciones habían sido quemadas y borradas: parecían de cera y desfiguradas y el blanco de sus ojos estaba algo enrojecidas y las pupilas negras. Tenía el semblante tan blanco como la nieve y el cabello negro azabache. Si en algo tenía en común con Thomas era su fría mirada. En esos momentos, esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios.

—Muchas gracias, Minerva.

—Los esperaré afuera para llevarme a Ryddle— contestó la profesora cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Thomas fríamente.

—¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu…?

—¡No lo digas! —le interrumpió Thomas—. ¡Eso es una cruda realidad que quiero olvidar! Para mí sólo eres un bastardo que apareció en mi vida cuando mi mamá murió.

El hombre desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Repite eso

—Tú eres un hijo bastardo al igual que yo.

—Tenía que hacerme cargo de ti— dijo el hombre fríamente—, después de la muerte de Sylvia.

—Tom— respondió Thomas de la misma forma—, lo siento por ti, por haber sido una carga desde que murió mamá. Si me quede fue tenía miedo de no tener a nadie pero ahora prefiero estar solo en el mundo que tener contacto contigo.

—¡¿Quieres escuchar?!— vociferó Tom—. No sé las porquerías que te habrá dicho Sylvia de mí, pero eso no me importa ahora. Lo que realmente me importa es que escuches lo que debo de decirte.

—No quiero escucharte...— dijo Thomas.

—Me escucharás— sacó su varita, apuntó a una silla y dijo: _Accio Silla_

La silla se acercó rápidamente y chocó con Thomas, quien con el choque se sentó. Tom se sentó en una silla. Suspiró hondo y dijo:

—Nunca a nadie le revele este secreto y tú tampoco lo harás.

—¡Ve al grano! –exigió Thomas. Pero Tom continúo como si no hubiera hablado.

—Es una interesante historia que nos une a ambos aunque tú no lo quieras. Una historia sobre nuestro antepasado, Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

—¿Para qué habrá llamado la profesora McGonagall a ese chiquillo?— preguntó James en su dormitorio a sus amigos.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea— le contestó Sirius acostándose en su cama.

—Supongo que nos dirá él— dijo Remus.

—Mmm... No lo creo—contestó Jimmy con el ceño fruncido y acostado mirando el techo de su cama adoselada—, a mí me pareció muy creído.

Los niños pensaron en ello.

—Yo digo que lo pongamos a prueba para ver si es de realmente un Grynffindor— comentó James.

—Pues a juzgar por su actitud, debería ser un Slytherin — respondió Jimmy.

—Oigan, ¿quieren dormirse?—se quejó John soñoliento.

—Ya, Parker, no des lata— le dijo Sirius poniéndose la frazada encima.

—Es que hablan peor que unas niñas— dijo molesto y después se durmió.

* * *

Mas tarde, la profesora McGonagall llevó a Thomas a la torre de Grynffindor. Diciéndole a una mujer gorda que estaba en un retrato, una palabra. El retrato se abrió y ellos pasaron. Mientras pasaban, la profesora le daba unas indicaciones a Thomas:

—La contraseña es _Godric_, los dormitorios de los niños es por esa puerta. Subiendo la escalera y entrando la puerta que dice "Primer Curso". Encontraras tus cosas ahí: tu uniforme de Grynffindor, tu baúl y tu mascota si la tienes. Mañana recibirás tu horario junto con los demás niños. Buenas noches, Ryddle.

—Buenas noches, profesora.

Ya en su dormitorio, encontró sus cosas adelante de una cama, se puso su pijama en silencio y se acostó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor a todos los niños durmiendo. A Jimmy y James Potter, en cada cama, sonriendo y murmurando en sueños; a Sirius Black haciendo lo mismo y desviándose al lado derecho de la cama; a Remus Lupin, dormido tranquilamente; a Peter Pettigrew, Timothy Carter y John Parker, dormidos en sus respectivas camas, sin murmurar como los mellizos Potter, y sin moverse como Black. Sonrió cuando Black se cayó de la cama.

Luego miró al techo y recordó la historia que Tom le había dicho. Por órdenes de él, tendría que hacerlo, ya que era una tarea que sus antepasados habían hecho. Talvez odiaba a Tom pero estaba seguro que su madre no había querido que se molestara con él, ya que ella cuando estaba en vida, hablaba de él con amor. Pero luego pensó que esa historia era absurda. La historia de la Cámara de los Secretos era solamente una leyenda y las leyendas no son verdaderas.

—¡Que estupidez!— se dijo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 02 Un Amigo Antipático**

—_¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Lupín?— preguntó Thomas perturbado._

—_¡Ryddle!— exclamaron en coro los cuatro._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Ryddle?— preguntó Jimmy_

—_Es lo que yo debería preguntarles a ustedes ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?_

—_¡Nada que te importe!— contestó Sirius molesto—. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí._

—_¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que me vaya o no, Black!— saltó Thomas—. ¿Cómo es posible que estén hasta estas horas jugando y con una capa invisible? Si Flich... — pero en ese momento los cinco oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban_

—_¡Rápido, la capa!— sugirió James y Thomas le devolvió la capa, que los cubrió a los cinco._

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	2. Un amigo antipático

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**2**

**Un Amigo Antipático**

Los rayos solares se filtraban a través de las ventanas del dormitorio de los del primer curso, que al llegar éstos a tener contacto con la cara de un chico de cabeza alborotada, hicieron que abriera los ojos. Jimmy, al darse cuenta que era el único que estaba en ese dormitorio, se sobresaltó y se apresuró en cambiarse; maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano James por no haberlo levantado temprano. Salió corriendo del dormitorio y de la misma forma bajó las escaleras. El castillo era enorme y al parecer, él era el único que corría por los pasillos buscando el comedor. Mientras seguía maldiciendo por sus adentros a su hermano mellizo, no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello castaño también iba en dirección opuesta a él, leyendo un libro. Ambos cayeron al piso cuando chocaron.

—¡Auch! —masculló Jimmy frotándose la parte adolorida de la cabeza—. ¡Fíjate por donde pasas!

—¡Tú te atravesaste! —se quejó la niña buscando algo en el piso sin éxito—. Mis gafas... ¿Dónde están?

Era Ann McCainer. Por el choque, la niña se había caído al piso y sus gafas habían caído por la pared. Al verla pudo darse cuenta que tenia los ojos cafés, algo que con las gafas no se notaba muy bien.

Jimmy iba a coger las gafas pero Annie también trató de cogerlas y sus manos se chocaron.

—¡Pero que tierna escena de novatos!

Ambos se volvieron avergonzados y se volvieron a su interlocutor. Peeves los miraba desde el techo del pasillo.

—¡El enano y la cuatrojos son novios! —empezó a canturrear Peeves, alejándose del lugar.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —gritó Jimmy muy molesto—. ¡Demonios! ¡Teníamos que encontrarnos con Peeves! —cogió las gafas de la niña y se las dio—. Toma, pero en tu lugar le echaría una maldición a quién te los vendió. No ves nada con ellos. Por culpa de ello, el odioso de Peeves nos vio.

Annie se los quitó muy molesta.

—No es mi culpa! —replicó ella mirándolo fijamente. Jimmy se perturbó. Sus ojos cafés brillaban con intensidad cuando se enfadaba—. ¡Ya no voy a molestarte más!— se puso las gafas—. ¡Diablos! ¡Se rompieron! —las lunas de las gafas estaban rajadas.

Jimmy sacó su varita y le apuntó la cara. Annie se asustó y antes que pudiera sacar la suya...

—_¡Oculus Reparo!_

Las rajaduras de las lunas de los lentes se unieron. Annie miró asombrada como sus gafas quedaron como nuevas.

—¡No me agradezcas! —dijo Jimmy antes de que Annie pudiera hablar—. Sólo trata de ver bien por donde pasas.

Dicho esto se levantó y se fue rápidamente, dejando a la niña extrañada.

¿Por qué la había ayudado?

Esa era la misma pregunta que se hacia Jimmy.

No lo sabía, pero lo único que sabía es que el motivo estaba en sus ojos cafés.

Claro que era estúpida la sensación que sintió al verla sin los lentes (antes que viniera Peeves). Él era un niño. Los niños no piensan que las niñas se ven lindas. Además, Ann McCainer no era linda, solo era una tonta niña fea con un carácter insoportable.

Pero... Tenía unos ojos _lindos_.

Se sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro. ¡Claro que no!

Al llegar al comedor, vio a su hermano sentado tranquilamente con Sirius, Remus y Peter en la mesa de Grynffindor. Se acercó a James, quien estaba a punto de comer su plato de avena en ese momento; y le empujó la cabeza al plato. La cara de James quedó cubierta de avena. Sirius, Remus y los demás alumnos se rieron a carcajadas, inclusive Peter se rió pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina de James. Molesto, se dirigió a su hermano:

—¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!

—¿Yo? ¿Yo te hice eso?— preguntó, fingiendo indignación—. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Solamente estaba vengándome de mi "reloj de despertador" con avena!

—¡Muy gracioso!

James fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta la cara, mientras Sirius y Remus se mataban de la risa.

En ese momento, alguien más llegó a la mesa. Sin prestarles atención y concentrado en la lectura de un libro, Thomas se sentó al lado de ellos. Jimmy lo miró con recelo mientras que John Parker le hablaba.

—¡Buenas días, Ryddle! ¿Para que te llamó la profesora ayer?

Sin desviar la mirada del texto, contestó secamente:

—Nada que debería incumbirte, Parker.

—Oye, ¿no podrías ser mas amable?— le dijo Sirius enfadado— ¡Sólo te estamos preguntando algo que puedes responder!

Los ojos claros del muchacho, se posaron en Sirius.

—¿Y tú no podrías dejarte de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, Black?— le respondió seriamente— No te metas en mis asuntos.

—¡Se ve que quieres pelear!— saltó de su asiento Sirius.

—¿Estás seguro de poder?

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— dijo una voz detrás de Sirius.

Un profesor de mirada fría los miraba inquisitivamente. Sirius se calmó.

—Profesor...

—Veinte puntos menos para Grynffindor por estar peleando— interrumpió el profesor.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó James—. Pero si ni siquiera se han tocado.

—Entonces que sean treinta puntos –contestó el profesor sonriendo malignamente—. Diez por los señores aquí presentes y diez por ti.

—¡¿Y yo que hice?!

—Contradecir a un profesor.

Los niños lo miraron molestos, mientras que los Grynffindors murmuraban entre si. El profesor, al notar la mirada de Thomas, añadió:

—¿Usted también se va a poner en mi contra?

—Sí, profesor —respondió Thomas mirándolo con seriedad—. ¿No cree que es demasiado? Ni siquiera nos hemos llegado a poner un dedo encima y nos baja puntos. Además...— le dijo en voz baja—... no creo que le conviene molestarme y usted sabe muy bien el porqué.

El profesor expresó temor ante el comentario por lo que dijo:

—Sólo por esta vez, no bajaremos puntos a Grynffindor.

Se acomodó la capa mirando a Thomas con incomodidad, mientras el niño esbozaba una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Qué le dijiste al profesor para que no nos bajara puntos, eh? —preguntó Sirius cuando el profesor se fue.

—¡Ya te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos, Black!

Se incorporó y se fue. Sirius y los demás vieron como un chico de cara puntiaguda llamado Piers Carrey se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y lo llamaba.

—No tiene amistad en Grynffindor y a ahora los tiene con un Slytherin—dijo Sirius al ver como Thomas y Piers se iban juntos—. ¿El sombrero seleccionador no se habrá equivocado al momento de ponerlo aquí?

—Déjalo— dijo Jimmy—. Eso no importa ahora. Mira que nos toca ahora.

Sirius cogió su horario y vio que Pociones tocaba justamente a la primera hora. Sirius se molestó por esto. Dejando a Peter, para que terminara de comer tranquilo su desayuno. Los cuatro bajaron hacia las mazmorras y encontraron el salón del profesor. Al entrar los cuatro sintieron escalofríos. El salón era tétrico y hacia más frío que en el patio. El profesor se incorporó y se paró frente de ellos. Los niños se sentaron juntos, luego voltearon y vieron a Thomas, quien se sentaba al lado de Piers.

—Oigan, ¿nos tocaban con los de Slytherin?— preguntó James.

—Creo que sí— contestó Remus mirando su horario.

—De haber sabido, no hubiera venido— dijo Sirius— ¡Miren a ese idiota!— dijo mirando a Thomas—. Solamente se sienta con sus amigos de Slytherin.

—Pues, quien sabe las cosas que se dirán— dijo Jimmy.

El profesor sacó de su pupitre la lista de alumnos, pero antes pasar lista, vio el nombre de James y Jimmy.

—¿Quiénes son James y Jimmy Potter?— pregunto.

Jimmy y James levantaron el brazo

—Nosotros.

—¡Ah, claro! El que se atrevió a contradecirme en el desayuno y su hermano— dijo el profesor—. Al igual que la generación pasada, los Potter siguen siendo unos enanos despeinados.

Todos los de Slytherin se rieron. El profesor siguió término de pasar lista y dijo:

—Bueno, espero que sus lindas y huecas cabecitas estén capacitadas para retener las enseñanzas de mi asignatura. No seré flexible a la hora de corregir trabajos, no toleraré una malacrianza de su parte— dijo mirando a Thomas—, y mucho menos su desinterés y burlas hacia mi clase— dijo mirando a Jimmy, James, Remus y Sirius—. Mi nombre ya lo saben, soy el profesor Damian Selwyn y no mostrare piedad a la persona que llegue tarde a mi cla...

En eso tocaron la puerta y un niño de cara redonda entro tímidamente. Era Peter Pettigrew. El profesor Selwyn lo miro. El niño preguntó tímidamente:

—¿Puedo... pasar?

—Entra— respondió fríamente—. Bueno, empecemos la clase...

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra el tema del cual iban a tratar. Empezó a dar preguntas para que respondieran al instante, pero la única que lo hacia era Lily, Annie y su amigo Severus. Sirius estaba a punto de bostezar cuando el profesor le pregunto:

—¡Black! Dime lo que acaba de decir la señorita Evans...

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?— dijo Sirius—. Este... bueno... yo...

—¿Este...Bueno...yo...?— repitió el profesor— ¡Eso no fue lo que dijo Evans, Black! Dímelo... ¿Oh es que crees que tus amiguitos pueden responder por ti?! ¡A ver, que tal, Potter!

—¿Cuál de los dos?— dijo Samantha Armstrong.

—¿Qué dijo, señorita Armstrong?

—Que ¿cual de los dos?— le dijo Samantha—. Hay dos Potter en esta clase: Uno que tiene gafas y el otro que no tiene.

—Señorita Armstrong. ¿Quiere dejar de estar interrumpiendo?

—Sí, profesor— dijo Samantha sentándose ofendida

—A ver, ¿en qué íbamos?— preguntó el profesor— ¡Ah, si! ¡James Potter! ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que acababa de decir Evans?

—Discúlpeme Profesor, pero no estuve atento a lo que acaba de decir la señorita Evans— dijo James resuelto.

El profesor lo miró como si el niño le hubiera gritado groserías en su cara. Mientras los demás niños murmuraban asombrados por la osadía de James. Inclusive Lily, que no podía creer como ese niño pudiera ser tan atrevido. Por su parte, Severus miraba a James con indignación por la falta de respeto al profesor y a Lily. Se supone que cuando alguien habla, los demás escuchan.

—¡Pero que honesto, señor Potter!— dijo el profesor con sorna—. Admiro su honestidad. Pero eso no me temo que eso no le sirve en mi clase. Por lo tanto, diez puntos menos a Gryffind...

—Pero, con todo respeto profesor, ¿no podría la señorita Evans repetir lo que acaba de decir?— dijo James con una mirada de falsa inocencia. Lily lo miró extrañada—. ¿Podrías repetirlo, Lily?

El rostro de Lily se volvió como su cabello al escuchar su nombre por parte de ese chico.

—Pero... ¿cómo te atreves a tutearme? —le dijo Lily más roja que indignada—. Yo no te he dado derecho de tutearme.

—¡Yo creo que Evans debió de estar en Slytherin! ¡Tiene su amiguito Quejicus allí!— le murmuró Sirius a sus amigos, quienes asintieron.

—¡Silencio!— exclamó el profesor—. ¿De qué se trataba la poción de la cual estaba hablando la señorita Evans, Potter?

—¿Cuál de los dos?— preguntaron Jimmy y Sirius riéndose.

Los demás alumnos también se rieron pero al mirar al profesor, se callaron de inmediato.

—¡Están castigados los cuatro!— les gritó el profesor Selwyn —. ¿Acaso creen que son capaces de verme la cara de idiota a mí? —los niños asintieron haciendo que los demás niños se rieran— ¡Se quedaran castigados, hoy, después de clases!

—Si me permite hablar, profesor— dijo Thomas repentinamente y levantándose de su asiento—. No creo que debería castigar al señor Potter, perdón, quiero decir, al señor James Potter y a sus nada idiotas amigos por lo que acaba de decir. Puesto que ellos tienen razón, profesor. Potter le estaba respondiendo que no escuchó a Evans y le pidió amablemente que repitiera lo que acaba de decir. El hecho que a Evans no le gusto que le tutearan, no es problema de Potter— Lily lo miró escandalizada—. Además, los amigos de Potter tienen razón, usted no dijo la pregunta a James Potter, sino a Potter, que podría haber sido cualquiera de los hermanos Potter.

—¡Lo que usted esta diciendo es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, señor Ryddle!— contestó molesto el profesor.

—Bueno, quizás debería acusarme con mi padre, profesor— contestó el niño con una mirada desafiante.

Por unos momentos el profesor iba a protestar pero se quedó callado y perdonó a los alumnos el castigo. Ordenó que hicieran la poción que de la que estaba hablando Lily, sin equivocación alguna. Los niños miraron a Thomas, tratando de que les explicara, aunque sea con la mirada, porque los había ayudado. Pero Thomas simplemente cogió sus materiales y empezó a hacer la poción en silencio.

—¿Esos niños son idiotas o qué?—preguntó Severus Snape a Lily y a Annie—. Como me hubiera gustado ver a esos tarados de Grynffindor fregar los pisos del castillo como muggles, ¿no lo creen?

—A mí no me llama la atención ver a esos niños hacer esas cosas— contestó Lily moliendo colmillos de serpientes.

Severus la miró por un momento antes de decir:

—Entiendo. Los defiendes sólo porque son de tu casa ¿no?

—No es eso— contestó Lily pasando lo ya molido a Annie que lo metía al caldero—. Simplemente no me causaría gracia. Nosotras siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Pero ya no lo harán —repuso Severus cortando unas ramitas—. Ahora podrán solucionar sus problemas con magia.

—Tal vez— respondió Lily mirando de reojo a James que te arrojaba pedacitos de los colmillos de serpientes a John Parker—. Tal vez...

Severus siguió la mirada de Lily y se molestó cuando se dio cuenta que miraba a James.

—¿Me puedes decir que tanto miras a Potter?

—¡No lo estoy mirando! —contestó ella con las mejillas rosadas—. Sólo estaba pensando en que ese niño es demasiado atrevido. Ni siquiera me conoce y ya me tutea.

—Pues si es como el desadaptado de su hermano —dijo Annie señalando a Jimmy que empezaba a hacer malabares con los frascos vacíos para guardar la poción antes que Selwyn le gritara—, yo creo que eso viene de familia.

Mientras, en el grupo de James murmuraban porque Thomas se había comportado de esa forma. Nunca pensaron que él los iba a ayudar a que les levantara el castigo. Ellos sabían que Thomas era un niño del cual no se podía fiar, pero con esto, no sabían de qué lado estaba.

—Es muy raro que Ryddle los haya ayudado de esa forma— dijo Remus cortando algunas hierbas.

—Sí, pero muy raro es como se dejó convencer el profesor para que nos bajara el castigo— comentó James mientras cogia esas hierbas y se las tiraba a Timothy Carter.

—Da la impresión que Ryddle sabe algo de este profesor— opinó Peter.

—Gracias, Peter, sí no lo decías no nos dábamos cuenta —dijo Jimmy con sarcasmo.

—Lo que a mí me da más curiosidad es por qué le dijiste esas cosas al profesor, James— le dijo Sirius a un sonriente James—. ¡Por poco y nos hacen fregar los pisos del baño sin magia, por tu culpa!

—Bueno, lo hice para fastidiar al profesor y a la "pasiva" de Evans— dijo James sonriendo—. ¡Se ve que le agrado a Evans como un excremento de doxy!

—¡Hey! ¿Y fue para eso que te ayudamos?— exclamó Sirius.

—¡Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran!— dijo James sonriéndoles.

Las demás clases, fueron un poco más buenas que las clases del profesor Ryddle. Herbologia les tocó después del almuerzo, quien les enseñaba la profesora Sprout, una bruja recorgeta que los llevo a los invernaderos. Astronomía, los martes a la medianoche, aunque hacían esfuerzos para no dormirse sobre sus libros. James y los demás se interesaron más por Transformaciones, aunque no por ello no dejaban de hacer sus comentarios irónicos en la clase. La profesora McGonagall, quien era la profesora encargada de la asignatura y también jefa de Grynffindor, era muy estricta en su clase. Al igual que el profesor Ryddle, ella no toleraba ninguna travesura en su clase.

Las clases de Historia de la Magia eran repartidas por un fantasma, el profesor Binns. Jimmy escuchó el rumor que el profesor Binns se había quedado dormido y cuando se despertó para dar clases, se dio cuenta que se había salido de su cuerpo. Los chicos trataban de no bostezar en su clase porque, al igual que todos los niños (a excepción de Lily, que se había ganado el titulo de aguafiestas para Sirius), opinaban que eran aburrida.

Las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras les tocaban los miércoles, era la clase que mas les interesaba. El profesor que las repartía era un viejo brujo que era un auror, brujos que se encargaban de capturar magos tenebrosos o como los llamaba John Parker, cazadores de magos tenebrosos. Pero no era muy de fiar, puesto que cuando vio a Peter, lo acuso como un terrible mago.

—Esa mirada es muy maliciosa jovencillo— le decía a Peter, quien lo miraba aterrorizado.

—Ya lo creo— le murmuro Sirius a Jimmy—. Si Pettigrew es capaz de hacer explotar el colegio en minutos cuando tenemos clases de Pociones.

Los jueves en la mañana les tocaba Encantamientos que la repartía un pequeño brujo llamado el profesor Flitwick. El viernes en la tarde les tocaba hora libre, así que todos estaban en la Sala Común de la torre de Grynffindor. Algunos, haciendo las tareas y otros hablando, como los Potter y sus amigos sobre el fin de semana, y que al parecer ya tenían planes.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece el plan?— preguntó James.

—¡Oh, muy bien ingeniado mi querido James Potter!— contestó Sirius sonriendo sarcásticamente— ¡Muy bien ingeniado! Pero yo tengo una duda... ¿Cómo diablos vamos hacer para que no nos vean?

—Bueno, mi querido Sirius sólo hay una respuesta a esa interrogante— respondió Jimmy—. Sígannos.

Remus y Sirius siguieron a James y a Jimmy hacia el dormitorio de los Primer Año. Al llegar, los Potter se fijaron que no hubiera nadie. Mientras cerraban la puerta, Sirius sé seguía quejando; pero James lo calló cuando Jimmy sacó una capa plateada del baúl de James.

—¡Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta, Sirius! –dijo Jimmy.

—¿No se que para que puede servir una capa en esto?— preguntó Sirius mirando con recelo la capa.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Sirius, chicos— comentó Remus—. Esto no sirve

—¡Atrás incrédulos!— dijo James fingiendo indignación junto con Jimmy—. No merecen estar presentes para ver algo tan bueno, tan grandioso, algo que será como una luz en nuestro camino para ser los merodeadores de este colegio.

—Así es, hermano mío— corroboró Jimmy—. Ahora verán lo que esto puede servir.

—Pero sólo es una tela.

—¿Sólo una tela? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Remus?— dijo James indignado—. ¿Cómo te arriesgas en insultar esta grandiosa capa?

—¡James! ¡Deja de estar halagando a esa capa y muéstranos lo que ustedes dos planean hacer con ella! –vociferó Sirius.

—Mira y arrepiente de tus insultos, pecador— dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy se puso la capa y desapareció. Remus y Sirius, quienes se quedaron pasmados, pronunciaron un gran ¡OH! James miraba satisfecho el lugar donde Jimmy desapareció.

—Es una...

—Una capa invisible— explicó James quitándole la capa a Jimmy y haciéndolo visible—. Nuestro padre nos la dio, a escondidas de nuestra madre... ¡Es nuestro mayor éxito!— dijo fingiendo que sollozaba

—¡Nuestro mayor orgullo! –añadió Jimmy acariciando la capa—. Esta capa es una gran herencia de la familia Potter.

—Entonces... ¡Perdonadme por ver insultado vuestra grandiosa capa!— dijo Sirius contento.

—Con esta capa podremos ir al bosque prohibido mañana en la noche— dijo Remus admirándola.

—Elemental, mi querido Remus— contestó Jimmy—. Estoy seguro que ningún alumno de Hogwarts ha atravesado el bosque prohibido. Seremos historia.

.Muy bien, entonces ya esta decidido— declaró Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Mañana, sábado en la noche, haremos nuestra primera pero no ultima excursión por el bosque prohibido!

—¡Sí!— exclamaron los tres niños emocionados.

—Pero primero –dijo Sirius mirando a los Potter—. Hagan una prueba.

—¿No te basta con lo que te acabamos de mostrar? –contestó James.

—Sí, pero pruébalo con "señorita inteligente" –sugirió Sirius mirando maliciosamente a su amigo.

—¿Quién? –preguntaron los tres.

Sirius salió del dormitorio seguido por los tres niños. Se acercó a la baranda que daba la vista a la Sala Común señalando con el dedo la cabellera escarlata de una niña que estaba al lado de John Parker, Deborah Dawson y Tim Carter. Al ver de quien se trataba James sonrió maliciosamente y se puso la capa.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Annie y Lily hacían su tarea con John y Tim. Los dos niños le habían pedido a Lily que los ayudara. Después de un rato, Annie se estiró perezosamente.

—¡Termine!— exclamó contenta—. Voy a pasear por el lago ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya terminaron?

—Sí–dijo John sonriendo y cerrando su libro—. Iré a recostarme un rato antes de la cena. Muchísimas gracias, Evans.

—Sí, gracias, Lily –dijo Tim sonriendo.

—No es nada –sonrió Lily.

—Yo también estoy cansada –declaró Deborah cerrando el libro—. Te acompaño, Annie.

—¿Vienes, Lily?

—No, quiero argumentar más mis respuestas— contestó Lily mojando la pluma—. No te preocupes por mí, Annie. Ve con Debbie. Yo tengo que terminar de hacer esta tarea.

—Bueno...

John y Tim se fueron; y cuando Annie y Debbie recogían sus libros, Lily se volteó de repente.

—¿Qué te sucede, Lily?— le preguntó Annie.

—Sentí que alguien me hacia cosquillas en la mejilla— dijo Lily mirando hacia sus costados sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Cómo?– exclamó Debbie extrañada

—No lo se… Serán alucinaciones mías— dijo aún confundida.

—Yo creo que necesitas salir un rato –comentó Annie mirándola preocupada.

—No, no es nada…

—Nada de eso –dijo Annie recogiendo los libros de Lily—. Descansar te hará muy bien. Vamos a pasear.

Mientras las tres chicas salían de la Sala Común, James Potter se quitaba la capa delante de sus amigos, quienes le aplaudieron por lo que acababa de hacer:

—¡Esto es una de las muchas ventajas de esta capa: Hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te vea!

—Si... ¡Como hacerle cosquillas a Evans! ¿no?— le susurró Jimmy a su hermano mirándolo maliciosamente.

Thomas estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamó. Lo llevó a la sala de profesores en donde estaba Tom esperándolo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tú otra vez!

La profesora los miró extrañada.

—¿Qué le ocurre Ryddle? ¿No le da gusto volver a ver a su padre?

—¿Quiere la verdad? –preguntó Thomas con sarcasmo. Pero Tom interrumpió.

—¿Nos podrías dejar un momento a solas con mi hijo Minerva? Te lo pido.

La profesora sintió y se fue. Tom se acercó a Thomas.

—¿Quién demonios te has creído como para chantajear a Selwyn como lo hiciste en el desayuno? —dijo Tom muy furioso.

—¿Ah, así que el cobarde de Selwyn ya te fue con el chisme?

Tom lo miró fijamente y de repente le dio una bofetada. El niño no hizo otra cosa más que dirigirle una mirada fulminante.

—¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar a Tú mandas y él obedece?

—¿Y tú quien te has creído como para golpearme de esa forma, Tom?— contestó el niño furioso—. ¿Mi padre? ¡Pero que descaro de tu parte!

—El sabe que no te puede hacer nada porque eres mi hijo. Pero yo sí

—Eso me causa mucho miedo como me causó Selwyn esta mañana –respondió con sorna.

—¡Escúchame, so pedazo de engendro!— respondió su padre agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Este gesto violento hizo que el niño se asustara, pero se atrevió a seguir mirándolo desafiante— ¡Una mas de tus tonterías y lamentaras el día de tu nacimiento!

—¡Eso lo hago todos los días desde que te conocí!— Tom lo soltó, y mientras que él se acercaba a una silla, Thomas se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. Preguntó:

—¿A que diablos has venido?

—Tranquilo, muchacho —contestó Tom más calmado—. Dentro de poco y no me veras la cara, así que aguanta mis vistas.

—¿Me lo juras? –respondió Thomas con sorna.

—Escucha, el sábado en la noche empezaremos con lo que te dije ayer.

********************************Flash Back*********************************

—_¿De que se trata?_— le preguntó Thomas sentado en su silla.

—_Se trata de un mago que vivió hace muchos años, el mas poderoso que haya podido existir_— empezó Tom Ryddle con la mirada fija en él—. _El junto con otros tres magos fundaron este colegio. Pero sin que sus compañeros se entraran construyó un lugar donde solo sus descendientes sabemos donde se encuentra. El nombre de este mago es Salazar Slytherin y el lugar del cual estoy hablando es su cámara: La Cámara de los Secretos._

Thomas guardó silencio.

—_Salazar Slytherin era un mago muy poderoso que junto con Godric Grynffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, habían fundado Hogwarts para enseñar a todos los magos jóvenes que quisieran estudiar magia. Pero Salazar no estaba muy de acuerdo con que los hijos de muggles también estudiaran magia._

—_No veo el porque no puedan._

—_¡No seas estúpido!_—dijo Tom—. _Los muggles son inferiores a nosotros. No poseen poderes mágicos y no saben nada de nuestra existencia. En fin, Salazar dijo no deberían estudiar en este colegio pero Godric Grynffindor se opuso. Godric decía que todos podían estudiar magia, sean magos o sean muggles. ¡Era una estupidez! Por ello, Salazar abandonó el colegio._

—_¡Ve al grano!_— le contestó Thomas— _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

—_Quiero que tú cumplas con la tarea de Salazar Slytherin, la cual es limpiar el colegio de los sangre sucia._

—_¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?_

—_Porque por tus venas corre la sangre del que hace tiempo fue Salazar Slytherin. _

—_¿Quieres decir que Slytherin era mi antepasado?_

—_Así es. Veras, Salazar construyó una cámara, de la cual nunca supieron los demás magos y esa cámara es tu herencia. _

*********************************Flash End*********************************

—¿Cuál? ¿Ese cuento sobre ese viejo loco de Slytherin y su cámara secreta? –preguntó Thomas—. ¡Por favor, Tom! ¡Ya estás demasiado grande como para creer viejas leyendas!

—¡No es una leyenda!— exclamó Tom incorporándose de golpe—. ¡Escucha, mocoso malcriado, tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos entrar en ese lugar y dominar a la bestia que se encuentra dormida esperando a que yo le muestre a su nuevo dueño!

—¿Nuevo dueño? –preguntó el niño—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque por si no lo sabias, yo no soy ningún alumno y tampoco un profesor que vive en este colegio.

—Entonces ¿por qué no mandas a Selwyn?

—¿Qué parte de "solo tú y yo podemos dominar a la bestia" no has entendido? –respondió Tom mirándolo con furia—. Tú, aunque no te guste la idea, eres el nuevo dueño del poder que esconde la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¡Oh, Tom! ¡Todo lo que me dices es muy bello! —contestó Thomas con sorna—. Pero hay un problema: Albus Dumbledore. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore no va a permitir que un mocoso malcriado deje suelta a una bestia para que asesine a los hijos de muggles.

—Pues de eso es tu problema —respondió Tom.

—Querrás decir el tuyo porque es la "misión" que me estas mandando.

—Lo harás si no quieres que tu cabeza flote en el lago de este colegio.

—No podrías… Soy tu hijo.

—¡Ahora si dices que eres mi hijo! ¿No? —sonrió ante la mirada atemorizada de su hijo—... No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo. Dumbledore no sospechara de ti.

—¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore no sospechara de mi?

—Porque eres un niño de aspecto inocente. Eso lo heredaste de Sylvia, es algo que debo agradecer.

—No nombres a mi madre.

—¿No te gusta hablar de ella?

—No, es que no tolero oír de tus labios su nombre.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, el sábado vendré en la noche a hablar con Selwyn y de pasada te mostraré la cámara. No quiero cruzarme con Dumbledore así que lo haremos rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no quieres encontrarte con Dumbledore?

—Selwyn y yo saldremos a hacer un asunto pendiente esa noche y no quiero que Dumbledore sospeche.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso a ti no te importa—contestó Tom—. ¡Ahora, el sábado en la noche irás al despacho de Selwyn a las diez y procura que no te vea nadie! ¿Te quedó claro?

Thomas se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Tenía una mirada fría que le causaba miedo cuando lo miraba.

—¿Te quedó claro?— repitió Tom.

—Si, Tom...

—Bien, entonces hasta el sábado. Ahora vete.

Thomas cogió su mochila y se fue cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

La noche del sábado llegó, Thomas se levantó de su cama y prendió una lámpara. Observo a su alrededor y vio que sus compañeros dormían. Se cambió de ropa y salió del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se preguntaba porque tenía que hacer lo que Tom le mandara. Desde que era muy pequeño nunca tuvo amigos en quien poder confiar, a nadie le parecía agradar aquel niño que le gustaba estar solo. Pero eso nunca le importó, porque tenía a alguien a quien amaba y era bien correspondido. Su madre.

Sylvia Smith adoraba a su pequeño Thomas. Su padre, el mal nacido que nunca quiso hacerse cargo de ellos, fue el hombre que siempre quiso y aunque nunca quiso ayudarla ni siquiera para tener el bebe, nunca dejó de amarlo. Aunque mil veces ella se lamentara de haberlo conocido delante de su hijo. Thomas siempre estuvo ligado a su madre y muchas veces se preguntaba como pudo cambiar las cosas tan repentinamente. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse la vida tranquila que tenia con su madre a una pesadilla cuando reapareció Tom?

Nunca conoció a Tom hasta que ella murió repentinamente. No supo de que murió, lo único que recordaba era a su madre que yacía en el piso, sin ninguna herida pero si con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Fue la noche mas funesta de su vida, porque no sólo perdió a su madre, sino que también conoció a Tom Ryddle y tuvo que irse a vivir con él. Vivió con él un año, pero en ese poco tiempo le bastó para saber que era un martirio tener que vivir con su padre.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, repentinamente se chocó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?— dijo una voz

Thomas se asustó, por lo que cayó al piso enredando sus pies con algo suave como una capa. Y de pronto, se descubrieron de la nada, cuatro niños que al descubrir que estaban visibles se volvieron a él asombrados.

—¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Lupín?— preguntó Thomas perturbado.

—¡Ryddle!— exclamaron en coro los cuatro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ryddle?— preguntó Jimmy.

—Es lo que yo debería preguntarles a ustedes. ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

—¡Nada que te importe!— contestó Sirius molesto—. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que me vaya o no, Black!— saltó Thomas—. ¿Cómo es posible que estén hasta estas horas jugando y con una capa invisible? Si Flich... — pero en ese momento los cinco oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban

—¡Rápido, la capa!— sugirió James y Thomas le devolvió la capa, que los cubrió a los cinco.

La gata de Flich pasó por los muchachos sin verlos. Mientras que Jimmy le tapaba la boca a Sirius para que no se quejara de que porque Ryddle estaba con ellos, los demás contenían la respiración para que ningún traicionero suspiro pudiera delatarlos ante la gata del conserje. Cuando la gata se fue, se sacaron la capa.

—Con que una capa invisible ¿eh?.... mmm... Muy inteligente de su parte— comentó Thomas.

—¿Adónde te diriges?— preguntó Remus.

—Me temo que no les importa— contestó Thomas cogiendo la lámpara y dándose media vuelta. Cuando ya se estaba yendo, Jimmy lo agarró del hombro.

—Ah, no. Tú vienes con nosotros.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Sirius pero en susurros para que nadie mas los oyera por si Filch andaba cerca— ¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué tenemos que llevar a este idiota?

—Piensa Sirius— contestó Jimmy—. Si lo dejamos ir, capaz que le vaya con el cuento a McGonagall y la que nos espera.

—¡Yo no soy ningún maldito soplón!— exclamó Thomas molesto.

—Aun así— contestó James—. No nos queda de otra que ir contigo o que tú vengas con nosotros.

Thomas los miró con el ceño fruncido. Si ellos lo seguían, se enterarían de que tenía alguna relación con Tom. Así que los siguió debajo de la capa, imaginando como se aburriría al escuchar a ese cuarteto de revoltosos. Eso era lo que él creía.

Al llegar a las afueras del castillo se quitaron la capa y la dejaron entre los matorrales. Luego se prepararon para adentrarse al bosque prohibido. Thomas paró su caminata a lo cual los cuatro lo vieron extrañados.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Se quieren ir al bosque prohibido? ¡Es una locura!

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo, Ryddle?— dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Yo no tengo miedo— dijo Thomas.

—Pues vamos— dijo James sacando su varita— _¡Lumos!_

Una luz salió de la varita de James, iluminando el camino del bosque. Mientras se adentraban, Thomas notó que Remus llevaba una mochila por lo cual preguntó.

—¿Qué llevas en esa mochila, Lupín?

—Cosas que nos servirá para cuando encontremos un lugar especial— contesto Remus sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte mas espesa del bosque, James, Jimmy, Sirius y Remus se sentaron en el oscuro césped junto con Thomas. James le dijo a Remus que sacara lo de la mochila. En la mochila había toda clase de dulces. Thomas se sentó junto con ellos, mientras que ellos se disponían a comer lo que habían traído.

—Déjenme adivinar— dijo Thomas— ¿Trajeron eso para hacer un día de campo en el bosque?

—Si, no hay nada mejor que la oscuridad de la noche— sonrió Jimmy cogiendo un pastel—, pero sírvete, no vas a estar sin comer.

—Gracias—contestó Thomas recibiendo el pastel— ¿Es la primera vez que hacen esto?

—Sí—confirmó Remus con un pedazo de pastel en la boca—. Y no será la única.

—Claro—añadió James—. Pero creo que la próxima vez será solamente los cuatro, a ti te tomamos como rehén por esta noche. ¿Con quien te ibas a encontrar esta noche?

—¿Yo? ¡Con nadie en especial!— evadió Thomas la pregunta.

—Bueno, si no quieres contarnos no importa— dijo Jimmy cogiendo un gran pedazo de pastel.

—En vez de eso, díganme. Porque Pettigrew no está aquí con ustedes.

—Ese niño es un miedoso —dijo Sirius antes de morder un gran pedazo—. Dice que vamos a acabar mal.

—¿Y de donde sacaron esos pasteles? —preguntó Thomas.

Todos miraron a James.

—¡Ya les dije que los elfos me lo dieron! ¡Porque no quieren creerme que no me los robe!

—Viniendo de ti, uno no lo creería —dijo Jimmy.

—¡Gracias por tu apoyo, hermano! —contestó secamente James—. ¡Pensé que el hecho de haber estado juntos desde nuestra concepción significaría para ti confiar en mi palabra!

—Hermano, desde que éramos unos bebes he aprendido a no fiarme de tu palabra.

La risa se oyó proveniente del medio del bosque.

—Bueno, desde hoy quedan instituidos los días de campos nocturnos—declaró James sacando unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Dónde sacaste eso? ¡No me dirás que te lo dieron los elfos! —preguntó Jimmy mientras destapaban las botellas.

—¡Muy bien, no te lo diré! —contestó James—. ¡Un brindis porque muy pronto seremos una celebridad en este colegio y por nuestra amistad! ¡Salud!

Todos contestaron lo mismo excepto Thomas que se limitó a beber en silencio. ¿Amigos? Sonaba bonito esa palabra, pero el no era un amigo. Él solo estaba por error en esa reunión.

—Creo que tengo que irme...

—¡Alguien se acerca!

Se incorporaron y escucharon la voz de Hagrid que se acercaba. Los cinco se pusieron nerviosos, si Hagrid los descubría, capaz que los llevaba con McGonagall y se armaría un lío. Thomas dijo de pronto:

—¡Tengo una idea! Escuchen— los juntó —. Todos irán por un lado mientras que yo iré por otra parte para distraer a Hagrid.

—¿Y como sabemos que no nos traicionaras?— preguntó Sirius desconfiado.

—Porque yo también saldría perjudicado y porque tienen que confiar en mí— dijo Thomas algo ofendido—. Nos encontraremos en los matorrales dentro de cinco minutos, para ese tiempo ya deben tener la capa, ¿vale?

Los niños lo miraron extrañados, esa no era la actitud del Thomas Ryddle que habían conocido en el transcurso de la semana. ¿Y ahora?

—¿Vale? ¡No tenemos tiempo!— dijo Thomas.

—Vale— dijeron al final.

Hicieron lo que Thomas les dijo. Salieron del bosque en menos de cinco minutos, mientras que Thomas distraía a Hagrid con diversos ruidos. Luego salió del bosque. No encontró a nadie, Hagrid se acercaba, mientras estaba pensando si había sido tan idiota en haber ayudado a ese cuarteto, sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y lo metía entre una capa.

Cuando Hagrid salió del bosque no vio a nadie. Extrañado, entró a su cabaña. Mientras tanto, los cinco caminaban por el vestíbulo, sonrientes por haberse salido con la suya. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Grynffindor, Thomas recordó la cita en el despacho de Selwyn. Tom debía de estar furioso con él. Sin embargo, el niño sonrió. Sabia que le esperaba una reprenda por parte de Tom, pero lo bueno es que no lo había pasado tan mal. Al llegar al dormitorio, los cinco se echaron a sus camas sonrientes. Y cuando ya estaban a dentro de sus camas, James le preguntó a Thomas:

—Bueno, Ryddle, ¿qué te pareció esta noche?

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba—contestó el niño sonriendo

—¿Sabes? No eres tan idiota como pensamos—comentó Sirius.

—Habla por ti, Black —dijo James lanzándole una almohada a Sirius.

—¡Por lo menos no eres un soplón!

—Bueno, ustedes tampoco son tan antipáticos como creí—contestó Thomas—. Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

—Ya lo creo—corroboró Jimmy sonriente—. Eres muy bueno cuando se trata de oír pasos.

—Y también en comer—añadió Remus.

Todos se rieron, James se levantó de su cama y con la varita, sacó una botella que sobró de la mochila de Remus.

—Remus, haz los honores.

Remus sacó su varita y de un movimiento hizo aparecer cinco copas. James vació el contenido de la botella en cada uno de los vasos y se los entregó a todos.

—Chicos, demos la bienvenida al grupo a Thomas Ryddle.

—¿En su grupo?— preguntó Thomas incrédulo.

—¿Qué opinas?— le preguntó Remus—. ¿Entras?

Thomas los miró. A pesar que hacían bromas y no tenían consideración de las cosas, eran muy divertidos (Él tampoco era muy tranquilo). Su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando le ofrecieran amistad no lo rechazara.

—Entro— dijo sonriendo

—Muy bien— dijo James—. Yo soy James y ellos son Jimmy, Remus y Sirius y tú eres...—lo dijo por sus nombres para que los llamara como tales.

—Yo soy Thomas.

—¡Un brindis por Thomas Ryddle, el nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo!

—¡Sí, que viva Thomas!

—¡Y que viva yo que todo el mundo me adora!

—¡Sí, que viva Jimmy que todo el mundo lo odia!

—¡Oye!

—¡Perdón! —todos rieron.

Y desde esa noche, después haber pasado unas horas en el bosque prohibido sin haberlo planeado, Thomas Ryddle había ganado los amigos que serian los más entrañables y con quienes compartiría los mejores momentos de su vida.

—Al parecer el muchacho no vendrá, mi señor.

—¡Demonios! –maldijo Tom sacando un reloj de su bolsillo y mirando la hora—. Ya no hay tiempo. Los demás deben estar esperándonos. Ya saldaré cuentas con ese mocoso.

—¿Quiere que yo lo haga? –preguntó Selwyn deseoso de hacerlo.

—No, Selwyn –dijo Tom—. No te atrevas a tocar a ese niño.

—Pero, mi señor…

—¡Ya dije que no! –exclamó Tom furioso—. Si le haces algo a ese niño, lo pagaras con tu vida, Selwyn. Recuerda que no me gusta que me desobedezcan.

El profesor, temeroso, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Creen que sospechen, Mi Señor?

—No, Selwyn. Esos idiotas del ministerio no saben quien es en realidad Lord Voldemort —el profesor se estremeció al oír su nombre—. Es por ello que puedo venir aquí a Hogwarts con el asqueroso nombre muggle de mi padre. Los únicos que me han visto el rostro han sido ustedes y los que están muertos. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso, sospecha de mi verdadera identidad.

—¿Usted cree?

—¿Acaso crees que ese viejo me dejaría entrar al castillo si sospechara de mí?

—Sí, tiene razón... Pero amo, ¿y el niño?

—Déjalo tranquilo por un tiempo. Yo mismo me encargaré de él. Quiera o no, ese mocoso tendrá que obedecerme. Pero por el momento, dejemos que disfrute sus días sin verme. Me iré después del juego de esta noche.

—¿Cuándo regresa, amo?

—Tú sabrás cuando lo haré –cogió el brazo de Selwyn y levantó la manga de su túnica. Una marca de una calavera que estaba compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca—. Tu marca arderá cuando yo este de regreso, al igual que la de los demás. Y ahora vamos, es hora de jugar un poco con los muggles.

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 03 El padre de Thomas**

—_Buenos días, Evans. Bonita mañana. _

—_Bonita será para ti. Porque para mí se acaba de echar a perder con solo verte. _

—_Oh, vamos Evans. Sonríe. Sabias que las niñas que sonríen serán lindas en el futuro. _

—_No voy perder mi tiempo para sonreírte. Todos estamos muy ocupados por enterarnos lo que sucedió el sábado en la noche. _

_Thomas dejo de comer su tostada. ¿Qué había pasado el sábado en la noche?_

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	3. El padre de Thomas

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**3**

**El padre de Thomas**

Después del paseo nocturno del sábado se había formado una extraña amistad entre Thomas Ryddle y los chicos del grupo de los Potter. Parecía raro pensar que el solitario y un malhumorado Thomas Ryddle se juntara con los niños más traviesos y tremendos de Grynffindor. Pero era cierto. El lunes fue como si fuese el primer día, ya que Thomas iba junto con ellos a todas las clases, comía con ellos, hacían las tareas juntos e inclusive juntos idearon la manera de poder divertirse un poco con la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje. Cuando lo hicieron, los alumnos los aplaudieron a los cinco por su proeza, puesto que para los alumnos, la gata de Flich no era un minino lindo. La travesura consistió en dar un gran susto a la gata. Jimmy llamó la atención de la Señora Norris, corriendo por los pasillos. Al verlo, la gata lo siguió antes de poder informar a Flich. Jimmy llegó a un salón oscuro y se escondió entre unas estatuas que estaban por el pasillo. La gata trató de localizarlo, pero en ese momento, una estatura en forma de perro cobró vida y empezó a perseguir a la gata. Sabiendo el peligro por su instinto de supervivencia, la gata corrió más rápido que una bala, mientras que cuatro muchachos se mataban de la risa.

—¡Bien hecho, Thomas! —aplaudió James a Thomas.

—¡No lo hubiera podido hacer si no fuera por los señores Black y Lupin!

—¿Y yo que? ¡Yo fui él que la puso petrificada!–dijo Jimmy acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Filch estaba muy furioso buscando a su gata. Cuando la encontró (después de tres días), la pobre aún seguía muerta de miedo que, aunque no le gustará tanto la idea, tuvo que pedir a Hagrid que la curara. Trató de encontrar al culpable, pero los alumnos fueron tan solidarios con los "inocentes" niños que no abrieron la boca.

¡Oh, si! Thomas empezaba a disfrutar su nueva vida junto con sus nuevos amigos. Pero no solo los Grynffindors vieron aquel cambio sino también el profesor Selwyn. Aunque su amo le haya dicho que no tocara al niño, no podía dejar de mirarlo con furia cuando el muchacho hacia un comentario irónico en su clase respaldado por sus nuevos amigos. Además, porque también era consiente que era el hijo de su señor, así que podría haber heredado sus poderes.

Todo el mes de Setiembre hasta mediados de Octubre fue así, los recorridos por el bosque prohibido eran más frecuentes, pero hubo una ocasión en la cual Hagrid los descubrió a los cinco cuando estos estaban comiendo en la espesura del bosque. Esta visita al bosque, los llevó a la cabaña donde se hicieron amigos del guardabosque de Hogwarts. Aunque no les acusó con McGonagall, los hizo prometer que nunca entrarían allí, pero Hagrid no se había dado cuenta que los cinco cruzaban los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Thomas estaba muy feliz con sus nuevos amigos. Pero había una mancha en esa felicidad. Y esa mancha ocurrió el lunes en la mañana, el siguiente de ese sábado en la que Tom le había dicho que tenía que reunirse con él en el despacho de Selwyn para lo de su misión.

********************************Flash Back*********************************

El lunes por la mañana, Thomas Ryddle dormía en su cama no muy placidamente que digamos. Su rostro sudaba y en su mente se formaba un sueño que lo atormentaba:

—_**¡Mamá! –decía Thomas—. ¡Mamá despierta! ¡Mamá! **_

—_**Ella no despertara. Está muerta. **_

_**Un hombre de cabello negro y mirada fría apareció de repente. Thomas lo miró asustado. **_

—_**¿Quién es usted? **_

—_**¿Es que Sylvia no te habló de mi? Soy tu padre…**_

—_¡AAAAAHHHH_! –gritó y los cuatro niños que estaban a su alrededor de asustaron por ello. Se incorporó de su cama y los miró asustado.

—_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ –exclamó Thomas.

—_¡Eso es lo que deberíamos decirte!_ –respondió Jimmy asustado—, _¿Qué tratabas de hacer? ¿Matarnos de un ataque al corazón? _

—_¿Por que estaban asomados en mi cama?_ –dijo Thomas.

—_Por dos razones, Thomas Ryddle_ –dijo James acomodándose las gafas —. _Uno, tenias una pesadilla y dos, estábamos viendo la manera de despertarte porque ya es tarde. _

Thomas miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que James tenía razón. De un salto, se metió a la ducha y en menos de cinco minutos ya estuvo listo. Eso fue algo que impresionó a los muchachos.

—_¡Vaya! Yo me demoró en ponerme los calcetines en media hora y tú lo haces en un segundo_–dijo Sirius.

—_Solo cuando es tarde_ –sonrió Thomas.

Era lunes en la mañana y las cuatro casas desayunaban para prepararse para la jornada escolar en el Colegio de Magia. Pero había un gesto peculiar. Algunos alumnos murmuraban entre ellos. Mientras que otros estaban de cabezas juntas leyendo el diario _El Profeta_, el diario del mundo mágico, muy atentos.

—_¿Por qué hoy están con ganas de informarse?_ –preguntó. Sirius.

—_No lo se_ –dijo Jimmy mirando a los demás—. _Nuestro padre dijo que iba a suscribirnos en El Profeta para recibir las noticias aquí. Pero al parecer, aún no lo ha hecho_

—_Oye Thomas_ –le dijo Remus al niño que andaba pensativo—. _¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? _

—_Nada_ –evadió Thomas untando una tostada con mantequilla—. _No fue nada._

—_¡Sí, claro!_ –contestó James con sorna_—. ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo!_

—_Pues no sabia que te chuparas el dedo, Potter_ –dijo una voz por detrás.

James se volteó y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. Lily Evans que venia con su mochila llena de libros y el diario _El Profeta_ en las manos.

—_Buenos días, Evans. Bonita mañana. _

—_Bonita será para ti. Porque para mí se acaba de echar a perder con solo verte. _

—_Oh, vamos Evans. Sonríe. _

—_No voy perder mi tiempo para sonreírte. En estos tiempos nadie quiere sonreír. Todos estamos muy ocupados por enterarnos lo que sucedió el sábado en la noche. _

Thomas dejó de comer su tostada. ¿Qué había pasado el sábado en la noche?

—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?_ –preguntó Jimmy.

—_Esto_ –contestó Lily mostrándoles a los cinco el diario.

**NUEVO ATAQUE DE QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN:**

**MATANZA MASIVA DE MUGGLES EN BRISTOL**

_**La pasada noche del sábado, en Bristol, los miembros del Ministerio de Magia hallaron con horror los cadáveres de doscientos cincuenta muggles. **_

_**Demeter Lufkin, ministra de Magia, fue entrevistada en su despacho. La ministra estaba muy aturdida por el hecho y brindó sus declaraciones con voz profunda.**_

_**«Fue un horror ver esos cadáveres de muggles. Según las investigaciones de los sanadores muggles (creo que se hacen llamar forenses) dicen que las victimas no presentaban indicios de haber sido heridos por alguna arma muggle ni tampoco de un envenenamiento. Sólo poseían una expresión de horror en el rostro -característica principal de la maldición asesina-. El Primer Ministro muggle está tan aturdido como yo. Tenemos que afirman que fueron un grupo de hombres lo que asesinaron a esos muggles. Todos ellos encabezados por Quien-Ustedes-Saben. »**_

_**La única maldición que es la que podría haber matado a estos muggles es una de las llamadas maldiciones imperdonables: el Avada Kedavra, cuyo uso está penado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Mientras tanto, el Ministerio de Magia trata de lidiar con este grave problema pues Quien-Ustedes-Saben aparece y desaparece en cualquier parte, poniendo en alerta a la población mágica a cuidarse a partir de ahora. **_

—_¡¿Una matanza masiva?! _–exclamó James—._ Ese tipo está loco. _

—_Quién-Ustedes-Saben _—repitió Sirius—._ Ahora lo llaman Quien-Ustedes-Saben. _

—_¡Cobardes! _—se quejó Jimmy—_. Su nombre es Lord Voldemort_.

Todos los presentes omitieron un grito al oír su nombre.

—_¡No digas su nombre! —_replicó Tim Carter.

—_¡Oh, pero que cobardes! —_se quejó Jimmy

—_El miedo a un nombre es estúpido —_opinóRemus.

Tim iba a replicar pero se calló al comprobar que tenía razón.

—_James tiene razón—_dijo Sirius leyendo de nuevo la noticia_—. Ese sujeto está loco por limpiar lo que él y muchos llaman "asquerosos muggles"._

—_Pues sí_ –dijo Lily molesta por el comentario—. _Ahora, si ya terminaron de enterarse lo que sucede en el mundo con mi diario, les pediría que me lo dieran para leer tranquila. _

Lily se los quitó y se fue a desayunar en otra parte de la mesa.

—_¡Que carácter!_ –dijo Jimmy mirándola—. _¿Qué opinas, Thomas? ¿Thomas?_

Pero Thomas estaba muy callado y siguió desayunando.

********************************Flash End*********************************

Era la primera vez que Thomas leía una noticia de Lord Voldemort, a pesar de que éste ya era muy conocido entre la comunidad mágica. ¿La justificación? Mucho tiempo apartado de la civilización mágica, viviendo en el tranquilo campo con su madre, encerrado después en una vieja habitación perteneciente a una antigua mansión muggle en Pequeño Hangleton y las nuevas aventuras que pasaba con sus amigos en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, desde aquella primera vez que leyó sobre Lord Voldemort, dicho nombre no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ese nombre le sonaba a alguien y no sabia a quien.

Al acercarse Halloween, los cinco estaban entusiasmados, por lo menos Jimmy y James, el padre de los mellizos les había prometido un regalo muy especial para esa fecha puesto que en su cumpleaños pasado no había podido darles nada debido a un viaje que hizo que se ausentara en esas fechas. Thomas, que trataba de olvidarse del nombre de Lord Voldemort de la cabeza, se reía de los comentarios de Sirius y Remus acerca de ese extraordinario día.

—¿Qué les va a regalar sus padres?— le preguntó Remus a los dos.

—Papá nos prometió una escoba de carreras para los dos— dijo Jimmy alegre—, pero mamá está aterrada con la idea.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Sirius.

—Explícale, James— dijo Jimmy cruzando los brazos y mirando a su hermano.

—Bueno, tal vez por mi culpa...— comenzó James.

—Nada de que "tal vez", hermanito— le interrumpió Jimmy—. Casi matas de nervios a nuestra progenitora cuando hiciste la jugada que viste en el mundial de quidditch del año pasado.

—¿Qué jugada hiciste, James?— le preguntó Remus.

—El Amago de Wronski.

—¡Oh! –exclamó Sirius impresionado—. Y supongo que la señora Potter casi se muere de un infarto cuando lo lograste...

—Querrás decir, cuando no lo lograste— corrigió Jimmy.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— dijeron los tres niños mirando a James

—¡¿Qué querían que hiciera?!— trató de justificarse—. ¡A mí me gusta bajar en picado! ¡Además, Jimmy no alardees que tú también hiciste lo mismo!

—¡Este.... yo...!

—¡Ambos hicimos la jugada y fue por eso que nos chocamos y...!

—¿Y qué?— preguntaron los tres anhelantes de saber esa historia.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero lo que si se es que cuando despertamos, el que nos atendió las últimas semanas fue nuestro padre...

—Porque nuestra madre estaba en cama. Aun no se curaba de la impresión.

Los tres se reían del susto de la señora Potter.

—Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, pero no deberían hacerlo en mi clase.

Los cinco se callaron. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba severamente desde su pupitre.

—Supongo que ya habrán terminado la práctica ¿no?

—Pues, supone mal, profesora –dijo Sirius sonriéndole débilmente.

—Silencio, Black. A ver, James Potter. Muéstranos lo que tenemos que hacer para convertir el libro de Black en un conejo.

James se paró y con un movimiento de la varita, convirtió el libro de Sirius en un conejo. Todos aplaudieron mientras que James hacía ademanes de agradecimientos. La profesora estaba impresionada.

—Bien hecho, Potter.

—No tanto –dijo James saliendo de su asiento—. ¡Que alguien coja al libro de Sirius de las orejas antes que se escape por la ventana!

Fue una osadía para los alumnos presentes tratar de atrapar al travieso conejo. Pero la profesora fue más práctica que sus alumnos.

—_Finite incantatem_ –y el conejo se convirtió de nuevo en un libro.

En ese momento, el profesor Selwyn entró al salón.

—Profesora, solicito permiso para llevarme a Ryddle a la sala de Profesores. Su padre lo espera.

Thomas frunció el ceño mientras que sus cuatro amigos lo miraban. Al parecer Thomas no se llevaba muy bien con su padre. El niño salió diciendo a sus amigos que los vería en la Sala Común y sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a Selwyn lo siguió. Al llegar, Tom ordenó al profesor que los dejara.

—Se ve que no me has extrañado ¿eh? –empezó Tom—. Selwyn me dijo que ahora te juntas con unos mocosos de tu casa.

—Son mis mejores amigos.

—Tus mejores amigos, ya veo –dijo Tom sin importarle tanto—. ¿Y a esos mejores amigos les has contado sobre mí?

—Ni una palabra.

—Bonita idea que les has dado de mí –dijo Tom sonriendo malignamente.

—¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres, Tom? – le respondió secamente Thomas.

Tom se acercó al muchacho, sacó su varita y lo apuntó a su cuello. Thomas se asustó pensando en lo que podía hacer con ella.

—Sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué no fuiste ese sábado como lo establecimos?— le dijo furiosamente.

—McGonagall casi me descubre –mintió—. No pude salir porque me estaba vigilando.

—No te creo— contestó Tom.

—No me… importa… si no me crees

Tom lo miró intensamente antes de retirar la varita.

—Finjamos que te creeré por esta vez. Ahora debemos ir a la cámara.

—No puedo, tengo clases de Transformaciones en este momento— dijo Thomas con rapidez.

—Selwyn te excusará con Minerva, ahora me seguirás— sentenció cogiéndolo del brazo. Pero al abrir la puerta, Tom se encontró con alguien a quien no quería ver.

—Dumbledore… ¡Pero que sorpresa!

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore miraron inquisitivamente a Tom, quien al notarlo se turbó un poco.

—Lo mismo digo yo, Tom Ryddle. Veo que has estado viendo a tu hijo sin pasar por mi despacho. ¿Por qué no has venido en todo este mes?

— Lo que pasa es he estado viajando y son pocas las veces en las que puedo ver a mi hijo–dijo Tom abrazando al niño.

Dumbledore le sonrió al niño y volvió su mirada a Tom.

—Sí, son muy pocas por lo que he notado –dijo Dumbledore con sencillez—. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo en todo este mes, Tom? Porque tengo entendido que ya no trabajas en Borgin y Burkes.

Tom se sintió turbado.

—He estado... investigando.

—Supongo, pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, Tom –contestó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente—. Un asesino está suelto así que no conviene mucho salir, a menos que estén a favor de él.

Tom tragó saliva y asintió. Dumbledore ingresó a la sala de Profesores y susurró muy bajo, para que solo Thomas escuchara.

—Agrégale un "Soy" a la palabra que te suena a alguien.

Thomas se volvió, pero Dumbledore no se detuvo para mirarlo.

—¡Vamos! –exigió Tom jalando al niño.

Salieron de de la sala de profesores hasta llegar a un baño vacío. Thomas miró la puerta, había un pequeño letrero el cual lo leyó. Luego miro a Tom extrañado.

—Tom, éste es un baño de niñas.

—¡Cállate!— le contesto fríamente Tom—. ¡Entra!

Al entrar al baño, Tom lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, lo acerco a los lavamanos y luego se puso a examinarlo. Thomas lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Y cuando se acercó a un retrete, algo o mejor dicho alguien apareció.

—¿Quiénes son?— dijo una voz chillona— ¿Qué quieren aquí?—. Thomas se asustó y se echó para atrás. Era el fantasma de una alumna y para juzgarla, era el espectro de la niña más fea que haya visto en su vida. Tom al notarlo, miró con frialdad al fantasma.

—Lárgate Myrtle. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

—¿Por qué todos me tratan así?— dijo Myrtle sollozando— ¡Todos me discriminan, se burlan de mí, me tiran cosas y no se atreven a preguntar si me siento bien!

—¡No tenemos tiempo para oír tus lloriqueos, Myrtle!— le gritó con severidad, Tom. Tanto así que Myrtle se asustó—. ¡Vete de aquí!

—Ustedes son los que no deberían estar aquí, este es un baño de niñas— les espetó Myrtle.

Tom sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Myrtle, la muchacha asustada retrocedió. Thomas miraba asombrado al fantasma y no sabia si sentir pena por ella o compasión.

—¡Ahora escúchame bien, Myrtle!— dijo con frialdad al fantasma— ¡O te largas de aquí o yo mismo haré que ni siquiera estés en este mundo como un fantasma!

Myrtle salió del baño llorando, atravesando las paredes del castillo y sin dejar de emitir aquel horrible sollozo. Thomas la miró ir y cuando pensaba en reclamarle a Tom, él le contesto.

—Es sólo una tonta fantasma— le dijo—. Pero eso no es importante.

Se acercó al lavamanos y siseo unas palabras que Thomas logró escuchar:

—_¡Ábrete!_

El lavamanos se hundió y se vio una tubería grande. Tom le indicó que bajara por ahí, pero Thomas meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Tom lo empujó hacia la tubería y el muchacho cayó. Era como deslizarse por un gran tobogán, que subía y bajaba, tomaba curvas, hasta que sintió que se deslizaba en forma horizontal hasta caer en un suelo frío.

Al incorporarse se volteo. Tom había llegado después de él y le indicó que lo siguiera. Sacó su varita y murmuró:

—_¡Lumos!_

De la varita salió una luz brillante que iluminaba todo el camino de la tubería. Siguieron caminando hasta que Thomas ahogó una exclamación cuando chocó con algo suave. Al notarlo, Tom sonrió.

—Esto es...

—Es la muda de piel de un Basilisco— contestó Tom.

—¡Estás loco, Tom!— le dijo Thomas asustado—. ¿Sabes lo qué es un Basilisco? ¡Una serpiente gigantesca que mata con la mirada! ¿Cómo puedes criar un Basilisco en este colegio?

—Todavía no has visto nada aún— dijo Tom caminando de nuevo.

Thomas lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de unas dos serpientes entrelazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Tom se acercó y Thomas volvió a escuchar como Tom siseaba de nuevo la orden de Abrir. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Tom y Thomas entraron, y Thomas tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para omitir una exclamación.

Una gigantesca serpiente dormía en el centro de la cámara. La cámara era grande y se veía un camino de piedra donde se veía a los costados unas cabezas de serpientes. Al medio de aquel lugar se veía la escultura de una cabeza, la cual parecía pertenecer a un hombre. Al frente de la escultura se veía una gran serpiente que al oír los pasos, se despertó.

Su madre le había contado acerca de los basiliscos, lo cuales eran animales feroces, parecidos a las boas que conocen los muggles, solo que estas poseían un veneno mortal en sus colmillos y mataban a cualquiera que los mirara directamente los ojos. Thomas se asustó y cerró los ojos, pero Tom le dijo:

—No tengas miedo— le dijo con voz suave—. Este basilisco no te hará daño ¿No es cierto?

El basilisco se incorporó ante ellos y estaba dispuesto a comerse a Thomas, quien temblaba pero sin verlo, cuando Thomas oyó un siseo proveniente de Tom.

—_Este niño es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin_

—_¿Estáis seguro? La marca de su uniforme es la de Godric Grynffindor_

—_Habla y entiende el pársel al igual que yo. _

Thomas escuchó perfectamente lo que decían. Oyó como la serpiente hablaba con Tom. ¿Podía hablar pársel? ¡Eso era imposible!

—¿Hablo pársel?

—Sí y comprobaras que es parte de la tarea que realizaras— respondió Tom con una sonrisa que atemorizó a Thomas.

—¿De qué se trata?

Thomas miró al basilisco, quien se agachó ante él. Mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza del basilisco, Tom le dijo:

—Tu tarea será la de exterminar a todos los sangre sucia

Thomas lo miró impactado. ¿Exterminar a los hijos de los muggles? ¿Los sangre sucia? Eso era un horror. No podía hacerlo. La mayor parte del colegio provenía de hijos de muggles y no podía eliminarlos. Se puso a pensar que dirían sus amigos. Él sabía como actuarían ante esto y Deborah Dawson. ¡Un momento! ¡Deborah Dawson! Ella era una sangre sucia, si aceptaba la propuesta, Deborah Dawson pagaría las consecuencias. Pero ¿qué podría importarle a él esa niña? Talvez, porque ella había sido la primera persona que se había mostrado amable, antes de Jimmy, James, Sirius y Remus, con él cuando ingresó al colegio. No podía hacerle eso.

—No lo haré, Tom.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Tom pero trató de calmarse—. Repítelo porque creo que no te he oído bien.

—¡Entonces lee mis labios, Tom!— contestó ferozmente Thomas— ¡Yo no lo haré! No mataré a los hijos de los muggles. No quiero hacerlo.

—¡No has entendido, Thomas!— dijo Tom perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Esto no es que quieras o no, esto es lo que harás, lo que se te ordena o lo pagaras caro!

—Pues empieza a cobrarme, Tom, porque yo no lo haré.

—No quiero ser rudo contigo, mocoso malcriado— le dijo Tom—, pero haces unos meritos...— miró al basilisco que no se atrevía a mirar a Thomas—. Veo que _Nagini_ te tiene afecto puesto que no se atreve a mirarte.

—No me importa ese chantaje, Tom— le dijo Thomas—. _Nagini_ no tiene que hacer lo que tú le ordenes.

—¿Es que esos cuatro mocosos revoltosos te han hecho cambiar de opinión?— le espetó

—¡No metas a mis amigos en esto!

—O haces lo que se te ordena o yo mismo haré que _Nagini_ coma cuatro bocadillos.

Thomas lo miró aterrado, mientras Tom se reía. ¡Cielos, en lo que se había metido! Si Jimmy, James, Sirius y Remus se enteraban de esto, jamás volverían a dirigirle la palabra.

Las clases de Transformaciones terminaron. La profesora McGonagall había dado a la casa Grynffindor veinte puntos por las transformaciones bien hechas de Lily Evans y Ann McCainer. Cuando estaban saliendo de las clases. Los Potter junto con Sirius y Remus buscaban a Thomas. Al no encontrarlo, fueron al dormitorio. Ahí lo encontraron mirando fijamente la ventana.

—¡Thomas!— dijo Jimmy— ¿En dónde habías estado?

—¡Muchachos!— exclamó Thomas sonriendo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Thomas?— preguntó Sirius— Te veo angustiado.

—No me ocurre nada— mintió Thomas mirando al suelo.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?— preguntó Sirius—. ¿Qué quería?

—Nada… —dijo Thomas desviando la mirada—. Nada importante…

—Bueno, será lo que tú digas en estos momentos— dijo Jimmy mirando a su amigo con suspicacia—. Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre

Los cinco salieron del dormitorio hacia la Sala Común. John y Tim conversaban animadamente sobre las clases de Vuelo que tendrían muy pronto. Lo que atrajo la atención de los muchachos y al instante se olvidaron que tenían hambre. Era lógico, para todos los magos; grandes o pequeños, el quidditch era el juego más popular en el mundo mágico. Juego que se necesitaba de siete jugadores: Tres cazadores que era los encargados de pasar una pelota llamada _quaffle _por unos aros; un cazador que era el encargado de cuidar que la quaffle no pase por los aros; dos golpeadores que eran los que se encargaban de que dos pelotas llamadas _bludgers _no tumbaron a los demás jugadores de las escobas, ya que aquellas pelotas estaban encargadas de hacer que l quidditch sea peligroso. Y por ultimo, el buscador, que era el encargado de atrapar una pequeña pelotita llamada la _snitch _dorada, la cual poseía alas y era del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong.

Lily y Annie pasaron por su lado, pero antes que siguiera de largo, James le preguntó:

—¡Evans! ¿Qué opinas del quidditch?

—Nada, porque no sé – contestó Lily

—Pues yo podría enseñarte— se ofreció James.

—No me interesa— respondió Lily sin inmutarse—. Podría encontrarlo en los libros. Estoy segura que la señora Pince tendrá algún libro que hable de Quidditch.

—¿La señora Pince?— preguntó Jimmy.

—La bibliotecaria— dijo Annie con dulzura—. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no la conoces?

—Por supuesto que no la conoce— dijo Lily con desprecio—. Si Potter y su hermano no van a la biblioteca.

—Bueno, eso es cierto— dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos—. Yo tampoco voy, ni Remus y Thomas tampoco.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que presentan sus tareas?— preguntó Annie.

—Bueno, hay dos métodos...— dijo Remus sonriendo a sus amigos.

—Una es inventando las respuestas...— dijo Thomas sin darse cuenta que las dos chicas, en especial Lily los miraban asombradas.

—Pero la más efectiva es...— dijo Jimmy.

—Copiarse la tarea, ese nunca falla— dijo James.

—Claro. Son dos métodos fantásticos— dijo Sirius.

—Sí, por cierto...— dijo Remus hablando como si fuera un presentador de televisión—. Un aplauso para el autor de esta idea, el señor Sirius Black.

Los cuatro niños aplaudieron, mientras Sirius hacia un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimientos. Tim, John y Annie se rieron de esto, pero Lily estaba exasperada por semejante descaro de los cuatro chiquillos.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¿Quién es el pobre al que se copia la tarea? ¿Cómo saben que esta bien hecho?

—Bueno, Evans— dijo Sirius—. Nosotros no somos tan estúpidos para poner cualquier tontería en nuestra tarea y que cualquier profesor nos ponga un cuatro como nota...

—¡Ah! Entonces ¿que hacen para saber si está bien hecho?

—Simplemente nos copiamos de la alumna mas inteligente y con un pésimo sentido del humor...— dijo Remus.

—En otras palabras, tú— dijo Jimmy.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Lily—. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN? ¿Cómo es que...?

—¡Oh, es muy fácil!— dijo Thomas encantado de aquella idea y hablando como si estuviera enseñándoles a los demás como hacerlo—. Lo primero que hacemos es que Evans se quede hablando con cualquier profesor. Luego uno de nosotros coge la tarea, la copia y la pone en su sitio...

—Después se la pasa al otro...— dijo Sirius.

—De ahí al otro...— dijo Remus.

—Y así sucesivamente...— dijo Jimmy.

—Hasta el fin de nuestras tareas....— dijo James—... Es una cadena.

—...Que se repetirá por generación en generación— dijo Thomas.

—...Ya que esta dicho...— dijo Sirius con las manos juntas.

—Por el que es Dios...— dijo Remus

—...y que vive y reina...— dijo Jimmy.

—Por los siglos de los siglos...— dijo James

—_Amén_— dijeron en conjunto los niños

Los niños se rieron por la "oración" de los cinco niños. Pero Lily no estaba tan contenta que digamos.

—Pero, volviendo al tema— dijo James—. ¿Sabes algo del quidditch para hablar, Evans?

—Sabes perfectamente que vengo de familia muggle, Potter— dijo Lily aun molesta. Al escuchar esto, Thomas hizo que se sobresaltara causando extrañeza a sus compañeros.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Ryddle?— le preguntó John.

—Nada... me duele un poco la cabeza— mintió Thomas—. Creo que iré a la enfermería.

Thomas salió por el retrato. Sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza, pues aunque lo conocían desde hace poco sabían más o menos que Thomas Ryddle no era de comportarse así. Algo le pasaba, pero en ese momento, el comentario de John Parker los distrajo.

—Mi padre y yo fuimos el verano pasado a los Mundiales de Quidditch y he visto las técnicas del partido.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlas!— dijo James.

—¿Tú?— dijo Tim sin creerle—. Pero ellos son jugadores profesionales y tú un niño de once años.

—¿Acaso no me crees, Carter?— preguntó James con fingida indignación—. Yo podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues avisa cuando vas a hacerlo para verte...— dijo Lily mirando a James con unas de sus miradas discriminadoras que solía dar.

—Para verme— dijo James mirándola con complicidad.

—No, para tener un asiento de primera fila cuando te rompas el brazo— dijo molesta y se fue con Ann.

Los chicos se rieron del comentario. Peter Pettigrew se había acercado cuando Ann y Lily se fueron. Los muchachos siguieron comentando de lo emocionante que eran los partidos de Quidditch y de las diversas jugadas. James, Jimmy, John, Sirius, Remus y Tim discutían sobre las jugadas más famosas. Como la famosa jugada hecha por el buscador de los Tutshill Tornados: Roderick Plumpton; quien fue el buscador que superó la marca de atrapar la famosa snitch dorada en tres segundos y medio, llamada Plumptom Pass. James insistía en que podía hacerlo y les retó a los dos niños de que demostraría su talento en la Clase de Vuelo. Dicho esto se fue con sus amigos y Peter a la biblioteca.

—¿Para qué van a la biblioteca?— preguntó Peter.

—Para dos cosas— dijo Jimmy—. Una es para encontrar el libro de _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_....

—Y otra para conocer a la señora Pince— dijo Sirius.

Thomas había estado caminando sin tener rumbo alguno. La respuesta de Lily lo había perturbado, los hijos de muggles la pagarían muy caro si él aceptaba terminar con ellos. Odiaba a Tom, lo odiaba por ser tan malvado. Todo un año tuvo que soportarlo, lo maltrataba, lo castigaba constantemente, era molesto. Thomas era para él como un muñeco que juega constantemente. Le daba tanta rabia que, para colmo de males, era hijo suyo.

Su hijo. Un hijo por él cual él nunca se ocupó. Abandono a su madre cuando lo tuvo a él y ella como estaba tan enamorada de él no dejaba de hablar de él con cariño. Cuando ella murió, apareció en su vida. ¡Tuvo el descaró de aparecerse en su vida cuando él mismo abandonó a su querida madre! Mientras cerraba los puños sin ver por donde caminaba, de pronto se chocó con alguien.

—¡Lo siento!— dijo después del choque, pero al mirarla bien, se dio cuenta de que era Deborah—. ¡Dawson! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Thomas— le preguntó Deborah—. No es educado que un niño este por aquí.

Thomas vio al su alrededor y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba frente al baño de las niñas, el mismo donde Myrtle, la llorona venia a llorar y donde Tom le dijo que estaba la...

¡Entrada de la Cámara!

—¡Dawson! ¡No entres a ese baño!— le dijo Thomas

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó Deborah sorprendida.

—¡Porque....!— ¿qué excusa podía darle?—. ¡allí esta Myrtle, la llorona! Es bien molestosa y llora con una voz horrible.

—¿Cómo sabes que esta Myrtle allí?— le preguntó Deborah—. ¿No habrás entrado...?

—¡No!— dijo Thomas ruborizado—. Lo que pasa es que...

—Tú escondes algo, Thomas— le dijo Deborah—. Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa pero no me vengas a decir si puedo entrar o no a lugares que me corresponde entrar...

—¡Esto es el colmo! Thomas, ¿Es qué acaso esa junta con Potter y esos idiotas te ha hecho juntarte también con sangre sucias?

Deborah y Thomas voltearon. Piers Carrey junto con un chico estaba mirándolos, a Thomas con una miraba de asombro y a Deborah con la típica mirada de asco. Deborah se puso roja de la ira pero Thomas no le gustó el comentario de Piers junto con el chico. Tenía la cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los ojos de un frío color gris. Era más alto que Thomas, cosa que el propio Thomas notó.

—No la llames así, Piers. Ella y yo...

—No necesito que me defiendas, Thomas— le espetó Deborah mirando a Piers con una mirada fulminante—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así, Carrey?

—No hables que intoxicas el aire puro, cosa de la cual tú no eres— le dijo el chico más alto sin importarle que la ofendía o no.

—Thomas, ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? —dijo Piers— ¡Juntarte con sangre sucias es algo vergonzoso!

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Carrey— le dijo Thomas.

—No te molestes, Thomas. Ven con nosotros queremos hablarte de algo—. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Thomas chocando con Deborah—. ¡Rayos, sangre sucia! ¿Querías quitarte? Me ensucias el uniforme.

Deborah se alejó molesta y Thomas se puso incomodo cuando ella se fue. Piers le puso un brazo al hombro y junto con el otro Slytherin se fueron.

Era algo molesto, no era lo mismo que estar con Jimmy, James y los muchachos. Piers le presentó a su primo Lucius Malfoy que estaba en sexto curso y era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Ellos hablaban más de los mil maleficios que habían aprendido y estaba empezando a aburrirle. Era más divertido cuando James comentaba que su próxima victima del encantamiento levitatorio que les estaba enseñando Fliwitch seria Evans. Se estaban acercando a las orillas de lago de Hogwarts, cuando Piers le preguntó a Thomas.

—¿Por qué ahora te juntas con esos idiotas de Grynffindor? Sé que por una rara razón te pusieron ahí pero no tienes que juntarte con ellos por obligación.

—Yo no me junto con ellos por obligación— se defendió Thomas.

—Bueno, Thomas— dijo Piers—. No puedes mentirnos— Thomas iba a reclamarle pero Piers añadió—. ¿Sabes? Un alumno de mi curso, Severus Snape, me ha enseñado uno de los maleficios imperdonables. Ya sabes, por lo que paso ese sábado. Observa.

Piers sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a un pequeño escarabajo que pasaba por ahí. Thomas miraba extrañado, compadeciéndose del pobre escarabajo, puesto que en el poco tiempo que había conocido a Piers Carrey, sabía que aquel niño tenía una maléfica aflicción por las torturas.

—_Crucio_— murmuró y el escarabajo se retorció como si estuviera atravesando una fogata o como si le estuvieran pinchando con una aguja. Los dos Slytherin se reían, Lucius Malfoy añadió:

—Imagínense como sería si lo probáramos con sangres sucias, ¿por qué no con esa chica? Dawson.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Dawson! –saltó Thomas.

Piers lo miró extrañado, Lucius se acercó a él mirándolo desafiante:

—¿O sino qué?

—No dejaré que le hagas daño.

—¿Y por qué defiendes a Dawson? —preguntó Piers—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah, no! No me digas que te gusta la sangre sucia ¿no?

—No es eso –dijo Thomas—. Sólo que ya me he aburrido de andar con idiotas que lo único que le gusta es hacer sufrir a las personas. ¿Acaso quieres parecerte como ese asesino llamado Lord Voldemor…?

Pero se calló, por su mente pasó la frase de Dumbledore: _Agrégale un Soy a la palabra que te suena a alguien_. ¿Un "soy"?... Soy Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Un juego de palabras? ¡Sí, un juego de palabras!

—¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo Piers .

—¿Sabes una cosa, Piers? ¡Vete al diablo con tu tortura imperdonable! –dijo Thomas y se alejó corriendo de la orilla dejando a los dos Slytherin muy confundidos.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente. Esa pequeña palabra resonaba en su cabeza junto con el nombre del asesino de los doscientos cincuenta muggles. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué? Sin saber como, llegó a la biblioteca y fue justo a la mesa donde estaba Jimmy, James, Remus y Sirius.

—¡Denme un papel y pluma! –dijo de frente.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó James. Pero Thomas no respondió, cogió el papel y la pluma y escribió:

_Soy Lord Voldemort_

—¿Ese no es el nombre del asesino que dice en el ministerio de magia? –preguntó Sirius.

—Es un juego de palabras –dijo Thomas

Miró fijamente lo que había escrito. Aún no podía saber quien era.

—¡Esperen un momento! –exclamó James sacando su varita—. Miren esto…

Agitó su varita y las tres palabras de desintegraron en letras que empezaron a jugar formando una palabra.

_tom SorVolo ryddLe_

—¿Ryddle? –dijo Remus y todos miraron a Thomas. Este no los miraba sino que miraba la nueva oración que se había formado con una expresión de asombro.

—Thomas –dijo Jimmy mirándolo asustado—. Tom Ryddle es el nombre de tu padre ¿verdad?

—Entonces –dijo Sirius—, eso significa que tú eres…

—…soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort, el asesino de los doscientos cincuenta muggles –terminó Thomas.

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 04 Sorpresas en Halloween**

_James los hizo cubrir a todos con su capa. Peter estaba muy emocionado y eso era algo que a Sirius le hastiaba. Pero cuando estaban llegando a la sala Común de Gryffindor, el profesor Selwyn, llevaba a Thomas cargado y tapándole la boca. _

—_¡Allí esta Thomas! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo. _

—_Pero, ¿por qué el profesor Selwyn lo lleva cargado y tapándole la boca? —preguntó Peter._

—_Porque talvez le va a hacer algo —dijo James preocupado—. ¡Vamos!_

**Reviews: **

**karipotter: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! me da gusto que te haya gustado esta historia. Solo te pido que vuelvas a leerla, ya que he puesto algunas modificaciones

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	4. Sorpresas en Halloween

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**4**

**Sorpresas en Halloween**

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento. Los cuatro niños mitraban a Thomas asombrados. Mientras el aludido aún no salía de su estupor. Era el hijo del mago más temible de los últimos tiempos.

—Esto no es posible… —dijo James rompiendo el silencio—. ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No puede!

—Lo es, James —contestó Thomas con seriedad y clavando su oceánica mirada en él—. Desgraciadamente lo es…

—¡No puedes ser hijo de... de Lord Voldemort!

—¡Pues para mi desgracia lo es! —vociferó Thomas—. ¡Tom Ryddle es mi padre! ¡El bastardo que…! —bajó la voz— ¡…se hace llamar Lord Voldemort! Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy. Seguramente no querrán andar con el hijo de un asesino.

Y sin nada más, se fue corriendo de la biblioteca.

—¡Thomas! —gritó James, pero el muchacho no se detuvo —¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¡Salir inmediatamente de aquí! –gritó dijo Ingrid Pince, la bibliotecaria del colegio, muy molesta—. ¡Su amigo ya lo ha hecho, ahora háganlo ustedes que nada más están haciendo que molestar a otros lectores con sus gritos!

Sin poder reclamar nada los muchachos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Al llegar allí, Sirius arrojó sus libros y se sentó en el enorme sillón.

—¡Vaya día! —comentó—. ¡Nuestro amigo es hijo del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y la señora Pince nos bota de la biblioteca!

—Sirius, esto es serio —dijo Remus preocupado—. Thomas se siente mal con este asunto.

—¿Quién no va estarlo siendo hijo de ese Lord Voldemort? —comentó Jimmy cruzado de brazos.

—El problema no es que Thomas sea hijo de ese loco –dijo James—. El problema aquí es: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Está claro, no? —dijo Remus mirándolos—. Debemos apoyarlo, decirle que eso no importa y tratar de que se sienta mejor. Es nuestro amigo, no podemos darle la espalda en una situación como esta.

—Pero su padre… —dijo Sirius.

—¿Acaso vas a fijarte en eso? —replicó Remus muy serio—. Thomas parece estar muy avergonzado por su padre y no hace falta preguntar puesto que no quiere saber nada de él. Si ustedes quieren dejarlo solo porque su padre es un asesino, háganlo. Pero yo no lo haré. ¡Yo no lo miraré como un monstruo por algo que no ha hecho! Thomas nos ha demostrado que es alguien a quien podemos confiar y yo no voy a defraudarlo poniendo en duda su amistad sólo por ser hijo de alguien de quien él no quiere saber nada.

Y se dirigió al dormitorio.

—Remus, tiene razón, chicos –dijo Jimmy a los muchachos—. Thomas es nuestro amigo y debemos apoyarlo.

James y Sirius asintieron.

—Bien, lo veremos en la cena y le diremos lo que pensamos ¿vale? –propuso James.

—Vale.

Thomas Ryddle corrió hasta llegar a las orillas del gran lago que rodeaba a Hogwarts. Se sentó en la orilla abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de sus amigos, quería estar solo; pero esta vez, quería estar solo para pensar. Pensar en lo que dirán sus amigos para alejarse de él y pensar para planificar su vida de ahora en adelante. Sabía que muy pronto iba a estarlo de nuevo.

_¡Maldito Tom! ¡Maldito, maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¡Desde que apareciste, desapareció mi madre y ahora mis amigos! _

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos haciendo que se desbordaran por sus mejillas. Menos mal que no había nadie, porque no le gustaba que lo vieran muy triste.

O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—No te sientas triste, Thomas.

Levantó su carita llorosa hacia otra que sonreía tiernamente. Al notar quien era, trató de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dawson? ¿No deberías estar con McCainer o Evans?

—Ellas están muy ocupadas hablando con Sammy –contestó la niña sentándose a su costado. Thomas no sabia quien demonios era Sammy pero no preguntó—. Además, estabas llorando.

—Yo no lloro —negó Thomas desviando su mirada al lago.

—Así que eres demasiado orgulloso para llorar —comentó Deborah—. Vamos, a mí no puedes engañarme…

—Ya dije que yo no lloro –contestó Thomas molesto.

—Está bien –se rindió Deborah sonriendo—. Tú no lloras, pero al menos no me vas a negar que te impactó saber que tu padre es Lord Voldemort ¿no?

Thomas se volvió a ella asombrado.

—¿Cómo diablos supiste de eso?

—Lo vi —contestó la niña—. Vi cuando tú estabas con James y su pandilla descifrando el nombre de tu padre.

—¿Sabias qué no es bueno espiar? —preguntó Thomas molesto.

—¿Y tú sabias que en esos momentos yo estaba en la Sala Común con mis amigas? –le contestó Deborah.

—¿Cómo?... —dijo Thomas confundido—. Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste ver lo que estábamos haciendo en la biblioteca?

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —el muchacho asintió y la niña acercó su rostro muy cerca de él que Thomas se ruborizó—. Yo tengo visiones.

—¿Qué?

La niña puso su mirada en el lago.

—Desde que tenía uso de razón, mi mente me manda imágenes de cosas que sucedieron, van a suceder y están sucediendo. Fue por eso que supe lo que te estaba ocurriendo, Thomas.

—¿Eres una vidente? –preguntó incrédulo.

—Por decirlo así —contestó la niña apenada

—¡Por favor! –exclamó Thomas incrédulo—. Yo no creo en esas cosas.

—¿Y entonces qué crees? ¿Qué soy una fisgona? —saltó muy ofendida.

—Es más coherente decir eso que creer que eres una vidente –contestó el muchacho.

La niña iba a contestar pero en ese momento, el brillo de sus ojos negros desapareció y se puso muy rígida. El niño se asustó al verla así. Esa chica era muy rara, pero en ese momento estaba más rara de lo que parecía. Cuando le tocó el hombro, la niña se volvió a él. El brillo de sus ojos aún no había vuelto y al juzgar por la expresión de su rostro era como si estuviera viendo algo monstruoso, haciendo que el niño se asustara más.

—¡Ayúdame, Thomas! —musitó desesperada—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

—¡Dawson! ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó alarmado.

—¡No dejes que él te manipule! –continuó—. ¡Thomas! ¡Tú no eres como él! ¡Tú eres Thomas Ryddle, no el heredero de Slytherin!

Esa frase lo dejó frío por unos instantes. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Deborah? Pero, especialmente ¿cómo sabia que él era el heredero de Slytherin? La muchacha empezó a temblar terriblemente para luego gritar y caer al suelo. El niño, asustado, la sacudió. Deborah empezó abrir los ojos y ver a Thomas, se incorporó rápidamente.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Espera, ¿qué diablos te pasó? —dijo él impidiéndole el paso.

—No es nada —evadió muy asustada—. Tú no crees en esas cosas…

—¿No me vas a decir que fue una visión?

—¡Me tengo que ir!

—¿Por qué gritabas? —pero la muchacha empezó a correr—. ¡Espera, Deborah!

Pero la niña no paró y se alejó corriendo, dejando al niño con una gran confusión.

Los días venideros fueron muy extraños para todos.

Los cuatro chicos trataban de acercarse a Thomas, pero al parecer el niño no quería que lo insultaran o le dijeran algo al respecto de Tom, por lo que se alejaba inmediatamente al verlos acercarse. En el dormitorio, no aparecía sino hasta que ellos estuvieran dormidos y se levantaba muy temprano para no hablar con ellos. En el gran Comedor, el muchacho simplemente se dedicaba a comer tranquilo y cuando estaban en clase, se sentaba lejos de ellos. Lo malo del asunto es que el muchacho mismo había sacado la conclusión de que ellos no querían hablar con él, sin pedir su opinión a sus amigos y escuchar lo que pensaban al respecto, haciéndolo mas difícil para los cuatro.

Pero Thomas no era el único que huía de de alguien. Deborah también lo hacia pero de él. Después de lo que pasó en el lago, la niña rehuía de Thomas. El trataba de interceptarla o encontrársela a propósito para hablar con ella, pero siempre la veía junto con Lily Evans, Ann McCainer y Samantha Armstrong, la niña que Deborah había llamado Sammy en el lago. Y cuando quería acercarse a hablar con ella, sin saber como y porque desaparecía junto con las otras niñas.

El profesor Selwyn había notado el cambio de Thomas con sus amigos, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Su señor debía enterarse de lo que pasaba con el muchacho, pero antes, tendría que preguntarle algunas cosas.

El 31 de Octubre llegó. El Gran Comedor se llenó de calabazas flotantes que pasaban por todas las cuatro casas. En el techo se podía ver una gran luna llena acompañada de estrellas. Los mellizos escaparon un gran ¡Oh! al ver la decoración, junto con Sirius.

—¡Vaya! Esto me recuerda a que tenemos que tenemos que planear la próxima salida al bosque —dijo James mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Así es, mi amigo —corroboró Sirius.

—¿Qué opinas, Remus? –preguntó Jimmy.

—Es muy bonito –contestó Remus sin mirar el techo.

Los niños entraron a desayunar muy contentos. Lily los vio entrar juntos y les preguntó:

—Primero los veo sin Ryddle y ahora sin Remus. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se están desintegrando?

Los muchachos se vieron y así era, Remus Lupin no estaba a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó Sirius.

Se volvieron a la entrada. El niño se había quedado en el umbral de la gran puerta del comedor. Miraba hacia un lado pero no se atrevía a mirar el hermoso cielo que estaba arriba de él. James le gritó:

—¡Remus! ¡Ven a desayunar!

El muchacho negó con la cabeza sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

—¿Y a éste que le ocurre? —preguntó Jimmy.

—No lo sé –respondió Sirius. James se levantó de la mesa y fue a hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasa, amigo?

—No tengo mucha hambre –contestó Remus muy apenado. Pero un sonido muy extraño salió de su estomago. James sonrió.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tu estomago no engaña! ¡Ven! No tienes porque quedarte con hambre… Además es Halloween.

—Es que… no me gusta la decoración.

—Pero no es verdadera –dijo James—. Sólo una ilusión.

El muchacho lo miró.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, eso es lo que dice en _la_ _Historia de Hogwarts_ ¿no?

Remus sonrió y entró junto con James. Al sentarse junto con ellos. Thomas llegó soltando un gran bostezo. Los mellizos lo vieron, pero él ni siquiera los saludó sino que fue directo al sitio donde estaba Deborah y se sentó a su lado. Pero ni bien se había sentado a su costado, la muchacha cogió su plato de avena y se retiró hacia el lado mas alejado de él. Thomas la miró mal, pero la muchacha no se volvió hacia él en ningún momento. Los niños miraron esa escena y sonrieron entre si.

El profesor Dumbledore que también vio la escena de Remus y Thomas y también sonrió. Tenia que hablar con esos dos niños muy pronto.

Al terminar de desayunar, Thomas notó que sus amigos habían desaparecido. Suspirando con alivio cogió sus cosas para irse a las mazmorras a la clase de Selwyn. Pero al pasar por el lado de una estatua, sintió que unas manos lo cogían.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Eran sus amigos. Thomas supo que estaba acorralado.

—¿Por qué nos has estado evadiendo toda la semana? –preguntó James.

—Ustedes deberían saberlo ¿no? –contestó—. Les hice un favor rompiendo el contacto que tenían con el hijo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Es mejor eso a que huyeran de mí como si fuera un monstruo.

—Pero ni siquiera escuchaste lo que opinamos al respecto.

—No quiero escuchar acusaciones.

—No vamos a acusarte, Thomas –dijo Remus—. Sólo queríamos decirte que nosotros sabemos que tú no tienes la culpa de ser hijo de ese tipo.

—Nosotros no vamos a reprocharte –añadió Jimmy—. Ni siquiera huiríamos de ti, al contrario, tú eres el que ha estado huyendo de nosotros.

—Además, ¿nos has visto con cara de cobardes? –dijo Sirius haciendo que Thomas sonriera—. ¡Por favor! ¡Tal vez estos mocosos tiemblen peor que una hoja pero el gran Sirius Black es valiente!

Los tres le dieron un golpe. Thomas sonrió.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó James con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Vas a compartir con nosotros el Halloween?

Thomas sonrió conmovido.

—¡Idiotas! —les dijo fingiendo enjugarse una lágrima—. ¡Ustedes me ponen sentimental!

Los cinco empezaron a reír ante ese comentario.

—Otra pregunta –soltó Sirius mirando a Thomas maliciosamente—. ¿Por qué persigues a Dawson? ¿Acaso te gusta?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! –negó Thomas avergonzado.

—¡Sí, claro! –dijeron los tres muchacho haciendo que Thomas se avergonzara más.

El profesor Selwyn miraba fijamente a Thomas, quien al parecer volvió a hacerse amigo a los cuatro mocosos que les gustaba molestar en su clase. Pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba saber era el porque de esos cambios en esa semana. Miró a Lily y sus amigas. La niña de los ojos verdes, también era alguien a quien su amo le había pedido espiar.

********************************Flash Back*********************************

Excusar al hijo de su amo no había sido mucho problema, pero lo malo era que se estaban demorando mucho. Caminaba nervioso por el aula. Si Dumbledore se le ocurría preguntar por el niño no sabría que inventar. No podía decirle que se lo había llevado su padre hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. No era la primera vez que sentía que el director de Hogwarts pudiera leer la mente. Decidió dejar de preocuparse e irse a almorzar en el Gran Comedor. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Tom Ryddle ingresó al salón de Pociones.

—_Mi señor —_dijo con presteza—. _¿Qué pasó con el muchacho?_

—_No te preocupes con por él_ –contestó—. _Lo mande ir a su Sala Común._

—_¿Aceptó hacer su misión?_

—_No, pero está obligado a aceptar _—contestó Tom Ryddle frunciendo el ceño—._ ¡Maldición! Todo hubiera sido más fácil si se lo hubiera quitado a Sylvia cuando nació. Lo hubiera enseñado muy bien. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Yo sé como tener a ese mocoso en mi poder._

—_¿Qué planea hacer, mi señor?_

—_Me iré de nuevo, Selwyn _–contestó Tom—. _Estoy en busca de poder y de nuevos aliados. Recuerda que somos pocos. Haré que me teman en muchos lugres con mi nuevo nombre_–sonrió—. _El que se une a mí, será fiel hasta la muerte. En cuanto a mi hijo_ –lo miró fijamente—, _te encargaras de vigilarlo y decirme lo que le pasa. Necesito estar muy informado sobre ese engendro para tener motivos para obligarlo a obedecer. _

—_Si, amo_ –contestó con un poco de temor el hombre. Tom lo miró fijamente y contestó:

—_Ya deja de preocuparte por el incidente de aquella noche. Los estúpidos del Ministerio no sospechan de quien puede ser Lord Voldemort_ –sonrió, el profesor dio omitió un exclamación al oírlo_—. Pero con ello ya logré lo que quería_.

—_¿Lo que quería? _–preguntó el profesor temeroso.

—_Dar a conocer mi existencia_ –respondió con una maligna sonrisa en sus labios—. _Todos los magos de este mundo muy pronto me conocerán muy bien y cuando esté en la cumbre no habrá nadie que me detenga. Ni siquiera el viejo loco que está como director en este colegio. _

En ese momento, una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos entró al salón. Sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que discutían entre si. La niña se sonrojó por su imprudencia, algo que hizo a Tom Ryddle verla fijamente.

—_¡Evans!_ –gritó Selwyn muy molesto—. _¿Con qué derecho entra de esta forma tan imprevista aquí?_

—_Lo siento, señor_ –contestó Lily con la mirada en el piso—. _Sólo venia a decirle que la profesora McGonagall me había mandado a llamarlo para…_

—_¡Esto no es excusa para que se meta sin llamar a la puerta!_ –le espetó.

—_Lo sé, señor. _

—_Pues para que no se le olvide, tendrá cuarenta puntos menos para Gryn…_

—_La pequeña no lo hizo intencionalmente, profesor Selwyn_ –dijo Tom mirándola fijamente. Lily levantó sus ojos hacia el hombre y sin saber porque sintió escalofríos ante la mirada fría que estaba puesta en ella.

—_Pero entró sin avisar… _

—_Pero no escuchó nada ¿verdad?_ –preguntó Tom a la niña, quien asintió—. _Olvidemos de este asunto y déjela que se vaya, profesor. _

El profesor pareció titubear pero Tom le dirigió una mirada decisiva que lo dejó frío por unos instantes.

—_¡Evans! ¡Vete de aquí! _

Sin pensarlo dos veces. La niña se alejó. Tom la vio irse y sin que su siervo le preguntara, dijo:

—_Sé muy bien porque defendí a esa niña, Selwyn. Además, no eres nadie para preguntarme. _

—_Perdóneme, mi amo, pero no entiendo porque hizo eso. _

—_Ya te he dicho que no preguntes_ –contestó Tom con dureza y se volvió a mirar como la niña se alejaba de las mazmorras sin voltear atrás—. _Quiero que espíes también a esa niña, al igual de Thomas, y me hables sobre ella. Y no te atrevas a preguntar el motivo porque odio a los curiosos. Si me mantienes al tanto de esa niña y del muchacho, serás bien recompensado. _

********************************Flash End**********************************

Pero ¿por qué su señor le interesaría saber de esa niña sangre sucia? ¿Qué podría ser de útil una hija de muggles para su señor si meses atrás habían asesinado junto con unos a doscientos cincuenta muggles. Sin que los alumnos lo notaran, se levantó la manga de la túnica. Sacando a la luz el tatuaje de su señor. Lo miró por unos instantes para luego taparlo rápidamente. Se volvió al hijo de su amo y notó que el niño miraba hacia la mesa de Lily Evans. No la miraba a ella, sino a una alegre niña de cabellos negros que era la que indicaba a sus amigas los ingredientes a colocar. Deborah Dawson, quien era otra sangre sucia. ¿Es que los Ryddle sentían una predilección por las sangres sucias? Pero en ese momento, el profesor notó algo. Thomas no podía dejar de mirar a esa sangre sucia. Al parecer, la mocosa impura le agradaba. En esos momentos, se le ocurrió una idea. Idea que tal vez podría ayudar a su Señor como doblegar a su hijo y de la cual seria muy bien recompensado.

Al terminar la clase, el profesor pudo ver que se alejaba de sus amigos diciéndoles que los alcanzaría en la próxima clase y se dirigió a Deborah, quien al verlo se alejó rápidamente sin dejarlo hablar. Al parecer, esa sangre sucia no quería saber nada de él. Eso hizo que sonriera más por la idea, y antes que se fuera, lo llamó:

—¡Ryddle, quédate un instante!

El niño lo miró sorprendido y se acercó hacia él. Cuando el ultimo niño salio del salón. Selwyn se dirigió a él.

—He notado tus cambios de ánimo con los Potter, Black, y Lupin.

—Eso no te interesa, Mucilber —contestó el niño.

—Pues déjame decirte que sí –contestó el profesor—. Tengo que informar lo que te pasa a mi a… quiero decir, a tu padre. Él me ha pedido de favor que lo haga.

Al escucharlo, Thomas soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por favor, Selwyn! Tom jamás pediría un favor a nadie. Él sólo ordena y tú tienes que obedecer. Además, ¿acaso temes llamarlo amo? o mejor dicho, ¿acaso temes prefieres llamarlo por otro nombre?… No sé… ¿cómo Lord Voldemort?

El profesor se volvió a él rápidamente. Pero Thomas sonreía satisfecho por el miedo que se reflejo en su profesor de Pociones

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has oído –sonrió el muchacho con un dejo de cinismo ante la expresión asustada de su profesor mirando a su profesor

—¿Cómo... cómo has...?

—¡Oh, eso fue pura casualidad! –contestó con sorna—.Salió en _E__l Profeta_ como el acertijo del día.

—¡No juegues con...!

—¿Sabes? Dile a tu amo que fue una buena idea cambiarse el nombre. Así nadie podría descubrir que soy su hijo. No sabes como detesto que me relacionen con él sólo por tener su apellido.

—¿Cómo demonios lograste descubrir su nombre?

El pequeño se acercó a él sonriendo desafiante.

—Aunque sea una desgracia para mí, soy el hijo de ese bastardo; y por ello herede algunas de sus mañas.

Y se dio media vuelta, complacido por lo que había hecho con el lamebotas de su padre. Pero cuando iba a salir definitivamente de ahí. El profesor le gritó:

—¡Cuida a la sangre sucia de Dawson, Thomas Ryddle! ¡Pueda ser que un día no la vuelvas a ver!

El muchacho se detuvo. El profesor continúo:

—Se ve que te interesa esa mocosa impura. Más te vale que te comportes bien. No puedo matarte aunque tengo ganas de eso, pero sé como dominarte.

—En primer lugar, Selwyn –contestó el niño sin voltearse—, no puedes matarme por el simple hecho de que Dumbledore está aquí. Si Tom le tiene miedo, tú peor. Y en segundo lugar _—_el volvió al profesor mirándolo con la misma mirada tétrica que tenia su amo—, no te atrevas a volver a amenazarme. Que no se te ocurra hacerle algo a Dawson, porque de ser así lo lamentaras. Tanto que a quien le vas a tener miedo no será a Lord Voldemort sino a su hijo.

Y siguió su camino, dejando al profesor muy consternado.

Al llegar al dormitorio, después de las clase. Thomas vio que todos los chicos estaban amontonados en la cama de James murmurando entre si.

—¿Qué pasa?

Todos se volvieron a él, dejando a la vista a sus amigos quienes estaban sonrientes, en especial Jimmy y James. Y al notar el motivo de sus sonrisas, él también sonrió, poniendo su cara de la misma forma que sus demás compañeros: alegría y asombro.

—¡Son unas Nimbus 1000! —exclamó emocionado sentándose al lado de sus amigos Potter—. Pero... ¿Quién les mando esto?

—Papá —respondieron a la vez los mellizos.

—¡Se ven fantásticas!

—Verdad ¿no? —dijo Jimmy mirando con adoración su escoba—. ¡Papá cumple bien sus promesas!

—Aunque a mamá le dará un infarto cuando se entere –dijo James levantándose—. ¿Por qué no las probamos afuera?

—¿Por qué no mejor las confiscamos? –dijo una voz con severidad.

Todos se volvieron a la puerta. La profesora McGonagall los miraba seria desde el umbral. Todos los Grynffindor se fueron de ahí, dejando a los muchachos solos ante la mirada seria de la profesora.

—Profesora –dijo Sirius tratando de sonreír—. No puede entrar aquí ¡Es un cuarto de chicos!

—Black, cállese si no quiere ser castigado —contestó la profesora McGonagall—. Señores Potter, ¿sabían que los alumnos de primero no pueden tener una escoba?

—¡Anda! ¿Sí? –contestó James fingiendo asombro—. ¡No profesora! ¡No lo sabía! ¿Tú lo sabias, Jim? –le codeó a su mellizo.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!–contestó Jimmy de la misma forma.

—No se pasen de listos conmigo, señores Potter – replicó McGonagall—. Déjese de rodeos y denme esas escobas. Se las devolveré cuando finalice el año.

—Pero profesora… —dijo James sosteniendo fuertemente su escoba

—Sin peros, Potter.

—¡Nosotros podemos pertenecer al equipo! –dijo Jimmy.

—Por supuesto que no –dijo McGonagall tratando que quitarles las escobas, pero los niños se rehusaban a soltarlas—. ¡Dénmelas!

—¡Profesora! ¡Parker y Carter están tirando bombas fétidas en la Sala Común! –exclamó Thomas de pronto.

—¿Cómo qué bombas…? –se distrajo la profesora mirando a Thomas, pero el muchacho se había ido del cuarto—. Cuando se volvió hacia sus alumnos; los mellizos habían desaparecido, al igual que Sirius y Remus—. ¡Pero! ¿En dónde se han metido?

Salió del cuarto buscándolos muy molesta. Cuando cerró la puerta, los niños se quitaron la capa invisible.

—¡Uf! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –exclamó James.

—Pero aun así, no nos la podemos quedar –apuntó su hermano—. McGonagall nos va a matar cuando nos encuentre y nos las confiscara hasta cuando seamos mayores de edad.

—Ni modo –suspiró James resignado—. Tenemos que enviarlas a casa. Habrá que esperar para navidad, amigos.

—A menos que las escondamos muy bien sin que McGonagall se entere –dijo Sirius mientras Thomas entraba al dormitorio.

Los muchachos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿En dónde? –preguntó Thomas.

—Se los enseñaré, vengan.

Los Potter y Sirius salieron del dormitorio llevándose la capa y las Nimbus en sus manos. Thomas iba a seguirlos, pero se volvió al que faltaba. Remus estaba apoyado en la madera de su cama tocándose la frente y sudando frío.

—Remus, ¿estás bien?

El niño no contestó a su pregunta, sino más bien, preguntó:

—La imagen del techo del Gran Comedor, ¿es la misma que aparecerá esta noche?

—Creo que sí –contesto Thomas confundido, el muchacho se agitó más—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por nada… por nada –evadió Remus.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien… Sólo tuve un mareo…

Pero el niño estaba muy pálido para ser un simple mareo.

—¿Sólo un mareo? –preguntó Thomas preocupado—. Yo no me trago ese cuento, Remus. ¡Mírate! Lo mejor será que te vayas a la enfermería.

—¡Oigan! _—_los llamó Sirius desde la puerta—. ¿Vamos?

—Remus se siente mal –contestó Thomas.

—Estoy bien –dijo Remus acercándose a la puerta—. Iré a la enfermería…Pero antes –se volvió a los dos—. Por nada del mundo se les ocurra salir esta noche al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—McGonagall se los explicara –contestó Remus saliendo del dormitorio—. Nos vemos dentro de unos días.

Los dos niños se miraron confundidos mientras Remus se alejaba. Los Potter entraron al cuarto mirando como su amigo se alejaba.

—¿A dónde va Remus?

—No lo sé –contestó Sirius extrañado—. No le entendí, dijo que se iba a ir a la enfermería y se despidió de nosotros como si se fuera de viaje.

—¿Eso les dijo? –preguntó Jimmy.

—Sí y que no saliéramos esta noche al Bosque Prohibido.

—Y quien va a querer salir al bosque prohibido con el banquete que ofrecerán esta noche –dijo James saboreando mentalmente lo que decía.

Los demás se rieron.

—Bueno, ahora si –dijo Jimmy—. Sirius, ¿en dónde podemos esconder nuestras Nimbus?

Los cuatro niños se cubrieron con la capa de James y salieron del cuatro.

Salieron de la torre y caminaron despacio y muy juntos bajando por la escalera de mármol que conducía al corredor del tercer piso. Al llegar a un aula vacía que estaba a la iz­quierda de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada. Sirius se quitó la capa.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Jimmy en voz baja.

—No, tonto –dijo Sirius saliendo del aula—. Aquí.

Los tres niños lo miraron extrañados y salieron cogiendo sus escobas. Sirius estaba apoyado en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—Aquí está el escondite.

—¿Estás loco? –dijo James—. Si las dejamos detrás de esta estatua, Filch o cualquier otro las encontrara.

—No si la escondemos dentro de ella –contestó Sirius sacando su varita—. _¡Dissendio!_

La joroba de la estatua se abrió ante la mirada atónita de los niños. Era lo sufi­ciente grande para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Sirius sonrió satisfecho mientras se introducía en el agujero.

—¡Espera! –dijo James cogiéndolo del hombro—. ¿Cómo sabes que esa cosa tiene fondo?

—Vamos, mi querido amigo. Eso tendremos que averiguarlo –contestó Sirius y desapareció al impulsarse hacia delante. Los tres niños no sabían que hacer. Después de un rato, se oyó la voz de Sirius.

—¡Vamos! ¡Se están comportando como niñas! ¡Vengan!

Los Potter soltaron sus escobas a través del agujero y se metieron en él. Se deslizaron por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizaron en un charco de agua fría, uno encima del otro, mojándolos por completo.

Sirius, con las dos escobas en la mano sonreía, mientras los tres niños se incorporaban.

—¿Qué les parece?

—Sucio –dijo James.

—Húmedo –añadió Jimmy.

—Y lleno de barro –apoyó Thomas.

—Así es –dijo Sirius mirándolos—, ¿no es perfecto?

—¡Claro! –contestaron en coro.

—Pero una pregunta –dijo Jimmy—, ¿en dónde estamos?

Miraron a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Thomas sacó su varita y murmuró _¡Lumos!_, y todos vieron que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho y tal como había dicho los tres, cubierto de barro.

—¡Vaya! –comentó Thomas—. ¡No creo que nadie se le haya ocurrido entrar aquí alguna vez!

—Entonces, es perfecto para esconder nuestras Nimbus –dijo James quitándoles las escobas a Sirius y poniéndolas en un rincón del pasadizo—. ¡Bien! ¡Ya está! Y si McGonagall nos pregunta, le diremos que les enviamos a nuestros padres. Y cuando sea de noche y un momento propicio para ello, las buscamos y nos vamos de parranda por el cielo.

—¡Sí! –exclamaron los demás eufóricos.

—El problema ahora es –dijo James sacando sus gafas y limpiándolas con la manga de su camisa—. ¿Cómo demonios salimos de aquí? –se puso las gafas y se le quedo mirando con avidez a Sirius Black.

—Bueno, podemos que seguir el pasadizo.

—Pero, ¿a dónde nos llevara? –preguntó Thomas.

—No lo sé —contestó Sirius—. Tendríamos que descubrirlo. O también podemos escalar el tobogán y llegar a la estatua de la bruja.

—Me provoca la primera opción –se puso a pensar James, sonriendo maliciosamente—. De todas maneras, ya que estamos aquí…

—Mejor otro día, hermano —lo cortó Jimmy conociendo las intenciones de su mellizo—. No podemos perdernos hoy. Es Halloween. Así que vamos por ese tobogán, llegar a la Sala Común y cambiarnos, antes que McGonagall se dé cuenta que no estamos en el castillo.

James suspiró y siguió a su hermano quien a su vez seguía a sus dos amigos por el estrecho tobogán. Cuando salieron del tobogán y cerraron la joroba de la bruja, una voz les hizo parar los pelos de punta.

—¡Alumnos en lugar prohibido!

Los cuatro niños se voltearon para estar cara a cara con su interlocutor. El conserje los miraba con una desagradable sonrisa mientras que la odiosa _Señora Norris _se lamía sus patas delanteras delante de ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –indagó.

—Paseando –contestó Sirius tratando de parecer convincente y tratando de calmar a Flich, ya que al juzgar por su rostro, estaba muy molesto—. Ya sabe. Somos alumnos nuevos. Debemos conocer el castillo como la palma de nuestra ma…—pero no pudo concluir porque Thomas le tapó la boca antes que siguiera metiendo la pata.

Pero Flich escuchó lo que dijo Sirius, por lo que dijo:

—¡Muy bonito! ¿Así qué creen que pueden vagabundear por el castillo sin ser castigados?

—Pues, sí —contestó James antes de ser golpeado por su hermano en la cabeza.

—¡Pues veamos cuantos puntos les bajara su jefa de casa cuando los lleve ante…!

Pero Flich notó algo en los niños que no ayudó a que su semblante se suavizara. Los chiquillos trataron de encontrar el motivo por el cual Flich se estaba irritando, pero fue el mismo Flich quien se los gritó en las caras.

—¡SUCIEDAD! —señaló los pequeños charcos de agua sucia que habían goteado de las túnicas sucias y de los muchachos—. ¡Túnicas sucias y mojadas! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Van a ver, mocosos mugrosos! ¡Síganme!

Los niños siguieron a Flich, mientras planeaban como librarse de ese problema. Pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo cuando llegaron a la conserjería. Como los muchachos se rehusaban a entrar, Flich lo empujó hacia adentro.

—¡Cómo se ve que no existe el Sol en este lugar! –susurró James a los demás. Ya que en la conserjería no había ninguna ventana que hiciera contacto a la habitación con la luz solar. La única luz que había la emanaba una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo.

Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, había una co­lección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Los muchachos se las quedaron mirando un buen rato, temiendo que Flich las empleara en ellos. Flich notó sus miradas y sonrió con malicia.

—Bonitas ¿verdad?... Es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos. Hubiera sido satisfactorio colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Con castigos de esa forma se aprende. Le paro pidiendo a Dumbledore que me deje colgar del te­cho por los tobillos a los mocosos malcriados como ustedes, pero no quiere. ¡En fin! Yo todavía las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan.

—¡Eso es feudal! —exclamó Thomas Ryddle indignado.

—Sí —contestó Flich sin importarle. Cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa escribió en un viejo pergamino._—Nombres: _James y Jimmy Potter, Sirius Black y Thomas Ryddle

—¿Alguna idea, James? –susurró Jimmy a su hermano, mientras Flich escribía sus castigos.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo que tenga que pensar en una idea? –protestó el muchacho con gafas.

—Porque tú eres siempre él que planea las ideas —le contestó su hermano.

El niño miró mal a su mellizo, mientras hurgaba en alguna idea. Miró a la gata de Flich. La señora Norris estaba jugando con un ovillo de lana entre debajo de la silla en donde estaba sentado Flich. Fue ahí, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Sacó lentamente su varita del bolsillo de la túnica, sin que lo viera Flich, susurró unas palabras mágicas. En ese momento, la punta del ovillo empezó a moverse como si fuera una serpiente haciendo que la gata jugara más con ella. La punta empezó pasar por las patas de la silla de Flich enredándose en ella y amarrándose sola en la cola de la gata, haciendo un nudo muy fuerte. La gata aún seguía jugando con la lana que sobraba. James sonrió y convirtió el ovillo de lana restante en una cobaya o conejillo de indias (N.A: En Perú lo llamamos cuy). Pero en una cobaya muy rara, ya que tenia una cola de lana.

La cobaya, al ver que iba a ser la comida de la _Señora Norris_, corrió como bala disparada hacia la puerta, jalando con fuerza en la carrera la silla de Flich y haciendo que la gata saliera disparada hacia ella. La gata no iba a dejar que su cena de Halloween se escapara por lo que también corrió haciendo que fueran dos fuerzas que jalaran la silla de Flich. James hizo aparecer en la patas de las sillas cuatro rueditas, para hacer que la silla no ofreciera resistencia alguna. Haciendo que el conserje salía disparado de su conserjería siendo jalado por una cobaya temerosa y una gata hambrienta.

Los cuatro niños vieron al conserje salir disparados de la conserjería y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Aplaudieron a James mientras éste, utilizando la varita para encantar una pluma, escribía con letra desigual algo en el pergamino en el que Flich había anotado sus castigos.

_¿Dulce o Travesura?_

_¡Feliz Halloween!_

—Con esto sospechara que fue Peeves —dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Vamos! —dijo a los demás mientras corrían fuera de la conserjería.

El sol se había puesto y el cielo adquiría poco a poco un color negrusco y haciendo a parecer a su vez unas las primeras estrellas y para desgracia de él, la luna, que se veía tenuemente en el cielo que estaba dando paso a la noche. Tenía un poco de miedo estar solo en ese lugar, pero era mejor eso a que estar en el castillo. Eso sería peligroso para todos en especial para sus amigos. La señora Pomfrey había sido muy buena al llevarlo hasta el Bosque Oscuro, ya que si lo hacia solo iba a desmayarse en el camino. Mientras seguía por el oscuro sendero, sentía con gran intensidad los síntomas de su transformación. Desde que vio en la tarde, desde la ventana del dormitorio, la tenue luna empezó a sentirse mal. Pero fue bueno haberla visto, porque sino no estaría ahí y sus amigos hubieran pagado las consecuencias. Pero no podía transformarse en el lugar donde estaba. Tenía que llegar a la casa que Dumbledore le había dicho y transformarse allí. Cuando al fin llegó, cayó al piso sin poder aguantar más. En la ventana, la misma luna llena que había visto en la tarde aún sin iluminar, ahora estaba en el firmamento oscuro irradiando su luz. Un rayo de luz de luna se filtró por la ventana cayendo en él.

Por unos segundos, se quedó rígido en el suelo empezando a temblar, para luego emitir un terrible gruñido. Su cabeza se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Y su espalda se encorvaba más. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían has­ta convertirse en garras.

La boca, que ya se había convertido en hocico, empezó a salirle colmillos grandes y filosos como los de un lobo. Por que era eso en lo que se estaba convirtiendo ese chico: en un hombre-lobo que lo único que podía hacer hasta que durara la Luna Lena era mantenerse aislado de sus amigos y las demás personas que quería para no lastimar a nadie.

Se cambiaron y bajaron a comer en el Gran Comedor, donde mil murciélagos revoloteaban desde las paredes hasta el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas flotantes. También había muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo.

Los niños estaban encantados pero la causa de la expresión de asombro y maravilla que se asomó en su rostro fue la suculenta comida que apareció cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Dulces, postres, tortas y muchas otras cosas estaban esperando ser degustadas por los jóvenes magos y brujas. Todos, sin esperar a que alguien anunciara que podían comenzar, empezaron a comer.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Al frente de James, estaba Lily, quien no parecía estar a gusto estar comiendo al frente de un niño cuyo estomago parecía ser de un pordiosero hambriento.

—¿No podrías ser un poco más educado a la hora de comer, Potter? —dijo Lily cuando James cogía una gran porción de torta de chocolate.

—¡Es gue esdá deli'oso! —contestó James con la boca sucia y llena de chocolate, algo que hizo que el ceño de Lily se frunciera mas.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

James se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se limpió con una servilleta.

—Mi querida amiguita Lily Evans—contestó James con una sonrisa—, ¿por qué no te preocupas por comer y dejas que yo coma tranquilo? Yo no te estoy molestando. Además—añadió mientras sacaba su varita—. _Wingardium leviosa_— un helado de vainilla y chocolate que Jimmy iba a coger, empezó a flotar alejándose del mellizo y poniéndose frente de la pelirroja—, ¿por qué no comes algo? Mira —el helado empezó a dar vueltas delante de ella, quien trataba de no sonreír—, se ve delicioso

—Con sólo verte se me quita el hambre.

—Cuando seas un fantasma no dirás eso —dijo la cabeza de un fantasma que salió del helado flotante, haciendo que la niña ahogara un grito y que el helado cayera parado en la mesa derramando su contenido.

—¡Nick! ¡Qué susto me diste! —exclamó la niña tocándose el pecho.

—Es mi truco de Halloween—sonrió el fantasma—. Discúlpeme, señorita Evans. Estropeé su helado.

—No se preocupe. De todos modos no iba a comerlo.

—No puse veneno al helado, Evans —dijo James mirándola con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos— Te felicito, Nick. Fuiste el único que lograste asustar a Lily Evans. Lo único que yo gano es que me mande al diablo antes que le haga algo.

—¡Porque eres un odioso! —exclamó Lily.

—Pues yo veo que se llevan muy bien —comentó Nick—. En mi opinión diría que mucho.

—Jamás me llevaría bien con un mocoso tan odioso como éste.

—¡Hey! ¡Éste tiene su nombre! —contestó James sin alejar la sonrisa de sus labios—, y con respecto a lo de mocoso, ¿has contado los años que tienes, Evans?

—¡Lo ve, Nick! ¡Ve porque lo digo!

—Sí, lo veo —contestó Nick riéndose—. Mejor me voy. Los fantasmas vamos a dar una actuación dentro de un rato así que nos vemos al rato.

—¡Hey, Nick! —lo llamó James—. Cuídate porque voy a hacerte un truco de Halloween.

El fantasma sonrió.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso vas a asustarme?

—Podría ser.

—¿Cómo? A James Potter no lo asusta nadie que no sea Lily Evans.

—Te escuche, Potter —contestó Lily.

Nick desapareció al traspasar la mesa del comedor. James se extraño del porqué Nick se fuera sin responder. Cogió con su cuchara una gran porción de chocolate y se le iba a meter en la boca cuando a pocos centímetros de introducir la cuchara, cuando una cabeza colgada del cuello de Nick apareció del pedazo de chocolate, causando que el niño gritara y botara su cuchara lo más lejos posible. El fantasma comenzó a reír.

—Feliz Halloween, James —dijo Nick antes de irse.

—Al parecer tenia razón —dijo Lily sonriendo complacida.

—Es un buen truco—dijo James cogiendo otra cuchara y cogiendo otra gran parte de torta de chocolate—. Pero volviendo al tema de nuestra tan amena conversación, ¿por qué no comes? La comida está deliciosa.

—Con verte a ti se me quita el apetito.

—Al parecer nunca me llevaré bien contigo.

—Hasta que al fin aciertas en algo —contestó Lily con sorna.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no llevamos la fiesta en paz?

—Porque eres insoportable.

—¿Ah, si? —fingió sorpresa James—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no te aguanto —contestó Lily—, ¿crees qué es bonito hacerle bromas a cualquiera sabiendo que perdemos puntos por ello? Arriesgas los puntos que podríamos tener para ganar la Copa de las Casas.

—El que no arriesga, no gana —contestó James sin darle importancia al ceño fundido de la pelirroja—. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Jimmy, Sirius y Thomas asintieron sin dejar de comer.

—¿Lo ves? El público lo dice.

—Tu público no sabe de lo que estábamos hablando. Están mas preocupados en otra cosa —dijo Lily señalándolos. En ese momento, Sirius y Jimmy estaban peleando por tratar de no soltar un pastel de manzana que había aparecido de pronto.

—¡Suelta eso, Jim! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

—¡Pero yo lo cogí antes que tú lo hicieras! ¡Por lo tanto es mío!

—¡No! ¡Suelta!

—¡Suéltalo tú!

—¡No!

—¿Así que no lo vas a soltar?

—¡No!

—¡Muy bien, tómalo! — Jimmy soltó el pastel haciendo que Sirius se arrojara el pastel en la cara. El niño empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Todos los alumnos se rieron al ver lo que pasaba.

—¡Ahora veras! —exclamó Sirius cogiendo otro torta y tirándoselo a Jimmy. El niño, con la cara cubierta de torta, trató de vengarse. Cogió una torta, pero Sirius se agachó y la torta fue a parar en la cara de Thomas Ryddle que estaba demasiado ocupado en reírse que en esquivar el ataque.

—¡Ups! —fue lo que dijo Sirius tratando de no reírse ante el semblante serio y lleno de torta que tenia su amigo en esos momentos. El muchacho, ni corto ni perezoso, arrojó la torta que tenía en la mano a Sirius Black pero éste se volvió a agachar haciendo la torta arrojada por Thomas en la cara de James Potter, embarrándola de torta de calabaza y causando una carcajada de la pelirroja con quien estaba discutiendo.

James se quitó los lentes para limpiárselos mientras la pelirroja que estaba al frente de él no podía dejar de reírse. Cuando el niño terminó de limpiarse los lentes y la cara, cogió otra torta de manzana y se lo aventó a la pelirroja. La cara de Lily estaba cubierta de torta de manzana y estaba muy molesta, mientras que James se reía junto con sus amigos. Algo que hizo que la pelirroja cogiera una torta y se lo aventara, callando así su risa. Su hermano empezó a reírse ganándose la mirada inquisitiva de James.

—¡Así que te parece gracioso! —dijo James cogiendo otro torta y arrojándoselo a su mellizo. Quien no le gusto recibir el impacto. Como el de al lado (Sirius Black) se estaba burlando, cogió otro torta para aventárselo. Pero el muchacho, que no quería recibir otro tortazo en la cara, se agachó, haciendo que la torta le cayera a Thomas interrumpiendo su risa por la guerra que ya se había iniciado.

—¡Esto no se queda así! —exclamó el rubio cogiendo otro pastel y aventándoselo a Jimmy, pero estaba vez el muchacho también se agachó y el pastel le cayó a John Parker. El muchacho, para estar parejo también cogió una torta y se la aventó hacia los muchachos pero esa maniobra le cayó a un niño de tercero, quien tampoco se dejó. Así fue que empezó una guerra de comida en la mesa Grynffindor. Tortas caían por todas partes, hasta que una de ellas cayó en la cabeza de un Ravenclaw haciendo que esa mesa se metiera en la guerra. ¡Fue un completo pandemonium! Después de un minuto, las cuatro casas estaban enfrentadas tirando tortas.

Los profesores trataron de calmar lo que ocurría, especialmente los jefes de casa, pero era imposible. Por que en esa guerra de tortas nadie parecía respetar a nadie, ni siquiera a los profesores y mucho menos a los prefectos. Dumbledore sólo observaba con una sonrisa lo que ocurría. McGonagall estaba muy molesta. Estaba cubierta de tortas de manzana y chocolate.

—¡Albus!

—Tranquilícese, profesora McGonagall —dijo el director tratando de parecer serio—. Los niños tienen derecho a una guerra de comida de vez en cuando ¿no?

—Pero profesor…

—Está bien, profesora—dijo el director sacando su varita. Con un ligero movimiento, todas las tortas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Algunas a punto de chocar en las caras de varios niños y otras a unos centímetros de la mano que las había arrojado. El alumnado, cubierto de torta y dulces, se volvió a su director.

—¡Muy divertida su broma de Halloween! Pero desperdician mucha comida —dijo el director sonriente—. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos y volver con la celebración. Los responsables de esta guerra serán castigados. Los demás pueden irse a cambiar

Los Potter, Sirius y Thomas se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Castigo en Halloween? ¿Por qué? Salieron de sus asientos para irse a la Sala Común y estaban a punto de irse, pero el director los llamó, haciendo que se voltearan a verlo. Cuarto tortas en la cara les cayeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos los alumnos se rieran. Mientras los muchachos se quitaban la torta de la cara, Dumbledore decía riendo:

—¡Castigo cumplido!

Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro se disponían a entrar de nuevo al Gran Comedor, pero Thomas vio a una personita que estaba sola y se dirigía hacia la Torre de Grynffindor.

—Chicos, espérenme en el Gran Comedor.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó James, pero Thomas no se detuvo a contestar. Los tres iban a entrar pero de pronto James Potter se acordó de algo.

—¡La capa!

—¿Que pasa con ella? —preguntó Sirius.

—La dejamos en el aula que estaba al lado de la bruja tuerta ¿recuerdan?

—Debemos ir por ella —dijo Jimmy—. Flich, podría encontrarla. Además, papá nos matara si la hemos perdido.

—¡Vamos!

Deborah Dawson ya se había dado cuenta de que era perseguida por lo que camino mucho para que su espía dejara de perseguirla. Pero al parecer, el niño parecía dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso. Cansada ya, y habiendo llegado al patio, se paró y dijo:

—¡Está bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Thomas Ryddle?

El aludido se acercó a ella muy cansado.

—Desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo y huyes de mí. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero contestar tus preguntas.

—¿Viste lo que te voy a preguntar? —dijo el muchacho con sorna.

—Si vas a burlarte de mí, lo mejor será que me vaya —contestó muy molesta la niña.

—¡No, espera! —pero Deborah no parecía hacerle caso—. ¡Espera, Deborah!

Al oír eso, la niña paró al instante y se volvió a Thomas muy sorprendida.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Thomas se ruborizó y repitió.

—Deborah.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre—dijo Deborah queriendo sonreír.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

La niña no contestó. Thomas añadió:

—Desde hace días quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué fue lo que viste aquel día en el lago?

—Para que te voy a responder si tú no crees en esas cosas.

—Hagamos una cosa, Deborah —propuso Thomas—.Si lo que me dices me parece coherente o que podría ser verdad, te prometo que me tragaré todas mis opiniones y te creeré.

La niña lo miró con recelo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

La niña sonrió levemente y se sentó en una banqueta. Thomas hizo la mismo mirando a la niña con ansiedad. El frió de la noche se empezaba a sentir, pero no les importó a los dos niños. Deborah, con la mirada puesta en el piso, dijo:

—Vi… vi que tú estabas con un basilisco.

Con solo oír la palabra basilisco, Thomas ya se imaginaba lo que Deborah había visto, pero dejó que continuara.

—Tú estabas ordenándole a ese basilisco que matara a los… sangre sucia junto con un hombre de cabello negro que se reía.

—¿Eso fue lo que viste?

—Sí—contestó Deborah y volvió su mirada hacia él—. No quiero asustarte con esto pero… lo que yo veo son cosas que pasaran, Thomas.

El niño se asustó. Se paró y empezó a caminar por el patio. Deborah lo miraba preocupada. Eso no podía ser posible. Nunca había hablado con esa niña y sabia a media lo que le ocurría. Tenia que reconocer que era una vidente, pero… él jamás mandaría a un basilisco matar a hijos de muggles.

—Thomas...

—Yo nunca… Yo nunca mandaría a matar a hijos de muggles—contestó Thomas sin mirarla—. Yo no soy como mi padre, Deborah. ¡No lo soy!

—¡Y yo lo sé! —contestó la niña—. Pero… pero es lo que yo vi…

—Fue por eso que huías de mi ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué temes que te haga daño?

—¡No! —exclamó la niña.

—¡Mientes! —contestó Thomas llorando—. ¡Tienes miedo de que yo te quiera matar! Tienes razón de temerme —contesto con amargura—. Yo tengo que matarte solo porque eres una sangre… ¡quiero decir, una hija de muggles! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy el heredero de Slytherin. ¡El maldito que debe limpiar al colegio de los hijos de muggles! ¡El que debe cumplir con esa tarea!

—Eso ya lo sabía

Thomas se volvió a ella.

—Sé que tú eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin —continuó la niña—. Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar por qué estas en Gryffindor sabiendo que eres descendiente de Slytherin?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Nunca supo porque el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor. Tampoco le importó saberlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo puso en Gryffindor?

_En la casa donde tú creas conveniente_

Y la casa que le convenía era Gryffindor y no Slytherin. Pero, eso no tenia sentido. Siendo heredero de Slytherin no debía estar en una casa que no le importaba si era hijo de un muggle o de un mago. Aún no convencido, contestó:

—Porque yo le había dicho que me pusiera en la casa donde le fuera conveniente.

—¿Te das cuenta? —continuó Deborah—. Al sombrero le pareció conveniente que estuvieras en Gryffindor porque no poseías las cualidades de un Slytherin. Eres más Gryffindor que Slytherin.

—Tom quiere que cumpla con esa tarea.

—¿Y tú quieres cumplirla?

Thomas la miró furioso.

—¿Me ves con cara de maniático? ¿Crees que me gusta matar a muggles? ¡Yo no soy como… como Lord Voldemort o como quiera llamarse el bastardo de mi padre!

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

—¡Porque todos van a pensar que si lo soy! ¡Porque tarde o temprano el mal nacido de Tom va a obligarme como siempre lo ha hecho desde que murió mamá! ¡Porque todos huirán de mí como si fuera un monstruo! ¡Porque no les importara si soy o no inocente!

Empezó a sollozar en silencio. Deborah lo miraba son lagrimas en los ojos. Ella no sentía miedo de él, sino cariño. Cariño como siente una hermana a su hermano. Pero no quería expresarlo. No podía. No mientras él no la dejara.

—Tú no debes hacer las cosas que no quieres hacer, Thomas —contestó con una leve sonrisa—. Todos tenemos derecho a decidir lo que queremos hacer.

—Tom no escuchara eso.

—Pero tú sí.

—Él me doblegara.

—Tendrás que mantenerte fuerte. No hagas las cosas que no quieres hacer. Puedes cambiar el futuro, ya que no está escrito por nadie más sino por nosotros.

—Entonces lo que viste, ¿no es verdad?

—Es lo que supuestamente será —corrigió Deborah sacándole la cara con su pañuelo—. Eso depende de ti.

La niña se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando al niño con el pañuelo en sus manos. La vio irse. ¡Que extraña platica había sido! No sabia porque le había compartido sus temores a esa niña. Pero lo que si sabia era que se sentía mucho mejor. Y hubiera estado mucho mejor, si no fuera porque una mano le tapó la boca y lo introdujo al pasillo. El muchacho se soltó del hombre mirándolo desafiante.

—¡Suéltame, Selwyn!

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

—Pues dile a mi padre que se vaya la mier…

—¡Tu padre me dijo que quiere hablar contigo y que te trajera a mi despacho quieras o no!

Lo cargó y le tapó la boca, llevándolo hacia su despacho. Mientras el niño forcejeaba en vano para soltarse.

—¡Aquí está!

—¡Que bien, muchachos! —exclamó Sirius mirando desde la puerta—. ¡Vayámonos antes que llegue Flich y descubra que fuimos nosotros los de la bromita con la cobaya!

—Tranquilo, Sirius —dijo James acercándose junto con Jimmy—. ¡Ahora sí, vamos!

Los tres se cubrieron con la capa y salieron silenciosamente del cuarto. Afortunadamente, Flich no rondaba por ahí, cuando bajaron las escaleras. Se toparon con un muchacho de cara redonda, menudo con cabello castaño claro y nariz puntiaguda que deambulaba solo y con una expresión de miedo.

—¡Miren, es Peter! —susurró Sirius.

—¿Y? —contestaron los mellizos Potter a la vez.

—¿Qué tal si le jugamos una bromita por Halloween?

Los mellizos lo meditaron para sonreír malignamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Peter se acercaba a ellos. Al volverse, Peter se chocó con ellos, provocando que todos se cayeran al piso. Peter se incorporó asustado. No lograba ver con quien se había caído pero había sentido como si se hubiera chocado con tres personas. Esas mismas tres personas, se quitaron la capa y esperaron a sobarse las partes donde recibieron el golpe de la caída.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó emocionado Peter—. ¡Los estaba buscando!

—¿En serio? —preguntó James aún adolorido—. ¿Por qué?

—Quería decirles que me impresionó su guerra de comida en el Gran Comedor.

—Gracias —dijo Jimmy incorporándose—. Disculpa que te dejemos pero es que…

—¿Qué es eso?

Peter miraba con avidez la capa en la cual aún seguía sentado James, quien al darse cuenta, se incorporó rápidamente y la escondió detrás de él.

—¡No es nada!

—¡Vaya! —exclamó muy asombrado Peter—. ¡Es una capa invisible!

—Este chico no es tan tonto como parece —le susurró Jimmy a Sirius.

—¿Capa invisible?¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —mintió James.

—A ver, déjame verla…

—¡No! —exclamó James alejándose de él—. Escucha, Pettigrew, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Voy con ustedes

—¡No! —exclamaron los tres. James tomó la palabra.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la sala Común. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer…

—Puedo ayudarles. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor!

—Este… —dijo James dubitativo—. ¡Reunión! —exclamó juntando las cabezas de Sirius y Jimmy—. Lo mejor será llevarlo y le haremos jurar que no dirá nada de nuestra capa o ya saben lo que pasara.

—Lo meteremos de cabeza en algunos de los retretes —sugirió Jimmy.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos de una buena vez? —dijo Sirius mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

—Vamos, hay que darle una oportunidad —dijo James—, si mete la pata, pues le haremos pagar y punto.

—O si no de cabeza en los retretes —añadió Jimmy.

Los dos niños parecieron de acuerdo y se volvieron al muchacho que los miraba ansiosamente esperando su respuesta.

—Está bien, Peter. Puedes venir con nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —contestó Peter muy eufórico.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Sirius no muy convencido—. Ahora, debes jurar que no revelaras lo que vamos a mostrar en estos instantes.

—Porque si lo haces, te metemos de cabeza al retrete —dijo Jimmy.

—¡¿Qué manía tienes con los retretes, Jim?! —le preguntó James cansado.

—Pero es una buena idea —se justificó Jimmy, su hermano frunció el ceño—. Siempre y cuando él no lo prometa.

—Lo prometo —dijo el niño tomando en serio la advertencia de Jimmy.

—Bien —dijo James poniéndosela.—.Tienes razón, esta es una capa invisible—Peter ahogó un grito de jubilo—. Nos iremos con ella, así que muy quitecito. Vamos.

James los hizo cubrir a todos con su capa. Peter estaba muy emocionado y eso era algo que a Sirius le hastiaba. Pero cuando estaban llegando a la sala Común de Gryffindor, el profesor Selwyn, llevaba a Thomas cargado y tapándole la boca.

—¡Allí esta Thomas! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Pero, ¿por qué el profesor Selwyn lo lleva cargado y tapándole la boca? —preguntó Peter.

—Porque talvez le va a hacer algo —dijo James preocupado—. ¡Vamos!

Como si fueran unos espías profesionales, siguieron sigilosamente a Mucilber hasta su despacho. Al ingresar botó a Thomas como si fuera una odiosa mochila que contenía pesados libros, al piso. El profesor se acercó al umbral de la puerta, asomó su cabeza para aguaitar si alguien caminaba por allí, pero no había nadie. O por lo menos eso pensaba él, porque cuatro chiquillos bajo la protección de una capa invisible, se introducían al despacho, antes que el profesor cerrara la puerta. Se escondieron detrás de uno de los andamios que guardaba en su interior pociones de líquidos de todos los colores. El despacho del profesor Selwyn era como un cuarto sin ventanas; oscuro y con aspecto tétrico. Solo que en ese momentos estaba iluminada por la luz que emanaba el fuego de la chimenea del despacho. Fijaron su atención hacia su amigo que fulminaba con la mirada al profesor de Pociones. Selwyn se inclinó sobre el fuego y dijo:

—Ya está aquí, mi señor.

El rostro de un hombre de cabello y ojos negros y de mirada tan fría como la de Thomas, apareció en el fuego, causando la impresión de los niños y del mismo Thomas. Peter iba a soltar una gran exclamación que los hubiera delatado, si no fuera porque los tres niños que estaban a su costado lo callaron.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Tom? —contestó Thomas saliendo de su asombro—. ¿O debería llamarte Lord Voldemort?

El profesor Selwyn tosió incomodo a oír el nombre. Tom Ryddle sonrió.

—Eres el único que no se inmuta al decir mi nuevo nombre.

—Porque no te tengo miedo —contesto ferozmente el niño.

—Pero lo tendrás —contestó Tom—. Ya verás. Tendrás más miedo que las personas que ya me conocieron.

—Eres un maldito maniático, Tom —dijo el niño mirándolo desafiantemente—. Sólo un maniático como tú mataría a doscientos cincuenta muggles y se reiría de ello.

—Al igual como una vieja bruja en Italia, una pareja de magos recién casados en España y a un campamento de muggles en Albania —añadió Tom—. Eso solo es publicidad.

—Eres un asesino.

—Solo soy un mago con un gran poder. ¿Cómo quieres que practique mi poder si no tengo con quien hacerlo?

—¿Por qué matar a tanta gente inocente que se te cruce por tu camino?

—Mis siervos necesitan divertirse un rato.

—Eres despreciable. ¿Por qué no les haces eso a tus aliados?

—Por dos motivos: uno, porque están dispersos por todos los países que me han conocido; y dos, porque me sirven y no como un niño a quien debí matarlo por no hacer caso a su padre.

—¿Qué padre? —preguntó con sorna Thomas—. Yo nunca he tenido padre ¿lo recuerdas? Mi padre fue un bastardo que abandonó a mi mamá.

—¡Ya no salgas con el mismo drama de siempre! —dijo Tom Ryddle con fastidio—.Te he llamado para que cumplas con tu misión. La cámara de los Secretos debe ser abierta ya.

Los cuatro niños agudizaron sus oídos ¿La cámara de los Secretos? ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

—El heredero de Slytherin deberá limpiar a toda la escoria que hay en este colegio. Y así, poder convertirlo en un lugar donde sólo la sangre limpia estudie aquí. _Nagini_ ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sólo falta que el heredero le ordene a matar a esos sangre sucia que están en este colegio.

—¿Quién seria otro loco para matar a los sangre sucia? —susurró James a sus amigos.

—Así que escúchame con atención, Thomas —continuó Tom—, lo que vas a hacer es…

—¡No gastes saliva, Tom! —interrumpió Thomas—. ¡Yo no lo haré!

—¿Qué?

—¡No cumpliré esa tarea porque no quiero ni seré el heredero de Slytherin.

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 05 ¡A investigar!**

—_¡Thomas! —exclamó James sonriendo débilmente con el libro en mano—. ¡Que susto nos diste!_

—_¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó—. Esta es la sección prohibida. _

—_Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando sobre la Cama… —dijo Peter pero los cuatro le taparon la boca rápidamente. _

—_¿Sobre qué?_

—_Sobre una poción que Selwyn mencionó —dijo Sirius mientras los demás asentían. _

—_Pero, ¿para que quieren saber eso? —les preguntó extrañándose mas por el comportamiento de sus amigos._

— _Bueno, ya sabes… siempre es bueno investigar mas… —contestó Jimmy tratando de parecer convincente._

—_¿Y la encontraron? —preguntó interesado en su respuesta._

—_Este… si… ¡Nos vemos Thomas!_

—_¡Esperen! ¡Amigos! __—pero los cinco muchachos se alejaron corriendo. Thomas seguía mirándolos extrañado—. ¿Desde cuando empezaron a parar con Pettigrew?_

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	5. ¡A investigar!

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**5**

**¡A investigar!**

—¡No cumpliré esa tarea porque no quiero ni seré el heredero de Slytherin.

Los muchachos se quedaron estáticos. ¡¿Qué era lo que Thomas, su amigo, había dicho?!

—¡Estoy cansado que salgas con ese comportamiento rebelde que tienes, mocoso! —exclamó furioso Tom—. ¡Harás lo que se te ordena o…!

—¿O qué? —se le enfrentó Thomas—. ¿Me mataras como mataste a esos muggles? ¡Hazlo! ¡Me harías un gran favor! ¡Prefiero estar muerto que tener que estar ligado más tiempo contigo!

—Mira, Thomas —dijo más calmado Tom—. Sé que mi relación contigo nunca ha sido buena, pero eso cambiar. Tú eres mi hijo, llevas mi sangre…

—¡Deja los sentimentalismos que no te queda, Tom! —le espetó el niño—. Nunca he sido tu hijo, aunque llevó sangre tuya en mis venas. No entiendo como mi madre pudo involucrarse con un tipo tan despreciable como tú que la abandonó con un hijo. Por ello, no tienes derecho de decirme hijo. Así que, si esto es todo lo que querías decirme. Pues entonces me retiro, pero antes solo te digo que ya no vengas a verme acá, al colegio, porque me da asco verte el rostro. Si lo haces, le diré a Dumbledore que es lo que planeas —el ceño de Tom se frunció más—. ¿Te disgusta, no? Ahora ya sabes lo que siento cuando habló contigo—se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —gritó Tom—. ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Esa es la tarea que Slytherin te legó!

—Una persona muy querida me enseñó algo hoy, Tom—contestó Thomas desde la puerta del despacho—: Tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero hacer o no. y lo que no quiero hacer es matar muggles solo porque un hijo bastardo me lo manda.

El muchacho salió del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin saber que era seguido por cuatro niños que habían escuchado cada palabra de dicha conversación.

Selwyn se inclinó hacia el fuego donde estaba su Señor.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, mi señor?

—Este chiquillo está pasando el límite de mi paciencia —contestó molesto—. Buscaré la forma de obligarlo. Selwyn —el profesor su cabeza inclinó ante él—. Vigila a ese muchacho y dime que es lo que le interesa más. Con eso podríamos manipularlo.

Selwyn asintió y Tom desapareció.

La sala común de Gryffindor se caracterizaba por estar llena de estudiantes que se disponían a hacer sus tareas. Pero como el banquete de Halloween no había terminado y la sala estaba completamente desértica. No había absolutamente nadie en la sala común de la torre Gryffindor en esos momentos. Pero, de pronto, se abrió la entrada de la torre y se cerró al instante. No había nadie en dicho lugar, nadie hasta que James Potter decidió arrojar su capa invisible hacia el mueble más cercano, dejando al descubierto a sus demás amigos.

James no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Analizando la conversación que hace unos instantes su amigo Thomas había tenido con el asesino ése. Estaba seguro de Thomas sería incapaz de matar a alguien. Sólo que la seguridad no recaía en su padre. Él podría obligar a Thomas para que hiciera todas esas cosas horribles, pero también estaba seguro que Thomas nunca tendría la intención de matar a nadie.

Mientras James pensaba en ello; los demás no se omitían sus opiniones:

—¡Nunca pensé que Thomas estaría involucrado de esa manera! —exclamó Sirius sentado en un sillón con los cos en las rodillas—. ¡Su padre es un completo maniático!

—Un maniático asesino —apuntó Jimmy sentado en la alfombra.

—Lo mejor será que le digamos a McGonagall lo que es Thomas ¿no creen? —sugirió Peter timorato al costado de Sirius.

Sirius empujó a Peter que hizo que se cayera a la alfombra.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres que lo expulsen?

—Pero piensa… —se justificó Peter mirando a Sirius con cierto temor—. ¡Thomas es muy peligroso! ¡Es el heredero de Slytherin y ya escuchaste lo que dijo ese... ese tipo! ¡Podría matarnos!…

—¡Él es nuestro amigo! ¡Él jamás haría algo así! —declaró Sirius— ¡Y más te vale, Pettigrew que no digas ni una sola palabra al respecto a nadie de lo que viste hoy y lo lamentaras muy caro!

Sirius hablaba con una seriedad que no era propia de él. Ante este gesto, Peter se limitó a asentir mirando a Sirius con temor. James seguía paseándose de un lado a otro pensativo. Jimmy le preguntó:

—¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Lo que pasa es que… estoy analizando lo ocurrido. —contestó James sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Cómo es posible que todas estas cosas le pasen a nuestro amigo? ¡Esta situación es muy crítica!

—Y muy peligrosa —añadió Peter con temor—. Imagínense si Thomas decidiera…

—¡Pettigrew! ¿Te lo tengo que estar advirtiendo? —saltó Sirius de nuevo al ver lo que iba decir Peter—. ¡Thomas es nuestro amigo! ¡Y ya hemos oído que él no quiere saber nada del loco de su padre! así que, cierra el pico o te lo cierro yo y…

—¡Ya vale, Sirius! —lo calló James—. Es suficiente. Peter no dirá nada. Ya está advertido. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ver en que podemos ayudar a Thomas.

—Pero antes de eso, debemos averiguar otra cosa —dijo Jimmy de pronto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó James.

—¿Qué es la Cámara de los Secretos?

—¡Si serás tonto! —exclamó James sentando, al fin, en un sillón que estaba a su lado—. ¿No oíste lo que era?

—Que yo recuerde, ese tipo no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo la mencionó. —aclaró Jimmy mirando a su mellizo con el ceño fruncido—.¿Acaso tú lo sabes?

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—¡Entonces dime, hermanito!

—Pues… pues…—titubeó James mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien le decía con la mirada "¡ya ves!" — ¡Está bien! ¡No lo se! Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

—¿Se lo preguntaremos a Thomas? —preguntó Peter.

—¡Claro! Sería una pregunta muy cortés —dijo Sirius con sorna—. "Hola, Thomas, viejo amigo, dinos, ¿sabes algo de la Cámara de los Secretos? Pues necesitamos la información para averiguar si vas a matar a alguien o no"

Finalmente, decidieron averiguar sin decirle nada a Thomas. Seria molesto para su amigo, decirle que estaban averiguando sobre la Camara de los Secretos cuando él no quería saber nada. James les obligó a todos jurarlo poniendo su mano hacia delante y los demás cubrieron su mano para comprometerse. Peter no estaba muy seguro de hacer. Pero la mirada inquisitiva de Sirius y la amenaza de meterlo de cabeza a un retrete de Jimmy hicieron que él también jurara. Con el juramento hecho. Todos subieron satisfechos al dormitorio de los chicos. Sin embargo, ya dentro, mientras Peter se lavaba los dientes en el baño y esperaban a John Parker y Tim Carter, Sirius les susurró a los Potter:

—Las cosas que nos pasa antes de la clase de vuelo.

Thomas se despertó pronto al día siguiente. Miró a su costado y notó que sus amigos aún seguían durmiendo. Se extrañó, porque supuso que se habían ido a la cama temprano. Porque cuando llegó al dormitorio, ellos estaban dormidos. Se que­dó un rato en la cama pensando en la discusión de anoche con Tom. Era la primera vez que se había enfrentado a Tom y ganaba. Siempre que Tom quería que hiciese alguna cosa, lo tenia que hacer, aunque no lo quisiera.

Sonrió. Estaba contento. Por fin podía decidir lo que quería o no. Y todo gracias a sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron las ganas de vivir. Se volvió a su mesita de noche y vio un pañuelo. Era el pañuelo de Deborah…

Deborah. Ella es la principal responsable de este cambio. Sonriente, se dijo que cuando la viera, le daría las gracias de algún modo. Pero de pronto, se le vino a la mente la visión de Deborah. Sabía que podría ocurrir y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que nunca se cumpliera. Él jamás les haría daño a los hijos de muggles y mucho menos a su nueva amiga. Él tendría que cuidarla. Sin importar lo que sea, no iba a dejar que Tom lo manipulara. Con ese pensamiento, se le­vantó. Se vistió y se acercó a la cama de Jimmy para despertarlo.

—¡Jim! ¡Despierta!— dijo alegremente, mientras jalaba la sabana de la cama. Pero su rostro cambió de expresión cuando notó que una almohada era la que suplantaba a su amigo en la cama. Eso si que era extraño. Jimmy Potter no era tan madrugador como para levantarse antes de las siete de la mañana. Más bien, lo contrario. El era el mellizo que le costaba levantarse y que casi nunca llegaba temprano a una clase.

Se volvió a las camas de los demás y pudo comparar que al igual que Jim, que todas estaban con una almohada sustituyente. En ese momento, John Parker se levantó, mostrando en su rostro el mal humor de las mañanas.

—¡Ryddle! ¡Deja de hacer ruido con las sabanas! ¡Hoy no hay clase! ¡Es día de los muertos o como dicen los muggles; los santos! Tengo… —emitió un gran bostezo—… sueño.

—¿Haz visto a Jimmy y a los demás? —preguntó Thomas.

—¿Quién? ¿Potter y su pandilla? Sí, hace una hora ellos también me despertaron. Se fueron con Pettigrew a no sé a donde. Creo que dijeron algo sobre la biblioteca. ¡Cómo si la señora Pince se levantara temprano a trabajar en los días de fiesta!

Thomas se fue hacia la biblioteca corriendo. ¿Qué demonios estarían haciendo, James y los demás en la biblioteca? Sonrió al imaginar que seria una broma, pero pronto descartó esa idea. Si era una broma, ¿por qué no le pasarían la voz? Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca e iba a sacar la varita para abrirla, sino fuera por….

—Señor Ryddle, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

A Thomas se le pararon los pelos del cuerpo y se volvió a la persona que estaba detrás de él, sonriendo débilmente. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba seriamente.

—Bueno… yo… Quería entrar a la biblioteca para buscar algo, profesora —dijo maldiciéndose por no inventar una excusa mejor, ya que la jefa de Gryffindor alzo una cena, no muy convencida de su respuesta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sus libros?

—¿Mis libros? —repitió la pregunta mientras hurgaba una excusa—… Mis libros… no los necesito, solo quiero hacer una consulta sobre Encantamientos.

—¿En pijama?

Thomas se miró. Por el apremió se había olvidado cambiarse de ropa.

—Es que era urgente... —dijo abochornado—... ¡usted sabe! ¡Nunca es bueno no saciar una duda teórica!

—Pues si quiere una consulta de un libro, será mejor que la busque más tarde; o se la pida al profesor Flitwich o a sus compañeros Potter, Black, Lupin, Dawson, Evans o McCainer —el muchacho asintió—. Por cierto, ¿en donde están sus amigos?

—Pues, no se en reali…

Pero no pudo concluir porque cuatro muchachos aparecieron con pijamas y hablando entre si tan concentrados en algo que no se dieron cuenta de que su jefa de casa estaba al lado de ellos.

—¡Te digo que tenemos que buscar en la sección prohibida!

—Sí, pero primero tenemos que buscar en parte accesible, porque si no nos meteremos en problemas…

—Como ya los tienen, alumnos —dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que los muchachos se sobresaltaran.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos.

—Que bien que se acuerden de mí. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues.. —titubeó Jimmy.

—¡Vinimos a hacer una consulta! —dijo Sirius.

—Sí, una duda que nos carcome —añadió James.

—Pues veo que sus dudas son tan insoportables que no los deja cambiarse adecuadamente —dijo la profesora y los niños se vieron con las pijamas puestas—. Ahora, nada de biblioteca hasta más tarde, porque sino, cinco puntos menos por hacer desorden en la biblioteca. Ahora vayan a cambiarse y vayan a desayunar

—¡Sí! ¡Porque me muero de hambre! —exclamó eufórico Jimmy siguiendo a la profesora.

Los demás lo siguieron pero Thomas detuvo a James.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿En donde estaban?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —preguntó James tratando de disimular extrañeza.

—Porque en sus camas habían puesto sus almohadas —dijo Thomas mirándolo seriamente.

—Lo que pasa es que nos levantamos temprano para ir a jugar con las Nimbus 1000 en la madrugada.

Thomas alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? —cruzó los brazos—. Porque John me dijo otra cosa relacionado con esta biblioteca y da la casualidad que cuando estoy discutiendo con McGonagall, aparecen mis amigos murmurando en voz alta algo sobre ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. ¿A ver, explícame eso, James Potter?

_¡Maldito Parker!_ maldijo James en su mente mientras hurgaba una excusa para dársela a su amigo. Pero era casi imposible, su amigo era muy astuto. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucharon los quejidos de una niña.

—¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores, sangre sucia.

Se acercaron hacia el lugar donde la niña se quejaba. Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises sostenía del cuello a una niña de cabellos rojos que a James le resultaba muy conocida.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó James.

Los dos se volvieron a James. El chico la soltó y sonrió, mientras que Lily Evans miraba a su defensor muy asombrada.

—¿Y se puede saber porque debo soltar a esa sangre sucia?—preguntó el chico burlonamente.

—¡Vuelves a insultarla y te rompo la cara! —saltó James muy molesto.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tú y cuantos más?

—El y yo —dijo Thomas acercándose

—¡Vaya, nos volvemos a ver, Thomas Ryddle! —dijo Lucius burlonamente.

—Desgraciadamente, Malfoy.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó James a su amigo.

—Es el primo de Piers Carrey —contestó—. Lucius Malfoy.

—Malfoy, para ustedes —aclaró Lucius—. Claro, era lógico que el defensor de los sangre sucias, Thomas Ryddle, estuviera para rescatar a un insignificante impura.

—¡Ahora veras! —dijo James sacando su varita.

—Al parecer hay otro defensor —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Se puede saber el nombre de este nuevo defensor de la justicia?

—¡Eso no te importa! _¡Everti Static!_

El chico salió disparado para atrás y cayó a unos metros lejos de la pelirroja. Lily se incorporó y se puso de frente de James.

—¡Potter, déjalo! ¡Si alguien nos ve, te bajara puntos!

—¿Y dejar que este te siga insultando?

—¡Deja de hacerte el héroe!

—¡Hazle caso a Evans, James! —dijo Thomas—. Vámonos.

James guardó la varita y siguió a sus amigos, pero el chico no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo ir por lo apuntó a James con su varita:

—¡_Serpensortia_!

Una serpiente negra salió de la varita de Malfoy y se dirigió rápidamente a atacar a James. Thomas se volvió a la serpiente y la miró fijamente a los ojos. James y Lily se habían vuelto extrañados del porque Thomas se había quedado. Thomas no sabia el porqué miraba a la serpiente de esa forma, tampoco supo como le dijo a la serpiente "_No te acerques_" como si realmente la serpiente pudiera oírlo. Pero, milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente se quedó quieta delante de Thomas. Al ver que no iba a hacer nada, sacó su varita y exclamó:

—_Vipera Evanesca _—y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. Se volvió a ver a Lucius Malfoy, quien lo miraba asustado. Se levantó y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Thomas se extrañó. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Malfoy? Se volvió a ver a James y notó que su amigo sostenía fuertemente a la pelirroja de los hombros y ambos lo miraban muy extrañados.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

—Hablaste Pársel —dijo Lily muy asombrada—. ¿Desde cuando puedes hablar con las serpientes?

—¿yo? ¡Nunca! —evadió Thomas. Pero estaba muy preocupado. Él nunca había hablado con una serpiente. Solo la había oído, aquella vez, cuando Tom lo llevó a la cámara para conocer al basilisco.

—¡Sí, James y yo te oímos! —dijo Lily—. ¿No es verdad, James?

—Pues, en realidad… —empezó a decir James, pero Thomas interrumpió.

—¿Y desde cuando llamas por su nombre a James, Evans? —dijo Thomas mirándola fijamente.

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello y miró indignada a Thomas, quien sonreía divertido y a la vez aliviado por haber cambiado de tema. De pronto, la niña se dio cuenta que James la tenia sujetada por los hombros y se separó bruscamente de él.

—¡Jamás te atrevas a volver a agarrarme de esa forma, Potter!

—¿Qué, Lily?

—¡Para ti, soy Evans! —le espetó ella muy molesta pero a la vez muy apenada—. No vuelvas a tocarme así —y se fue con la nariz alzada.

—Menuda forma de dar las gracias —musitó James mirándola y acercándose donde Thomas, quien seguía riéndose.

—Mejor, vámonos. Es hora de desayunar y los chicos nos deben estar esperando.

James asintió. Pero mientras seguía a su amigo se ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado. Thomas hablaba pársel y según lo que sabia del libro _Historia de Hogwarts_, la única persona que hablaba pársel en el colegio fue Salazar Slytherin. Cada vez más se convencía que tenía que investigar más sobre el heredero de Slytherin y La Cámara de los Secretos. Tenía que hacerlo en caso de que algo malo llegara a pasar y no lo decía por Thomas, sino por su padre.

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente de la serpiente. Lucius Malfoy seguía siendo un altanero con todos menos con Thomas. Al parecer le tenía miedo a ese chiquillo y no quería provocarlo. Por su parte, Lily miraba a Thomas como si fuera un libro lleno de misterios, algo que incomodaba mucho a Thomas y a James. Al primero porque no le gustaba ser observado y al otro porque Evans le brindaba más atención a su amigo que a él.

Remus llegó ese mismo día antes del desayuno. El muchacho lucia algo cansado pero estaba muy contento. Al verlo llegar, todos se alegraron al verlo.

—¡Remus! ¡Que bueno que volviste! —exclamó Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Remus emitió un quejido.

—¡A mí también me da gusto de verlos! —respondió Remus haciendo una mueca de dolor y pasándose una mano por la espalda mientras dejaba su maleta en la cama.

Todos lo miraron extrañados ante el quejido de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Jimmy.

—¿Eh? … ¡Sí, claro! Porque tendría que estar mal? —dijo Remus tratando de disimular despreocupación.

—¿ah, si? —dijo Sirius desconfiado de su respuesta—. Entonces, ¿qué tienes en la espalda?

—Nada… ¡No es nada! Lo que pasa es que me caí de las escaleras en la casa de mis padres y me golpee la espalda con las gradas —explicó Remus sin tomarle tanta importancia.

—¿Nada? ¡Pero si esa caída es muy fuerte! —exclamó James.

—Sí, pero ya estoy bien. ¡En serio! —los tranquilizó Remus—. No se preocupen.

Pero a Thomas esa excusa no le sonaba muy convincente. Pero trato de olvidarse de eso con los comentarios de la próxima clase de vuelo.

El primer viernes del mes de noviembre, fue la tan esperada clase de vuelo. Clase que se había atrasado por problemas con la antigua profesora de vuelo que había decidido presentar su renuncia al notar que los jugadores de todas las casas, especialmente los de Slytherin, siempre se dejaban llevar por sus rencores hasta los extremos. Ahora, en el lugar de dicha profesora se encontraba Madame Hooch, una mujer de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. Muchos rumoraban que madame Hooch escogía a los mejores alumnos de cada casa para ponerlos en el equipo, pero eso fue algo que desmintió la profesora el primer día de clase.

—No quiero que se hagan ilusiones con lo que han oído por ahí —dijo la profesora caminando por lado y poniéndose al frente de ellos, en el parque—. Yo no soy la que escojo a los jugadores de las casas. Son los capitanes de cada equipo. Ellos se fijan por las cualidades que el estudiante deba tener en el quidditch —Jimmy y James se miraron con complicidad—Bueno, hora sin nada mas que aclarar. Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó— y digan "arriba".

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

Las escobas de los mellizos saltaron de inmediato en sus manos. Los niños sonrieron complacidos mientras que los demás tenían algunas dificultades para obedecer a sus amos. La de Lily Evans trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero sin ningún éxito y la de John Parker solo rodaba. La de Ann McCainer tardó unos segundos para obedecer a su ama. En cambio, la de Thomas, saltó a su mano tan pronto como dijo "arriba"

Madame Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Cuando dijo que estaban listos para volar, los mellizos se miraron entre si, como si tuvieran un plan entre manos.

—Cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada —indicó dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. ¿Preparados?... tres... dos...uno…

Y se oyó el silbato. Los alumnos se elevaron de sus escobas. Se sentía tan bien volar en una escoba según Thomas. Pero al volverse a los mellizos, pudo notar que ellos empezaron a hacer piruetas en el aire.

—¡Bajen! —todos los alumnos bajaron pero James y Jimmy no parecían escucharla—. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Bajen!

Pero ninguno no le hizo caso. Los dos hacían un verdadero espectáculo en el aire. James voló hasta un árbol de manzanas, cogió una y se la arrojó a su hermano, quien estaba distraído, pero al notarlo, hizo una vuelta espectacular con la escoba que arrancó un "¡Oh" de todos los presentes.

—¡Así que esas tenemos! —dijo Jimmy cogiendo otra manzana—, veamos que tan bueno eres para atrapar ésa.

La arrojó con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto del parque. James se inclinó hacia delante y salió disparado hacia la manzana. Jimmy sonrió y sacó su varita. Pronunció unas palabras y justo cuando su mellizo iba a coger la manzana, ésta salió disparada hacia arriba. El niño no desistió en su intento por atraparla. Apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia arriba y salió disparado como un cohete. Todos abajo miraban asombros, entre ellos Lily Evans. La manzana no quería dejarse atrapar y cambió de dirección bruscamente, haciendo el mellizo de gafas viera una maniobra espectacular con la escoba y empezara a caer en picado. Desde el lugar donde la manzana fue hechizada, Jimmy la vio venir disparada hacia abajo. Salió a su captura sin saber que era seguido por su hermano. James alcanzó a su hermano y estaban a misma posición. Uno debía que coger la manzana y no quería que fuera el otro. Extendieron la mano para cogerla. Pero la manzana encantada, más ágil que una snitch, a unos metros del suelo, decidió irse para arriba de nuevo. Haciendo que los Potter se estrellaran estrepitosamente al suelo. Todos los alumnos se acercaron a ellos, muchos emocionados y otros muy preocupados por saber si habían sobrevivido a la caída. La profesora Hooch separó a la multitud de curiosos acercándose a los afectados.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —dijo para abrir campo. Los mellizos estaban inconscientes. La profesora Hooch les dio una palmadita en los rostros para despertarlos—. ¡Muy bonito ¿no? ¡Casi se matan!

—¡Auch, no me agarré el brazo! —exclamó Jimmy, pero la profesora Hooch no le hizo caso.

—¡Black, Lupin, Ryddle! —dijo de pronto la profesora—. Llévense a sus amigos a donde la señora Pomfrey. Ella sabrá como curarlos. En cuanto a ustedes, pequeños suicidas. —se dirigió a los mellizos—. La profesora McGonagall seria informada de esto para su castigo correspondiente.

Sirius, Remus y Thomas los llevaron a los dos adoloridos Potter mientras comentaban de su jugada.

—¡Fue una jugada fantástica, pero muy riesgosa! —dijo Sirius emocionado—. Le pediré a la profesora McGonagall que me deje dirigir los partidos. ¡Con lo de hoy, he visto mi vocación!

—Sí, pero lo malo es que casi los lleva a la tumba —comentó Remus.

—Lo malo no es eso —dijo James cojeando.

—¿entonces? —preguntó Thomas.

—Lo malo será cuando nuestra madre se entere —dijo Jimmy riéndose pero emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

Los amigos se rieron mientras caminaban a la enfermería.

Tal como había dicho Hooch, la profesora McGonagall al enterarse castigo a los Potter cuando éstos salieron de la enfermería en la noche. La señora Pomfrey era una excelente enfermera y conocía al dedillo todos los remedios y curas a las peores heridas y males pero eso no había evitado que la enfermera se impactara de al saber como se habían roto el brazo y la pierna los mellizos. Cuando estuvieron recuperados, McGonagall les dio como castigo ayudar a Hagrid al bosque prohibido la próxima semana. Ellos trataron de no sonreír. Ya habían visitado el bosque prohibido con sus amigos, así que con Hagrid no seria diferente.

Pero antes de ello, los mellizos y sus amigos se fueron a la biblioteca a averiguar lo que el Día de Todos los Santos no hicieron. Los que habían escuchado a Tom la otra noche, le contaron a Remus sobre lo que habían oído y lo que estaban haciendo a espadas de su amigo. Remus estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlos a investigar.

Los libros de la biblioteca constantemente contenían la respuesta a toda pregunta, pero la respuesta a la pregunta que ellos tenían era muy difícil. Sólo habían descubierto la leyenda de Salazar Slytherin, en el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ que los mellizos habían leído antes de venir a Hogwarts.

La leyenda decía sobre Salazar Slytherin, fundador de la casa que lleva su apellido, hizo una cámara que los demás fundadores desconocían y que la selló para que solamente pudiera acceder a ella su autentico heredero y desencadenar el horror que contiene para usarlo en contra de los que no deben estudiar en el colegio: los hijos de muggles.

Pero ellos querían saber más. ¿Qué clase de horror contenía esa cámara? ¿Cómo la selló? ¿Por qué sólo el heredero podía cumplir con esa tarea horrenda? Usando la capa de James se dirigieron a la sección prohibida. Ya en ese lugar, se quitaron la capa invisible; y sin hacer el menor ruido para la señora Pince no los oyera, empezaron a buscar.

Pasó media hora desde que llegaron y no encontraban nada.

—¡Son muchas cuestiones las que nos faltan resolver! —dijo Sirius aburrido.

—Sí, pero ya han oído al padre de Tom:—dijo James—. "El heredero de Slytherin deberá limpiar a toda la escoria que hay en este colegio. Y así, poder convertirlo en un lugar donde sólo la sangre limpia estudie aquí". Si Thomas es el heredero se dan cuenta que es lo que tiene que hacer…

Los muchachos se quedaron callados mirando a James muy asustados.

—Pero, ya has oído a Thomas —replicó Jimmy—. Él no quiere cumplir con esa tarea. A Thomas nunca le simpatizó su padre, ¿cómo crees que va a poder matar a esos hijos de muggles si no lo quiere?

—Tienes razón, pero recuerda quien es su padre —dijo James preocupado—. No estamos hablando de un simple maniático ¡Estamos hablando del mago más terrible de todos los tiempos! ¡Un sujeto que ha matado a una gran cantidad de muggles y magos!

—Sin contar con las extrañas muertes y las constantes torturas que han pasado alrededor del mundo —añadió Remus.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños.

—Lo que pasa es que en Bélgica, un muggle encontró un grupo de diez personas muertas en una casa; y en Irlanda, se encontraron cincuenta muertos, entre ellos magos y muggles. Todas realizadas por los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Y con respecto a las torturas, todas las victimas dijeron muy asustadas que fueron brutalmente agredidas con un hechizo imperdonable solo por pronunciar su nombre.

Los niños lo miraban impactados

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó James.

—Bueno… —titubeó Remus tratando de pensar en una excusa—… ¡Lo leí cuando estaba con mis padres! —les preguntó mirándolos extrañado—. ¿Es que no reciben_ El Profeta_? ¿No lo han leído?

—La verdad es que no hemos leído El Profeta desde que Evans nos prestó su periódico —respondió Jimmy y se dirigió a su mellizo—. Creo que es hora que le exijamos a papá que nos suscriba ya para recibir a diario ese periódico.

—¡Es increíble nadie pueda hacer algo! —exclamó Jimmy.

—Es por ello debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo —dijo James con determinación—. Debemos evitar que él se convierta en uno de ellos. Debemos investigar y ver en que podemos ayudarlo.

—¿Y si el padre de Thomas nos descubre? —preguntó Peter temblando.

—No seas tonto! —le contestó Sirius—. Su padre debe estar en una gira por todo el mundo matando a inocentes y nosotros sólo estamos aquí.

—¡Dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos buscando!

Los demás asintieron mientras que Peter seguía temblando. James sacó un libro y pasó las hojas rápidamente pero se detuvo en un párrafo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Miren! —los llamó. Todos los niños se acercaron a James quien empezó a leer en voz alta: —. "Existe un heredero capaz de limpiar al mundo y al colegio de la sangre impura infectada por todo el mundo. El será capaz de dominar a la bestia que espera sus órdenes en la Cámara de los Secretos. Cuando el heredero llegue a Hogwarts, los impuros tendrán que temer y triunfara la sangre limpia" ¿Lo ven? —cerró el libro en su mano y miró a sus amigos—. Hay una bestia en esa cámara y Thomas es el único que puede dominarla.

—Pero, ¿qué clase de bestia es? —preguntó Remus.

—¿De que bestia están hablando?

Todos dieron un respingo y se volvieron hacia la persona que estaba detrás de ellos. Thomas Ryddle los miraba extrañado. Sus amigos estaban mirándolo asustados y el mas aterrorizado era Peter Pettigrew, que estaba con ellos.

—¡Thomas! —exclamó James sonriendo débilmente con el libro en mano—. ¡Que susto nos diste!

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó—. Esta es la sección prohibida.

—Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando sobre la Cama… —dijo Peter pero los cuatro le taparon la boca rápidamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre una poción que Selwyn mencionó —dijo Sirius mientras los demás asentían.

—Pero, ¿para que quieren saber eso? —les preguntó extrañándose mas por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

— Bueno, ya sabes… siempre es bueno investigar mas… —contestó Jimmy tratando de parecer convincente.

—¿Y la encontraron? —preguntó interesado en su respuesta.

—Este… sí… ¡Nos vemos Thomas!

—¡Esperen! ¡Amigos! —pero los cinco muchachos se alejaron corriendo. Thomas seguía mirándolos extrañado—. ¿Desde cuando empezaron a parar con Pettigrew?

Algo muy raro estaba pasando con sus amigos y él tenía que averiguarlo.

Pero nuestros amigos no encontraron nada que les pudiera ayudar aparte de ese libro. Pasó una semana y mientras hurgaban en otra posibilidad de volver a ir a la sección prohibida sin que se enterara la señora Pince, McGonagall sacó a James y Jimmy del dormitorio y les anunció sobre su castigo. Los mellizos se habían olvidado que tenían castigo y trataron de excusarse pero McGonagall no era una mujer de escuchar excusas y los llevó con Filch. Mientras seguían al conserje, quien los iba a llevar donde Hagrid, Jimmy le susurró a su hermano:

—¿Por qué presiento que esta no va a hacer la única vez que nos van a castigar?

—Ya dejen de estar murmurando. De seguro que deben lamentándose de lo que han hecho, ¿verdad? —dijo Flich, mirándolos con aire burlón, sin darse cuenta que los mellizos estaban mirándose con complicidad—. Agradezcan que solamente tengan que ir al bosque prohibido. ¡Ah, Dios! Era mejor esos días en que a los estudiantes los castigaban de otras formas… Es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen.

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo James disimulando miedo.

La luna, en cuarto menguante, los iluminaba pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa.

—Sí, Filch, date prisa —le dijo Jimmy al conserje pero una mirada de Filch hizo que se callara.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con su perro Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran vaca muerta en sus hombros y que emitía un desagradable olor.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿No me digas que son estos niños los que tengo que llevar?

—¡Pues, sí! —contestó james sonriente.

—¡Vaya, ustedes no dejan de meterse en problemas! —les dijo sonriente.

—Pues al parecer ya los conoces—dijo con frialdad Filch

—Claro que sí —respondió Hagrid—. Y porque los conozco, no creo que esto sea un castigo para ellos. Bueno, a partir de ahora, yo me encargo

—Adiós y veré si puedo volver para recoger lo que quede se ellos—añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta que los mellizos se reían entre sí.

—Ahora, escúchenme bien —empezó a advertirles Hagrid—.Lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso para ustedes y no quiero que ninguno de los dos se arriesgue.

—¡Por favor, Hagrid! ¿Por quien nos tomas? —exclamó indignado Jimmy—. ¡El peligro es nuestro segundo nombre!

—Pues les creo, porque eso de haberse estrellado al suelo después de haber estado unos diez metros del suelo y salir ilesos dice mucho de ustedes —dijo Hagrid— ¡Vamos y no se separen!

Los mellizos dieron un suspiro de resignación y lo siguieron.

Caminaban por el bosque por cerca de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde los árboles estaban tan unidos haciendo el lugar más oscuro. Hagrid depositó la media res en el suelo y retrocedió. Pero al voltear a mirar a los niños, sólo vio a Jimmy Potter que pasaba de árbol en árbol hacia él.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó preocupado.

Jimmy se volteó. James Potter ya no estaba.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó el niño—. ¡Se fue sin mí!

—¡Diablos! ¡Les dije que no se separaran! —exclamó molesto Hagrid —. Y para su mala suerte, se llevó a Fang, que es un cobarde. Tendremos que buscarlo, pero primero debemos darle de comer a los thestrals.

—¿A los qué? —preguntó el niño intrigado.

—A ellos —señaló Hagrid hacia los árboles.

Un par de ojos blancos y relucientes salio de la penumbra, poco después la cara y el cuerpo esquelético. Era un enorme caballo alado de color negro. Jimmy lo miró asustado porque pensó que estaba a punto de atacarlo. Pero el caballo debió su vista hacia la carne.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sí —respondió el niño—. Si está allí… comiéndose esa vaca…

—Réspondeme algo. ¿Haz visto a alguien morir?

Jimmy se quedó callado por unos momentos para luego responder.

—Sí… mi abuelo… cuando estaba agonizando.

Hagrid lo miró comprensivo.

—Pero, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

—Porque solamente pueden verlos los que han visto la muerte.

Jimmy se asustó al oír la respuesta y miro como el caballo seguía comiendo la carne. Escuchó un grito que le sonó conocido.

—¡Vamos, que tu hermano está a punto de pasar a mejor vida! —dijo Hagrid cogiendo a Jimmy del brazo y llevándolo como si fuera un trapo.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. James sacó su varita y pronunció: ¡Lumos! y de la punta, una luz blanca brillante empezó a iluminarle el caminó. Pero se extrañó que su hermano no hiciera lo mismo con su varita. Al volverse, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, alguien se tenía perder —se dijo mientras se internaba más.

Un aullido lo hizo voltearse rápidamente pero al apuntar con la varita se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

—¡Fang! Tú también te perdiste ¿no? —el perro se acercó al niño muy asustado—. ¡Vamos! Busquemos a Hagrid y Jim.

Pero miró al suelo y pudo notar, por la luz de la varita, como una hilera de arañas caminaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Las siguió sin saber el porqué, cogiendo a Fang de la correa. Más adelante, el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de su varita.

—¡Diablos! Si antes estábamos perdidos; ahora, peor —le dijo a Fang.

Miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero la luz de su varita mostraba una oscuridad impenetrable. Era la primera vez que se había internado muy profundo en él bosque. Aunque trataba de olvidar, las palabras de Hagrid resonaban en su mente: _"¡No se separen!"_ Y ahora estaba pagando los efectos de su desobediencia.

Suspiró. Si ya habían llegado hasta aquí, tenían que seguir, era mejor eso a que esperar que algo te atacara. De forma que siguió junto con Fang a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. Avanzaba despacio debido a los tocones y raíces de árboles apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estaban caminando. De repente, Hagrid ya se había dado cuenta que él no estaba y había ido por ayuda. Sonrió al pensar en lo que su hermano estaba refunfuñando por no haberlo llevado, pero él no lo había hecho a propósito.

Pero de pronto. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Sea cual sea la cosa que lo había agarrado, no iba a dejarse llevar. Comenzó a forcejear, pero era en vano. Aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, oyó a Fang aullar. Sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.

Pero, tan pronto como lo habían agarrado, cayó al suelo. Las gafas se le cayeron y su vista estaba opaca. Empezó a tantear con la mano para recoger las gafas y cuando las tomó, sintió un hormigueo en sus manos. Asustado, empezó a sacudirse la mano. Se puso las gafas y pudo ver con claridad que el piso estaba infestado de arañas. Fang se acercó a él, aterrorizado. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.

En frente de él, había arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino, sino arañas del doble de su tamaño, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas.

James abrió la boca, listo para gritar con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo. Pero se calló al toque cuando las arañas empezaron a chasquear sus pinzas en señal de silencio. La araña que lo había traído se dirigió hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada. La araña empezó a hablar:

—¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!

James no tenia idea quien podía ser Aragog, pero no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo. Empezó a retroceder pero al volverse hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que mas de un centenar de arañas le cerraban el paso.

Del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. Sus ocho ojos eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega, pero eso no le aliviaba a James.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

—Un humano—contestó la araña.

—¿Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

—Desconocido —respondió la araña.

—¡Ah, entonces cómanselo!—ordenó Aragog con fastidio. Las arañas empezaron a chasquear sus pinzas más deprisa.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó James pero las arañas no hacían caso—. ¡Yo conozco a Hagrid!

Aragog se detuvo.

—¿Y eso qué?—dijo despacio—. ¿Acaso te ha mandado?

—No, claro que no —dijo James, pero deseó no haberlo dicho, porque las arañas se acercaron más—. Quiero decir, no exactamente me ha mandado… yo… me perdí…

—Pues, entonces es problema tuyo —contestó Aragog indiferente.

—Sí… pero yo me perdí porque… —_"¡piensa, James, piensa o estás muerto!"_ —… ¡Porque pensé que iba a averiguar algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos!

Aragog se quedó callado por unos segundos para luego decir:

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó.

James suspiró con alivió.

—Quiero saber que eso lo que esconde esa Cámara.

—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Es el único animal que nos puede hacer daño.

—Pero, ¿qué es? —insistió James.

Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Es muy horroroso decirlo…

Las pinzas de las arañas chascaron más fuerte. Al parecer estaban muy furiosas.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Entonces, ¿Es algo más monstruoso que uste…? ¡Quiero decir! ¿Qué cualquier animal?

—Así es —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Es algo que las arañas tememos mas que cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, eso no me ayuda mucho… pero ¡gracias de todas formas! —agradeció James sonriendo débilmente —. En ese caso, ya me voy... Fue un gran placer... conocerlo...

—¿Ah, si? Yo creo que no… Mis hijos lo ven delicioso.

—Mire, yo sé que soy un niño guapo pero… ¡créanme! ¡No resultara! ¡Tengo una pelirroja que suspira por mí! —dijo James temblando —, aunque no sé porque digo esto—susurró para sí mismo molesto—... y un grupo de niños que no harían nada… ¡Soy elemental!

—Pero no puedo negarles a mis hijos un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente —dijo Aragog —. Así que… Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.

James tragó saliva y cuando empezó a encomendarse a Dios. Una voz conocida lo hizo suponer que había encontrado la salvación.

—¡No lo hagas, Aragog!

Las arañas se detuvieron y abrieron pasó a Hagrid, quien sostenía a Jimmy del brazo. El muchacho estaba jadeando a pesar que no sus pies no habían tocado el piso.

—El muchacho es mi amigo, ¿te lo ibas a comer? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Él se presentó delante de mí, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —contestó la araña ciega.

—Ya no importa —dijo Hagrid —. Me lo llevare.

—Pero Hagrid…

—Si este niño no aparece con vida, tendré problemas —dijo Hagrid.

La araña pareció comprender por lo que chasqueó las pinzas y todas las arañas que rodeaban a James se alejaron chasqueando sus pinzas muy molestas.

—Pero, mira que no vuelva aparecerse por aquí.

—¡Ya ve! ¡Le dije que era elemental! —le gritó James mientras Hagrid lo llevaba de ese lugar.

Mientras iban de caminó a la torre. Jimmy seguía insistiendo a James que le dijera sobre su conversación con la araña de Hagrid, pero su mellizo no quiso decir nada hasta llegar a la torre de Grynffindor. Al llegar a la sala común, el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Sus amigos se habían dormido en los sillones cercanos en la chimenea. Menos mal que Thomas no estaba porque hubiera sido imposible decir a todos lo que había averiguado. Los sacudieron para despertarlos, murmurando incoherencias y maldiciones solo por haberlos despertados. Pero en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras James les contaba lo que le había sucedido en el bosque.

James había cambiado los hechos. Lo que empezó con un simple descuido al momento de caminar terminó con una batalla a muerte con un millón de arañas, en donde él, les ganaba a todas.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Eso te pasó, James? —preguntó Peter impresionado.

—¡Para que veas! —dijo James disimulando valentía.

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo su hermano—. Entonces, ¿de quien fue el grito que nos alarmó a Hagrid y a mí?

—¡Oh, vamos Jim! ¡Ya tenias que malograr mi narración heroica!

—Mejor cuéntanos que te dijo Aragog —dijo Jimmy.

Cuando James terminó de hablar, sus amigos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Y dices que es un animal tan monstruoso que hasta las arañas le temen? —preguntó Sirius.

—Así es —confirmó James.

—Lo que significa... —comentó Remus.

—Que tenemos que averiguar más —terminó Jimmy.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los chicos.

Pero lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta es que en el balcón que daba acceso a la sala común, su amigo, el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos claro, había escuchado todo.

¿Qué era lo mucho que sus amigos sabían de la Cámara de los Secretos?

**Extra: Escenario: Cuarto de la autora (horas: 21: 58 pm.)**

**Autora:** _(Suspirando cansada) _¡Pucha, hasta que por fin pude acabar este mendigo capitulo! ¡Ya era hora! Ahora a dejar el teclado y publicar mañana porque esta chica tiene que estudiar historia, lenguaje y filosofía.

**(Se levanta de la silla, pero la puerta del cuarto se abre estrepitosamente. Un muchacho de cabello negro muy alborotado y ojos de avellana entra muy molesto)**

**James: **¿Se puede saber por que diablos casi me matas con esa araña?!

**Autora: **_(Sentándose en la orilla de su cama) _¡Oh, vamos, James Potter! ¡Era necesario! De no ser así… ¿Cómo hubieras descubierto que era lo que clase de animal es el que habita en la Cámara de los Secretos?

**James: **¡Me importa un...!

**Autora: **¡Oye! _(Levantándose de la cama) _¡Lisuras a otro lado, que mi madre, si te escucha, te lava la boca con jabón y lejía!

**James: **¡Casi muero!

**Autora: **_(sarcástica y murmurando para sí)_¿Cómo si perdiéramos algo?

**James: **¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**Autora: **¡Que dejes de estarte quejando! ¡Mira, que yo no soy Rowling pero puedo hacer que Lily se ligue con el primer idiota que se me ocurra o que se ligue a tu hermano y eso no te va a gustar!

**James: **¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Ni se te ocurra ligar a Evans con Jimmy!

**Autora: **¿Por qué no? _(cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con diversión) _¿A ti no te gusta Lily o me equivoco?

**James: **_(ruborizado) _¡Por supuesto que no me gusta la gritona de Evans! Pero no es bueno que le hagas eso a la pobre.

**Autora:** _(meditando la idea y hablando mas para sí misma que con él) _Sí, tienes razón. Sino como nace Harry. Además, si la ligo con Jimmy, ¿quien se queda con Annie y lo que es peor?, ¿como nazco yo?, Jasmine McCainer.

**James:**___(Confundido)_ ¿Jasmine McCainer? ¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? ¿De quienes estás hablando? ¡No entiendo nada!

**Autora:** ¡Créeme que a medida que pase los capítulos entenderás! Ahora, con toda la cortesía del mundo, te digo _(toma aire y grita tan fuerte haciendo que James casi cayera al suelo por la fuerza de la voz)_: ¡¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI CUARTO, YA!!!

**(Una voz se escucha desde el suelo) **

**Voz:** ¿Qué esta pasando arriba?

**Autora:** ¡Nada mamá! _(a James)._ Vete porque tengo que estudiar.

**James:**_ (pensando)_ Esta chica esta cada día más loca.

**Autora:** (_pensando)_ Este chico cada día esta más lindo… ¡Ya, contrólate que ya estas ocupada para pensar en otro chico que no sea el tuyo! Además, este crío mas adelante va a ser tu tío.

¿Qué les pareció el extra? Loco, ¿verdad? Bueno, es un extra. No se preocupen, no volveré hacer este extra hasta que ustedes decidan… Además, porque he adelantado hechos que saldrán más pero mucho más adelante. Para preguntas, críticas, chiste, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte menos declaración de amor porque ya les ganaron u otra cosa, mándeme un review.

Y también, desearles a los chicos peruanos que leen esta historia: ¡Feliz 28!

**Reviews: **

**karipotter: **¡Discúlpame por tardarme! Pero como dice el dicho: Es mejor tarde que nunca. Gracias por tu opinión, se sirvió mucho para el próximo capitulo. No te preocupes, voy a hacer que Thomas use su poder para salvar a Deborah. Con respecto a la otra pregunta, aquí te va la respuesta y una aclaración. No se realmente si Jimmy y James se van a fijar a en la misma chica o no, eso aun no lo decido. Depende como sean los hechos que ponga en esta historia. También, Jimmy y James son mellizos pero eso no quiere decir que sean gemelos. James tiene muchas cualidades tanto externas como internas que lo diferencian de Jimmy. La más evidente: El primero usa gafas el otro, no; y sus rostros no son idénticos (aunque tengan los mismos ojos y el cabello alborotado, pero el cabello es algo heredativo en la familia Potter. J.K Rowling lo dejó claro en: El espejo de Oesed, la Piedra Filosofal) Por eso es que sus amigos no se confunden, podría ser por los nombres iguales cuando están a distancia, pero no de cerca. Aclarado esto, solo te digo: Mandame más reviews, ¿vale?

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	6. Una triste navidad

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**6**

**Una triste navidad**

La temporada de quidditch iba a dar comienzo en los últimos días del mes de noviembre y ya era hora **(N/A: ¡Sí, ya era hora!)** Se había postergado por que el tiempo se había vuelto muy frío en noviembre. Era de más decir que Hogwarts parecía un castillo de nieve porque a simple vista uno podía darse cuenta. Por más que se limpiara el estadio de quidditch, al día siguiente estaba cubierto de nieve y era imposible para los integrantes de los diversos equipos jugar así. Pero ahora que el tiempo se había calmado, el primer partido de la temporada estaba previsto para el penúltimo día del mes.

Nuestros amigos estaban emocionados y el más contento era Sirius Black, que había logrado convencer a McGonagall de ser el comentarista en los partidos pero con la condición de que iba a vigilarlo muy de cerca para evitar comentarios personales. Él decía que iba a ser imparcial al momento de dirigir, pero sus amigos sabían que lo que decía era muy lejano a lo que sucedería en realidad, ya que el primer partido que abriría la temporada seria: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Y primero tendrían que ver a Selwyn bailar con McGonagall antes de ver a su amigo dirigir un partido sin insultar al equipo contrincante. Pero si lo hacia, no lo culparían. Todos los Grynffindor harían lo mismo. Ya que si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es una lastima que McGonagall no nos haya dejado entrar al equipo! —dijo James, un día antes del partido, haciendo la tarea de Historia de la Magia.

—Sí —corroboró su hermano chasqueando la lengua y poniendo la pluma entre su nariz y sus labios—. Pero, ya escuchaste a McGonagall —se paró en la mesa e imitó la voz de la profesora: — "¿Estuvieron a punto de matarse en una simple clase de vuelo y todavía quieren meterse al equipo?"

Sus amigos y los demás chicos que estaban haciendo sus tareas en la sala común se rieron.

—Aparte de la idea que somos muy pequeños para pertenecer al equipo —añadió James desalentado.

—Pero no se preocupen —los animó Thomas—.Ya será para el próximo año.

—Sí, ahora hay que dedicarnos a nuestras cosas —dijo Jimmy bajándose de la mesa.

Thomas volvió a concentrarse en su tarea pero era casi inútil. El pensamiento de que sus amigos estaban averiguando sobre la Cámara de los Secretos no se le quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Qué habían averiguado? ¿Sabrían ya que él era el heredero de Slytherin? Al parecer habían investigado mucho porque con lo que habían hablado el otro en la sala Común decía mucho. Además, parecía que la biblioteca se había convertido en su propia sala común, porque estaban allí todo el día y ya casi no hablaban de bromas ni de la manera de molestar a Filch. Tenia que descubrir lo que iban a hacer.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Sirius se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al campo de quidditch para conducir el partido. Los jugadores estaban muy nerviosos pero eso era de esperarse. Cuando ya eran las once de la mañana, nuestros amigos decidieron dirigirse a buscar unas gradas libres para ver el esperado partido. Se sentaron en la grada más alta para visualizar todo el campo. Todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch.

—Veamos si Sirius cumple su palabra de ser imparcial—propuso James a los demás.

En ese momento, se oyó la voz de Sirius Black amplificada.

—Y nos encontramos aquí. En el gran campo de quidditch de Hogwarts. Reunidos aquí para ver el primer partido de la temporada: Grynffindor contra Slytherin.

—Al parecer sí lo hará—comentó Remus a sus amigos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía su amigo—. Pero, ¿ustedes creen que sea imparcial al momento de hablar de…?

—¡Sí, mis amigos! —lo interrumpió la voz de Sirius—. ¡Estamos aquí reunidos para ver el gran partido de Grynffindor, casa de valientes, audaces, fuertes e inteligentes jóvenes que entre ellos me encuentro yo, por supuesto; contra Slytherin! —lo ultimo sin mas detalle.

—Eso responde a tu pregunta —le contestó Thomas a Remus sonriendo débilmente.

—¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! —comentó Sirius—. ¡Con su capitán Prescott a la cabeza! No puedo opinar nada de cómo juegan puesto que es la primera vez que dirijo un partido; pero si es de Grynffindor entonces es el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años.

—¡BLACK!

—¡Ups, lo siento profesora! Ya no más comentarios personales—se disculpó Sirius—. ¡Y aho­ra entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin! Seguido por madame Hooch, quien se pone en el centro del campo para iniciar el juego.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Ordenó a los capitanes de ambos equipos acercarse y que se dieran la mano. Los dos contrincantes lo hicieron pero por las miradas desafiantes que se dirigían parecía que se estaban insultando mentalmente. Se apretaban sus manos más de lo necesario.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas —dijo la señora Hooch mirando especialmente al capitán de Slytherin—. Monten en sus escobas, por favor.

Los jugadores lo hicieron y madame Hooch se dirigió a un gran baúl que estaba en medio del campo. Lo abrió y cogió la quaffle, soltó los seguros que sujetaban a las bludgers y éstas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo.

—Al sonido del silbato, empezaran a lugar. Tres… dos… uno…

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata que quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, mientras lanzaba la quaffle hacia el aire. Los catorce jugadores se elevaron al cielo, dando así inicio al juego.

—¡Y han empezado a jugar! —decía Sirius—. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. ¡Claro, era de esperarse!

—¡Black!, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido y dejar tus comentarios personales? —lo interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—Vale, vale —la calmó Sirius—. Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Sarah Spencer de Gryffindor... ¡Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven!

—¡Black! ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, profesora. Seguiré… Spencer da un buen pase a Darius Spinnet… ¡Pero qué brillante es este muchacho al momento de…! ¡Sí, profesora, no lo diga que ya no lo haré!... Otra vez Spencer y... ¡No! ¡Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle! ¡Rink se va directo a la portería! ¡Vuela peor que un águila!... ¡¡DETENGANLO!! —gritó desesperado Sirius—. Pero… ¡Uff! ¡Lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Prescott de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle a cargo de Henry McGuirre, que se la pasa a Spinnet, pero…! ¡Auch, eso debe doler! ¡Una bludger ha atacado a nuestro querido cazador… o el cretino del golpeador de Slytherin lo ha hecho, porque de ser así, es falta para…!

—¡Black! ¡El juego!

—¡Ya, ya! Slytherin tiene la quaffle pero Spinnet se la arrebata a Rink espectacularmente… ¡Ja, chúpense esa, Slytherins! ¡Vale, vale, profesora! ¡No me quite el micrófono!... Winston se acerca amenazador a Spinnet pero una bludger lanzada por Lorimer le obstruye el paso... ¡Buena jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor!... ¡Spinnet va mas rápido que una fecha hacia la portería, esquivando idiotas! ¡Perdón, profesora; quise decir, jugadores!... ¡Y va!... ¡Y va!... ¡Y va!... ¡Vamos, Darius que si se puede!... el guardián Jones se lanza... no llega... y… y… ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor ahogaron los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—¡¡SÍ!! —gritaba emocionado Sirius—. ¡Grande, Spinnet, la hiciste grande! ¡Todos te lo agradecemos! Ya, ya, profesora, me guardo mis comentarios... El capitán de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, se apodera de la quaffle y allá va...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó James escupiendo su bebida en la cara de su hermano—. ¿Ese abusivo está como capitán de su equipo?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Remus.

—Lo conocemos —corrigió James señalando a Thomas—. Nos topamos con él el otro día cuando estaba molestando a Lily.

—Evans, Potter, soy Evans para ti.

James se volteó Lily Evans venia con Deborah, quien saludaba con la mano a Thomas, Samantha Armstrong, Ann McCainer y una niña de cabellos rubios que parecía ser de Ravenclaw. James se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de peinarlo pero sólo logró desordenándoselo más de lo que estaba.

—¡Evans, viniste! —dijo James emocionado pero se dio cuenta que Thomas, Remus y su hermano, que se secaba la cara con la manga de su túnica, lo miraban con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que niño con gafas se ruborizara ligeramente y cambiara la voz por una más altanera— ¿Qué haces aquí? Mira, que el camino a la biblioteca no es por aquí.

El cambio de voz sólo hizo que Lily se molestara más.

—Vine a ver el partido, idiota —le contestó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has venido con tus amigos y tu hermanito a ver el partido o a escuchar a tu amiguito Black ser parcial?

—¡Hey, quítale el diminutivo! —se quejó Jimmy—. ¡Está bien que este enano sea mayor que yo por dos minutos pero no es para tanto!

—Las dos cosas —contestó James a Lily omitiendo el comentario de su hermano—. Pero, siéntate —le dijo arrimándose más hacia un lado, y dejándole un campo libre a la niña—. Aquí, hay un sitio vacío a mi costado, pero no te ilusiones.

—¿Quién se va ilusionar? —dijo una voz a las espaldas de Lily.

James, Jimmy y Thomas se levantaron al ver al recién llegado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Jimmy mirando a Snape con desprecio—. Él es un Slytherin.

—¡Eso no te importa! —contestó Annie.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cállate tú!

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó Lily—. Vámonos Severus. John y Tim nos están esperando.

—No puedo —respondió Severus mirándola—. Los chicos de mi casa están viendo el partido. Recuerda que nos enfrentamos a tu casa.

Lily parpadeó extrañada antes de añadir.

—Entiendo. No quieres que tomen represalias contra ti.

Severus se ruborizó.

—No es eso...

—No importa, Severus —añadió Lily con una sonrisa—. No hay lío. Nos vemos después del partido.

Lily dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus antes de alejarse con sus amigas. Severus se la quedó mirando como se alejaba, tocando la parte de la mejilla que su amiga le había besado.

Sin embargo, ese gesto no le había gustado a James.

Esa pelirroja era un enigma. ¿Cómo era posible que prefiera juntarse con un Slytherin antes que con él? ¡Y más con ese tipo! ¡No era porque él le gustara esa niña! ¡Por favor! ¡Que ridiculez! Simplemente era porque esa niña no quería ser su amiga. De él, de el gran James Potter. Todo el mundo quería ser amigo de James Potter.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Quejicus está enamorado! —canturreó Jimmy cuando el Slytherin pasó por su costado.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no!_

—¡¡EVANS!! —gritó James corriendo hacia la pelirroja, dejando muy extrañado a sus amigos.

—¿Se te olvidó algo, Potter? —preguntó Lily, mirándolo desdeñosa.

James no sabia que decir.

_¡Di, algo! ¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea, estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es solo una niña!_

—No... No bromeaba cuando dije que te sentaras a mi lado...

_¡¿¿EH??!_

Lily lo miró muy confundida.

—¡Quiero decir!... ¡Que para que necesitas sentarte más adelante si nuestro lugar es el mejor! —Lily seguía confundida y miraba sus amigas—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo digo porque eres muy enana y no alcanzarías a ver algo desde allí!

Lily cambió su expresión. Annie, Deborah y Samantha se miraron pensando que ante el comentario Lily se molestaría. Sin embargo, la pelirroja solo sonrió pero no con la misma ternura que le había dedicado a Severus, sino una sonrisa más fingida.

—Lo siento pero John y Tim ya nos han guardado asientos. Será para otra ocasión (si es que existe). Adíos, Potter. Nos vemos después, Remus, Thomas, Peter.

Y pasó por su costado sin decir más, siendo seguida por las otras chicas quienes empezaron a preguntar.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó Jimmy acercándose a su hermano.

—Esa pelirroja es dura con el mármol —masculló James—. ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando los llama por su nombre a ustedes tres? —les preguntó molesto, a sus tres amigos.

—No lo sé —contestó Peter temeroso.

—Ni yo — repuso Remus—. Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.

—Y a mí también —contestó Thomas—. Tal vez debe ser porque no le hemos hecho nada.

—Eso debe ser —opinó Jimmy— Porque a mí ni siquiera me habló.

—¡Pero si yo no le hecho nada! —dijo James. Thomas y Remus lo miraron levantando una ceja—. ¡No me miren así! Dígame, ¿Cuándo le he hecho algo a Evans? —preguntó a sus amigos—. ¡No me respondan! —añadió al ver que sus amigos abrían la boca.

—¿Y se puede saber porque te importa? —preguntó Jimmy.

—¡No me importa! —declaró James—. ¿Solo que cómo es posible que esa niña no quiera ser amiga mía como todos los demás de este colegio?

—Debe ser porque no eres el centro del universo, James —contestó Remus con ironía.

James fingió una risa de mala gana y miró hacia donde estaban sentados John y Tim, quienes hacían reír con la pelirroja y sus amigas

—Ésos me las pagaran— musitó fulminándolos con la mirada.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que James "el travieso" está celoso! —dijo Thomas mirándolo burlonamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Tonterías! —exclamó James molesto mirando mal a su amigo. Remus y Jimmy iban a añadir algo pero en ese momento, Sirius habló más fuerte.

—¿No es la snitch?... ¡Sí, sí es! ¡Vamos, Carmichael! ¡Cógela! ¡CÓGELA!... ¡Perdón, profesora pero es que estoy emocionado!... ¡Vamos, tú puedes, Carmichael! **(N/A: ¡Sí, Carmichael! ¡Cógela! ¡Coge la maldita snitch de una maldita vez!!!!!... ¡No seas como el idiota de Pizarro que ya no puede ni meter un gol en la portería!.... ¡Ups! Lo siento pero es que recordé los partidos de la selección peruana)** ¡Tú puedes! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede!...

—¡SÍ SE PUEDE! ¡SÍ SE PUEDE! ¡SÍ SE PUEDE! —gritaban también los Grynffindor al mismo tiempo. **(N/A: ¡Caray! ¡Esto es peor que las barras de los desastrosos partidos de la selección peruana!)** James se había levantado de su asiento con la mano en la boca mirando emocionado, al igual que Jimmy. Thomas no estaba tan alarmado como su dos amigos pero no se daba cuenta que su bebida se estaba derramando por estar mirando atento. Peter se estaba comiendo las uñas, mientras Remus miraba expectante lo que pasaba en el cielo.

—¡HAZLO, CARMICHAEL! —gritaron Jimmy y James desde las gradas, gritó que fue ahogado por los gritos eufóricos de la multitud que también miraba expectante como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¡Carmichael, todo Gryffindor esta contigo! **(N/A: ¡Yo estoy contigo!... ¡Sorry, ya no me meto!)**… ¡Cógela antes que lo haga King! ¡Vamos! ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! ¡Y…!

Carmichael se estrelló en las gradas de Ravenclaw de una manera estrepitosa. La señora Hooch se acercó a él muy preocupada, mientras todos los Gryffindor se habian callado repentinamente. Pero Carmichael, antes de caer en la inconciencia, levantó el brazo sosteniendo con fuerza algo dorado que quería liberarse de su mano.

—¡¡LA TIENE!! ¡LA TIENE! ¡TIENE LA SNITCH! —gritaba Sirius haciendo que todo Gryffindor estallara en gritos de jubilo—. ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO POR CIENTO SESENTA A CERO CON UNA MANIOBRA SUICIDA PERO HEROICA DE SU BUSCADOR! ¡BUENA CARMICHAEL! ¡LA HICISTE! Aunque creo que no me escucha porque está inconsciente… ¡pero el esfuerzo es lo que vale! ¡GANAMOS! ¡JA, CHÚPENSE ESA, SLYTHERINS! **(N/A: ¡Sí! ¡Chúpense esa! Perdón… ¡me emocione!)**

—¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡BUENA, CARMICHAEL!—ovacionaban los Gryffindor. Thomas, Remus, Jimmy y James saltaban de alegría abrazando a Peter—. ¡Ganamos!

Pero la felicidad del momento se disipó para Thomas al ver a lo lejos, la silueta de un ser encapuchado que al parecer lo miraba atentamente y se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido. Thomas quiso seguirlo, pero sus amigos se lo llevaron para celebrar en la sala común el triunfo de Carmichael.

Pasó un mes después del partido ganado por Gryffindor y el ambiente frío que se vivía en noviembre se calmó un poco al llegar diciembre por lo que era el mes navideño. Todos los alumnos estaban muy contentos porque ya se acercaban las vacaciones. Se podían escuchar murmullos de viajes a otros países o visitar a los abuelos. Otros, como nuestros amigos, no se preocupaban por ello. Mas bien, tenían otras cosas en que entretenerse. James, Jimmy y Sirius fueron castigados por una broma que les hicieron a John y Tim en la nieve. James quería "vengarse" con ellos por lo del partido, excusándose que lo hacia porque estaba aburrido. Sólo que no contó que Lily Evans pasaba por allí junto con McGonagall.

Pero no todo era diversión por esos días. Nuestros amigos habían vuelto a sus asuntos que se resumían en uno solo: investigar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Tenían muchas interrogantes: ¿Qué animal exactamente era el que habitaba en esa cámara? ¿Dónde estaría escondida esa dichosa cámara? Ellos sabían que preguntárselo a Thomas seria la respuesta a todas sus cuestiones pero con solo pensar en la idea ya sabían que la reacción de su amigo seria similar a la que había actuado cuando se enteraron que era el hijo de Lord Voldemort. Thomas iba a suponer por su propia cuenta que ellos le iban a tener miedo y se iban a alejar de él y antes que ellos dijeran que no, él se apartaría como lo hizo aquella vez. Era mejor que no lo involucraran en sus investigaciones a que él vuelva a alejarse de ellos otra vez. Pero los días pasaban y no tenían nada mas reciente que lo que había dicho Aragog a James, que estaban considerando la idea de preguntárselo a su amigo.

Claro, que ellos no sabían que su amigo ya sabía que lo estaban investigando, lo único que no sabía era para que. Él empezaba a suponer que era por si él llegaría a hacer algo contra los demás. Eso lo mortificaba mucho porque ser el heredero de Slytherin no significaba nada bueno y eso lo sabia muy bien. Y peor aun cuando sus amigos se reunían en secreto y lo excluían inconscientemente de las conversaciones que tenían con el consabido "Nada importante". El muchacho sentía que poco a poco lo estaban alejando del grupo ya que, hablaban más con Peter Pettigrew, que ni siquiera era exactamente su amigo, que con él, integrante de esa pandilla de revoltosos. Esto era algo que le causaba muchos celos. Le prestaban más atención a Pettigrew que a él.

Una semana antes de navidad, la profesora McGonagall pasó una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad. Thomas no tuvo que pensar dos veces al momento de colocar su nombre. La sola idea de pasar la Navidad con Tom le repugnaba mucho, si es que estaba en casa para Pascuas. Además, no quería pasar solo la navidad con un tipo al que odiaba. Prefería pasarla con sus amigos a su alrededor. Pero, no contaba con un ligero problema.

—¿Se van? —preguntó Thomas perplejo al ver a sus amigos hacer sus maletas—. Pero… ¡Dijeron que iban a quedarse!

—Lo que pasa es que hubo un cambio de planes —dijo James cerrando su baúl y pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada—. Mamá decidió invitar a toda la familia y no podemos faltar. ¿Verdad, Jim?

—Sí —respondió Jimmy de la misma manera—. Nos gustaría quedarnos pero no podemos.

—Yo estaría encantado de quedarme —dijo Sirius molesto guardando su ropa en el baúl—. Pasar la navidad en mi casa es como pasarla en el infierno. Apuesto a lo que quieran que la desabrida de mi prima Bellatrix ya le dijo a la loca de mi madre que estoy en Gryffindor.

—¿Tu prima? —preguntó Remus cogiendo los libros—. ¿Estudia aquí?

—Sí, está en Slytherin —dijo Sirius botando sus libros dentro del baúl—. Mis padres esperaban que estuviera allí. Estoy seguro que cuando llegue a esa casa de locos me repudiaran por estar en Gryffindor. Haría lo que fuera por quedarme.

—Pero si no quieres ir, ¿por qué no te quedas? —preguntó Thomas esperanzado.

Sirius miró a Jimmy y a James, quienes le decían con gestos por detrás de Thomas que pensara en una excusa, antes de responder.

—Cena familiar y si no voy, me matan. Eso puedo asegurarte —respondió y cerró su baúl con fuerza.

—Remus —dijo Thomas dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—Yo también tengo que irme —dijo Remus cerrando su baúl—. Sabes que mi madre está enferma. Debo ir a cuidarla junto con mi padre.

—Bueno, supongo que pasaré la navidad solo —dijo Thomas desalentado. Sus amigos lo miraron tristes e iban a añadir algo pero Peter entró al cuarto.

—¡Chicos! McGonagall dice que bajen porque el tren nos va a dejar

Todos abrazaron a Thomas, le desearon el consabido "Feliz navidad" y prometerles mandarle regalos, antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio. Thomas suspiró. No contaba con que sus amigos se fueran a sus casas por navidad. Iba a salir a dar un paseo pero al acercarse a la barandilla del balcón que daba acceso a la sala común, pudo escuchar a sus amigos murmurar.

—Chicos, ¿y si nos quedamos? —preguntó Sirius a los demás—. En serio, yo no quiero ir a Grimmauld Place a pasar la navidad con los locos que tengo por familia.

—No podemos, Sirius y lo sabes bien —dijo James.

—Pero Thomas no va a hacer nada —dijo Sirius molesto—. Thomas no sabe que ya sabemos que es el maniático que tiene que matar a los hijos de muggles.

—Pero debemos hacerlo —dijo Jimmy—. Tenemos que ir a casa a averiguar más. Thomas no debe saber que es lo que estamos haciendo o se pondrá en nuestra contra.

—Sí, quien sabe lo que nos podrá hacer después —dijo Peter temeroso.

Thomas se sorprendió al oír eso. Sus amigos desconfiaban de él. Ahora entendía porque se iban a sus casas. Temían que él les hiciera algo. Mirándolos con furia entró al dormitorio, mientras ellos seguían hablando.

—¡No seas idiota, Peter! —exclamó furioso Jimmy—. ¡Él es nuestro amigo! ¿Por qué tendría que hacernos daño?

—¡No hables estupideces! —añadió Sirius—. Thomas no es un asesino. Además, debemos averiguar sobre la cámara para ayudarlo.

—Van a seguir buscando en sus casas—dijo James—. Buscar en su biblioteca, preguntar a sus padres, lo que sea. Si alguno encuentra algo, enviará una lechuza.

—¡Sí! —dijeron todos antes de salir por el retrato.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las vacaciones y Thomas se sentía más solo y miserable que el día anterior cuando oyó a sus amigos hablar de él como si fuera un monstruo. Cada día que pasaba, era así. Tenía el dormitorio para él solo, ya que era el único niño del curso que se quedaba por navidad; pero no salía de allí solo para ir a la biblioteca y a comer. La sala común estaba más vacía que de costumbre, y aunque podía sentarse en los mejores sillones frente al fuego recordaban con amargura y nostalgia a sus amigos. El día de navidad, al levantarse vio una cantidad de regalos, pero al saber de quienes eran, solo los escondió debajo de su cama. Desayunó y subió de nuevo al dormitorio. Se echó en la cama y se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que era hora de almorzar. Se puso su suéter y su bufanda y bajó al Gran Comedor sin ningún ánimo.

El Gran Comedor estaba espectacular. Habian una gran cantidad de guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo que colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar. Flitwick y McGonagall habian un buen trabajo con la decoración. Un suculento banquete lo llamaba desde la mesa de los profesores. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras. Dumbledore, al ver que eran pocos, los invitó a sentarse en la esa con él y los profesores. Thomas forzó una sonrisa pero fulminó con la mirada a Selwyn, que al notarlo tosió incómodamente. Al sentarse, se dio cuenta que no era el único del curso que se había quedado. Deborah junto con Lily, Annie y Samantha estaban allí. Era raro ver a Lily sin Severus; sin embargo, eso asunto no era de su incumbencia. Miró a Deborah con envidia, ya que tenia a sus amigas para divertirse, pero se disipó cuando la niña lo miró sonriéndole calidamente.

Dumbledore notaba la actitud de Thomas con su profesor y se convencía más que su profesor de Pociones no era un tipo de fiar. Sabia que era aliado de Tom pero se mantendría al margen hasta que él se delatara por sí mismo.

Al terminar, salió a pasear por el patio donde había hablado con Deborah, la noche de Halloween, que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve. Se sentía deprimido y no era para menos. Para muy deprimente caminar solo el día de navidad. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese momento, pero al recordar la conversación de ellos empeoró las cosas. Se molestó por lo que pensaban sus amigos de él y se sentó en una banqueta escondiendo el rostro con sus manos y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Él pensaba que iba a ser la mejor navidad de su vida. Que la iba a pasar genial al lado de sus amigos jugando en la nieve o planeando la próxima travesura. Pero no. Allí estaba él, sentado en una banqueta del patio, abandonado por sus amigos que lo creían un monstruo.

—Que raro que tus amigos te hayan abandonado por navidad—dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿No que eran muy amigos?

"_Lo que faltaba"_ pensó Thomas al reconocer la voz del chupa-medias de su padre.

—Lárgate, Selwyn —contestó Thomas secamente sin voltear atrás.

—Pues, no lo haré —respondió Selwyn tajantemente acercándose al muchacho—. Tu padre me ha ordenado vigilarte.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Thomas sin mostrar algún interés—. ¿Voldemort?

Selwyn se sobresaltó al oír el hombre.

—¡No digas su nombre!

—¿Tienes miedo de tu propio amo? —preguntó Thomas al profesor mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. ¡Vaya, si que eres patético!

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre nuevamente —le advirtió Selwyn — ¡Tú menos que nadie! No eres nada para decir su nombre.

—¡Vaya, así que Tom no quiere que lo llamen así! —soltó Thomas—. Si no le gusta oír su nombre, entonces, ¿para qué miércoles se cambió de nombre?

—Se ve que no sabes lo que le sucede a aquel que pronuncia su nombre, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tendría que saber? —peguntó el niño mirando a su profesor con seriedad e intriga.

—Sólo me limito a decirte que son cosas muy terribles —contestó sonriendo malignamente el profesor—. El Señor Tenebroso no permite oír su nombre en los labios de un mocoso anodino.

—¿El Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó Thomas riéndose ante el comentario de Selwyn—. ¡Vaya, Selwyn! ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad de hombre que tanto dicen los adultos tener? —se burló—. ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora se cree un dios, ese hijo bastardo de muggle!

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Selwyn.

El niño se paró de inmediato cuando Selwyn lo silenció. Le dirigió una mirada que asustó completamente a su profesor ya que era la misma mirada que su amo le dirigía a los que iban a morir. Era la segunda vez que lo miraba así y que lograba desconcertarlo.

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en ese tono de voz, Selwyn —le contestó con furia—. Aquí, el único que no es nada eres tú. Yo, por lo menos, tengo el poder de ese bastardo al que sirves; así que, por tu bienestar, no me molestes.

El profesor retrocedió y le lanzó una mirada llena de ira antes de irse al castillo. Thomas lo vio hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se volvió a sentar en la banqueta pero luego notó que no estaba solo. Deborah junto con Lily, Samantha y Annie estaban jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve junto con la misma niña de Ravenclaw que las acompañaba el día del partido. Thomas las miró con envidia y deseó mucho ser él el que estuviera allí, tirándose bolas de nieve con sus amigos. Sonrió al imaginar cubrir de nieve a Sirius y Jimmy junto con Remus y James. Pero al recordar lo ocurrido, alejó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Molesto, se fue de allí, sin saber que una de las muchachas lo seguía.

Llegó a las orillas del lago que estaba congelado. Se sentó en la nieve mientras miraba el ocaso. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y, sabiendo que estaba solo, emitió un sollozo que hace tiempo quería dar.

Desde que murió su madre, él nunca había llorado por alguien. Talvez las lagrimas se le habían escapado por rabia e ira contenida pero nunca había dejado que alguien y ni el mismo Tom lo viera cariacontecido. Ahora, estaba allí, llorando peor que una Magdalena por la soledad que sentía. Era la segunda vez que la soledad se apoderaba de él. La primera experiencia fue durante el funeral de su madre. Parecía que su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo para seguir la de su madre. Fueron días terribles para él porque aparte de soportar vivir con Tom, pensaba en la felicidad que le fue arrebatada. Esa felicidad que se resumía en una sola persona: su madre.

¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué murió? Eso nunca lo supo. Sólo la vio inerte, en el piso al llegar a casa. Poco después llegó Tom diciendo que era su padre y que se lo iba a llevar muy lejos. Era muy confuso para su mente de niño, mente que maduró durante el tiempo vivido con Tom, saber que, de un momento para otro, toda la feliz vida llevada con su querida madre se rompiera y apareciera una vida miserable con su padre.

Se aisló de todos estando con Tom. No tenia amigos porque no hablaba con nadie y si hablaba era sólo con desconocidos que de un momento para otro desaprecian de su vida. Tom siempre le decía que las personas nacen solas y solas se quedaran.

"_No existe amistad en este mundo, Thomas_" —le dijo en una ocasión—_. "Solo existe el poder, el poder que cada uno tiene. El poder que todos poseemos, algunos más que los demás… Algunos, como nosotros. La amistad es una estupidez porque no existen los verdaderos amigos… Sólo existes tú"_

Era difícil aceptarlo pero ese mal nacido tenía razón. El estaba solo, solo en una vida que aunque estaba llena de gente, esa gente no lo admitiría en su vida por ser diferente. Empezó a sentir odio, odio hacía sus amigos, hacia todos. No estaba consciente de lo que hacia por tener la cabeza escondida en sus piernas pero a su alrededor, los hielos que cubrían el pasto que estaba en la orilla, se derretían rápidamente. Iba a desatar el poder que llevaba dentro de sí, iba a ser devastador. Todo iba a ser un caos sino fuera por una voz que lo cambió todo…

—¿Por qué lloras, Thomas?

Thomas se sobresaltó volviendo a la realidad. Se volvió hacia atrás. Deborah lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. Sonrisa que hizo que el odio que llevaba por dentro desapareciera rápidamente y dejara de llorar.

—Por nada —contestó, enjugarse las lágrimas rápidamente—. Ya te dije que yo no lloró.

—Otra vez haciéndote el orgulloso —dijo Deborah sentándose a su lado sin dejar de sonreír—. No es malo llorar, siempre es bueno para desahogar todo lo que llevamos dentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cambiando de tema—. Tus amigas deben estar buscándote.

—No, dejamos de jugar cuando te fuiste del patio —le respondió la niña—. A Lily le pareció muy extraño y me dijo que te preguntara que es lo que te pasaba.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Thomas sorprendido—. ¿Desde cuando Evans se preocupa por mí?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —contestó la niña extrañada—. Desde hace un mes que ya no se dirige a ti como Ryddle.

—Yo creí que me odiaba por estar con James.

—Lily no es una chica que guarda rencores ni tampoco una gruñona como la suponen ustedes. Al contrario, es muy simpática y alegre; sólo que James la saca de sus casillas.

Thomas sonrió.

—Pero, aún no me has respondido. ¿Por qué llorabas?

—¿No se supone que eso debes saberlo tú, gran vidente?

—¡Otra vez me vas a molestar con eso? —saltó la niña molesta.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No te sulfures! —le contestó Thomas riéndose haciendo que la niña se riera también.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Thomas dejando de reír después de un momento—. Gracias por subirme el ánimo.

—No es nada. Además nunca supe el porqué de tu llanto.

Deborah sonrió haciendo que el muchacho se ruborizara pálidamente.

—Mejor me voy —dijo levantándose—. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué no pasas la navidad con nosotras? —le propuso Deborah. Thomas se volteó—. Está bien que no seamos niños pero es mejor eso a que lo pases solo.

Thomas pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

—Vale.

Deborah dio un saltito de felicidad y cogió su mano, llevándolo hacia el castillo. Sin saber que un encapuchado los miraba alejarse desde los árboles del bosque prohibido.

—Ahora entiendo muy cosas...—sonrió malignamente—. Esa mocosa impura me será de mucha ayuda.

Pasar la navidad con las niñas no había sido tan mala idea. Ellas eran muy simpáticas pero se sentía un poco incomodo estar a su lado ya que un niño nunca se va a sentir bien jugando con niñas, pero eso no lo molestaba tanto. Les retó jugar ajedrez mágico a ver que tanto podían y después de media hora, le estaba pidiendo la revancha a Ann McCainer por no saber perder.

Deborah tenía razón, Lily Evans no era tan gruñona como James, Jimmy y Sirius suponían. Al contrario, era una niña muy simpática y bonita, pero alejó de su mente esa idea, al recordar como se había puesto de celoso James en el partido de quidditch con John y Tim. Cuando las niñas decidieron irse a dormir, él se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en casi todo él día. Talvez no había empezado muy bien el día pero había terminado siendo divertido, gracias a sus nuevas amigas. Iba a irse a dormir, sino fuera por una voz que lo llamó desde la penumbra de un sillón aislado del fuego.

—Thomas.

Era Lily. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—¿Qué sucede, Evans?

Thomas sospechaba que podía ser esas "algunas cosas" y no quería decirle a su nueva amiga que estaba relacionado a la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Bueno… yo estoy un poco cansado—evadió él caminando hacia la escalera caracol que daba acceso a los dormitorios—, ya sabes, con lo estábamos jugando, así que…

—Dime, ¿desde cuando hablas pársel?

Thomas se quedó inmóvil ante esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Si crees que es para que cuidarme de ti y esas cosas, estás muy equivocado —dijo la niña—. Ya sé que el único hablante de pársel en este colegio fue Salazar Slytherin, pero no. No es para tener cuidado de ti.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes qué significa lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Thomas mirándola asustado.

—No del todo —contestó Lily—. Eso es algo que tú tienes que decirme…

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es algo… terrible —contestó angustiado.

—¿Tan terrible como para qué estés distante con Potter y los demás?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Thomas, tus expresiones son tan obvias —contestó Lily con una sonrisa—. Eres el único del grupito que se quedó para las vacaciones. Te encierras en tu dormitorio y ni sales si no es para comer. Pasas la navidad solo y si no fuera por Debbie, la hubieras pasado amargado.

—Ellos son los que no quieren verme…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella extrañada—. Potter es insoportable pero al parecer no es lo suficiente como excluir amigos.

—Si tus amigos no fueran monstruos.

—¿Acaso eres un monstruo? porque de ser así, tu disfraz es increíble.

—No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que…

La miró por unos momentos titubeando en decirle toda la verdad, pero no pudo.

—No puedo decirlo. Es algo… algo espantoso.

—Espantoso es soportar a Potter —dijo ella con ironía.

—No esa clase de espanto, según tú —corrigió Thomas tratando de no sonreír—. Sino… maligno.

—Tú no eres malo —dijo la niña.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó él sonriendo con amargura.

—Porque no lo demuestras —contestó ella simplemente—. Y no digas que cualquiera puede guardar su apariencia a los demás, porque no es verdad. No existe la persona capaz de guardar su apariencia ante los demás, sólo existe personas que están cegadas. Las que no quieren ver como es la persona porque están tan ciegas por lo buena o amable que es. Y sé que tú, Thomas, no eres así. Talvez eres rebelde y un poquito aventado al hacer las cosas; pero malo, no

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque tu comportamiento no es de un malvado como Malfoy o... como algunos Slytherin.

La pausa hizo que Thomas meditara en algo.

—No hay maldad en ti y si la hay —retomó Lily—, es algo que se forja dentro de ti, pero que no has nacido con ella. Sólo depende de ti, para hacerla desaparecer.

—Es imposible…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Porque…

—Es algo terrible —repitió Lily sonriendo haciendo que Thomas sonriera—. Está bien —dijo la niña vencida—. No puedes decirlo. De seguro es lo suficientemente grave como para no ser revelado —Thomas esbozo una ligera sonrisa—. Pero no creo que ese "algo" sea tan terrible como la soledad. Nada ni nadie puede estar solo. Siempre necesita a alguien para que se sienta acompañado, alentado.

—Eso es muy bonito, pero no sirve. Mi destino ya está escrito y es estar solo.

—¿Escrito por quien? —sonrió la muchacha—. No existe el destino, eso lo forjas tú. Nadie tiene el derecho de decir lo que tienes que hacer o decir, eso lo decides tú.

la niña se levantó y se fue hacia la escalera que daba acceso a los dormitorios, pero antes de subir...

—¡Evans!

La niña se volteó.

—Gracias.

—Agrádeselo más a Deborah. Ella fue la que estaba más preocupada por ti.

El asintió un poco ruborizado pero muy contento, sin saber porqué, de que Deborah estuviera preocupado por él.

—Si con todo lo que te he dicho sigues sintiendo la soledad en ti, entonces no olvides que puedes contar conmigo o con Deborah o con nosotras. Estoy segura que tal vez te sientas mejor con ello—le dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Thomas asintiera—. Una cosa más: Puedes llamarme Lily, si gustas… ¡Pero dile a Potter que él no tiene derecho a llamarme así!

Thomas sólo sonrió.

—Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué Severus Snape no está con ustedes? Es raro que no lo haya visto a tu lado.

Lily desvió la mirada algo molesta.

—Severus es mi amigo pero hay algunas cosas en las que no coincidimos.

Thomas no dijo nada. Lily parecía algo incomoda al mencionar a Severus.

—Dijo que tenia que ir a la casa de sus padres. No entiendo porqué si se pelean mucho. En fin... A veces pienso que no le agrada mis amigas. l

Sin nada más que decir, la niña se fue su dormitorio.

En lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, se deslumbraba una luz verde que era tapada por los árboles y arbustos que estaban a su alrededor y que revelaba a dos personas. Un encapuchado era el que la emitía. Su mano, pálida y delgada, proyectaba una luz verde brillante que caía en un objeto pequeño.

Un broche.

Sonreía. Su fantástico plan resultaría y esta vez, su hijo no podría negarse.

—Mi señor —dijo la otra persona—. ¿Qué planea hacer?

—Ese mocoso aceptará su tarea —contestó el encapuchado—. No es necesario el imperius para obligarlo —sonrió malignamente—. De hecho este objeto despertará cierto sentimiento que vive dentro de él. De eso estoy seguro, pero para ello necesito tu ayuda.

—Estoy a sus órdenes.

—Tu tarea consistirá en traerme a ese mocoso a la cámara. Como sea pero lo traerás sin importar su opinión.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando todo sea el momento adecuado, ya lo veras.

Alejó la mano para contemplar el broche. Ya estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan.

**Reviews: **

**Mikodani: **muchas gracias por tu rewiew**. **Leí tu historia Cold Cold Herat y me gustó. ¿así que quieres entrevistar a Voldemort o Tom? Bueno, manadme tus preguntas y con gusto le "haré llegar" a Tom, pero las preguntas tienen que ser referidas al contexto de esta historia; o sea que no pueden ser como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué mató a James y Lily? o ese tipo de cosas porque son cosas que según el contexto de esta historia **aun no suceden**. Puedes preguntar cosas como: ¿Si amaba a Silvia Smith? u otras ¿Vale? Sígueme mandando más reviews, ¿vale?

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 07 El secuestro y los recuerdos de Tom**

—_Es peligroso andar sola en los pasillos, pequeña._

_Tez lívida, ojos negros, mirada fría y un porte que le recordaba mucho a Thomas. ¡Oh, si! Ya sabia quien era, porque además, ya lo había visto antes, en una visión._

—_Usted es… es…_

—_¿El padre de Thomas? —terminó Tom con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Sí, y tú debes ser Deborah Dawson ¿no? Que bien, porque quería verla, señorita Dawson._

—_¿Qué quiere… de mí? —preguntó la niña mirándolo asustada. _

—_Que vengas conmigo. _

—_¡Jamás! —exclamó ella y empezó a correr. Pero Tom alzó su mano y de pronto, la muchacha se quedo inmóvil botando todos sus libros al suelo. _

—_Yo que tú no escaparía—le advirtió. La niña lo miraba asustada—. No temas, no te haré nada… aún. Solo te necesito para que me ayudes a que mi hijo me obedezca. _

_Abrió la puerta de los baños y entró llevándose a la muchacha con él._

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	7. Los recuerdos de Tom y el secuestro

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**7**

**Los recuerdos de Tom y **

**el secuestro de Deborah y Thomas.**

Al terminar las vacaciones, nuestros amigos llegaron al colegio, desalentados. Sus familias le habían dicho lo mismo que ellos habían investigado. La cosa empeoró cuando notaron a Thomas muy distante. No quería hablar con ellos y apenas los saludaba y se dirigía a hacer las tareas con las muchachas y con John y Tim. Era normal que estuviera así por a haberlo dejado solo en las fiestas. Lo malo es que pasaba una semana, dos, tres… un mes, ya estaban llegando a comienzos de Junio y las cosas seguían igual. No tenían nada de información y mucho menos lograban hablar de nuevo con su amigo.

—¿Creen que Thomas sepa algo? —preguntó Peter, cuando estaban reunidos en la sala común, el ultimo día del mes de marzo.

—¡No, que va! —exclamó Jimmy con sorna—. ¡Solamente nos ignora porque le da la reverenda gana¡Por supuesto que ya sabe que es lo que estamos haciendo! Seguramente nos escuchó en navidad.

—Es verdad —admitió James cruzando los brazos—. ¿Qué haremos? No tenemos nada de información para ayudarlo. Nada. Lo mejor será explicarle el porqué nos alejamos de él, y esperar que nos perdone.

Los demás asintieron.

—Al final, nunca supimos que animal era el que habitaba en esa dichosa cámara —suspiró Sirius.

—Era lo bastante temible como para que las arañas le temieran —añadió Remus.

­—Pero—comentó Jimmy—, lo que yo siempre me he preguntado desde que decidimos hacer esta investigación es¿Cómo Thomas puede dominar un animal tan temible? Es imposible, a menos que tenga el complejo de Hagrid: domar bestias (porque eso de decir que conoce tanto a Aragog como para que no se lo coma da mucho que decir); o hacer que los animales le obedezcan?

—Sí, es algo imposible de... —dijo James.

Pero de pronto se calló. Se le ocurrió algo que hizo prender la luz en su cerebro¿Acaso Thomas no poseía ese don? El poder de hablar con un animal. Un animal como una serpiente. ¡Una serpiente gigante! Era serpiente que podía ser…

—¡Jimmy, eres un genio! —le dijo a su hermano muy contento y dándole un beso en la mejilla, algo que su hermano rechazó empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Puaj¡James¡Quita! —decía mientras se limpiaba la mejilla, asqueado.

—¿Qué te pasa, James? —preguntó Sirius mirándolo extrañado como los demás—. ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo o estas perdiendo identidad masculi…?

—¡Oh, ya cállate! —lo calló James muy contento—. ¡Mejor, síganme!

—¿A dónde? —preguntaron todos, pero james no les dio tiempo de contestar y se fue corriendo de la sala común.

¡Ya sabia por fin que era ese animal¡Ya sabia que era lo que pasaba¡Al fin¿Cómo no pudo haberlo imaginado antes? Si Thomas podía dominar a una serpiente, podía domar a una más grande.

Llegó a la biblioteca y casi se cae cuando llegó a la sección de Animales y Criaturas Mágicas. Sacó un libro cualquiera, no importaba cual ya que en todos los libros hablaban de todas las criaturas mágicas, ya sea con mucha o poca información.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó sonriente. Sus amigos llegaban a su lado jadeando.

—¿Ahora si nos vas a decir que diablos te pasa? —preguntó Sirius.

—Miren esto —les mostró James.

Las cuatro cabezas se juntaron para ver lo que contenía ese libro:

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

—¿Un basilisco? —preguntaron todos

—Sí —dijo James—. ¡Ese es el animal que está en la cámara! El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco. "_Las arañas huyen de él_"Si ese animal era tan temible que le daba miedo a Aragog, debía ser porque era grande. ¡Y eso es porque era una serpiente gigante! Es por eso que Aragog le tiene miedo.

—Pero¿Cómo puede dominar Thomas una serpiente gigantesca y que mata con la mirada? —preguntó Remus.

—Thomas comprende la lengua pársel, la lengua de las serpientes —los niños lo miraron con la boca abierta—. Esa serpiente puede obedecer a Thomas porque él domina esa lengua; y si Thomas puede, estoy seguro que su padre también.

Jimmy y Sirius se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

—Pero —dijo Jimmy—. ¿Cómo sabes que Thomas habla pársel?

—Porque el día de santos, cuando ustedes se fueron a desayunar después de encontrarnos con McGonagall en la puerta de la biblioteca, Thomas y yo vimos a Malfoy maltratando a Lily. Yo le lance un hechizo para que la soltara y cuando nos estábamos yendo, él hizo aparecer una serpiente de su varita para que me atacara. Thomas, al verla, empezó a sisear e hizo que la serpiente se quedara quieta. Lily le preguntó pero Thomas evadió la respuesta molestándola. No le pregunte nada porque no quería incomodarlo.

Todos sus amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

—Ahora —continuó James cerrando el libro—, lo que nos queda por hacer es saber donde está esa cámara. Y eso debemos hacerlo pronto antes cuando el asesino de su padre decida utilizarlo a Thomas para abrir la cámara.

* * *

Deborah decidió hacer sus deberes en la orilla del lago. Llevaba sus libros en la mano mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el año pasado. Thomas era un buen chico pero sabía que lo único malo que tenía era su padre. Recordó la visión que tuvo el año pasado. Si hasta ahora no había pasado nada¿por qué, entonces, había tenido esa visión en la que Thomas hablaba con un basilisco¿Por qué le pedía a Thomas que la ayudara? Eso era muy extraño. Si eran cosas que iban a pasar¿por qué hasta ahora no había ocurrido?

Pero al pasar por el baño de Myrtle, la llorona, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, la detuvo.

—Es peligroso andar sola en los pasillos, pequeña.

Tez lívida, ojos negros, mirada fría y un porte que le recordaba mucho a Thomas. ¡Oh, si! Ya sabía quien era, porque además, ya lo había visto antes, en una visión.

—Usted es… es…

—¿El padre de Thomas? —terminó Tom con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Sí, y tú debes ser Deborah Dawson ¿no? Que bien, porque quería verla, señorita Dawson.

—¿Qué quiere… de mí? —preguntó la niña mirándolo asustada.

—Que vengas conmigo.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó ella y empezó a correr. Pero Tom alzó su mano y de pronto, la muchacha se quedo inmóvil botando todos sus libros al suelo.

—Yo que tú no escaparía—le advirtió. La niña lo miraba asustada—. No temas, no te haré nada… aún. Solo te necesito para que me ayudes a que mi hijo me obedezca.

Abrió la puerta de los baños y entró llevándose a la muchacha con él.

* * *

El sol ya se ocultaba y no encontraba a Deborah en ningún lado. La buscó en las orillas del lago, en la sala común, en todas las aulas, en la biblioteca, pero solo vió a los chicos murmurando. Ya no le importaba si ellos le tenían miedo, solo le importaba encontrar a Deborah. salió de la biblioteca e iba a buscarla en el patio si no fuera porque alguien se atravesó en su camino.

—Mulciber¿qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado ahora—preguntó tratando de evadirlo.

Pero al ver a Mulciber pudo notar que no estaba furioso, sino estaba mas serio de lo normal.

—Mi señor quiere verte ahora —le contestó.

—Dile que no quiero ver…

Pero no pudo decir más porque sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza y de pronto, todo se tornó muy oscuro.

* * *

Mulciber cargó al muchacho y se lo llevó de ahí, fijándose que nadie estaba por el pasillo. Pero no se dio cuenta que cinco niños habían visto lo que había pasado por seguir a Thomas. Y sin importarle el porqué había golpeado a Thomas, lo siguieron.

Descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y luego fueron por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta en donde estaban los baños de las niñas. Mulciber entró con Thomas al baño. Los niños no sabían que hacer. Era un baño de niñas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Peter confundido a los demás.

Los niños se miraron entre si. Nunca habían entrado a un baño de niñas y no querían que en esta ocasión fuera su primera vez. Pero vieron algo tirado en la puerta. Se acercaron y notaron que eran unos libros.

—Estos son los libros de Dawson— declaró James mirando a sus amigos muy asustado.

—¿Crees que Dawson…? —preguntó Sirius y James asintió.

—Tenemos que entrar —sugirió James tocando la manija de la puerta, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

—Espera…—sacó su varita y levantó el brazo—. ¡_Accio Capa Invisible_!

Esperaron unos segundos y escucharon que algo venia por el pasillo. Parecía un fantasma a lo lejos, pero de cerca pudieron notar que una manta plateada. La cogieron y los cinco se cubrieron con ella. Sin nada más que decir abrieron la puerta lentamente.

Dos hombres se encontraban en ese lugar. Uno de estaba frente a un lavamanos y el otro era Mulciber sosteniendo a Thomas y a Deborah que estaba desmayada. Se acercaron un poco y notaron que era…

—¡Voldemort! —exclamó Jimmy, pero todos le taparon la boca de inmediato.

Mulciber se volteó al oír el murmullo de Jimmy, pero no había nadie.

—Mulciber —lo llamó su amo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me pareció oír algo —contestó el profesor.

—Debió ser Myrtle —contestó Voldemort sin tomarle importancia y concentrando su mirada en los lavamanos.

Los niños estaban a la expectativa de lo que ocurría. En ese momento, de la boca de Voldemort había salido un extraño silbido, similar al que James había oído de Thomas cuando habló con la serpiente que Malfoy hizo aparecer. De repente el grifo comenzó a girar y empezó a moverse. El lavamanos se hundió, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.

Los niños estaban con la boca abierta. Voldemort se dirigió a Mulciber.

—Ve al despacho y espérame allí.

El profesor asintió y se fue del baño. Voldemort cogió al muchacho y a la niña; y se hundió tubería abajo.

Sin bien se fue, los niños se quitaron la capa. Se acercaron al hueco tratando de ver algo, pero no se podía. Estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una voz que los paralizo por completo.

Era el fantasma de una chica rechoncha, que los miraba con una mirada de cachorro a punto de llorar. Tenia el pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó James mirándola aliviado. Podía haber sido algo peor.

—Soy Myrtle —contestó la fantasma.

—¿La llorona? —preguntó Jimmy pero pronto se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, ya que Myrtle estalló en sollozos angustiados y se fue hacia la ventana.

—¡Que rara! —opinó Sirius mirándola extrañado.

—¡Bastante! —contestó Remus de igual forma.

—Bueno —dijo James volviendo su mirada hacia la tubería y guardando la capa en su interior—, ya esta visto lo que tenemos que hacer.

Los niños lo miraron asustados.

—¡Y lo dices como si nos fuéramos a morir! —exclamó Sirius.

—Tenemos que salvar a Thomas —dijo Remus haciendo que los niños meditaran en ello.

—¡Muy bien, vamos! —dijo James dejándose caer en la tubería. Los niños se asomaron al hueco, hasta que se oyó un ruido sordo—. ¡Puaj, esto está muy sucio!

Animados por lo que dijo James, decidieron bajar. Pero Peter, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

—Mejor los espero —dijo el niño asustado.

—Muy bien, entonces te quedas con Myrtle —dijo Jimmy entrando a la tubería y dejándose caer.

Peter se volteó a ver a Myrtle, quien seguía llorando en la ventana del baño.

—¡Mejor los acompaño! —añadió siguiéndolos.

* * *

Se sentó en al frente de su hijo. Nunca pensó que ese mocoso le traería tantos problemas. Era evidente que ese carácter lo había heredado de Sylvia.

Sylvia…

Al pensar siquiera en su nombre se le venia a la mente el recuerdo de esa mujer. Como no recordarla si era una deidad. Sus azules ojos, su nívea tez clara e inmaculada, sus cabellos dorados como el oro y sus labios rojos como la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Y es que estas características no eran suficientes para describir a lo que en vida fue una hechicera tan hermosa como la misma afrodita llamada Sylvia Smith.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini que estaba en su costado, enrollada. Los recuerdos al lado de aquella mujer eran muy placenteros y era casi imposible de olvidar. Todas esas noches en sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola. Si todo era perfecto¿Por qué diablos quería cambiar esa vida por el amor?

—¡Por Dios! —decía mientras se reía a carcajadas—. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que yo la amaría? Especialmente¿cómo pudo imaginar que yo iba a hacerme cargo de ella y el mocoso¡Que estúpida! Ella era tan perfecta y lo arruinó con ese niño.

Pero aun así, tenia que admitirlo. Sylvia había sido una mujer perfecta, su mujer perfecta… Sólo tenía un pequeño defecto: el amor que le gustaba brindar. Si ella no hubiese sido una cándida, ingenua y estúpida bruja cuya base primordial en la vida era ese sentimiento que él le causaba repugnancia, aún hubiera seguido con vida. Viva, a su lado, viviendo con él. Poder amarla todas las noches y hacerla suspirar de placer. Tenerla a su lado para que lo ayudara a dominar a ese descarriado hijo que ambos habían procreado.

Sí, aún podía recordar esos días…

**Flash Back**

"No sabia porque se le antojó entrar a ese antro llamado "Cabeza de Puerco" pero necesitaba tomarse una copa de jisca de fuego antes de volver a empezar el viaje. Mañana se iría del país por segunda vez a buscar lo que en su primer viaje logró hasta cierta parte: Poder. Sabía que se había vuelto muy poderoso, pero eso no era suficiente. El quería más. Mucho mas poder que cualquier mago hubiera deseado en su vida.

Tomó un trago. Sí, mañana sería un día perfecto. Lleno de dificultades, sí, pero valdría la pena para sus propósitos. Pero sus planes fueron alejados por unos momentos de su mente cuando sus ojos, negros y fríos, se posaron una muchacha que limpiaba la mesa vecina.

Era sinceramente hermosa. ¿Qué hacia una diosa en un lugar tan deprimente? Sonrió maliciosamente. Si iba a hacer un viaje tan duro, tenia derecho a disfrutar un rato de diversión. Espero que ella se acercara para limpiar su mesa, para decirle.

—_Hola, te vi mientras limpiabas la mesa vecina y me pregunte¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa trabajando en este bar que empaña tu belleza?_

—_Tratando de ganarse la vida._

—_¿Oh, entiendo! Pero tú deberías estar casada y teniendo un marido que te mantenga ¿no?_

—_Podría ser, pero el amor no ha llegado para mí. _

—_¿Y quien dice que para estar con una persona es necesario amarla?_

—_Pensé que era la parte fundamental en una relación. Además¿Por qué estoy hablando con usted? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. _

—_Pero podríamos hacerlo _—sonrió Tom logrando arrancarle una sonrisa—_. Me llamo Tom. ¿Y tú?_

—_Sylvia —_sonriéndole de la misma manera

Desde el momento en que le sonrió supo que esa mujer debía ser suya. Suya y de nadie mas. Pasó una hora y a medida que pedía otro trago conversaba con ella. Con cada vaso que tomaba más se daba cuenta de que ella debería ser suya. Pasaron las horas en aquel bar de mala muerte y al momento de cerrar, el se acercó a ella.

—_¿Ya te vas?_

—_Tengo que irme a mi casa. _

—_¿Y me dejas así, en ascuas? _

—_¿Por qué dices eso? —_preguntó ella extrañada.

—_Porque me gustas _—contestó él acercándose a ella y levantándole la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo —_. ¿Y yo a ti también te gustó?_

La muchacha asintió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y Tom la besó.

Cuando separó los labios, la muchacha estaba mirándolo fija y tiernamente que le provocó en ese momento, besarla hasta no poder más. Pero tenia que ir con cuidado esa noche. Continuaron largo rato sin decir nada del beso que se habían dado hasta que, sin saber como, llegaron a la entrada del Caldero Chorrante.

—_¿Vives aquí? _—le preguntó Sylvia.

—_Por el momento _—contestó Tom con indiferencia_ —. ¿Y tú?_

—_Sí, por lo menos hasta que encuentre otro lugar. _

El saber que dormían en la misma posada, le dio más ánimos a él para hacer una pregunta que en toda la noche estaba deseando hacer.

—_¿Te gustaría... pasar... la noche... conmigo? _–dijo de pronto, causando impacto en la muchacha—_. Podemos seguir hablando si quieres _—agregó para darle un matiz diferente a su petición.

—_Claro¿por qué no? _—dijo ella con algo de inseguridad en su voz, pero con determinación en su mirada.

Entraron a la habitación de él. Aunque el escritorio estaba lleno de libros. Era una elegante habitación decorada, espaciosa y muy bien arreglada. La cama se veía tan cómoda y fina. La muchacha ingreso a la habitación examinando toda la hermosura del lugar y se dirigió a la cama. Al verla, allí. La imaginó echada en la cama. Con ese cabello maravilloso suelto en las suaves almohadas, besando cada centímetro de su piel.

—_Por que me miras así… —_dijo ella acercándose a él al notar su mirada.

Sin responder a su pregunta la besó apasionadamente, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio con la mano que tenia libre, mientras con la otra la sujetaba fuertemente la cintura. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que ella forcejearía, que lo empujaría y le tiraría una maldición o le diera una bofetada. Pero no, en ningún momento, ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Sino todo lo contrario. Ella respondía a las caricias que él le propinaba. Sus manos estaban jugando con los botones de su vestido y poco a poco fueron liberándola. Cuando iba a quitarle del vestido, ella se alejó un poco alterada.

—_¿Qué ocurre? _—preguntó él.

—_Tom, no deberíamos hacer esto… _—empezó a decir ella, pero él la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios y besando su cuello.

—_Si que deberíamos… _—contestó el y volvió a besarla.

Esa noche fue la noche más placentera para él. No sabía si Sylvia lo había hecho antes o si era su primera vez. Eso no le importó porque ahora era suya. Ella lo disfrutó al igual o más que él. Nunca supo porque ella, al momento de entregarse, lo hizo tiernamente. Tampoco le importó saberlo porque estaba perdido en un mundo de placer que compartía con ella. Ambos gozaban por cada poro de su piel y unos besos de él acompañaron en esos últimos momentos. Su piel tenía la textura de una magnolia. Era tan suave que era imposible dejar de acariciarla. No podía dejar de besar aquella piel que lo traía loco. Sonaba algo irónico decir que esa mujer fue la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que lo dejaba vulnerable en esos momentos, pero él se encargaría de que no lo descubriera. Era noche jamás pudo olvidarla aunque había ocurrido hace mucho años, nunca pudo olvidar esos momentos de pasión.

Cuando todo terminó, ella estaba recostada en su pecho mientras él la miraba satisfecho. Era la única mujer que había logrado cautivarlo. Talvez era su belleza incomparable o la ternura con la cual hacia el amor. No sabia que fue lo que hizo esa mujer para volverlo loco, pero lo que si sabia era que no iba a hacer la ultima vez experimentaría una cosa igual con ella. La creyó dormida por lo que se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola más fuerte, tapados con la sabana de la cama. Pero ella levantó su rostro hacia él y murmuró:

—_Tom, te amo… jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar así… a primera vista pero no me importa… Te amo. _

Lo estuvo mirando por unos momentos, él no sabia que decir. El no quería involucrase sentimentalmente con una mujer. La frase que ella podía estar esperando nunca llegó, en su lugar llegó un beso que hizo que ella no volviera a decir nada parecido durante esa noche.

Al día siguiente, él se la llevo a su viaje. No podía dejarla porque iba a estar pensando en ella, en como tenerla a su lado. Fueron dos meses los que vivió al lado de ella. Los dos meses más placenteros de su vida. Si la primera vez fue maravillosa, las demás trataban de superarla. Ella, dulce y tierna al momento de entregarse. Él, extasiado y a punto del delirio. Siempre quiso saber porque se entregaba así, porque lo volvía loco. Talvez nunca imaginó que la razón era porque ella lo amaba, o talvez sí, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella no podía amarlo. No debía. El amor no existía en su vida. Para él, Sylvia era la mujer perfecta. La amante perfecta. No podía ser el amor de su vida. No debía. El amor era un sentimiento repugnante que volvía débiles a las personas, sin poder; y él quería tener mucho poder. Ser el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra. El amor no era un sentimiento para él. Ya que el amor pedía entrega total a esa persona, y la única entrega que él podía hacer a la misión de ser el mago más fuerte.

Pero él, no había contado con algo que inevitablemente tenía que suceder.

Sylvia se encontraba muy pálida después de los dos meses de viaje. Constantemente vomitaba y sentía mareos y nauseas. Él supuso una infección pero ella temía algo que a tenia preocupada. Un día llegó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero mostraba algo de indecisión en el rostro. A él le extrañó su expresión, pero ella no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer la comida. Al llegar la noche, ella se encontraba mirando la ventana, muy pensativa. Él se acercó por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura.

—_Tom —_musitó ella.

—_Hasta que por fin hablas…_—dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, pero ella se alejó rápidamente—._ ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan contenta y a la vez tan preocupada?_

—_Es que no se como decirte esto… _

—_¡Oh, vamos! —_dijo él sin tomarle importancia y acercándose a ella de nuevo_—. ¿Por que no lo discutimos en la cama, eh?_

—_Tom. Estoy embarazada. _

—_¿Qué? _

—_Estoy embarazada. Tendremos un bebe. ¿No es maravilloso?_

La miró fijamente mientras la azul mirada de ella lo miraba con ansiedad. El sonrió pero de pronto levanto la mano que le propinó un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que por poco la hace caer al suelo, pero que provocó una ligera herida en el labio inferior.

—_¡Ramera!_ —vociferó furioso—_ ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte?_

La mujer lo miró asustada tocándose la parte golpeada.

—_¡Tom¿Qué te ocurre?_

—_Yo no voy a cargar por tus descuidos, asquerosa ramera. Más vale que te deshagas de él. _

—_¿Por qué me dices esas cosas¡Tom, es tu hijo!_

—_¿Quién sabe con quienes mas te habrás revolcado para que me vengas a decir que mío?_

—_¡Me estas insultando¡Tom, por favor¡Vamos a tener un hijo! _

—_¡Escúchame bien! _—dijo él , tomándola del cuello—. _Ese vástago que llevas en tu vientre no va a ser una carga para mis planes. Yo tengo una meta y la voy a alcanzar y ninguna estúpida ramera cursi con su vástago va a convertirse en mi prioridad. ¿Entiendes¿Así que decide¿O te deshaces de él o te largas muy lejos de mi vida?_

La soltó haciendo que la muchacha cayera de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar. Se incorporó y se le enfrentó.

—_¡NO¡Yo lo tendré¡Te guste o no! _

—_¡Pues entonces lárgate de aquí!_

—_¡Tom¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo¡Por Merlín¡Es tu hijo y yo te amo!_

—_¡Cállate¡No quiero oírte decir que me amas¡Odio todo lo que se relaciones con eso¡Ni siquiera sé porque aguante tus demostraciones de ese estúpido sentimiento! En lo que se refiere a "mi" hijo, ya te he dejado muy claro que no quiero asumir tus descuidos._

—_¡Que también son tus descuidos!_ —gritó ella furiosa—._ ¡No te preocupes¡No cargaras con mi hijo para que arruines tus planes¡Yo puedo criarlo sola y en cuanto a ti, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo porque es muy difícil alcanzar el poder máximo¡Es muy posible que no lo logres!_

—_¡Cállate¡Y más te vale que nunca vuelvas porque de ser así ese bastardo y tú se irán al infierno!_

Él salió muy molesto de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Detrás de él, pudo escuchar que ella lloraba amargamente y algo en él se estaba desmoronando. Pero no podía mostrarse vulnerable. No podía. Un hijo no iba a ser un obstáculo en su camino. No debía ser.

Ella se fue al día siguiente y él no supo de ella hasta un año después, cuando volvió a Inglaterra. Todo le había salido muy bien. Había aprendido mucho, pero él sabía que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más y sabía que en África lo lograría. Mientras un día caminaba por el callejón Diagon para ir al callejón Knockturn, su mirada se desvió en una conocida mujer que apuntaba un pedido de dos jóvenes en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Era Sylvia.

Detuvo su camino para mirarla de lejos. Seguía igual de hermosa. Desde que se había ido, trató con extenuantes trabajos de investigación olvidarse de ella. Olvidar su maravillosa piel desnuda, el aroma de su cabello en las almohadas. Trató de hacerlo, pero fue un trabajo casi imposible. Ahora, estaba al frente de él, trabajando alegremente. Menos mal que no en una porquería de local, como lo era Cabeza de Puerco. Se preguntó por el niño. ¿Qué habría pasado con su hijo¿Lo había abortado? Abortado o no. Ella volvería de nuevo a su vida. Él sabía que no podía alejarse de ella. Era como un vicio muy prendado en su piel. No consideró la idea si se habría casado o no, porque era algo superfluo. Si estaba casada, su marido moriría muy pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Pero si no, a buena hora.

Espero que terminara su turno y saliera de la Heladería. La siguió hasta que llegaron a una calle llena de muggles, algo que a él le costó caminar por ese lugar, puesto que los muggles para él eran como un olor a desagüe. Ella entró a un edificio y él la siguió. Ella se metió al elevador y antes que la puerta cerrara, él se hizo invisible y centró junto con ella.

Mientras estaban en el elevador. Él la observaba con avidez. Estaba que se reprimía las ganas de acercarla y besarla después de todo el tiempo que se habían dejado de ver. Menos mal que la puerta del elevador se abrió porque un minuto mas y habría cedido al deseo de besarla de nuevo. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación con un Alohomora e ingresó a la habitación.

Él se hizo visible delante de la puerta. Así que no le había ido tan mal como parecía. Pero eso no le importó. Iba a tocar la puerta pero en ese momento, se abrió y una adolescente estaba delante de él.

—_Disculpe. ¿A quien busca? _— preguntó la muchacha.

—_Se encuentra Sylvia? —_preguntó el.

—_Sí, —_respondió saliendo_—. Pase. Yo ya me retiro. _

Él ingresó a la habitación. Era un lugar muy cómodo y todo decorado al estilo muggle. Al parecer Sylvia se había alejado del mundo mágico menos en el trabajo. Estaba mirando todo la habitación cuando ella salió.

Ella lo miró paralizada por unos segundos. él solo sonrió.

—_Hola _—saludó tranquilamente.

—_Tom _—musitó ella—_. ¿Cómo…?_

—_...te encontré? _—terminó él por ella—_. Esa fue una inesperada casualidad. Te vi en la Heladeria de Florean Fortescue y te seguí. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque quería verte._

—_¡Pues bien¡Ya me viste¡Ahora lárgate! _

—_Acaso así vas a recibir al hombre que amaste?_

—_¡Sí! —_respondió furiosa_—. Porque una vez lo hice y resultó ser un desgraciado. Ahora déjame tranquila. _

—_Sylvia —_dijo él acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla_—. Sólo quiero saber como has estado todo este tiempo. Si hubo alguien quien te hiciera olvidar todo el tiempo que pasamos. Si alguien hizo que me olvidaras, si…_—acarició su hombro_ desnudo—…alguien hizo que olvidaras mis caricias. Porque de mi parte, no hubo nadie. _

Ella temblaba y el solo sabía. Sus ojos claro expresaban temor a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—_No soy tu objeto, Tom. _

—_No, eres mi mujer —_dijo él besándola

Ella intentó separarse pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola de la cintura. No necesito hacer más para tenerla. Ella simplemente dejó de resistir y lo abrazó, profundizando el beso. Él la desvistió rápidamente y dejo caer el vestido al suelo. La miró por unos segundos para luego besarla. Ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba y al quedar descubierta empezó a acariciarlo, haciendo que él se maravillara de la suavidad de sus manos. Él la tumbo en el suelo alfombrado y empezó a besarla perdiendo de nuevo el control en su piel.

Pasaron mucho tiempo echados en el piso, haciendo el amor desesperadamente. Solo el llanto de un bebe hizo que pararan.

Sylvia le incorporó rápidamente mientras cogía su vestido y se dirigía a su dormitorio. Él también se levantó poniéndose su ropa y se acercó al dormitorio donde ella había entrado. Se había puesto una bata blanca y el vestido que le había quitado estaba en la cama. Los llantos del bebe se hacían mas fuerte.

—_Lo tuviste_ —dijo él sin mostrar enfado.

—_Sí _—respondió ella—. _¿Quieres verlo?_

Él solo asintió y la siguió. Ingresaron a una habitación decorada con dibujos de animalitos y pintada de celeste. En el centro de la habitación estaba una cuna rodeada de una gran cantidad de peluches y juguetes. Sylvia se acercó a la cuna y sacó de ella a un bebé que debía tener tres meses de nacido. Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras calmaba al niño, quien al ver a su madre se tranquilizó. Se acercó a verlo, el niño tenía una mata de cabello rubio en su cabeza y unos pequeños ojos claros como su madre, empañados de lágrimas.

—_No llores, amor_ —decía ella al bebé—. _Aquí estoy…_

—_Así que este…_

—_Sí, es tu hijo. _

—_Se parece a ti._

—_Pero es tuyo. _

—_¿Tiene nombre?_

—_Thomas. Thomas Ryddle. _

—_Le pusiste el asqueroso apellido muggle de mi padre _—dijo molesto.

—_Porque también es el tuyo. _

—_¡Cállate!_ —gritó.

—_¡Tom! _—dijo ella. El bebé empezó a llorar—. _No llores…Mamá esta aquí… Tranquilo…_

—_Veo que te has convertido en una madre abnegada. _

—_Algo que no has hecho tú_ —respondió ella molesta—. _Ahora¿dime que es lo que piensas hacer?_

—_Sé a que te refieres y no puedo ocuparme del niño y de ti _—contestó caminando hacia la ventana.

—_Entonces¿viniste a verme solo para hacer el amor conmigo¡Que descaro! _

—_Sylvia…_

—_¡Lárgate! Thomas y yo no te necesitamos. _

—_¡Está bien, Sylvia¡Pero escúdame muy bien! Puede que yo este lejos de aquí y tú me odies con toda tu alma. Pero eres mía. Eres mi mujer y la madre de ese bastardo y no importa donde estés porque te encontraré_

Y salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer llorando junto con el pequeño.

Los años que le siguieron fueron muy buenos para el pequeño Thomas Ryddle. Su madre se encargaba de hacerlo feliz con sus mimos y el amor que le daba. Él sabia que cuando él niño le preguntaba por él, le decía que su padre fue el mejor. Pero¿por qué le decía esas cosas¿Acaso ella no lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho? Se cambiaron de casa, pero él no dejó de verla. Ella era suya cuando quería y ella no podía rehusarse, era como tenerla bajo un hechizo. Cuando volvía a la casa de Sylvia después de cada viaje. Su hijo inconscientemente demostraba ser su descendiente, puesto que cuando se sentía triste e infeliz, demostraba su poder con los que lo molestaban. Los niños que vivían por su casa, eran muggles que constantemente se burlaban de él por no tener padre.

Un día, a lo lejos, vio a un Thomas de diez años. Estaba muy crecido y sabía que el próximo año iría a Hogwarts. El niño estaba siendo insultado por unos niños mayores de él y los miraba con odio. Fue la primera vez que él pudo reconocer que era su hijo. Mientras esos niños muggles se reían, el pequeño hizo que la tierra empezara a temblar, cortando la risa de los niños, quienes se estaban empezando a asustar. Thomas estaba descontrolado y de pronto sus ojos se tornaron rojos por unos instantes. Él se asombró del poder de su hijo. Era inmenso pero incontrolable para el niño. Por lo que hizo que el pequeño cayera al suelo y todo lo que había hecho se calmara. Los niños huyeron despavoridos. Thomas, jadeante, se levantó de aquel lugar se fue.

¡Así que ese niño había heredado sus poderes! Era lo único en que se parecía a él. Su ilimitable poder. Si ese niño llegara a desarrollar su poder a la perfección podría ser más poderoso que él. Eso no podía permitirlo; pero, si lo pensaba bien. Ese niño podía ser la respuesta a un problema que había dejado cuando estaba en Hogwarts: La Cámara de los Secretos. Ese niño merecía ser el heredero de Slytherin y podría lograr la limpieza de la sangre en ese colegio infectado de muggles y más infectado porque ahora Hogwarts estaba a cargo de Albus Dumbledore, el que derroto a Grindelwald. Esa era su principal razón por la cual no podía hacer lo que Salazar Slytherin había dejado, porque sabía que Albus Dumbledore no iba a permitir que algo hiciera daño a sus alumnos. Pero Thomas seria diferente. Dumbledore no podría sospechar de ese niño y mucho menos hacerle daño. Y llegaba a controlarlo, podría usar sus poderes para dicha tarea.

Pero, había un problema. Sylvia no iba a aceptar que su hijo se convirtiera en el heredero de Slytherin. Pues si aceptaba o no, el niño iba a ir a vivir con él, aun si tuviera que matarla.

—_Tom ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? _—preguntó Sylvia cuando él llegó a la casa. Entró sin saludar empezando a buscar al niño.

—_¿Dónde está el niño?_ —preguntó.

—_Salió a jugar _—respondió extrañada—_. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?_

—_¿Tiene algo de malo preguntar por mi hijo?_

—_¿Tu hijo? _—preguntó con sorna—. _¡Ahora es tu hijo¡Que descaro!_

—_No me vengas con tus sermones, Sylvia, que te puede costar muy caro _—la amenazó.

—_¿Qué yo sepa nunca te has ocupado de él?_

—_Pues desde ahora lo haré. Guarda su cosas, me lo llevaré. _

—_¿Qué?_ —exclamó ella.

—_Lo llevaré_—reitero él—._ ¿Estás sorda?_

—_¡No¿Por qué? _

—_Porque lo necesito _

—_Para que?_

—_¡Eso a ti no te importa!_

—_No la usarás para tus planes. _

—_¡Mi querida Sylvia!_ —dijo él poniéndose frente a ella—._ ¡Ya me tienes harto con tu dramatismo! _

—_Primero tendrás que matarme. ¡Thomas es mi hijo y se quedara conmigo! _

—_No me dejas otra opción…_—dijo él sacando su varita—._ ¡Crucio!_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la casa. Sylvia cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, mientras que él solo se limitaba a observarla fríamente. sabía que había llegado el momento de alejarse de ella, se libraría del hechizo que esa hermosa mujer le había hecho. Se libraría de ella. Pero, era lo mejor para él. No le importó que la madre de su hijo se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, de hecho, ya no le importaba. Era una verdadera lastima que ella muriera, pero la lastima no un sentimiento que debía tener.

—_¡Dame a mi hijo y te perdonaré la vida! _—dijo él cuando ella se incorporó.

—_No… _

—_No quiero matarte, Sylvia _—dijo él—. _¡Dámelo y vivirás!_

—_¡NO LO HARÉ! _

—_Pues entonces, vete al infierno. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Una luz verde iluminó la casa y Sylvia Smith cayó al suelo, inerte. Estaba muerta. Él guardó su varita y se puso de cuclillas para verla. El brillo de sus ojos azules había desaparecido, ahora estaban opacos. El cerró sus ojos con los dedos y miró por unos instantes. Aunque estaba muerta seguía siendo hermosa. Si él dijo que nunca la amo¿Por qué, entonces, de sus ojos negros se escapaban unas silenciosas lágrimas?"

**Flash End**

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Era ridículo pensar en esa mujer estúpida, pero no podía olvidarla. Después de todo, ella había sido la madre de Thomas y había tenido a su hijo sin su consentimiento. Cuando ella le informó que estaba encinta, le dijo que abortara al niño. Aunque, pudo ver que en verdad había un lado beneficioso: sus poderes.

Miró el cuerpo de su hijo tirado en el suelo de la cámara y sonrió. En cualquier momento él despertaría y comenzaría con su misión. Quisiera hacerlo o no. Thomas Ryddle llevaba su sangre en sus venas, por ello había heredado lo grandes poderes que él poseía y podría utilizar esos poderes para cumplir la meta que su antepasado Salazar Slytherin se forjó: Convertir ese colegio en uno donde sólo se formaran los hijos de las familias sangres puras para conseguir nuevos aliados y poder dominar el mundo mágico. Sí, su hijo era el único en ese colegio infectado de sangres sucias que podría hacerlo.

Pero, no podía dejar de sentir rencor a su hijo. Si ella no hubiera tenido a ese mocoso, ahora estaría viva. La había perdido y todo por culpa de ese chiquillo, pero eso ya no importaba. Sonrió. Quizás había muerto la cursi Sylvia Smith pero no su belleza. Y ahora esa belleza tenía se encontraba en el cuerpo de una niña. Una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos verdes.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 08 Enfrentamiento en la Cámara de los Secretos**

_Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un broche para corbata que tenia una gran gema verde, que le reflejaba distorsionadamente su rostro asombrado, pero que en su interior, había una serpiente en forma de "S". _

_Para Thomas, esa serpiente le parecía muy rara._

—_No quiero nada._

—_¡Póntelo!_

—_¡No lo haré, Tom! —se negó Thomas mirando con extrañeza ese broche— ¡No me pondré esa cosa!_

—_Bueno, tengo otros medios para doblegarte. _

_Chasqueó los dedos, y apareció Deborah _

—_¡No lo hagas, Thomas¡No dejes que…!_

_Pero Tom volvió a chasquear los dedos y unas cuerdas aprisionaron a Deborah amarrándola de manos y pies con una mordaza en la boca para que no hablara. _

—_¡Deborah! –exclamó asustado, tratando de quitarle las cuerdas pero la muchacha desapareció antes de él pudiera llegar a ella. _

—_¿Ahora que dices? _

—_¡Déjala ir! _

—_Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Pero solo porque eres mi hijo, te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. Tú ponte el broche y cumple con tu tarea hereditaria y a cambio, yo dejó libre a la sangre sucia. ¿Qué decides?

* * *

_

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	8. Enfrentamiento en la Cámara Secreta

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**8 **

**Enfrentamiento en la Cámara de los Secretos**

Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor a causa del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza empezaba a actuar. Se sentó mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona adolorida. ¿Quién pudo ser el desgraciado que le había propinado ese golpe? Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el patio del colegio. Se incorporó mirando a su alrededor. Las cabezas de serpientes a los costados de ese frío y húmedo piso de piedra parecían verlo desde donde estaban esculpidas.

—Ya era hora que despertaras.

Thomas volteo la cabeza. Debajo de la boca de la cabeza esculpida de Salazar Slytherin, justo donde empezaba la barba; estaba sentado él, mirándolo con satisfacción, como si le alegrara verlo tirado y adolorido a frente suyo. Estaba más pálido desde la última vez que lo vio, ya que su túnica verde oscura resaltaba su lividez.

—¡Tom¿Para qué demonios me trajiste a este lugar?

—Para que empieces a cumplir tu deber.

—¡Por favor, Tom! —se burló Thomas—. ¿Es que Yo-no-lo-haré no se te entra a la cabeza?

Tom se levantó de su asiento y avanzó lentamente hacia él, y volvió su rostro al niño. Levantó su varita:

—_¡Crucio!_

Si el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza fue doloroso. Esa dolencia no se comparaba en nada con lo que sintió al momento de recibir el hechizo. El dolor era intensamente terrible. Demoledor. Era como recibir unas estocadas abrasadoras en el interior del cuerpo. Los huesos le ardieron, los muslos de sus extremidades parecían romperse y sentía como si un millón de latigazos le cayeran encima y se reiteraran incontables veces. Sin poderlo evitar, gritó y su grito se oyó por toda la cámara, despertando a la serpiente que dormía tranquilamente al costado de Tom.

Cuando cesó, cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas y sin poder mover ningún solo músculo del cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacia su agresor y notó algo raro en la mirada de su progenitor. Sus ojos habían adquirido un rojo impresionante, algo que asustó a Thomas. Tom, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, se inclinó de cuclillas hacia el cuerpo de su hijo:

—Eso no es nada comparando a lo que se siente morir por uno de mis hechizos.

—Bastardo —musitó Thomas entrecortadamente.

—Vamos, Thomas. Es el único método con que aprenderás a respetarme. Y aunque me has causado muchos problemas, tengo un regalo para ti

Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un broche para corbata que tenia una gran gema verde, que le reflejaba distorsionadamente su rostro asombrado, pero que en su interior, había una serpiente en forma de "S".

Para Thomas, esa serpiente le parecía muy rara.

—No quiero nada.

—¡Póntelo!

—¡No lo haré, Tom! —se negó Thomas mirando con extrañeza ese broche— ¡No me pondré esa cosa!

—Bueno, tengo otros medios para doblegarte.

Chasqueó los dedos, y apareció Deborah

—¡No lo hagas, Thomas¡No dejes que…!

Pero Tom volvió a chasquear los dedos y unas cuerdas aprisionaron a Deborah amarrándola de manos y pies con una mordaza en la boca para que no hablara.

—¡Deborah! –exclamó asustado, tratando de quitarle las cuerdas pero la muchacha desapareció antes de él pudiera llegar a ella.

—¿Ahora que dices?

—¡Déjala ir!

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Pero solo porque eres mi hijo, te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. Tú ponte el broche y cumple con tu tarea hereditaria y a cambio, yo dejó libre a la sangre sucia. ¿Qué decides?

Thomas cogió el broche verde que brillaba en la mano de Tom, pero no se lo puso. Sino que lo miró fijamente. Esa serpiente le inspiraba temor aunque no sabia porque.

—No quiero matar a esas personas…

—Lo sé —dijo Tom acercándose a él llevando a Deborah haciéndola flotar con la varita—. Esa es tu debilidad. Sólo piensas en los demás pero es en vano. No hay ni habrá gente que te estime.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Thomas temeroso de su respuesta.

—Porque todos te tendrán miedo. Nadie querrá acercarse a ti por temor que los mate, aunque tú idea no sea eso. Te repudiaran sólo por ser más poderoso que ellos. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño¿Recuerdas cuando te molestaban aquellos niños muggles¿Recuerdas como huían de ti como si fueras un monstruo?

Tomas miró a Tom indeciso. Todo lo que decía era verdad. Nunca tuvo amigos. Ni siquiera sus amigos, que se alejaron de él cuando supieron que era el heredero de Slytherin. Nadie se acercaba a él por temor de lo que podría hacerle. Empezó a sentir rabia hacia las demás personas. Y sí… ¡No¡No podía¡No podía hacerlo!

—No pienses en los demás que nada harán por ti —continuó Tom—. ¡Piensa en ti! Tienes que ser fuerte y tomar una decisión. Que prefieres a ellos, que siempre te tendrán miedo por ser el heredero de Slytherin —cogió a Deborah del rostro—, o Deborah, la única amiga que te ha querido—La niña negaba con la cabeza para que no aceptara—. Piénsalo, Thomas. Ni siquiera tus amigos que tanto estimas se acercan a ti. Sólo la tienes a ella. No querrás perderla como perdiste a tu madre ¿verdad?

Thomas sabia que no debía aceptar, no debía. Miraba a Deborah en busca de una respuesta, pero sólo lograba confundirlo más. Por un lado, el rostro asustado de Deborah que le decía que debía salvarla; y por otro, los ojos angustiados de su amiga que le decían que no. Pero desgraciadamente, Tom tenía razón. No tenía a nadie que lo estimara sólo a ella. En ese momento recordó cuando Deborah se acercó a él cuando estaba llorando en el lago después que descubrió que Tom era Voldemort. Ella lo había apoyado, ella le dio el pañuelo cuando se sentía culpable, ella estaba con él en esas solitarias vacaciones de navidad mientras que sus amigos lo dejaron solo. Ella…

—¡Jura que la dejaras ir! —vociferó Thomas.

—Si te pones el broche y me obedeces, ella estará libre.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro

Ante ese juramento, Thomas se puso el broche en el cuello de su corbata. Tom sonrió y con un chasquido de sus dedos las cuerdas y la mordaza que aprisionaban a Deborah desaparecieron. La muchacha cayó al suelo húmedo y frío de la cámara produciendo un ruido sordo. El niño se acercó a levantarla pero de pronto sintió que sus brazos y sus piernas eran sostenidos por una cuerda invisible. Se volvió atrás, Tom lo estaba sujetando con un hechizo de su varita, esbozando una sonrisa contrahecha.

—¡Suéltame!

—Yo que tú no me precipitaría —dijo Tom con una sonrisa contrahecha—, además ella está bien… por ahora

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tom no respondió y con un movimiento ágil de su varita soltó a Thomas, quien miró a su padre muy confundido. Tom Ryddle se volvió al rostro de la estatua de Slytherin, que estaba ante ellos en la oscuridad. Abrió la boca y sil­bó:

—_Sal de ahí una vez más, bestia legendaria, una victima más para ti_... _sal a cumplir tus órdenes_..._ Sal de ahí con tú poderosa mirada_... _¡Sal de ahí, te lo ordeno¡Yo, Tom Ryddle, heredero de Salazar Slytherin¡Ven ahora! Ven por Deborah Dawson_..._ ¡Ven por ella!_

Thomas entendió, horrorizado, lo que había dicho y gritó:

—¡NO!

Deborah empezó a despertar en ese momento. Estaba mareada y confundida. Thomas iba a gritar para que se fuera, pero se calló de pronto. Siendo la mirada de su amigo, Deborah miró atrás.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slythe­rin se movió. La boca se abría lentamente más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Thomas sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. Notó que algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Presintiendo que era, empezó a gritar:

—¡NO MIRES LO QUE HAY ALLI, DEBORAH¡SAL PRONTO DE AQUÍ¡CORRE!

Deborah no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Se volteó y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la salida. Pero, en ese momento, oyó el golpe de una gran mole contra el suelo de piedra, seguido con un ligero temblor en toda la cámara. Ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezó a correr más deprisa.

Thomas se dirigió caminando firmemente hacia la gran serpiente que estaba desenroscándose de la boca de la estatua. Si Tom podía dominar a esa bestia sin que lo atacara por ser el heredero de Slytherin, él también podría. El basilisco, al verlo acercarse, inclinó su cabeza hacia él sin mirarlo, diciendo:

—_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

Cuando iba a ordenar que se metiera, escuchó un grito desde la entrada que captó la mirada del basilisco y Thomas... Tom estaba elevando en el aire a Deborah con su varita. La muchacha, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, trataba de liberarse pero era en vano.

—¡SUÉLTALA!

—Me temo que no —contestó Tom—. Ella también es una sangre sucia.

—¡Lo juraste¡Juraste no hacerle nada!

Tom sonrió malignamente.

—Mentí. _¡Nagini! Mátala_

El basilisco se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tom, quien soltó a Deborah dejándola inconsciente. La serpiente se estaba acercando y cuando ya iba a atacarla, una piedra cayó en un cabeza haciendo que se detuviera. Los dos Ryddle y la bestia buscaron el origen de la piedra, pero no había nadie, cuando se volvieron a donde estaba la muchacha, ya no estaba.

Deborah había desaparecido.

Tom, confundido y muy molesto, preguntó a su hijo:

—¿Dónde está?

—¡Yo no lo sé! —dijo Thomas de igual forma.

—_¡Búscala!_ —le gritó a la serpiente—._ ¡Debe haberse metido en una de las cañerías!_

La gran serpiente se metió a una de las cañerías buscando a la muchacha, pasando por el lado de Thomas, quien era muy desconcertado ¿Dónde estaba Deborah¿Cómo pudo desaparecer de esa forma? Trataba de explicarse que fue lo que había pasado cuando vio a James Potter saludándolo desde una de las cabezas de serpiente que estaba detrás de Tom y haciéndole un gesto de silencio con un dedo en los labios. Thomas quiso sonreír porque sabia que si lo hacia, Tom sospecharía de algo. Así que se limitó a hacerlo internamente. ¡Sus amigos no lo habían abandonado¡Ellos estaban allí para ayudarlo!

En ese momento, sintió que algo se expandía dentro de él. Una fuerza que no podía dominar estaba produciéndole una sensación desagradable. No sabia que era, pero se sentía horrible. Sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerlo y en cualquier momento caería al piso si dejaba de aguantar.

Tom ya había sentido la presencia a alguien más en la cámara. Por lo que sacó su varita y dijo un hechizo que hizo que de la punta saliera un viento fuerte que hizo botar en el aire una gran capa plateada y tumbó al suelo a cinco niños que sostenían a la desaparecida Deborah.

—¡Así que estos son tus amiguitos! —dijo Tom burlonamente mirando a James, Jimmy, Sirius, Remus y Peter, muy asustados—. ¡Vaya¡Nosotros pensamos que lo habían abandonado! Soy el padre de Thomas, Tom Ryddle.

—Mejor dicho, el asesino Lord Voldemort ¿no? —dijo rudeza James. Tom lo miró fijamente antes de apuntar su varita ante él:

—_¡Crucio!_

James profirió un grito lleno de dolor y empezó a revolcarse en el suelo. Sus amigos y Thomas lo miraron asustados. Cuando todo acabo, James no podía levantarse. Sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas pero él trataba que no salieran. Thomas maldijo a Tom por lo que le había hecho a su amigo, quiso ayudarlos pero sentía que esa cosa que se expandía por su ser no dejaba que movía sus pies.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir mi nombre con tus indignos labios—dijo Tom seriamente—. Agradece que estas vivo. Muchos han muerto con solo pronunciar mi nombre. No se si eres un niño muy valiente o muy estúpido al atreverte a decir mi nombre sin temer a lo que pasara.

—¡Déjalos, Tom! —vociferó Thomas desde el lugar donde estaba—. ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

—No lo creo. Estos niños pueden ser un gran bocadillo para Nagini. Empezando por tu amiguita Deborah.

Peter se acercó a Tom con la cara empapada de lagrimas y sollozando patéticamente-

—¡Por favor¡No nos mate¡Nosotros no diremos nada¡Lo juramos!

—¡Cállate, Peter! —lo reprendió Sirius—. ¡Deja de hacerte el llorón!

—¡Al menos su amiguito aprecia su vida! —dijo Tom mirando a Peter con sorna—. Pero no lograran con sus lloriqueos librarse del gran rey de las serpientes.

—Pero al menos tenemos derecho a un último deseo ¿no? —dijo Jimmy sonriéndole a Tom

Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que?

—¡Como esto! —dijeron James, Jimmy, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo empuñando sus varitas—. _¡Everti Static!_

Una luz blanca salió de las cuatro varitas que hizo que Tom saliera disparado hacia la estatua de la cabeza de Slytherin. Los niños echaron a correr a todas direcciones, metiéndose por las entradas de las cañerías. Thomas quería seguirlos pero, esa horrible sensación seguía expandiéndose. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos. Miró a Deborah que trataba de seguirlos pero Tom la volvió a atrapar.

—¡Esos estúpidos niños! _¡Nagini, busca a esos niños¡Están en las cañerías¡Mátalos! _Yo me encargaré de esa niña

—¡Déjame! —gritó Deborah.

—¡No¡Te torturare hasta que sientas que la muerte es tu amiga y luego, Nagini hará el resto!

—¡NO! —gritó Thomas—. ¡SUELTALA!

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—¡Entonces, yo haré que la sueltes!

Tom sonrió.

—No lo creo, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que quieres. Ahora tu única voluntad será ese broche

Thomas parpadeó incrédulo. Cuando trató de quitarse esa cosa, sintió que sus sentidos se inmovilizaban. La sensación que lo estaba molestando hace unos momentos se apoderó definitivamente de él. Empezó a sentir, de pronto, mucho odio. Un odio tan grande que parecía querer salírsele del cuerpo.

Tom empezó a reír soltando una carcajada que hizo temblar a Deborah, quien veía horrorizada lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo. De pronto, él se quedó rígido, de rodillas, con las manos al suelo y la mirada puesta en el suelo. Se levantó lentamente sin mostrar el rostro, haciendo que Deborah se asustara de la actitud de su amigo. Tom soltó a Deborah pero ésta no corrió. Se acercó lentamente hacia Thomas que estaba parado como si fuera piedra y con el rostro sin mostrar.

—¿Thomas? —preguntó Deborah tímidamente.

Pero al levantar su rostro hacia ella, la niña se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un grito. La cara del niño estaba blanca y sus ojos claros habían adquirido el mismo color que los de Tom: estaban rojos. Thomas empujó a Deborah haciéndola que cayera al suelo. Se dirigió lentamente hacia Tom, quien sonría complacido. Una voz silbante y tétrica salió de los labios del niño:

— _Háblame Slytherin… el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts… Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_..._ Lord Voldemort._

—_Thomas Ryddle— _respondió Tom en lengua pársel_— Continua con el legado de Slytherin._

—¡No! —Deborah se acercó al niño cogiéndolo del hombro—. ¡No lo hagas!

—¡Suéltame, asquerosa sangre sucia! —dijo con despreció botándola hacia los pies de la estatua de Slytherin. Deborah lo miró horrorizada, pero al niño no le importó y se dirigió hacia las cañerías entrando en una de ellas.

Deborah sabia que debía detenerlo. El problema era ¿cómo? El broche lo tenía manipulado. ¡Eso era¡El broche¡Si lograba quitarle el broche, él volvería a ser como antes! Iba a seguirlo, pero de pronto sintió un dolor tan horrible como si mil espadas atravesaran su cuerpo.

* * *

En su intento de huida no se habían percatado de que la serpiente podía seguirlos. James estaba asustado y corría por donde sus piernas lo llevaran. Su hermano, sus amigos y él estaban en peligro. Las cañerías eran como el laberinto del Minotauro, con la única excepción de que no era una bestia mitad toro y mitad hombre la que lo perseguía, sino un basilisco, una serpiente enorme que mataba con la mirada. Eso ponía la situación muy crítica. Tenia que salir de allí como sea. Mientras pensaba en ello, tuvo un choque que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo de la cañería. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando su fin, pero no pasó nada por unos largos segundos. Al abrirlos, vio a sus tres amigos y su mellizo con los ojos muy cerrados.

—¡Amigos! — Los niños abrieron sus ojos y suspiraron de alivió—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Sí, claro¿Cómo si sólo pensáramos en acampar aquí y tomar té con esa asquerosa serpiente que nos sigue? —dijo Jimmy con sorna—. ¡Claro que nos tenemos que ir! Pero el problema es ¿cómo? Aparte de librarnos de ese Voldemort

Peter gimió al oír ese nombre, pero no pareció importarles a los demás.

—No lo sé —dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos—. Thomas puede librarse de él, pero el problema es la chica de Thomas. Si Thomas está aquí es por ella. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

—Sólo que hay un pequeño problema —dijo Remus.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron los Potter.

—¡Qué ella está allá!—indicó Remus señalando por una salida obstruida con barrotes que permitía ver como Tom lanzaba maldiciones a la pobre niña que se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Cielos¡La está matando!

—Como pronto lo estarán ustedes.

Todos se voltearon asustados pero suspiraron al ver que era Thomas. Todos, excepto James. Su amigo no parecía ser el mismo chico que meses atrás hacia bromas junto con ellos. Tenia una mirada fría y tétrica que causaba miedo con sólo fijarse en ella y su rostro estaba tan lívido que parecía como si un tuviera vida. Pero, eso no lo notaron los demás.

—¡Uf! —suspiró Sirius con alivio y acercándose a su amigo—. ¡Pensamos que eras el basilisco!

—¡Sirius, no te acerques! —gritó James, pero Thomas con un sólo movimiento de su mano hizo que el niño de ojos grises saliera disparado hacia los barrotes.

—Thomas¿qué te pasa? —le replicó Jimmy mirando a Thomas consternado por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras ayudaba a levantar a un casi inconsciente Sirius junto con las demás.

—Todos los que estén en contra de la limpieza de la sangre deben morir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sirius—.¡Ahora hablas como el maniático de tu padre!

Thomas no contestó y alzó lentamente su mano en dirección a Sirius.

—¡No! —exclamó James interponiéndose entre Sirius y Thomas, quien sin importarle quien era, hizo un ademán como quien jalaba una soga y haciendo que James se acercara a él como si fuese sujetado por la imaginaria cuerda

Todos se alarmaron por lo que pasaba. Thomas estaba agarrando a James del cuello fuertemente que el chico ya se estaba poniendo morado. Los pies del muchacho estaban a unos centímetros del suelo, ya que Thomas lo sujetaba con la mano levantada.

—¡Deja a mi hermano! —exclamó Jimmy corriendo a socorrer a su mellizo. Thomas, al verlo, lanzó a James en dirección hacia él, haciendo que los dos Potter se impactaran contra los demás muchachos.

—No son más que unos débiles —dijo fríamente.

—¡Thomas¿No nos reconoces¡Somos nosotros, tus amigos!

—¡NO DIGAN QUE SON MI AMIGOS CUANDO ME DEJARON SOLO! —vociferó furioso. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos como los de su padre, haciendo que los muchachos se asustaran—. ¡Ustedes deben morir¡Morir como todos los traidores! —luego gritó con aquella voz silbante—. _¡VEN AQUÍ, BESTIA LEGENDARIA¡VEN POR ELLOS!_

—¡Corran! —gritó James.

Todos le siguieron pero la voz de Thomas se oía por toda la cámara.

—¡Pueden correr todo lo que quieran pero el basilisco los encontrara!

—¡Diablos¿Qué le hizo ese loco de su padre para que se comportara así? —preguntó Sirius corriendo al costado de James —. ¿O es que ser psicópata viene de familia?

—¡No es eso! —le contestó James—. ¿No te fijaste en lo que tenía en la corbata?

—¿En la corbata¡Sus ojos era lo que miraba¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta: estaban rojos¡Parece como si un demonio se hubiera posesionado del él!

—¡Sí, un demonio está en él, pero no se ha posesionado sólo lo tiene manipulado! —apuntó James—. Y está manipulado por ese broche.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Porque ese broche tenia algo raro en su interior. Lo noté cuando me estaba ahorcando. Tenia en su interior una gran "S" en forma de serpiente.

—Lo que quiere decir que Voldemort lo está posesionando —dijo Remus.

—Exacto.

—¡Chicos¡Esa cosa nos está siguiendo! —chilló Peter.

—¡Ya lo sabemos, Pettigrew! —gritó Sirius exasperado—. ¿Acaso crees que estamos corriendo por gusto o…?

—¡Cállense los dos! —gritó James sacando la varita—. _¡Accio capa invisible!_

Pasó unos pequeños segundos y por una de las salidas de las cañerías, entró la capa invisible volando hacia ellos.

—¿En donde aprendiste a hacer encantamientos convocadores? —preguntó perplejo Sirius.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicárselo! —dijo James cubriéndolos con la capa a los niños. —¡Vamos! —señalando hacia la pared.

Era una salida de la cañería pero estaba trancada con una reja. Los cinco se metieron en ella y esperaron a que el basilisco pasara de largo. Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, ya que el miedo y la ansiedad de que ese desagradable animal pasara de una buena vez los tenía con el corazón en la boca. Sirius y Remus le tapaban la boca a Peter, ya que el niño no podía dejar de chillar, mientras que Jimmy y James estaban a la expectativa de la entrada del basilisco.

En ese momento, los niños oyeron la respiración de un animal que pasaba por la cañería. Todos cerraron los ojos aguantando la respiración y recostándose en la reja temblando de miedo. Sintieron como el basilisco empezaba a olfatear el lugar y los cincos tuvieron que contenerse la respiración. El basilisco se volvió a la salida de la cañería pero al no ver nada, siguió su camino dejando a sus presas que esperaban que todo el cuerpo del animal se alejara. Cuando la serpiente se fue, los muchachos suspiraron de alivio.

—Eso estuvo cerca —musitó Jimmy con la mano en el pecho. Peter se desmayó en ese momento siendo auxiliado por Remus y James.

—Vi mi vida en segundos —dijo Sirius muy preocupado pasándose la mano por la cabeza; pero de pronto adquirió una expresión de extrañeza—. ¡Vaya, como es posible que hasta ahora no le haya podido hacer una travesura a la loca de Bellatrix!

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una buena vez, mientras podamos —sugirió Remus llevando a Peter junto con James.

Todos corrieron hacia el lado opuesto, saliendo por el mismo lugar que entraron a la cañería. Pero al salir, vieron a Tom destrozando con la varita una cabeza de serpiente en donde estaba escondida detrás de ella, Deborah quien estaba muy aterrorizada.

—¡Dawson¡Cuidado! —gritó Remus, la niña al oírlo corrió hacia ellos antes que Tom destruyera la cabeza de serpiente por completo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que lograron escapar del basilisco y de Thomas, pero no escaparan de mí. _¡Crucio!_

—_¡Protego! _—gritó Jimmy. La maldición rebotó hacia su emisor pero éste se movió a un costado antes que le cayera a él.

—Muy bueno, niño —lo felicitó Tom—. Muy bueno para tu edad pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una luz verde salio de la varita de Tom pero antes que los muchachos recibieran el impacto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron delante de la enorme cabeza de Salazar Slytherin. Tom miró extrañado y se volvió hacia las cañerías. Thomas estaba parado por donde habían salido los muchachos y sonreía complaciente.

—Yo voy a matarlos. Usted, no.

—Ya que insistes —dijo Tom sonriendo complacido y cediéndole el paso.

Deborah se alejó de los muchachos. Ellos trataron de detenerla, pero no pudieron. La niña se acercó hacia Thomas.

—¡Aléjate, sangre sucia! —exclamó Thomas.

—¡No lo haré! —contestó ella mirándolo desafiante—. ¡Si quieres matarlos, tendrás que matarme a mí primero!

—¡Deborah¿No sabes de lo que estás diciendo! —le advirtió James, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—¿Acaso crees que una anodina sangre sucia puede ganarle al heredero de Slytherin? —preguntó Thomas burlonamente—. Yo no lo creo.

—¿Ah, no?... _¡Filipendo!_

Al recibir el impacto, Thomas salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo bruscamente. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Deborah no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—_¡Incárcero!_

Unas gruesas cuerdas sujetaron a Thomas dejándolo inmovilizado. Los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que su amiga había hecho.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —preguntó James.

—Lo aprendí de Lily y Annie. —contestó Deborah acercándose a Thomas—. Y tú ya no vas a necesitar esto —dijo apuntando con su varita el broche.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —contestó Thomas y con un chasquido de los dedos, las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron haciendo que la niña se sorprendiera—. Es mi turno…_ ¡Depulso!_

Al igual que Thomas, Deborah salió disparada hacia atrás pero a diferencia de su atacante, está cayó mas lejos, costándole trabajo levantarse.

—¡Admítelo, sangre sucia! No puedes ganarme

—¡Ella no; pero nosotros, sí! —dijeron los Potter y Sirius con las varitas en la mano— _¡Everti Static!_

—_¡Protego!_ —dijo Thomas y el hechizo rebotó hacia ellos haciéndolos caer al suelo: —Ahora van a pagar por lo que me hicieron.

—¿De que? —preguntó James levantándose—. Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Thomas agitando la mano. James sintió como una fuerza lo levantaba en el aire.

—¡James! —gritaron los demás. Tom empezó a reír mientras observaba los intentos de James por liberarse del poder que estaba ejerciendo en él, Thomas. El niño hizo que su amigo se acercara a él.

—Todavía tienen el descaro de decir que no me han hecho nada —incriminó Thomas empezando a cerrar la mano. A medida que hacia ello, James sentía como si una mano invisible lo estuviera ahorcando—. Me dejaron solo en todo este tiempo. Pase las navidades sin ninguna compañía. Mis amigos no estaban cuando yo los necesitaba. ¡ME TIENEN MIEDO PORQUE YO SOY EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN¡PENSABAN QUE LOS IBA A MATAR¡Pues bien¡No estaban equivocados, porque los mataré!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Deborah—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la navidad que pasamos juntos?

Thomas frunció el ceño, mirándola confundido.

—¿De qué demonios estas hablando, sangre sucia?

—¡Tú no estabas solo en navidad! —le contestó Deborah—. Nosotras lo pasamos contigo. Nosotras: Lily, Annie y yo¿No lo recuerdas? Y eso de que ellos te tienen miedo ¿Por qué crees que han venido aquí¡Han venido para ayudarte!

Thomas soltó a James, mirando a Deborah muy confundido. James cayó al suelo tosiendo y empezó a gatear hacia sus amigos, quienes trataron de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Es mentira!

—¡Entonces si es mentira¿qué demonios hacemos aquí¿Adelantar nuestra muerte? —le preguntó Jimmy sarcástico—. ¿Tú crees que nosotros estaríamos aquí , arriesgando nuestro pellejo, si no fuera para ayudarte?

—¡Ese broche esta borrando tus recuerdos felices, Thomas¡Ese broche te está manipulando!

Thomas los miró muy confundido. Tom, al ver el efecto de las palabras de la niña, gritó:

—¡Malditos mocosos¡Es suficiente¡Si él no los mata¡Yo lo haré! _¡Crucio!_

—_¡Protego! _—exclamó Remus antes que el hecho les cayera.

Thomas mientras tanto estaba en una especie de trance. ¿Era verdad lo que decía esa sangre sucia¿Cómo? Trató de recordar y su mente le mostró la imagen de las navidades de ese año. El, solo, llorando, en las orillas del lago, sin nadie más…

Trató de hacer un esfuerzo. Trataba de recordar más… Eso no era todo… Alguien más estaba allí…

"_¿Por qué lloras, Thomas?"_

¡Esa voz¿De quien era esa voz¡Entonces, era cierto¡Alguien más estaba allí con él ese día! Pero¿quién? Al parecer, era la voz de una niña.

"_Por nada —_era la voz de él_—. Ya te dije que yo no lloró. _

—_Otra vez haciéndote el orgulloso —_decía esa voz—._ No es malo llorar, siempre es bueno para desahogar todo lo que llevamos dentro" _

El estaba conversando con alguien ese día de navidad. Una niña. ¿Era ella¿Era Deborah?

"_¿Por qué no pasas la navidad con nosotras? Está bien que no seamos niños pero es mejor eso a que lo pases solo. _

—_Vale"._

¡Sí, era Deborah¡Ella era la que estaba con él en navidad! Estaba muy confundido. ¿Quién decía la verdad? Miró a los niños, quienes hacían todo lo posible para protegerse de Tom. Si era verdad lo que decían; entonces¿por qué se sentía muy solo?

Tom les quitó las varitas con el hechizo de desarme, mientras los torturaba horriblemente. Peter, Sirius y Remus habían caído en la inconciencia, pero los mellizos tratan de recuperar sus varitas. Tom los apuntó con la varita y los expulsó hacia la pared. Luego, se dirigió a Deborah, quien se arrastraba para recuperar su varita. Tom le impidió cogerla, pisándole la mano.

—Esto se pone muy divertido. Todos tus amigos serán la comida de Nagini pero primero, tú serás su entrada.

Deborah no sabia que hacer. Miró a Thomas que observaba lo que ocurría, al costado de Tom.

—¡Ayúdame, Thomas! —musitó desesperada—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Thomas no contestó.

—¡No dejes que él te manipule! —gritó Deborah—. ¡Thomas¡Tú no eres como él¡Tú eres Thomas Ryddle, no el heredero de Slytherin!

Al oír esas palabras, Thomas abrió los ojos mirando a Deborah. Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del muchacho. ¡La visión¡La visión de Deborah! Fue el arma que tomó su conciencia para empezar a penetrar en su mente. Thomas gritó tan fuerte que Tom hizo que la muchacha saliera disparara hacia la estatua de Slytherin y cayera inconsciente. Algo dentro de él, estaba luchando para salir ¿Qué era? Era como si un prisionero que estaba a punto de morir hubiera conseguido la salida para librarse de ese cruel infortunio. ¡Su conciencia volvía a ser la misma! El verdadero Thomas estaba luchando contra el poder maligno del broche.

—¡NO! —gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Tom se volvió a su hijo. Si esos niños seguían hablando, el mocoso recuperaría el control de sí mismo.

—_¡Nagini¡Ven aquí y acaba con esto! _—siseó fuertemente.

—¡Thomas¡No lo hagas!

Thomas los miró. Peter seguía desmayado junto con Remus y Sirius. Jimmy y James mientras tanto, seguían de pie.

—Por favor… no lo hagas

—Se ven que aún no sienten el dolor, mocosos? —dijo Tom furioso— ¡_Crucio_!

Los gritos desesperados de sus amigos estaban penetrando en su mente. No podía permitir que el bastardo de Tom dañara a sus amigos. No podía matarlos… ¡Tanto tiempo juntos¡Tantas alegrías y risas compartidas!

**No los escuches… ¡Ellos te abandonaron!**

Era una voz tétrica que hablaba en su cabeza. Thomas cogió su cabeza con las manos. Había una guerra de dos personas dentro de él. Una, que le decía que los matara y la otra, que quería volver a la normalidad.

Los Potter, exhaustos de tanto gritar de dolor, cayeron al suelo. Miraron a Thomas tratando de convencerlos con la mirada.

**Ellos te dejaron cuando mas lo necesitabas**

—¡Me dejaron cuando más los necesitaba!

—¡Eso no… es cierto! —contestó James a jadeando desde el suelo—. ¡Estábamos buscando… la manera… para ayudarte¡Lo juramos!

—¡No! —dijo Thomas—. ¡Los juramentos no sirven!

_**¿Por qué?**_

_¡Porque me engañaron¡Porque alguien me juró algo y no lo cumplió!_

_**¿Quién?**_

Thomas miró a Tom que se reía de los débiles esfuerzos que hacían los muchachos por hacer que él entrara en razón. Y en ese momento, recordó aquella misma risa cuando le juro librar a Deborah y no lo hizo.

_¡Fue él!_

**¡No necesitas a nadie¡Ni a tu padre ni a ellos!**

**¡_Nada ni nadie puede estar solo. Siempre necesita a alguien para que se sienta acompañado, alentado… Eso te dijo Lily¿recuerdas?_**

**NO¡Tienes el poder necesario para ser el mago más poderoso!**

_**Pero ¿de que te sirve ese poder, si estás solo y sin nadie que te estime?**_

**¡Es tu destino andar solo!**

_**No existe el destino, eso lo forjas tú. Nadie tiene el derecho de decir lo que tienes que hacer o decir, eso lo decides tú. **_

**¡Tú siempre has estado sólo!**

_**¿Y tu madre¿Tú amada madre? Ella nunca te abandonó…**_

_Mi madre…_

Su madre. La adorable Sylvia Smith. La única que siempre lo amó y nunca dejó de quererlo. Ella fue su primera mejor amiga que tenia en este mundo. Ella no hubiera querido verlo en ese estado.

_Ella siempre me quiso…_

**¡NO¡NO LE CREAS¡Eres poderoso y no los necesitas!**

_¡Sí, a ellos los necesito!_

**¡No es verdad!**

_¡SÍ¡Sí es verdad y no voy a dejar que me manipules!_

El broche de la corbata de Thomas se desprendió cayendo al suelo frío de la cámara. Thomas cayó al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Tom riéndose delante de sus amigos que habían recibido muchas maldiciones.

—Digan sus últimas palabras. Se lo merecen. Han peleado muy bien.

—¡Eres… un bastardo!

—¡Inmundo… hijo de muggle!

Las últimas palabras no le gustaron a Tom.

—¡Pues por esto, morirán horrendamente¡_Ava…_!

—_¡Everti Static!_

Tom salió disparado hacia cayendo al pie de la estatua. ¿Quién había sido el que lo había atacado?. Miró hacia donde estaban James y Jimmy, quienes se habían incorporado del suelo, aprovechando el momento, para recuperar las varitas que estaban a un extremo de la cámara. Los niños se acercaban poco a pocos hacia donde estaban Remus, Sirius y Peter, quienes también recuperaban la conciencia. Ellos no podían haberlo atacado, estaban muy débiles. Pero más allá de ellos, vio que su hijo lo apuntaba con la varita.

—Pero¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Ya no vas a volver a manipularme, Tom —dijo Thomas apuntándolo con la varita.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo Tom mirando el broche brillando a sus pies—. Bien hecho, engendro. Rompiste el hechizo. Pero todavía tengo un as sobre la manga: Tu amiguita que será un buen platillo para el basilisco. _¡Mata a Deborah Dawson!_

—_¡Alto!_

La inmensa serpiente se detuvo en el acto.

— _Pero_ _que estas esperando¡Mátala¡Es una sangre sucia¡Mátala!_

—_¡Nagini¡No la mates!_

—_¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?_

—_¡No la mates!_

La serpiente estaba confundida. No sabía a quien debía obedecer. Tom gritó con fuerza y la serpiente decidió hacer caso a Tom y se lanzó para matar a Deborah, quien al ver la sombra de la serpiente, cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó su muerte. Algo que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver por las sombras, que la serpiente estaba petrificada en el aire.

—¡Nagini! —exclamó Tom.

Thomas había suspendido al basilisco en el aire antes que atacara a Deborah. Los niños lo miraban perplejos. Thomas estaba utilizando todo el poder que tenia conteniéndola en la varita, para evitar que la serpiente le cayera encima a Deborah. Con un último esfuerzo, movió la varita hacia las cañerías, y la serpiente fue arrojada hacia la parte donde la había apuntado Thomas. Dejándola inconsciente.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —vociferó Tom—. ¡Ahora veras!

Apuntó su varita hacia su hijo dispuesto a matarlo. Y cuando de sus labios salió él hechizo asesino, el hechizo desapareció en el acto. Tom estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho su hijo e iba a embestir pero Thomas no se lo permitió. Sus ojos claros estaban opacos y eso que ya no tenia el broche manipulándolo. Tom empezó a imaginar que su más grande temor se estaba haciendo realidad: su hijo había heredado sus poderes y por ello, podía matarlo. Con ese pensamiento, trató de acabarlo, pero Thomas fue mas rápido e dijo un hechizo que ninguno de sus amigo logró oír haciendo que Tom saliera disparado de la cámara.

Todos estaban impresionados. Thomas sonrío satisfactoriamente antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 09 Una nueva vida para Thomas.**

—_Se lo que les hiciste Tom y solo espero que ellos estén bien, porque sino…_

—_¿Sino qué? —saltó Tom—. ¿Qué vas hacerme¿Matarme¡Por favor! —lo retó Tom con un tono burlón pero con cierta preocupación en sus voz—. ¡No me das miedo!_

_Dumbledore dijo unas cuantas palabras y Tom cayó al punto sin poder respirar. _

—_Es una buena opción, pero eso no me corresponde a mi —dijo Dumbledore chasqueando los dedos. Tom volvió a respirar fuertemente—. Pero podría llevarte al Ministerio. Ellos te están buscando por lo que le hiciste a todas esas personas, Voldemort. _

_Tom lo miró con furia._

—_Te pido Tom —añadió Dumbledore—, que te alejes de mis alumnos y de entre ellos a Thomas. Nunca vuelvas a mortificarlo y mucho menos manipularlo. _

—_¿Y si no lo hago? _

—_Entonces me enfrentaré a ti—dijo el director de Hogwarts haciendo que Tom lo mirara preocupado.

* * *

_

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


	9. Una nueva vida para Thomas

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**9**

**Una nueva vida para Thomas**

Cuando los ojos, las cabezas de sus cinco amigos fue lo primero que vio.

—Thomas¿estás bien?

—Sí —respondió incorporándose y tocándose la cabeza. Parecía como si le fuera a estallar.

—¡Eso fue fantástico! —exclamó Sirius muy emocionado a pesar de tener heridas profundas en su rostro y en el cuerpo—. ¡Fue genial cuando expulsaste a Voldemort de aquí!

Peter emitió un débil bufido al oír ese nombre.

—¡Sí¡Eso te hace muy poderoso! —dijo Jimmy de igual emoción que Sirius.

—Pues, yo no lo creo —contestó Thomas con voz muy débil—. Creo que eso fue todo el poder que tengo porque no creo volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

Las caras alegres de Sirius y Jimmy desaparecieron de pronto, para tornar una expresión de decepción. Thomas sonrió débilmente al ver de ese modo a sus amigos.

—Pero, muchas gracias amigos por ayudarme —agradeció Thomas —. Si no fuera por ustedes, yo seguiría siendo manipulado por Tom.

—¡Oh! —exclamó James algo apenado—. ¿Para que están los amigos?

—Thomas…

Thomas se volvió a Deborah. Su amiga estaba muy maltratada y golpeada a causa de la pelea pero le sonreía muy contenta. Sonrisa que contagió a Thomas e hizo que todos los niños miraran con diversión a su amigo.

—¡Que bueno que ya estés bien! —dijo antes de abrazarlo, haciendo que el niño se ruborizara notoriamente.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Jimmy sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¡Que guardadito te lo tenias, Thomas!

E iba a decir más cosas, pero Deborah, aún abrazada, susurró algo que solo Thomas pudo oír:

—_¡Silencius!_ —y la burlona voz de Jimmy Potter desapareció de repente asustando al muchacho haciendo que sus amigos se rieran.

—¡Ya era hora que alguien te quitara la voz! —dijo Remus riéndose a carcajadas ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo.

—Muchas gracias, por salvarme —dijo Deborah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Thomas se ruborizara más.

—¡No… no fue nada! —dijo apartando la mirada de la niña.

—Chicos…—dijo Peter jalando de la túnica a Thomas y mirando asustado a un costado—. ¿Qué haremos con esa cosa?

Thomas se acercó al basilisco que seguía inconsciente.

—_Nagini…_—siseó.

El basilisco se movió un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Thomas dijo:

—_Quédate en este lugar y no salgas de aquí._

La serpiente asintió con la mirada y se metió por las cañerías, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Thomas se volvió a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora si, vámonos.

—Es irónico escucharte decir que cosas a ese monstruo con toda la seriedad del mundo y luego dirigirte a nosotros de lo más alegre —comentó Sirius mirándolo extrañado.

—Cambio de personalidad muy fácilmente —dijo Thomas sonriéndole—. Vámonos de aquí.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los demás.

Y estaban caminando para salir de aquel lugar, cuando…

—¡Thomas! —exclamaron los mellizos Potter a la vez—. ¿Cómo es eso de que pasaste la navidad con Evans y McCainer! —Thomas sonrió débilmente.

Él salió disparado hacia la entrada del lavamanos. Cuando pudo tocar el suelo, notó que ya no estaba en las cañerías, sino en el piso del baño de niñas. Ese maldito mocoso lo había expulsado de la cámara. Iba a vengarse de él y cuando estuvo a punto de meterse de nuevo. Algo lo detuvo.

—¿De nuevo por aquí, Tom?

Se quedo inmóvil. Esa voz, la única a la cual había temido. La única voz que lo hacia estremecer. La voz de Albus Dumbledore. Se volvió a él y lo miró perplejo. Dumbledore estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo con un fénix posado en su hombro y su rostro, aunque expresaba tranquilidad, lo miraba con seriedad, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—Profesor…

—¿Qué hace aquí, en un baño de niñas, Tom? —preguntó su ex-profesor de Transformaciones sin perturbar la expresión de su cara.

—Lo mismo debería... de preguntarle a usted —preguntó Tom alerta ante cualquier movimiento del director.

—Encontré a una fantasma llorando por aquí y le pregunte que pasaba —contestó Dumbledore— . Me dijo que unos niños que yo conozco la habían molestado y se habían metido en donde usted está sentado.

Tom tragó saliva.

—¿No ha visto a mis alumnos, Tom?

—¿Y por qué me pregunta eso? —preguntó el aludido muy nervioso levantándose.

Dumbledore cambió de expresión.

—Se lo que les hiciste Tom y solo espero que ellos estén bien, porque sino…

—¿Sino qué? —saltó Tom—. ¿Qué vas hacerme¿Matarme¡Por favor! —lo retó Tom con un tono burlón pero con cierta preocupación en sus voz—. ¡No me das miedo!

Dumbledore dijo unas cuantas palabras y Tom cayó al punto sin poder respirar.

—Es una buena opción, pero eso no me corresponde a mi —dijo Dumbledore chasqueando los dedos. Tom volvió a respirar fuertemente—. Pero podría llevarte al Ministerio. Ellos te están buscando por lo que le hiciste a todas esas personas, Voldemort.

Tom lo miró con furia.

—Te pido Tom —añadió Dumbledore—, que te alejes de mis alumnos y de entre ellos a Thomas. Nunca vuelvas a mortificarlo y mucho menos manipularlo.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces me enfrentaré a ti—dijo el director de Hogwarts haciendo que Tom lo mirara preocupado. Lo miró por unos momentos, temblando de miedo y rabia; y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse.

—Escúchame bien, Dumbledore —dijo antes de irse—. Algún día, te arrepentirás de humillarme una vez más y me suplicaras perdón de rodillas.

—Es posible, pero algún día alguien te detendrá y no precisamente seré yo —le contestó haciendo que Tom se alejara de ese lugar muy confundido.

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar a la tubería. Era muy fácil bajar por ella, porque solo tenia que dejarse caer y deslizarse como un gran tobogán. Pero, ahora el problema era como subir.

—Chicos¿han pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó Sirius mirando la larga y oscura tubería

Thomas se rascó la cabeza pensando como subirían; pero en ese momento, apareció un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba una rara música.

El pájaro llegó hacia ellos, y se posó en la cabeza de Peter, que al sentirlo se desmayó Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas. Era un fénix. Todos lo miraban asombrados

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó Deborah mirándolo fascinada.

El fénix se dejó acariciar por Deborah antes de revolotear delante de Thomas. Los ojos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas. Thomas estaba un poco confundido.

—Me parece o nos está diciendo que nos cojamos de sus patas —dijo James, perplejo. El pájaro revoloteó hacia él—. Amigo, pesamos demasiado para ti.

Pero el fénix seguía revoleteando a su alrededor.

—¡Está bien¡Está bien! —lo calmó James—. Pero no hagas eso que me mareas. Bien —se dirigió a los demás—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Jimmy, dame la mano y coge la de Sirius. Remus, coge la mano de Sirius y la de Thomas. Deborah coge la mano de Thomas y la de Peter. Pero reanímalo antes de subir.

Luego de reanimar a Peter, todos se cogieron de la mano. James tomó las plumas de la cola del fénix con la mano que estaba libre y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Al llegar, uno a uno fueron saltando al suelo mojado mientras el lavamanos volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.

El fénix revoleteó en el aire y se salió volando hacia una persona que los esperaba.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —exclamaron los niños.

—Hola, me da gusto que Fawkes los haya ayudado a subir —les dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Es suyo? —le preguntó James.

—Sí —contestó el director—. Fawkes es un fénix muy inteligente, ya que estaba un poco inquieto estos días. Siempre quise saber el porqué. Ahora lo se.

—Profesor Dumbledore¿no se ha encontrado con alguien antes que nosotros? —preguntó con timidez, Thomas.

—Si te refieres a Tom, sí. Estuve hablando un rato con él, pero ya se fue.

—¿Se fue? —se extrañó Thomas—. ¿A dónde?

—Me temo que no lo sé —respondió el director—. Bueno, ustedes han tenido un día agitado. Lo mejor será que vayan donde la señora Pomfrey para que los vea.

—Pero si estamos bien —dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore los miró de pies a cabeza.

—A ver: Labios partidos, sangre en la cara, ojos hinchados, túnicas llenas de polvo y sangre, cortadas en la cara, cabellos llenos de tierra. ¿Quieren que les siga convenciendo o prefieren oír más? —dijo Dumbledore dando por terminado su orden.

Los niños lo miraron arqueando las cejas, pero se limitaron a ir a la enfermería sin protestar. Thomas fue el único que se quedó.

—Tom no volverá a molestarte nunca más.

—¿por qué? —le preguntó.

—Veras, Thomas. Le advertí que no volviera a molestar a mis alumnos, porque sino, me enfrentaría a él. Tom sabe lo que le conviene y no le conviene molestarte porque sabe que cuentas con mi protección.

—Y el le tiene miedo a usted —concluyó Thomas. Dumbledore asintió—. Pero, si él entraba al castillo sin que usted se diera cuenta.

—Es posible, pero estoy seguro que no lo hará

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aparte de reforzar el hechizo que proteja la escuela, Tom me tiene un temor que no ha logrado superar. El temor que yo le frustre sus planes. En parte, si hago eso, pero creo que el miedo de Tom hacia mí es algo fóbico —contestó con una sonrisa—. Aunque lo está superando.

El niño también sonrió.

—Vamos, que esta noche nos espera un gran festín —dijo Dumbledore—. Estoy ansioso de probar una torta que le he pedido que hagan en la cocina para la cena.

—Profesor —dijo Thomas antes de irse con él—. ¿Usted sabia que Volde… quiero decir, Tom; era el heredero de Slytherin?

—Así es

—Entonces, sabe quien soy¿no?

El director lo miró comprensivo

—Te diré una cosa, Thomas: Los hijos no tienen que cargar con la culpa de los padres. Tu padre tal vez sea el mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos, pero tú no lo eres. Ya no tienes nada que te liga a él, excepto el apellido. Él es Tom Ryddle o Lord Voldemort, el mago más temible de este tiempo; pero tú no eres otro mago temible solo por ser su hijo. Tú eres Thomas Ryddle y lo que haces solo lo defines tú. No el nombre de tu padre o tus antepasados. Recuérdalo siempre.

Thomas asintió pero aún tenía otra pregunta en la mente.

—Una cosa más

—Dispara

—Él me dio un broche que me tuvo manipulado por unos momentos —explicó el niño—. ¿Por qué no me afectó al momento de ponérmelo?

—Mmm, no sabría responderte —respondió Dumbledore—. Recuerdas lo que estabas sintiendo en esos momentos?

—Cuando me lo puse, tenia mucha rabia, ya que Tom tenia como rehén a Debbie y yo no podía hacer nada; además, porque me hacia recordar que mis amigos me habían abandonado.

—¿Y cuando el broche empezó a funcionar?

—Fue cuando vi a mis amigos en la cámara llevándose a Deborah y ayudándome. Me sentí tan contento y en ese momento el broche empezó a funcionar.

—Entonces, eso lo explica todo —dijo el director ganándose una mirada confundida de su alumno—. Es posible que ese broche estuviera hecho para manipularte de alguna manera y funcionara con tus estados de ánimo. Sentías odio al momento de ponértelo y como ese broche contenía odio, no te afectó. Pero al momento de sentirte feliz, la magia de ese broche se activo y empezó a manipularte olvidando tus recuerdos felices. Es increíble lo que hace Tom con algunos objetos. Es asombroso.

—Aún no me explico como pude quitármelo.

—Tal vez tus emociones le ganaron al odio artificial que emitía ese broche. Eso demuestra que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad… Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que sigas a tus amigos porque tú también estas malherido. Además, porque conociendo a tus amigos y sabiendo que se han pasado casi gran parte del año investigando sobre la cámara de los secretos para ayudarte, estarán planeando las ultimas travesuras del año.

El niño sonrió y se alejó de ese lugar siendo acompañado por su profesor.

El profesor Mulciber presentó su renuncia al día siguiente, antes que Dumbledore se la pidiera. Dio la excusa a su alumnado que se iba para un trabajo de investigación pero ese pretexto no convenció a Thomas ni a los demás. Ellos sabían que se iba para seguir a Tom. Pero, algo extraño ocurrió a vísperas de su viaje. Mulcilber mandó a llamar a Thomas a su despacho y cuando el niño llegó, le entregó una llave.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el niño muy extrañado.

—Es la llave de la cámara 354 en Gringotts —dijo el profesor cerrando su baúl.

—¿Cómo que Tom me dejó su cámara?

—Mi señor es muy benévolo contigo y de eso deberías agradecerle.

—Tu señor solo hace lo que le conviene —contestó Thomas con sequedad—. Dile a su Señor que no quiero volverlo a ver jamás y que ya no tiene hijo.

—No es necesario. El tiene otros planes —dijo Mulciber saliendo del despacho.

—Hasta nunca, Mulciber —le dijo mientras abría la puerta— y dile lo mismo a tu señor.

—No, Thomas Ryddle. Hasta que mi señor lo quiera.

* * *

El resto del último mes en el colegio transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Para Thomas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con algunas cosas que habían cambiado: Deborah y él se habían vuelto muy amigos, sin exceptuar a Annie, Samantha, Agnes Daniels (la chica de ravenclaw) y a Lily que estaba complacida de ayudarlo en sus deberes, aunque tuviera que aguantarse los comentarios de James, cuando el ultimo notaba que su amigo le pedía consulta a la pelirroja y se metía en la conversación. Los exámenes finales fueron un manojo de nervios para todos, pero para nuestro grupo, no. Para ellos resolver el examen fue tan sencillo como transcribir un libro, sólo que tuvieron que ayudar a Peter, a quien se habían incorporado al grupo, para los exámenes, ya que el niño era tan temeroso de meter la pata que sin querer hacerlo la metía. El profesor suplente de Pociones le tomó el examen de la asignatura; y aunque no era tan exigente como el profesor Mulciber, no era menos agradable que él.

Thomas y los demás no habían vuelto a ver a Tom desde la pelea en la Cámara de los Secretos. Sabían de él y lo que hacia pero todo era mediante los periódicos. Pero esta vez, había una diferencia. Thomas negaba la relación que tenia con su padre y se limitaba a decir:

—Él es Voldemort y yo soy Thomas Ryddle. Dos personas completamente distintas y sin ninguna relación.

Sus amigos sabían que tenía razón y no le tomaban tanta importancia al asunto. Y para olvidarse de él, volvieron a las andadas. En los últimos días, le habían declarado la guerra a Peeves de quien hacia las bromas más espectaculares. Peeves era muy bueno, pero había hallado unos rivales, en el grupo de los muchachos, en el arte de bromear y molestar. Fueron los días más divertidos para nuestros amigos, especialmente para Thomas, que con tantas risas, bromas y castigos; se había olvidado del fin de curso.

En la víspera de su partida para las vacaciones de verano, antes de la cena de fin de curso, los muchachos se encontraban echados en la orilla del lago mirando las nubes que habían adquirido un color anaranjado por la puesta del sol. En la mañana habían recibido los resultados de los exámenes finales que habían dado antes de la pelea con Tom. Todos pasaron con buenas notas hasta Peter, quien pasó a duras penas. Era de esperarse que Lily Evans fuera una de las mejores del año; pero lo que fue una sorpresa para todos excepto para el grupo es que James, Sirius, Jimmy, Thomas y Remus compartieran el primer puesto con la pelirroja. James no se cansó a alardearle a la pobre niña al enterarse su nota, quien tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de romperle la cara sino fuera porque Thomas le pedía perdón por parte de James.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo mientras miraban el cielo. James se encargó de romper el silencio.

—¡Vaya, no puedo creer que mañana se acabe el año! —suspiró.

—Sí —dijo su hermano de la misma manera—, pero que bueno que vengan las vacaciones porque tanto estudio mata a uno.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi estimado Jim —corroboró Sirius con una ramita de césped en la boca—. Lo malo es que yo prefiero quedarme aquí que ir a casa y estar aburrido con la vieja loca de mi madre.

—Se ve que no le tienes respeto a tu madre —comentó Remus mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

—Le tengo tanto respeto como Thomas le tiene a Voldemort —contestó Sirius.

—No digas su nombre —dijo Peter, en un aterrorizado susurro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Creo que nuestro amigo se ha traumado con ese nombre cuando nos enfrentamos a él —comentó Jimmy sonriendo.

—Escuchar su nombre me da escalofríos —dijo Peter temblando.

—¡VOLDEMORT! —le gritó James en el oído, haciendo que Peter saltara del susto.

Los demás muchachos se rieron a carcajadas. Mientras Peter se llevaba la mano al pecho sintiendo con fuerza los latidos de su corazón.

—¡Que cosas que nos han pasado este año¿No? —comentó James dejando de reír.

—Pero¿qué haremos cuando alguien encuentre esa cámara? —preguntó Remus.

—Nada —contestó Thomas sonriente—. Nadie más puede entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos si no habla pársel. Y estoy seguro de que soy el único hablante en todo este colegio. Además, Tom o como quiera llamarse ese bastardo, no va a poder a regresar a Hogwarts ni siquiera para verme como hijo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Peter.

—Dumbledore y él tuvieron una grata conversación mientras estábamos en la tubería buscando la salida. Dumbledore le ha advertido que si vuelve a acercarse a Hogwarts para perturbar a sus alumnos, él mismo se encargaría de él. Y como Tom le teme a Dumbledore, va a cumplir su palabra.

—¡Vaya¡Así que ese tipo le tiene miedo a Dumbledore! No era tan temible como decía ser —dijo James sonriendo.

—Pero¿en donde vivirás ahora, Thomas? —preguntó Remus.

—No lo sé —contestó Thomas dejando de reír también—. Supongo que me quedaré aquí.

—¿Y cómo harás para comprar los nuevos libros en el callejón Diagon? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tom me dejó su cámara

—¡Qué! —exclamaron los niños—. ¿Cómo?

—Ni yo lo sé —contestó el niño—. Tom es un tipo muy raro a pesar de ser un loco asesino.

—¡Pues sí está loco! —comentó Jimmy pero se levantó al ocurrírsele una idea—. ¡Oye, Thomas¿Y si pasas el verano con nosotros?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Thomas incrédulo pero esbozando una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara—. ¿Puedo¿Sus padres no dirán nada?

—Mamá es un poco severa con nosotros —explicó James sonriendo débilmente—, pero con los invitados es muy buena; y papá es el mejor. No tengas miedo. Ellos te aceptaran.

—¡Gracias!

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por dejarte solo en Navidad —dijo James—. Aunque de seguro que te divertiste con Lily.

—Nuestro amiguito James está celoso —comentó Sirius mirando a James malicioso.

—¡Por favor! —se levantó James cogiendo una piedra y tirándola hacia el lago—. Es Evans la que se muere por mí.

—¿Eso crees, Potter? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. James se sobresaltó, pero antes de voltearse, escuchó: —. _¡Depulso! _

James fue expulsado hacia el lago cayendo en él. Al sacar su cabeza vio a Lily Evans mirándolo desde la orilla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Estaba con Deborah y Ann McCainer, quienes se reían junto con sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —le preguntó Lily divertida—. ¿El agua está fresca?

—¡Muy fresca! —contestó James sonriente borrándole la sonrisa a Lily—. De hecho¿por qué no me acompañas?

—¿Eh? —pero Lily fue atraída hacia el lago y cayó estrepitosamente en él.

James empezó a reírse a carcajadas; pero Lily, furiosa, trató de ahogar a James empujando su cabeza al agua. Thomas y los demás que estaban en la orilla se reían, mientras que James se liberaba de la energúmena pelirroja y trataba de ahogarla pero sin mucho éxito. Nadie se dio cuenta que dos personas los miraban desde un árbol que estaba al comienzo del camino del bosque prohibido.

—Mi señor —era Mulciber—. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora con el muchacho?

—Le daré su gusto —contestó Tom encapuchado—. Nunca me volverá a ver; por lo menos por un tiempo.

—Pero, entonces ya no…

—No te preocupes, Mulciber. Ese muchacho aún me sirve.

—Pero si usted ya no podrá acercarse a él —le dijo el ex profesor, dudoso—. No podrá usar su poder.

—Es verdad, no usaré su poder… Pero de sus hijos, sí.

—¿Qué?

—Él crecerá, saldrá del colegio y se casará. Puede que no sea con la mujer adecuada —respondió Tom mirando a Deborah, quien seguía riéndose junto con Thomas—, pero sí me dará descendencia. Y aunque no lo quiera, sus hijos serán los herederos de Slytherin y serán los que continúen esta tarea. Aunque tenga unos hijos testarudos como él, habrá uno que la cumplirá. Ya lo veras.

—Pero, él no va entregar a su hijo —dijo Mulciber.

—Lo hará —aseguró Tom—. Lo hará como lo hizo su madre: muerta. Si no me entrega a su hijo, lo mataré y me quedaré con él.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa maligna mientras miraba a su hijo junto con la sangre sucia a la que había salvado sacar a sus dos amigos del agua mientras seguían discutiendo. Miró a la pelirroja, que estaba totalmente mojada y maldiciendo al otro chico mojado.

—Algún día vendré por ti, Sylvia.

—¿Dijo algo, mi señor? —preguntó Mulciber.

—Nada. Vamos

Y dándole una ultima mirada a su hijo, se fue de ese lugar acompañado por su fiel sirviente. Prometiéndose a sí mismo volver por su nieto y por la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Al fin¡Termine con Thomas! Discúlpenme por haberlos mareado con este niño, pero estoy segura que a los que han leído esta historia hasta ahora, les cautivó este muchacho. Ahora, me voy a dar unas vacaciones en esto porque tengo que estudiar. No les digo cuando volveré pero es posible que sea muy pronto. El próximo capitulo empieza con el segundo año y al igual que nuestros amigos empezar un nuevo curso y yo también. Lo que pasa es que me inscribí en mi PRE para un ciclo de estudio para el día "D"; el día del examen de admisión. Discúlpenme si se aburrieron un poco con estos capis.

No se cuando me publicaré el próximo capitulo, es por eso que he dividido el capitulo 6 en tres. No voy a prometer nada porque es posible que no llegue a cumplirla, pero trataré de publicar lo mas ponto posible, pero ahora, lo que debo hacer es dedicarme a estudiar.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo: 10 Nuevo curso, nuevos problemas**

—_¿Qué tal el verano, Remus?_

—_Podríamos decir que no me fue tan mal —contestó Remus sonriendo débilmente ..._

_Todos comentaban de lo que habían hecho el verano, Remus se puso la camisa y James pudo notar unas heridas profundas y hechas por un animal. Algunas estaban cicatrizadas; otras, recién se estaban curando en su espalda. Eso lo alarmó. Remus se puso por completo la camisa y se dirigió a sus amigos. _

—_Voy a la biblioteca, los veo en el desayuno. _

_Todos asintieron y Remus salió del dormitorio. James llamó a sus amigos mirándolos muy preocupado, algo que los desconcertó. _

—_Chicos, algo raro le pasa a Remus. _

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	10. Nuevo curso, nuevos problemas

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**10**

**Nuevo curso, nuevos problemas**

El verano estaba en todo su esplendor. Varios niños reían e iban a los lagos a nadar por el sofocante calor que hacia. Pero, él solo podía verlos desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Había tenido una discusión con su padre acerca de... No podía decirlo. Le dolía mucho. Le dolía pelearse con su padre. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ya sabía el porqué de su problema.

Siempre pensó que la persona que había sido culpable de su "enfermedad" padecía las mismas penas que él. Que lo había contagiado sin mala intención y por ello lo había perdonado. Pero con lo que había oído en la discusión de su padre con el responsable, hizo ver su error. Ese hombre lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo. Sólo por una tonta venganza.

Lloró. Se sentía deprimido en la confusión que había en su mente, sin saber que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Sintió la suavidad de una mano acariciando su cabello. Levantó su miraba y se encontró con la tierna mirada de su madre.

—Remus, no me gusta verte triste—dijo su madre tiernamente.

—Soy un monstruo, mamá —dijo mientras abrazaba a su progenitora—. Soy como ese hombre.

—No, hijo. Tú no eres como él —dijo su madre tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Tú eres diferente. Y no sólo lo digo yo, sino tu padre y el profesor Dumbledore que te admitió en Hogwarts sin ningún prejuicio. Hijo, posees un corazón tan grande y noble. En cambio él, es un hombre sin corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niño—. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Sólo porque ofendió a papá. Es ilógico.

—No sabemos como piensan las personas. Debes entender que hay personas que desean hacer mal en este mundo.

—Como Voldemort—dijo Remus recordando lo ocurrido el año anterior.

Su madre tosió incómodamente.

—Sí, hijo como él. Ahora, creo que tu padre te debe una disculpa al igual que tú a él

El pequeño asintió sonriendo tenuemente.

—Levanta esos ánimos —lo animó su madre—. Recuerda que pronto iras al colegio y te encontraras con esos amigos fantásticos que me contaste.

—Yo creo que dejaran de ser fantásticos cuando descubran quien soy —comentó tristemente Remus.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Pues por lo que me contaste de ellos, yo también creo que son fantásticos —respondió con una sonrisa—. No hagas esperar a tu padre. El pobre está muy afligido con la discusión.

Remus asintió mientras su madre salía de su habitación.

* * *

Su madre tenía razón. Él no era monstruo porque no tenía la intención de lastimar a nadie. No tenía la intensión que había tenido ese hombre. Eso era lo que le diferencia a él de ese... hombre-lobo.

El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que los mellizos Potter habrían querido. Se habían divertido mucho con Thomas en todo este verano que el tiempo de vacaciones les pareció muy corto. El primer día de vacaciones, cuando sus padres los esperaban en King Cross, ellos le presentaron a su amigo Thomas. Sus padres se mostraron muy hospitalarios con su amigo, haciendo que Thomas se sintiera como en casa.

Pero, el hecho de estar de vacaciones no les impidió a los muchachos hacer de las suyas. Los hermanos estaban tan empeñados en entrar en el equipo en este nuevo curso que practicaron junto con su amigo para solicitar el puesto de los jugadores que habían dejado el equipo y el colegio. Jimmy quería ser uno de los golpeadores y había encontrado una pareja perfecta en Thomas, pero James no se decidía: solicitar el puesto de Carmichael o el puesto de Darius Spinnet, uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor.

Cuando la carta de Hogwarts, en la cual mencionaba los nuevos implementos para el segundo curso, les llegó a una semana de volver al colegio. Los tres decidieron ir un día antes de ir al colegio y trataron de contactarse con Sirius y Remus, para ir juntos al callejón Diagon. Lo malo fue que Remus no estaba en casa cuando lo llamaron a traves de la red flu. Extrañados pero sin perder más tiempo, los tres niños usaron los polvos flu para llegar a la chimenea de la heladería Florean Fortescue, en donde su amigo Sirius Black los esperaba sentado en una mesa.

—¿Y Thomas¿Qué tal el verano? —preguntó Sirius a su amigo, mientras caminaban hacia el banco mágico Gringotts.

—¡El mejor de mi vida! —contestó Thomas sonriente—. Es la primera vez que lo pasó sin Tom.

—Sí, eso es mejor que pasar el verano con las dos locas de tus primas.

—Así que aquí estás, Sirius.

Los niños se voltearon a ver. Sirius frunció el ceño y emitió un suspiro que sopló el pelo que le caía en el rostro. Frente de ellos estaban tres muchachas. La que le había hablado era una niña de casi su misma edad y tenía el cabello negro, brillan­te y espeso, y párpados caídos, en los que escondía una fría mirada. La otra hermana, que parecía tener unos aproximadamente dieciséis años, era una rubia hermosa como la mayor pero por la expresión de su cara daba a entender que su belleza solo era por fuera y tenía la misma mirada frívola que la menor. La única que no tenía esa mirada era la mayor de todas que parecía tener entre los veinte o veintiún años.

Las tres muchachas se acercaron a los niños. Algo que molestó mucho a Sirius.

—¿Qué demonios hacen acá?

—Vinimos buscar los útiles del colegio y a molestarte —contestó la de los parpados caídos—. Sabes que mi tía te dijo que vinieras con nosotras.

—¿Y tener que soportarte? —contestó Sirius—. ¡Olvídalo!

La niña iba a responderle, pero la rubia se le adelantó:

—¿Y quienes son ellos?

—Sí, Sirius —dijo James—¿quienes son ellas?

—Dos de las más grandes escorias del planeta.

Las dos muchachas abrieron la boca, indignadas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —le replicó la mayor.

—¡Ya veras cuando mi tía se entere! —chilló la menor.

—¡Cálmense! —dijo la mayor de todas pasivamente, calmando a sus hermanas y se dirigió a Sirius—. Sirius, esa no es forma de expresarte con ellas.

—Lo siento, Andrómeda, pero es la verdad...

—¡Oye, aún no nos has dicho sus nombres! — interrumpió Jimmy.

La mayor sonrió amigablemente.

—Permítanme presentarme —dijo la chica con cortesía—. Soy Andrómeda Black y ellas —miró a las dos niñas—, son mis dos hermanas: Narcissa y Bellatrix. Somos las primas de Sirius. ¿Ustedes son?

Los tres niños se ruborizaron cuando ella les sonrió.

—Soy Thomas Ryddle —contestó Thomas sonrojado.

—Y nosotros somos los hermanos Potter —dijo James con un leve rubor.

—Sí, yo soy Jimmy y él es James, señorita... —añadió Jimmy del mismo color que su mellizo.

—¡Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi primo! —contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que los tres niños se pusieran rojos por completo.

—¿Thomas Ryddle? —preguntó Bellatrix, la menor, mirando al niño con desprecio—.Tu apellido es muggle. Supongo que eres sangre sucia¿verdad?

—¡Bellatrix! —le reprendió Andrómeda indignada.

—Déjela, señorita —dijo Thomas mirando a la niña con una mirada fulminante—. No hay problema. Escucha, so pedazo de... —empezó a decir molesto, pero al notar la mirada sorprendida de Andrómeda, terminó—:... de persona. No soy hijo de ningún muggle, pero el bastardo de mi pa... —volvió a mirar a Andromeda—... quiero decir, mi padre sí lo fue. Es por eso que llevo ese apellido muggle.

—Pero igual eres de esa sangre inmunda —contestó Narcissa frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues tan inmundo como tú no podría ser ¿verdad, Sirius? —contestó Thomas ásperamente.

—¡Por favor! —contestó Sirius sarcástico—. No hay nadie que sea tan inmundo como ésta.

—¡Sirius, por favor! —dijo Andrómeda incomoda por la situación tan conflictiva.

Narcissa los fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a los mellizos.

—Los Potter... Hemos escuchado hablar de ustedes —dijo indiferente—. Mamá dice que los Potter son de esos bichos raros que no les importa juntarse con asquerosos muggles.

Los mellizos la miraron mal.

—¿A quienes llamas "bichos raros"? —saltó James.

—Pero al menos son de sangre pura, Cissy —dijo Bellatrix a Narcissa—. Imagínense que sean de sangre impura. ¡Seria vergonzoso!

—La sangre no tiene nada que ver —dijo Andrómeda mirando seriamente a su hermana.

—Por favor, Andrómeda —dijo Bellatrix asqueada—. No salgas de nuevo con la tontería de la unión entre los muggles y los magos. Es asqueroso.

—¿Tan asqueroso como verte a ti?—preguntó Sirius mordazmente.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —dijo Narcissa molesta—. No voy a seguir escuchando tus insultos que no tengo tiempo. Quede con Lucius para ir a Hogsmeade y no voy a hacerlo esperar sólo por discutir con un mocoso como tú. ¡Vámonos, Bella!

—¡Sí! —le gritó Sirius mientras la muchacha se iba con su hermana menor—. ¡Anda, largarte a revolcarte con ese idiota que tienes por novio y déjame en paz!

La muchacha con la cara roja, lo miró furiosa y se alejó con la niña.

—Ahora sí que la hice —comentó Sirius a sus amigos—, la loca de Narcissa le va a decir a mis padres como me porté con ella y me castigaran.

—No debiste decirle esas cosas —dijo Andrómeda—. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré que ellas no le digan nada a la tía.

—Gracias, Andrómeda —sonrió Sirius.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Disfruten su paseo. ¡Adiós! —se despidió la joven.

—Adiós... —contestaron los tres niños embobados mientras la veían como se alejaba entre la gente que iba y venia de compras en aquel callejón.

—Es muy linda —comentó Thomas sin dejar de mirarla.

—Por ella seria capaz de dejar a Evans —suspiró James.

—Sí... —añadió su hermano pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y preguntó: — ¿A quien!

—A Eva... ¡Quiero decir, al quidditch! —añadió ruborizándose por completo.

Tanto como su mellizo y sus dos amigos lo miraron divertidos.

—¡Te gusta Evans!

—¡Claro que no! —se excusó James, rojo de la vergüenza, quitándose la gafas y limpiándolas con un trapito—. ¡Por favor¡Es una niña! Y Andrómeda en cambio —suspiró embobado—, es una diosa...

—Sí... —suspiraron los dos niños.

Sirius se rió por el suspiro de sus tres amigos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntaron los tres a la vez molestos.

—De cómo pierden el tiempo mirando algo que no les pertenece —dijo entre risas y subiendo las escalinatas de la escalera al banco Gringotts—. Mi prima Andrómeda tiene novio y por lo que sé, esta muy enamorada de él.

Los tres niños lo miraron decepcionados.

—¿Novio? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo ella misma —respondió Sirius—. Se llama Ted Tonks. Lo mantiene en secreto su relación porque si mis tíos se enteran, la matan. Tonks es hijo de muggles y los idiotas de mi familia piensan que es incorrecto involucrarse con alguien así...

—Al parecer, tu prima es la una mancha blanca de tu familia —comentó Thomas.

—Yo diría que la mayoría de mi familia es una mancha negra para mi prima —contestó Sirius.

Al llegar a la puerta, dos gnomos los hicieron al amplio vestíbulo de mármol del banco. Como era normal, un cen­tenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuen­tas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.

—Éstos no se cansan de hacer todos los días lo mismo ¿no? —susurró Jimmy a los demás.

Al llegar al mostrador donde estaba un gnomo desocupado, se le quedaron mirando hasta que el gnomo se dio cuenta de su presencia y les preguntó:

—Buenos días¿puedo ayudarles?

—¡Hola! —contestó James con una sonrisa en la cara—. Hemos venido a sacar algunos galeones de nuestras cajas de seguridad.

El gnomo lo miró desconfiado.

—¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Potter —dijo Jimmy.

El gnomo sacó un enorme y grueso libro y empezó a revisarlo, buscando el apellido.

—Potter... Aquí sólo hay un Potter pero es un hombre no un niño.

—Somos sus hijos —respondió James—. James y Jimmy Potter.

—James y Jimmy... —siguió revisando el gnomo—.Veamos... Familia Potter... mmm... Ah, aquí está: James y Jimmy Potter hijos de... mmm... sí, todo está en orden. ¿Tienen su llave, los señores?

—Sí, la tengo por aquí —dijo James hurgando sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Jimmy mirando a su mellizo darle la llave al gnomo —¿por qué tú tienes la llave?

—Porque soy el mayor.

—¡Sólo por dos minutos! —chilló el mellizo.

—¡Da la mismo! —respondió James indiferente.

—Ya veras lo que... —dijo Jimmy arremangando su camisa.

—¡Jimmy! Recuerda que estamos en un banco —le susurró Thomas con los dientes apretados mientras le sonreía forzadamente al gnomo que los miraba aturdido.

—Todo esta en orden —dijo el gnomo examinando la llave e ignorando los derechos que Jimmy Potter quería exigir a su "hermano mayor"— ¿Y ustedes dos?

Thomas y Sirius sacaron sus llaves.

—La cámara 711, del señor Alphard Black —dijo Sirius entregándole la llave y una nota—. En esa nota está el permiso.

—¿Quién es ese Alphard Black? —preguntó James.

—Mi tío —dijo Sirius.

—La cámara 354 —dijo Thomas entregándole la llave.

—Mmm... Usted es el señor Ryddle hijo ¿verdad?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —contestó Thomas con indiferencia.

—Su padre ya arregló los tramites para que usted utilice su cámara —dijo el gnomo—. ¡Griphook!—dijo el gnomo mirando la actitud de los niños.

Griphook era otro gnomo. Los mellizos y sus amigos siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. El gnomo les abrió la puerta. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.

—¡Que eficiencia! —exclamó Sirius.

Subieron, empujándose unos a otros. El carrito, que a simple vista parecía que era de andar con normalidad, no tenía nada que envidiarle a esos carros de Formula Uno, porque ni bien los niños subieron, el carrito se puso en marcha atravesando un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos, que era tan enredado como una montaña rusa, de una manera tan acelerada que era imposible saber lo que había en los costados. El gnomo disfrutaba el viaje como si fuera un paseo en un automóvil a velocidad normal; pero los niños estaban tan aferrados al carrito como un gato que no quiere desprenderse de su cojin favorito. El carrito sabía por donde iba, ya que Griphook no lo dirigía, algo que asustaba un poco a los niños.

—¡Llegamos! —dijo el gnomo muy sonriente saliendo del carrito ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo. Parecía que no había nadie más en el carro, pero de pronto, unas manos aparecieron aferrando la manija del carito, para después levantarse, poco a poco, unos niños totalmente despeinados, aunque en los mellizos Potter no parecía notarse ese detalle.

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —masculló James saliendo del con la cara verde.

Era la cámara de los Potter. Jimmy y James, aun mareados por el veloz viaje, se acercaron. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, había miles de montículos de monedas de oro, de plata y de bronce. Los mellizos se quedaron pasmados de ver tantas monedas en una sola cámara. Thomas y Sirius se acercaron a ver y se quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro.

—¿Todo esto es suyo?—preguntó Thomas.

—Increíble —musitó Jimmy—. Sabía que papá tenía una buena cantidad pero no tanta.

—¡Con esto podríamos comprar un equipo de quidditch completo! —exclamó James emocionado—. ¡Compremos a los Montrose Magpies o los Chudley Cannons para hacerlos ganar de una buena vez en la liga!

—Este, señores… —empezó a decir Griphook.

—¿Y si compramos a ese equipo peruano que vino a participar en la liga?—sugirió Jimmy

—¿Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers? —preguntó James y su hermano asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, puede ser. Son muy buenos, pero lo malo es que tendríamos que ir a Perú constantemente y eso queda muy lejos. Y ya sabes como se pondría mamá.

—Señores, me temo que no podrían hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los mellizos.

—Son menores de edad y su padre es el único que dispone del dinero de esta cámara —contestó Griphook—. Además, la codicia no es buena consejera. Muchos se dejaron llevar por el pecado de la codicia y ahora son tan pobres que no tienen ni un _knut_ de bronce en sus bolsillos.

Los mellizos suspiraron desalentados. Metieron unos puñados de monedas en unas bolsas de cuero de cada uno, y dentro de un minuto (después de otro vertiginoso paseo en el carrito), llegaron a la cámara 354.

Thomas se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad que Tom le había dejado. No se imaginaba como ese tipo, huérfano y que no tenia a nadie más en el mundo mágico solamente a sí mismo, había logrado hacer de su cámara, una casi bóveda del tesoro. Sospechó con desprecio que ese dinero provenía de algo ilegal o prohibido. Seria absurdo pensar que Tom lo había ganado honradamente, ya que el hecho de haber asesinado a más de doscientos muggles daba mucho que pensar. Con indiferencia, sacó lo necesario para ese año. Por su parte, Sirius sacó lo que el tío Alphard le había dicho en la nota y salieron del banco.

Pasearon por el callejón mirando las diversas tiendas. Los niños se quedaron mirando con las narices pegadas en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, la nueva escoba de carreras: Nimbus 1001, que era espectacular desde el principio hasta el final de las astillas. Podían contemplarla todo el día sino fuera porque se obligaron a comprar mas tinta y pergamino en la puerta de al lado. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes compraron los abastecimientos para las bromas del siguiente curso. Mientras que Sirius y Thomas median su dinero al comprar «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», Jimmy y James pusieron su atención en una caja de barajas muggles.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó James.

—Son barajas muggles —explicó el tendero—. Los muggles las usan para jugar un juego llamado _Poker_ entre otros que llaman juego de azar.

—Interesante —dijo Jimmy.

—¿Qué de interesante tiene esto, chicos? —preguntó Sirius poniendo en la mesa del tendero una gran cantidad de Bengalas del doctor Filibuster—. Sólo son cartas.

—Un galeón por ellas —dijo el tendero mirando el interés de los mellizos.

James pagó el galeón y se volvió a Sirius.

—Quien sabe si algún día se lleguen a necesitar.

Una hora después, volvieron a la Heladería Florean Fortescue para comprar unos helados que devoraron con avidez los mellizos mientras se encaminaban a la tienda de Flourish y Blotts para comprar la lista de libros del segundo año. Al entrar en a la librera; James divisó, como un perro cazador que divisa a la libre desde lejos, una conocida cabellera roja que estaba casi oculta por un estante lleno de libros. Sonrió con diversión, sin saber porqué, y se separó de sus amigos con la excusa que buscaría un libro que había deseado buscar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se acercó. La niña portadora de esa cabellera y había subido a la escalera corredora que había en el estante para coger un libro que estaba en la última fila y estiraba un brazo para coger el dichoso libro que estaba casi a unos centímetros de su alcance, mientras que con el otro brazo, aferraba el palo de la escalera. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, si no fuera por...

—Hola, Evans —dijo James debajo de ella. La niña se sobresaltó y se inclinó hacia delante, cayéndose encima del muchacho que la había saludado que, sin querer, había retenido su caída.

Nunca creyó que saludar a Evans pudiera ser doloroso y que la niña, aparentemente grácil, fuera muy pesada en el sentido literal. Emitió un quejido de dolor y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja levantaba el rostro para ver quien había amortiguado su caída. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban del color del cabello de la pelirroja, que en ese momento le caía sobre su rostro. Al ver sus verdes ojos mirándolo con asombro, sin saber porqué, sintió mariposas revolotear en su estomago mientras notaba como un ligero rubor se acentuaba en las níveas mejillas de la muchacha mientras su cabello rojo.

Todo parecía ser lindo si no fuera porque la muchacha se incorporó rápidamente del niño muy ruborizada. El color de su cara combinaba con el color de su cabello, pero el niño no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la furia que tenia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera, Potter! —le acusó—. ¿No ves que casi pudiste matarme!

—¿Qué dices? —saltó él—. ¡Si la que estuvo a punto de matarme fuiste tú!

—¿Yo¿En qué momento?

—¿Cómo que en qué momento¿Acaso crees que soportar semejante peso sobrevive uno?

Lo que dijo James Potter en ese momento fue una de la larga lista de insinuaciones hechas en su vida que nunca debió decir delante de una chica, especialmente a Lily Evans, porque...

—¿Me estás llamando gorda!

—Bueno, yo creo que unos kilitos menos no te harían mal, Evans. ¡Porque con ese peso eres capaz de matar al primero que esté debajo de ti!

He allí otra más para esa lista... La pelirroja se estaba poniendo roja pero no de vergüenza, sino del coraje. Coraje que se plasmó, minutos después, en la cara del mellizo Potter. Específicamente, en uno de los ojos del niño, aparentemente protegidos por las gafas, dado que éstas se quebraron al recibir el impacto de una buena derecha de la pelirroja.

—¡No tenias que tomarlo de esa manera! —le dijo James cuando la niña se alejaba furiosa.

Adolorido y despotricando mentalmente su manera de meterse en líos, chocó con un muchacho que llevaba una pila de libros que por el choque cayeron al suelo.

—Disculpa —dijo James ayudándole a recoger los libros del muchacho—. Aquí tienes tu libro de... —leyó la portada del libro—... _¿Introducción a las Artes oscuras? _Pero¿qué clase de libro es esto?

El muchacho le arrebató el libro rápidamente. Era un muchacho alto de tez pálida y tenia el cabello negro y muy grasiento. La nariz grande y ganchuda y sus ojos negros denotaban enfado. A simple vista, parecía que el chiquillo no conocía lo que significaba la frase "arreglo personal"

—¿Artes Oscuras? —preguntó James, el chico lo miraba como si en cualquier momento James iba a sacar su varita—. ¡Oye, las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas!

—¡Eso a ti no te importa, Potter!

—¡Oye¿Qué manera es esa de contestar a...? —pero se calló al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Tú me conoces¿De dónde?

—¡Por favor¿Quién no conoce al famoso y estúpido James Potter? —dijo el chiquillo de cabello grasoso—. El mocoso de Grynffindor que hizo una verdadera guerra de comida en Halloween. Me pregunto por qué Dumbledore no los expulsó a tus amiguitos y a ti. Supongo que te habrás vuelto su consentido¿no?

James se quedó perplejo. Pero¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese chiquillo de cabello grasoso¿Por qué saltaba hacia él con ese tipo de acusaciones?

—Yo no soy el consentido de nadie—contestó con frialdad.

—Pues no parece —dijo el niño—. ¿Y tu hermano? Es raro no ver al otro Potter con su mellizo. ¡Los dos hacen un espectáculo cirquero a donde van! Parece que les gusta ser los payasos¿verdad, Potter?

—Pues, a mi me parece que a alguien mete su nariz ganchuda en asuntos que no le conciernen —espetó James.

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

—Yo no soy el que siempre discute una asquerosa sangre sucia pelirroja.

James sacó la varita y le apuntó al niño, quien soltó los libros y sacó la suya apuntándolo.

Todos los compradores de Florish y Botts se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba. Thomas, Sirius y Jimmy se acercaron con sus libros en mano a ver lo que pasaba con su amigo.

—¿Qué diantres está haciendo, James, con ese chico? —preguntó Jimmy a sus amigos—. ¿Es qué acaso se ha olvidado que no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio?

—¡Es asco! —exclamó Sirius.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Thomas.

—¡Cómo se ve que ese chiquillo no sabe como lavarse el cabello! —contestó el niño.

Los dos niños se miraban con mutuo rencor y mantenían las varitas en alto por si a uno se le ocurría agarrar al otro desprevenido. A ellos no les importaba las amenazas del dueño de la tienda si rompían sus libros; o los cuchicheos que hacían las brujas viejas y alcahuetas de las familias de los muchachos. Estaban muy concentrados en la mirada del otro.

—¡Severus Snape!

—¡James Potter¡Baja esa varita en este instante!

Los dos niños se voltearon a sus emisores. Dos mujeres estaban en los lados opuestos del pequeño gentío que miraba expectante. La señora Potter era una mujer de avanzada edad y aunque era muy cariñosa con sus hijos no podía dejar que sus pequeños hicieran de las suyas. Y en ese momento cumplía su labor de madre tratando de que uno de los dos hijos que la vida le había dado no iniciara una pelea con el hijo de un matrimonio problemático. La otra madre tenia las cejas pesadas y una cara larga y pálida y por su expresión daba a entender que estaba molesta por lo que pasaba, pero eso no inmutó a su hijo.

Pero, siempre hay que reconocer el poder de convencimiento de las madres, porque al ver a la suya, James bajó su varita.

—¡Mamá¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a comprar una lechuza y me doy cuenta que uno de mis hijos es el protagonista de una pelea de niños —dijo la señora Potter con seriedad y miró a la mujer que estaba al lado opuesto de ella—. ¿Cómo has estado, Eileen? Disculpa si mi hijo se ha metido con el tuyo.

James iba a reclamar pero su madre lo silenció con la mirada. Eileen Snape esbozó una ligera sonrisa, algo que parecía raro de ver en ese rostro tan huraño.

—Los niños siempre pelean —dijo Eileen—. Yo creo que una disculpa de ambos les enseñara a no volverlo hacer.

Los niños miraron a sus madres como si a ambas les hubieran salido tentáculos en el cuerpo.

—Pero, mamá...

—Hazlo, James —ordenó la señora Potter.

—¡Estás loca!

—Severus, es mejor eso que discutirlo en casa —dijo Eileen frunciendo el ceño.

Severus bajó la varita y musitó una frase apenas audible:

—Lo siento...

—James... —dijo la señora Potter mirando al suyo.

James susurró una maldición entre dientes y musitó lo mismo.

—Lo siento...

Las dos mujeres sonrieron complacidas. La señora Potter al ver la gente de alrededor, dijo en voz alta.

—¡Es muy raro ver que, aunque fuera una pelea de niños, la gente fuera muy chismosa!

La mayoría de personas se ruborizaron y volvieron a los sus cosas murmurando. Eileen Snape, sin dejar esa expresión huraña en su rostro, se llevó a su hijo dando una última disculpa a la señora Potter.

—Ahora —dijo la señora Potter a su hijo James—, me vas a decir ¿cómo te golpeaste el ojo para que te quedara así? y ¿en dónde está tu hermano Jimmy?

James señaló a sus amigos, pero en el lugar estaban Thomas y Sirius. Jimmy Potter había desaparecido. La señora Potter alzó una ceja y se acercó a los dos muchachos.

—Apártense, niños —dijo la madre de James dulcemente pero con un dejo de autoridad.

Los niños no lo pensaron dos veces y se apartaron. No nada detrás de ellos, pero las madres tienen un sexto sentido que a los hijos les resulta increíble. Así que largó su mano y jaló una capa plateada en donde estaba Jimmy Potter agazapado. Al notar que era visible y que su madre lo miraba tiernamente pero una sonrisa divertida, exclamó:

—¡Traidores! —dirigiéndose a Thomas y Sirius.

—¡Que traidores ni que nada! —le increpó la señora Potter, no molesta pero muy seria—. Ya les he dicho a los dos que por ser mellizos deben estar unidos. No me gusta que cada uno se dedique a lo suyo. Son hermanos, se necesitan mutuamente.

—Pero si somos unidos —dijo Jimmy abrazando a su hermano—, ambos pensamos igual. Somos mentes gemelas.

—No me refiero al arte de bromear, Jimmy —dijo la señora Potter mirando a sus mellizos—. Si son tan unidos, explíquenme¿cómo es que uno tiene un ojo morado y el otro no?

Todos los niños miraron a James en busca de una explicación pero el niño se excusó diciendo:

—¡Los libros¡Mira la cola que se ha formado!

—James Potter, me vas a explicar ¿cómo te hiciste ese...?

Pero sus hijos se habían ido a buscar los libros del siguiente año, escapando de su madre.

Esa noche, la señora Potter no le preguntó a su hijo acerca del ojo morado. Se concentró en la cena por fin de vacaciones. Hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de los niños, dejándolos saciados y junto con el señor Potter alabando su cocina. Después de una última taza de chocolate caliente, todos se fueron a la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres niños se pelearon por meterse a la ducha primero. Algo que hizo que la señora Potter interviniera diciendo que los invitados primero. Aunque hubiera cinco personas en dicha casa, el ajetreo era enorme. La señora Potter estaba histérica, el señor Potter, pasivo y alegre en las peores situaciones, trataba de calmar a su mujer ayudándola, mientras que los mellizos junto con Thomas metían de contrabando en su baúl, todas las bromas que habían comprado en la tienda Gambol y Japes. Cuando la señora Potter subió al dormitorio para cerciorarse de que sus hijos no planearan nada, los encontró sentados en el baúl de Thomas, leyendo disimuladamente _"Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_

Al llegar a King's Cross, los mellizos estaban tentados en querer hechizar a un niño gordo que los empujo cuando ponían sus baúles y útiles en el carrito. Lo malo era que la señora Potter estaba detrás de sus hijos por lo que podía pasar, algo que hizo reír a Thomas y al señor Potter. Cuando ya estaban en el anden nueve tres cuartos, después de instalar los baúles en un compartimiento vacío, la señora Potter dio unas últimas recomendaciones a sus traviesos hijos con una cara de reproche.

—Ahora, escúchenme bien ustedes dos. Se tienen que portar bien.

—Nos portaremos bien, mamá —contestó James cansinamente. Las indicaciones de su madre era el sermón de toda la vida.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, James —dijo el señor Potter sonriendo—. Si recibimos una lechuza de parte del profesor Dumbledore diciéndonos que han he­cho algo que no deben, van a desatar la furia de su madre.

La señora Potter miró mal a su esposo mientras se reía.

—¡No bromees con ellos!

—¡Discúlpame, amor! —dijo el señor Potter sonriendo débilmente—, pero es que es tan fácil hacerte enojar.

—No quiero quejas —les advirtió la señora Potter—. Nada de maniobras suicidas con las escobas; ni encantar calderos flotantes llenos de mocos.

—¿Cómo es la cosa¿Calderos flotantes? —se extrañó Jimmy—. Nosotros no haríamos eso.

—Pero es una idea tentadora ¿no? —le dijo su hermano guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—¡Está bien! —la tranquilizó James—. Prometemos que no te enviaran ninguna nota de alguna queja nuestra...

—...Durante un mes —terminó Jimmy sonriendo malignamente. Su madre cruzó sus brazos—. ¿Qué¡Tienes que considerar que la carne es débil!

El señor Potter se rió mientras que su mujer ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, resignada.

—¿Por qué será que nunca puedo regañarlos sin que me contradigan? —se quejó la señora Potter tratando de no reírse.

—¡Porque te somos encantadores! —contestaron los mellizos zalameramente.

En ese momento se oyó un silbido y el tren empezó a moverse.

—Cuídense mucho —dijo la señora Potter abrazando a sus dos hijos y a Thomas—. Fue un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa, Thomas...

—Muchas gracias a ustedes —agradeció Thomas.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —sonrió el señor Potter—. Ahora, apúrense que el tren los va a dejar—los mellizos y Thomas subieron al tren y se despidieron de los Potter mientras el expreso se alejaba.

Los mellizos y Thomas se encontraron con Remus, Sirius y Peter, a quien habían encontrado, sentados en un compartimiento vacío. El carro de dulces ya había pasado y los asientos estaban llenos de golosinas. James notó algo raro en su amigo Remus. Parecía más demacrado y cansado de lo estaba el año pasado. Pero omitió ese detalle cuando se sentó al lado de Sirius.

—Ustedes no esperan¿verdad? —dijo James cogiendo una caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores.

—¿Y qué tal el verano, Remus? —preguntó Jimmy sacando una rana de chocolate y sentándose al lado del muchacho.

—Podríamos decir que no me fue tan mal —contestó Remus sonriendo débilmente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, he tenido algunos problemitas pero nada sin importancia —dijo Remus un poco incomodo.

—Bueno, al menos ya estás en Hogwarts —dijo Jimmy palmeándole la espalda suavemente pero haciendo que Remus diera un quejido de dolor—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada... Sólo es que me duele un poco la espalda.

James y Thomas lo miraron fijamente. Ese dolor de espalda era muy raro. Remus notó la mirada de sus amigos y cambió de tema.

—¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes tres?

—Bien —dijo Jimmy sonriendo—, hemos estado practicando para pertenecer al equipo.

—Sí —afirmó James tirando a su boca una gragea—. Este año estamos en el equipo sí o sí.

—Pero McGonagall no les dejó porque se estrellaron al suelo el año pasado —dijo Peter.

—Lo que pasó, pasó —respondió Jimmy—. Así que no me contradigas, Peter. Además, Thomas también va a presentarse a las prácticas.

—¿Eso es cierto, Thomas? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Thomas algo avergonzado.

—Entonces, va a ser un gusto para mí animar los partidos de quidditch de está temporada —dijo Sirius muy alegre—. ¡Ojalá de nuevo ganemos la copa!

Pero Remus no los oía. Estaba pensando en lo que Jimmy le había preguntado¿Cómo le había ido esas vacaciones? Pues, nada fuera de lo común: Estar en casa, recluido de todo ser humano para no hacer daño a nadie durante esos días de luna llena. Pero sí había pasado algo fuera de lo común. Algo que recién había descubierto y que lo tenia muy confundido en su mente de niño, porque aun era un niño. Pues era difícil tratar de comprender la maldad de una persona. Porque el culpable de estar condenado de por vida a recluirse como un animal salvaje, lo había hecho a propósito.

—Remus...

El susodicho salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a sus amigos.

—¿Qué decían?

—Estábamos hablando de la cantidad de bengalas del doctor Filibuster que hemos traído sin que nos viera mamá mientras estabas perdido en tu mente —contestó James un poco preocupado.

—Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas —se excusó Remus—. Pero¿cómo hizo su madre para no descubrirlos?

—Disimular que estábamos leyendo _Animales Salvajes y donde encontrarlos_—dijo James—. Buen libro. Lo voy a leer bien.

—¡Es algo que ya deberías haber hecho, Potter!

James sonrió al ver a su "dulce" amiga Lily Evans en la puerta del compartimiento junto con Ann McCainer, Agnes Daniels, de Ravenclaw, y Deborah Dawson. Las cuatro niñas estaban con el uniforme puesto.

—Parece que te gusta verme¿no Evans?

—Me gusta tanto como un caldo de moco, Potter —contestó la pelirroja—. Nosotras vinimos a saludar a Thomas y Remus.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué a ellos y a nosotros no? —preguntó James molesto.

—No, Potter, no se puede saber —contestó la pelirroja haciendo que los demás sonrieran.

—¿Qué tal su verano, chicos? —preguntó Deborah.

—Pues muy bien —respondió Thomas sonriendo—. Es mejor que pasarla con Tom.

—¿Quién es Tom? —preguntó Agnes.

—Una persona desagradable, Agnes —contestó Thomas.

Thomas y Remus salieron a hablar con las niñas. Cuando se fueron, James se acercó a los otros tres apartados de la conversación.

—¿Desde cuando Thomas y Remus tienen popularidad con las niñas?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —respondió Sirius mientras Jimmy desenvolvía un paquete de Goma de Mascar Explosiva, Sabor a Cereza (**N.A¡Me encanta el sabor de cereza en los chicles!) **y metía un pedazo a su boca—. Además, eso que importa.

—¡Claro que importa! —saltó James.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué, amigo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Pues... Pues... —titubeó James ligeramente ruborizado—. ¡Porque a Jim le gusta McCainer!

A pesar de estar en un vagón más delante de ellos; Thomas, Remus y las niñas se sobresaltaron al oír un gran estallido similar a una bomba. En el compartimiento de los niños, Jimmy Potter tenía la cara llena de restos de Goma de Mascar, con una expresión en el rostro que parecía que hubiera visto lo más espantoso del mundo **(N.A: Creo que voy a considerar muy bien la idea cuando me ofrezcan un paquete de chicle con sabor a cereza)**. Cuando reaccionó, se dirigió a su mellizo.

—¿Qué cosa¡¿Cómo es eso de que a mí gusta quién!

—¡Oh, vamos¡Admítelo¡McCainer te gusta!

—¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste esa absurda idea? —preguntó Jimmy muy ruborizado.

—¡Pues viendo cómo te pones al estar a tres metros de ella! —dijo su hermano mirando maliciosamente a su mellizo—. Te pierdes en tu mundo.

—¡Mentira!

—¡Verdad!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Verdad!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Verdad!

—¡MENTIRA! —gritó Jimmy—. ¡A mí no me gusta McCainer¡Es sólo una compañera!

—¿Quién? —preguntó una voz de niña.

Jimmy se ruborizó totalmente al ver a Ann McCainer, mirando escéptica de lo que estaban hablando, que James y Sirius se miraron divertidos.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Ann—. Escuchamos como si hubieran reventado una bomba. ¡Oh, Jimmy¡Tienes la cara llena de goma de mascar!

La niña se acercó a Jimmy sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro pero el muchacho se separó de ella mirándola con la misma cautela con la que miraría a un animal feroz.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero... que me limpies, McCainer.

La niña lo miró sorprendida.

—Nunca me habías llamado por mi apellido, Jimmy.

En su interior, Jimmy se estaba preguntando qué demonios le pasaba. Sentía una placentera satisfacción ver a Annie pero a la vez una fastidiosa sensación de querer alejarse.

—Lo que pasa es que Jimmy está negando lo obvio, McCainer —dijo Sirius divertido.

—Lo obvio? —preguntó Ann—. ¿Qué es lo obvio?

—Jimmy estaba diciendo que no le gustas, McCainer —respondió Peter ganándose una mirada gélida de Jimmy.

Annie lo miró perpleja. Mientras que Jimmy hurgaba ya en planes para torturar a Peter Pettigrew. Tenia que ser una tortura dolorosa y lenta...

—¿Es verdad¿No te agrado?

Jimmy desvió la mirada de la niña y dijo indiferente metiendo otra goma de mascar explosiva en su boca:

—Es verdad. No me gustas, McCainer.

La niña lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes. James y Sirius dejaron de sonreír al notar que los ojos cafés de la niña se cristalizaban y cerraba sus manos fuertemente. Jimmy la miró mientras hacia un globo con la goma de mascar de nuevo, más grande que el anterior.

—¡TE ODIO! —gritó la niña saliendo del compartimiento y chocándose sin detenerse con Remus y Thomas, quienes la vieron irse muy confundidos

—¡Annie! —era lo que iba a decir Jimmy para retenerla pero el globo de la goma de mascar se rompió al sentir su voz, haciendo que se volviera a oír un estallido más fuerte en todo el compartimiento.

Thomas y Remus asomaron temerosamente sus cabezas al compartimiento para ver a unos James, Sirius y Peter con unos rastros de goma de mascar y a Jimmy Potter, traumatizado por la segunda explosión y a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo de Hogwarts, después de haberse limpiado de goma de mascar. Los niños se sentaron en la gran mesa de Gynffindor. Mirando con ansiedad sus platos esperando que aparezcan ya, los majares de esa noche, mientras se escogían a los nuevos alumnos en las casas que debían estar.

Jimmy miraba de reojo a Annie, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. El niño estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le había dicho. ¡Estúpidos James y Sirius¡Sino fuera por sus tonterías, Annie le seguiría hablando! Es difícil de entender la mente de un niño adicto a las bromas, de once años aún–porque cumplirá los doce en Halloween– que siente algo muy agradable al ver a una niña pero a la vez, algo muy desagradable cuando sus amigos lo ven al lado de ella.

Remus estaba en su propio mundo. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre la noche pasada. La señora Lupín tenía razón al decirle que tenía que hablar con sus amigos. Pero¿es qué ella no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si él les decía la verdad a sus amigos? Lo repudiarían y lo dejarían de lado. Estaba la posibilidad que lo ayudaría como habían ayudado a Thomas, pero el caso de Thomas era distinto. Thomas no tenia que convertirse en un horrible y feroz monstruo y no podía hacer daño a nadie. En cambio él...

Miró a Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa hablando con el profesor Fliwitck. Le estaba muy agradecido al director por permitir estudiar en el colegio. El sabía su problema y había encontrado una solución para ello, pero se sentía muy mal al no poder contarles a sus amigos de ese problema. Pero sabia que si lo hacia, ellos se alejarían de él.

Cuando terminó la Selección, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para dar sus características y peculiares palabras de bienvenida:

—¡Bienvenidos¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Supongo que esas cabecitas, llenas de conocimientos el año pasado, ya están vacías para adquirir nuevas cosas que aprenderemos en este curso. Bueno, antes de proceder a comer nuestro fantástico banquete, tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos—Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Está ya por demás decirles no se acerquen al bosque Prohibido y lo digo por ciertas personas que ya están hurgando planes para acampar allí —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que James y los demás se miraran ¿Es qué ya lo sabia o era una acertada y extraña suposición?—. Por ello, Madame Sprout ha tenido la amabilidad de plantar un sauce boxeador en los límites del bosque con el colegio. Así que habrá otro motivo porque no se podrá atravesar el bosque prohibido.

La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta y era la profesora de la materia de Herbología. La profesora sonrió débilmente mientras escondía los brazos vendados debajo de la mesa. Al verla, los Potter se miraron asustados.

—¡No nos tiene confianza! —musitó indignado Sirius a los demás.

—Cambiando de tema —continuó el director—, este año estoy encantado de volver a dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a un antiguo colega, dado que el profesor Mulciber, nuestro profesor de Pociones, presentó su renuncia por motivos que no les voy a ocultar: Seguir a Lord Voldemort —la mayoría de los alumnos omitieron un grito—. Sin embargo, tengo el agrado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que al profesor Horace E. F. Slughorn, que ha accedido a retomar la enseñanza que había cedido al profesor Mulciber.

Un anciano gordo y calvo, de ojos prominentes, bigote enorme y plateado como el de una morsa, se levantó. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba la barbilla de Dumbledore. Los alumnos más antiguos de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos, al igual que los alumnos de otras casas.

—¿Por qué será que lo aclaman tanto? —preguntó Thomas.

—¡Tal vez porque es el reemplazo de Mulciber! —contestó James.

—Bien, después de este grato recibimiento, sólo me queda dos palabras que decir—dijo Dumbledore—¡A comer!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Los mellizos junto con sus amigos se sirvieron de todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Jimmy iba a coger una pierna de pollo pero su mano chocó con la mano de Annie, que también iba coger la misma pieza. Se ruborizó y alejó su mano, diciendo:

—¿Quieres... esa pierna? Tómala...

Annie lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos para luego fruncir el ceño, levantarse de su asiento, y alejarse hacia donde estaba Deborah y Lily.

—¡Annie¡Annie! —la llamó.

—McCainer para ti, Potter —le dijo duramente.

Jimmy estaba muy convencido que había metido la pata en el tren y fulminó con la mirada a su mellizo y a Sirius Black, quienes devoraban una tarta de melaza que había aparecido.

Remus apenas probaba la comida. Estaba muy pensativo mientras jugaba con el tenedor. Miró a sus amigos. A James y Sirius, quienes en ese momento se despotricaban mutuamente por querer quedarse con otra tarta de melaza que había aparecido; a Thomas, que estaba muy animado conversando con Deborah; a Jimmy, que miraba fulminante a James y a Sirius por sus tontos comentarios acerca de McCainer y él; a Peter, quien estaba muy atento creyendo en las mentiras que decía Christian Carter a John Parker y Samantha Armstrong acerca del origen de los banquetes en Hogwarts. Todos ellos muy alegres y despreocupados. ¿Quién podría sospechar que están cenando alrededor de un monstruo como él? No podía decirles la verdad a sus amigos. Los perdería y eso seria funesto para él. Nunca había tenido amigos por su condición, por el temor de lastimar a alguien. Y ahora que los tenia, no podía perderlos. Simplemente no podía.

—¿En que estas pensando, Remus?

Remus soltó el tenedor. Lily Evans lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que hubiera puesto de todos los colores a James Potter, se decía él. Remus concentró su mirada en su plato.

—Nada, sólo en algunas cosas.

—Lo mismo me decía Thomas, el año pasado, cuando algo "terrible" le pasaba —dijo Lily mirando como su amigo Thomas conversaba de lo mas alegre con Deborah—. Nunca supe que era ese algo terrible pero que ya lo ha superado.

—Sí —afirmó Remus recordando la batalla en la cámara de los Secretos.

—Ahora, tú eres el que tiene un problema —declaró Lily.

—¿Yo¡Para nada! —evadió Remus metiendo a la boca un trozo de pastel de chocolate—. ¡Mmm¿Has probado este pastel, Evans¡Está delicioso!

—Lily, Remus, soy Lily.

—Lily¿puedes pasarme la sal? —preguntó James al costado de Remus.

—¡Ya te dije que para ti, soy Evans.

—¿Y se puede saber porqué a todos tratas bien y a mí no? —preguntó James molesto.

—¿Por qué no te soporto!

—¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

—¡Pero si a los demás¡Te crees la gran cosa!

—¡Ay, sólo porque no sabes apreciar mis grandes bromas!

—¡Tú y tu hermano son unos locos irresponsables¡El idiota de tu hermano hizo sufrir a Annie!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa que Jimmy ponga sensible a McCainer!

—¡Cállense! —exclamó Remus, quien estaba en medio de la conversación. Los dos niños lo miraron sorprendidos. Remus Lupin no era un muchacho que perdiera la calma.

—Por si no lo sabían, todo el colegio está escuchando sus "problemas conyugales" —dijo Sirius a Lily y James mirándolos divertidos.

Los susodichos se volvieron a todos y confirmaron lo que había dicho Sirius. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts junto con la mesa de profesores estaban muy pendientes de lo que discutían esos dos niños de segundo curso. Lily se puso como el color de cabello mientras despotricaba mentalmente a James Potter. Por su parte, James se dedicó a seguir comiendo en silencio pero con la cara roja de la vergüenza, mientras los espectadores se dedicaban a lo suyo.

Cuando terminó la cena, los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Lily se levantó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a James y se fue junto con Annie, quien a su vez seguía muy molesta con Jimmy.

—¿Es que es algo innato en nosotros ser groseros con las niñas? —preguntó James a su mellizo, quien se encogía de brazos.

—Parece que te gusta ser el centro del mundo¿verdad Potter?

Los mellizos se volvieron. El mismo niño de cabello grasoso que había visto en Florish y Botts estaba frente a ellos mirándolos con odio. Al verlo, Sirius y Thomas se acercaron con Peter y Remus. James se puso a la defensiva.

—Severus Snape ¿así te llamas, verdad? —preguntó James—. No se que manía tienes conmigo pero me estás hartando.

—Típica reacción de un papanatas con tú, Potter —dijo Snape con desprecio—. ¿Ya ves que tenía razón? Te gusta pelearte con sangre sucias inmundas.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así! —saltó James siendo sujetado por Thomas.

—Es típico. Tu hermano y tú se dedican a pelear boca a boca con inmundas sangres sucias y para vergüenza de los dos, salen perdiendo. ¡No podían caer tan bajo!

Jimmy sacó su varita y se la apuntó a Snape.

—¡Retira lo dicho!

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

—¡Potter¡Snape!

Los dos niños se volvieron a la mujer que había pronunciado esas palabras. La profesora McGonagall parecía tener un sexto sentido para saber cuando hay problemas.

—¡Nada de peleas aquí¡Vayan a sus casas sino quieren empezar el curso con puntos menos!

Jimmy bajó su varita y James se soltó de Thomas. Ambos se acercaron a Snape, mirándolo fulminante.

—No vuelvas a llamarlas de esa forma delante de nosotros —le advirtió James

—Porque sino lo pagaras bien caro, Snape —terminó Jimmy.

—No les tengo miedo, Potter —dijo el muchacho.

Los Potter le dirigieron una mirada de desprecio y se alejaron de allí junto con sus cuatro amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras se apuraban para cambiarse e ir a desayunar. Los niños del segundo curso comentaban de lo que habían hecho el verano. John Parker se había ido de viaje a España y había conocido a un amigo llamado Alejandro. Por su parte, Timothy Carter había ido a un viaje junto con su padre y había conocido muchos animales raros y mágicos. Remus escuchaba lo que sus amigos comentaban mientras se cambiaba de ropa en silencio. Al ponerse la camisa, James dejó de escuchar lo que John decía sobre las maravillas de España, para poner atención en otra cosa. La espalda de su amigo estaba completamente llena de heridas profundas, hechas por un animal. Algunas estaban cicatrizadas; otras, recién se estaban curando en su espalda. Eso lo alarmó completamente. Y recordó los quejidos que su amigo daba cada vez que le tocaban la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta que lo observaban, Remus se puso por completo la camisa y el uniforme. Se dirigió a sus amigos.

—Voy a la biblioteca, los veo en el desayuno.

Todos asintieron y Remus salió del dormitorio llevándose su mochila. Cuando todos estaban listos, James llamó a sus amigos mirándolos muy preocupado, algo que los desconcertó a todos.

—¿Qué ocurre, James? — preguntó su mellizo—. Parece como si hubieras visto algo horrendo. Y eso que todavía no nos hemos topado con el idiota de Snape

—Chicos, algo muy raro le pasa a Remus —declaró James.

—¿Por qué lo dices, James? —preguntó Sirius extrañado.

—¿No han visto su espalda¡Está llena de heridas y cicatrices! Parece como si se hubiera peleado con un monstruo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola de nuevo! Después de haber demorado por casi dops meses, estoy aquí. Discúlpenme por no actualizar pero como dije en el capitulo anterior estaba muy ocupada por estudiar para ese examen de admisión a la universidad. Lamentablemente no pude ingresar por unos puntos que me pudieron hacer clasificar a la segunda prueba. ¡Estuve muy bien en la parte de Dominio del Lenguaje y Habilidad Verbal! Pero en Habilidad Matemática... ¡Grrrr¡Cómo las detesto¡Odio las matemáticas! Aunque a mi enamorado (novio) le guste ese curso que más detesto. Así es el amor, un poco raro para dos personas distintas Para mí, la leche, la mazamorra de calabaza y las matemáticas son la peor escoria del planeta. Aparte de los congresistas, el presidente, su familia (por no decir Panaka) y los políticos de mi país. Bueno, él que la sigue la consigue y yo seguiré intentando. Con el dolor de mi corazón trataré de aprenderme ese maldito curso mientras estoy estudiando una carrera corta de diseño grafico que va con mi creatividad loca a la que debo domesticar.

Bueno, ya hablamos de mí, aunque no quieran hablar de eso. Disculpenmepor cambiar el titulo del capitulo, perono me convencia ponerlopara la trama de este capi. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ya que empezamos un nuevo curso en Hogwarts para mis grandes, mi ídolos, mis mentores, mis... Esteee... ¡Sorry, pero me emociono al hablar de ellos!. Ya terminamos con el pequeño Thomas Ryddle y su complejo de ser el heredero de Slytherin después de Voldemort. Me da gusto que les haya cautivado el pequeño Thomas, ya veremos si seguirá siendo cautivante cuando sea un joven ya formadito y atractivamente guapo y... Esteee... ¡Sorry de nuevo! Ahora comenzamos con Remus, discúlpenme por no poner mas pensamientos en este capitulo por parte de Remus pero quería acentuar un poco más la relación de James y Jimmy con Severus Snape .que recién hace su aparición en mi historia; la relación entre Lily y James. Son niños, aun no pueden demostrar algún afecto entre ellos. Él aun piensa en bromas y ella lo repudia... ¡Esperen y verán¡Esperen y verán! Así comienza una relación, por lo menos así comenzó la mía. Jejeje... Voy a tratar de dedicarme bien en el próximo capitulo a Remus para que la historia de ese gran profesor, sea placentera para ustedes.

Trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible el próximo capitulo. Aunque prefiero esperar hasta que publiquen el sexto libro para ver que puedo poner sin meter la pata. Ya veremos que pasa.

Ya saben, para críticas, comentarios, chiste, amenazas de muerte menos declaraciones de amor porque con mi enamorado tengo suficiente, mandadme un review.

Ah! Casi lo olvido. La entrevista que me pidieron hacer fue:

* * *

**Entrevista a Lord Voldemort.**

**Sábado, 24 de setiembre del 2005.**

**Autora: **¡Skakespeare¡Al fin termine! Ahora puedo irme a la camita a dormir porque mañana será un día un poquito pesado... _(Tocan la puerta)_ ¿Quién es?

**Mikodani:** ¡Hola! Vengo a hacer una entrevista a Voldy –poof.

**Autora: **_(Extrañada)_¿A quién?

**Mikodani:** A Voldemort o Tom Ryddle.

**Autora: **¡Ah, ya¡Pasa! _(Mikodani entra al dormitorio desordenado de la autora) _Disculpa el desorden, lo que pasa es que tengo una mala costumbre de no guardar los libros que sacó para estudiar.

**Mikodani: **No hay problema. ¿Puedo hablar con Voldy?

**Autora: **_(Pensando)_ ¿Qué le habrá visto a Tom para decirle Voldy? _(hablando)_ Espérame aquí, ahorita lo llamó

**(La autora sale del cuarto y regresa con un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros)**

**Autora: **¡Aquí está!

**Tom: **Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto, asquerosa muggle.

**Autora: **¡muggle pero a mucha honra! _(pensando)_¿a mucha honra?

**Mikodani: **_(un poquito aturdida)_ Ejem... ¿Podemos empezar?

**Autora: **¡Sí, claro! Tom, siéntate.

**Tom: **¿A quien llamas Tom?

**Autora**¡A ti¡Ese es tu nombre!

**Mikodani: **Ejem...

**Autora: **No es por molestarte, pero un ejem mas y vas a parecerte a la loca de Umbridge.

**Mikodani: **¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA VIEJA LOCA!

**Autora: **_(sonriendo débilmente)_ Perdón...

**Tom: **_(tocándose la frente)_: Eso me pasa por estar con muggles... ¿Y si los mato?

**Autora: **Muy bien, Tom. No planees mi muerte porque todavía tengo mucho que hacer. ¡Empecemos!

**Mikodani:** Pregunta 1¿en realidad estabas enamorado de Sylvia o solo era para pasar el tiempo?

**Tom: **¡Y a ti que te importa saber si Sylvia y...! _(mirando a la autora, quien lo mira fulminante y suspira resignado)_ ¿tengo que responder eso?

**Autora: **¡Sí!

**Tom: **(_pensando_) ¡Maldito mocoso¡Debiste aceptar tu misión y yo no tendría este tipo de problemas con estos muggles!

**Autora: **¡Tom¡Es para hoy!

**Tom: **Al principio, solo era una mujer para pasar el rato. Que iba a estar enamorado de ella. ¡Por favor¡Deja esas cursilerías para la loca de la autora!

**Autora: **No insultes a J.K

**Tom: **Me refería a ti...

**Autora: **¿Qué!

**Tom: **Pero, Sylvia era única... Si no se hubiera enamorado de mi, ahora estaría viva.

**Mikodani:** Entonces¿por qué lloraste cuando murió?

**Tom: **_(aturdido)_¡Yo no lloré!

**Autora: **Sé sincero...

**Tom: **¡Está bien¡Está bien¡Yo quería a Sylvia¿Contenta? _(mirando mal a la autora)_ Yo... la quería a mi manera pero no para sacrificarlo todo por ella. Nuestra relación iba lo bastante bien, hasta que apareció ese mocoso.

**Autora: **¡El lindo de Thomas!

**Tom: **¡Estúpida muggle!

**Mikodani:** Pregunta 2¿porque te gusta ser malo, es decir pudiste ser un gran auror o no se yo, pero porque malo?

**Tom: **¿Auror?_ (Se rió) _¡Por favor, no me hagas reír¡Esos inútiles no sirven para nada! Aparte¿tú crees que yo voy a vivir bien siendo mandado a arriesgar mi vida por un idiota que se hace llamar ministro¡Por favor! A mí no me interesa ser malo o bueno. Lo único que yo quiero es tener poder. Ser el mago más poderoso de la tierra... ¡El más poderoso! Incluso más que ese viejo loco de Dumbledore.

**Mikodani: **¿Y por qué mas poder?

**Autora: **Sí, Tom ¿Por qué mas poder?

**Tom: **Para alcanzar la inmortalidad y poder cumplir lo que el mocoso de mi hijo no ha logrado hacer: limpiar este mundo de los muggles.

**Autora: **¡Eso es imposible!

**Tom: **Es muy posible, muggle. ¿Te imaginas un mundo sin ellos¿En donde habite lo puro¿Lo ideal? Para lograr eso ellos deben ser exterminados. ¿Crees que a ellos no rechazan nuestro mundo¡Lo repudian! Son los peores seres arrogantes que pueden existir. ¡Y tú, eres parte de ellos!

**Autora: **¡Vaya, este si que es un resentido social!

**Mikodani:** Justo de eso quiero preguntarte en la siguiente pregunta¿porque detestas a los hijos de muggles, porque según sé: tu padre era muggle, y te entiendo el fue un desgraciado infeliz al abandonar a tu madre, pero ¿porque el odio a los hijos de muggles?

**Tom: **Los muggles son la peor escoria que ha habido y por ello, los sangre sucia llevan esa sangre infectada en sus venas. Serán magos y poseerán magia, pero... llevan también esa sangre infectada en sus venas que los hace despreciables. ¡Que se hacen llamar magos solo porque poseen magia, pero que no tienen sangre pura de un mago y nunca la tendrán por más que se unan a uno!

**Mikodani:** ¿Eso no debería pasarte a ti también?

**Tom: **¡Mi padre era un inmundo muggle! Y esa es una carga que llevare toda mi vida! Mi padre fue un muggle desgraciado que abandono a mi madre, Merope Gaunt, solo porque era una bruja. No merecía vivir y por eso lo mate con esa estúpida familia que también llevaba ese apellido que mi madre tuvo que ponerme. Yo soy diferente. También mi linaje esta manchado con esa escoria de sangre muggle en mis venas, pero mi verdadero padre fue Slytherin. Y por ello, me hace su heredero.

**Autora: **¡esto se pone bueno!

**Mikodani: **¿Y porque tanto miedo a Dumbledore?

**Tom **_(Burlándose)_ ¿Miedo¿Yo¡Por favor!

**Autora: **¡Ah, no te hagas! Bien que te mojas cuando ves a Dumbledore.

**Tom: **¡Ya me canse de estarte escuchando...!

**Autora: **¡Alto al fuego, compañero¡Mira tu serás un asesino y el mago mas peligroso de mundo mágico, pero aquí solo eres un personaje de una historia y te limitas a hacer lo que yo quiero. Así que solo responde a la pregunta...

**Tom: **No quiero...

**Autora: **Entonces yo lo haré. Tom le tiene miedo a Dumbledore solo porque este es más poderoso que él y teme que le pueda perjudicar sus planes.

**Tom: **¡Eso es...!

**Autora**_ (terminando por él)_¡verdad! Así que no lo niegues.

**Mikodani:** Mejor sigamos con la entrevista... Pregunta 5: Digamos que pronto, no se, dentro de siete, ocho años nace un niño que a lo mejor tenga el poder suficiente para acabar contigo, dime ¿que harías? y ¿porque?

**Tom: **¡Por favor¿Un niño¿Un niño va hacer lo que ningún estúpido auror ha hecho¡Por favor¡Eso es imposible!

**Autora **_(pensando)_Si supieras...

**Tom: **Pero si en caso existiera esa posibilidad... Lo mataría. Así de simple. Ningún mocoso va intervenir en mis planes.

**Mikodani: **Pero Thomas ya lo hizo.

**Tom: **Ese mocoso ganó la batalla solo porque me confié de que yo seria mas poderoso que el, pero la próxima vez ya no será así.

**Mikodani: **Pregunta 6¿Por qué piensas que Lily tiene la belleza de Sylvia?

**Tom: **¿Lily¡Ah, esa niña!... ¡Eso no tengo porque responderlo!

**Autora: **¡Hazlo o lo hago yo!

**Tom: **_(suspira y responde)_Esa niña llamada Lily es casi idéntica a Sylvia. Cuando convivíamos, Sylvia y yo; una vez ella estaba guardando unas fotos en la aparecía ella de pequeña. Y era idéntica a esa niña. Es posible que Sylvia se haya reencarnado en esa niña o que sé yo, pero si en caso fuera verdad. Ella volverá a mí y no dejare que ningún mocoso me separe de ella, jamás.

**Autora:** ¡Oye, estas obsesionado con Sylvia que la ves en una pobre niña¡Pedofilo!

**Tom: **¡Cállate!

**Mikodani: **y por ultimo¿me darías un autógrafo?

**Tom: **¡No¿Acaso me has visto con cara de artista o cantante famoso?

**Autora: **¡Hazlo!

**(Tom suspiró y cogió el cuaderno de Mikodani. Firmó su autógrafo y se lo tiró a la chica, quien lo cogió encantada)**

**Mikodani: **¡Gracias!

**Tom: **Bien, si ya no hay más estupideces me voy. No sin antes... _(Sacó la varita)_ Supongo que no pasara nada si te mato ¿verdad?

**Autora: **¡Claro¡No pasara nada porque ahora mismo te largas!

**(La autora lo empuja a la puerta y la cierra en las narices de Tom. Mikodani corre a la puerta, la abre pero no hay nadie)**

**Mikodani: **_(reprochándola): _¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Autora: **¿Y dejar que nos mate¡Por favor! Yo no quiero morir. Todavía tengo que terminar esta historia y hacer varias cosas como leer el 6to libro y saber que le pasara a Harry, y que le podré hacer a Rosalie por lo que pasara.

**Mikodani:** _(extrañada) _¿Quién es Rosalie?

**Autora: **_(se reprende golpeándose la cabeza con su puño)_¡Shakespeare¡Lo hice otra vez¡Es que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada! _(Se dirige a ella) _Rosalie es un personaje que aparecerá más pero mucho más adelante ¿sí? Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que dormir porque mañana tengo un almuerzo familiar en la casa de mi madrina.

**Mikodani: **_(más extrañada)_Pero...

**Autora: **_(se la lleva hasta la puerta)_Hasta luego, Good bye¡Adiós¡Sayonara! Fue un gusto conversar contigo y sigue leyendo ¿si? Ahora me tengo que ir _(Cierra la puerta y suspira)_ ¡Caray, mejor apago la computadora antes que papá me descubra aquí y me mande a dormir como a una niña de 5 años.

**Reviews: **

**karipotter: **Hola de nuevo, Karipotter. Me da gusto que te haya gustado los últimos tres capítulos y te agrade el lindo Thomas, es uno de mis personajes favoritos aparte de Jimmy y James. Con respecto a lo que vaya a hacer Voldemort con Lily eso es un misterio que todavía no trataré. Será para mucho mas adelante. Lily y Voldemort no se verán las caras hasta un muy buen tiempo. Es verdad que Lily se parece a Sylvia de pequeña y sea idéntica salvo por su pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Ya veras que a medida que transcurra la historia se verá el porqué se parece tanto a la fallecida Sylvia Smith, aunque ya te dije una de la razones. Sigue escribiéndome review ¿vale?

**Mikodani: **Gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho. Ah, creo que ya viste la "entrevista" que le "hiciste" a Tom. Espero que te haya gustado. Con respecto a tu duda la respuesta es no. Dumbledore todavía no sabe de la existencia de la profecía porque James y Lily todavía son unos niños y peor aun no se ha entrevistado con la loca de Trelawney. Cuando Dumbledore dijo que no precisamente tenía que ser él el que iba a detener a Tom, se refería a cualquier mago. Una vez leí que Voldemort hacia cosas que a Dumbledore le parecía increíbles, que aunque él pudiera hacerlas nunca las haría por no ponerse a la altura de Voldemort para eliminarlo. De eso me basé para poner esa frase de Dumbledore. También porque con lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos, hasta el momento, Thomas parece ser el único que puede detenerlo. Ya veremos si puede detenerlo o no. Son cosas que reservo hasta el final. Bueno, muchas gracias de seguir leyendo y mandame otro review.

**Andy Yogima: **Este fue el review mas largo que tuve. Gracias por decir que mi historia no es tediosa y que al contrario es interesante, trataré de hacer que la historia se mantenga así. Pero si me desvió, házmelo saber. No hay problema por recién mandarme un review, es mejor tarde que nunca. Con respecto a tu historia de los merodeadores. No hay problema. Yo me inspiro de otras autoras para ver que puedo poner en mi historia. Me da una idea de lo que puede o no ser la trama siempre y cuando concuerde con lo que Rowling dice. Tu historia de Matrimonio Perfecto es muy bonita, me gusta la trama. La parte que más me gusto fue la boda de James y Lily y la pedida de mano que pusiste en un flash back. Mi historia es para rato pero yo no tengo ningún problema en que hagas una historia de los merodeadores, más bien me gustaría leerla, pero lo que me disgustaría es que se copiaran de algunos de mis personajes sin mi permiso. A veces pasa pero no creo que pase contigo, eres una autora original por lo que puedo ver en Matrimonio Perfecto. Disculpa si no te he escrito un review pero como tú dices, las ocupaciones de una no la dejan. Con respecto a la ultima pregunta, que yo recuerde no me he registrado para no recibir reviews anónimos.

Respondiendo a lo que me enviaste:

A mí también me gustan los encantadores Jimmy y Thomas. ¡Sí, son tan lindos! Estos dos personajes los invente para meter a otros dos personajes que aparecerán al final de esta historia.

Es cierto en parte de que Thomas es como la cara opuesta de Voldemort. La razón es porque fue criado por su madre durante los primeros diez años y todo un año con Tom, lo que lo hizo ser un resentido social al principio pero que olvido cuando conoció a Jimmy y James. Creo que los mellizos lo han influenciado porque Thomas puede llegar a ser más gamberro que el propio Jimmy Potter cuando se lo propone.

Con respecto al momento tierno de Voldemort, parece imposible decir que este tipo lo tuvo. Voldemort quería a Sylvia Smith **a su manera**, ella era una obsesión que no quería eliminar, pero como para Voldemort, el poder antepone a esa obsesión y sabiendo que Thomas tenía el poder necesario como para ser más poderoso que él, mató a Sylvia, porque sabía que no iba a dejar que su hijo se convirtiera como su padre.

Con respecto a tu pregunta acerca de las frases de los libros, te diré que sí. Tenia que incluir algunas frases para quitarme de aprietos al momento de redactar una parte. Un ejemplo es la entrevista con la "arañita" de Hagrid al estilo único de James Potter. Además, me baso en lo que dice Rowling para hacer la historia.

Acerca de tus dudas de Tom y Thomas, trataré de que Tom se vea como el "adorado" Voldemort que todos conocen. Al momento de redactar como era Tom con Sylvia y Thomas, lo asemeje un poco a un personaje antagónico de una novela peruana que estaba viendo que era igual de malo. Por eso se veía un poco "tierno" de vez en cuando.

Sí, la historia de Sylvia es muy triste. Sylvia siempre amó a Tom, a pesar de que la haya dejado y la haya llamado ramera; pero Sylvia quería olvidar ese amor porque le hacia daño.

Lily y James es un amor que decidí hacerlo a primera vista por parte de James, porque la linda pelirroja no se deja. Yo también me muero por verlos ya creciditos.

Tienes razón al decir que odio a Peter Pettigrew (como al felón de Snape), pero no me parece bien catalogarlo como la rata que es porque estamos en los tiempos en que Peter era un niño y por el momento es imposible odiarlo.

Los poderes de Deborah sí significaran algo en el futuro.

La bromas de los merodeadores es lo que le pone humor a esta historia. La broma que más me gusto fue del cuy (cobaya) y la guerra de comida.

Esperemos que Remus le cuente la verdad a sus amigos en el próximo capitulo, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé, y también esperemos que no se alargue la historia porque generalmente tengo la tendencia de hacerla larga.

Lo que pasó con Tom después esa matanza de muggles es darse un viaje por diversas partes del mundo para adquirir más poder. Este tipo está tan hambriento de poder que ha sucedido muertes extrañas en todo el mundo. Eso lo escribí en una parte.

Dumbledore no puede hacer nada al respecto por ser el director de un colegio y su figura tiene que permanecer allí para la seguridad de sus alumnos, además porque no es del ministerio.

Tom no va a dejar tranquilo a Thomas durante toda su vida, pero por el momento no fastidiara a nuestro amigo.

Con respecto a la obsesión por Lily prefiero no adelantar nada porque ya se me han salido algunas cosas en los capítulos anteriores. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Tom ve a Sylvia en Lily y por ello querrá recuperarla.

Bueno, este también es la respuesta mas larga que doy. Sigue leyendo y darme tus opiniones. ¿Vale?

Bueno, con los reviews contestados, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 11: Algo muy raro le ocurre a Remus.**

—_¿Ustedes creen que en vacaciones haya tenido un accidente? —preguntó Peter. _

—_No —refutó Thomas—. Remus ha estado así desde el año pasado. ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que se fue a visitar a su madre¿Recuerdan que dijo cuando le preguntamos porque le dolía la espalda?_

—_Dijo que se había caído de las escaleras de espalda —respondió Jimmy. _

—_Pues¿y si no fue eso? — arguyó Thomas—. ¿Y si no eran golpes de escalera lo que le dolía sino heridas hechas por un animal?_

—_¿Qué estas sugiriendo, Thomas? —le preguntó Sirius—. ¿Qué nuestro amigo se pelea con un monstruo todos los meses¡No es posible!_

—_No, Sirius. Sí es posible —comentó James meditando la propuesta ..._

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	11. Algo muy raro le sucede a Remus

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**11**

**Algo muy raro le ocurre a Remus**

Los demás niños lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Es por eso que le dolía la espada en el tren —comentó Jimmy.

—¿Ustedes creen que en vacaciones haya tenido un accidente? —preguntó Peter.

—No —refutó Thomas cruzando los brazos—. Remus ha estado así desde el año pasado. ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que se fue a visitar a su madre¿Recuerdan que dijo cuando le preguntamos porque le dolía la espalda?

—Dijo que se había caído de las escaleras de espalda —respondió Jimmy.

—Pues¿y si no fue eso? —expresó Thomas—. ¿Y si no eran golpes de escalera lo que le dolía sino, como dice James, heridas hechas por un animal?

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Thomas? —preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué nuestro amigo se pelea con un monstruo todos los meses¡No es posible!

—No, Sirius. Sí es posible —comentó James meditando la propuesta de su amigo—. Lo que dice Thomas puede ser cierto. Remus ha estado muy sospechoso durante todo este tiempo. No nos ha explicado muy bien a donde va cada mes.

—¡Pero James! —dijo Sirius—. ¡Eso es absurdo¡Remus no puede pelearse con un monstruo cada mes¡Ya estaría muerto!

—¡Ya sabemos que todo este asunto es demasiado raro! —dijo Jimmy—. Pero es la única sospecha que tenemos.

—Remus oculta algo que no quiere que nos enteremos —dijo James a sus amigos—. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Los chicos se quedaron callados con una mirada de extrañeza por unos momentos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Hay que investigar lo que le ocurre a Remus, porque algo muy raro le ocurre a nuestro amigo. Algo muy raro que debemos averiguar.

Todos asintieron y Peter Pettigrew suspiró desalentado

—Aquí vamos otra vez...

* * *

Después de salir de la biblioteca se dirigió a la lechucería. Tenia que escribirle una carta a su madre. Decirle que ya se sentía mejor y que estaba feliz por estar con sus amigos de nuevo era mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. No quería que su madre se siguiera preocupando por su estado anímico.

La lechucería era un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frío y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tenía cristales. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de paja, con excrementos de lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones. Sobre las per­chas, fijadas a largos palos que llegaban hasta el techo de la torre, descansaban cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas imaginables, casi todas dormidas. Remus se apoyó en una de las ventanas. Sacó una pluma y tinta y empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a una lechuza de plumaje medio marrón que terminaba de comer un ratón muerto. En cuanto vio a Remus, levantó la pata para que le atara la carta.

—Entrega esto a mis padres, la familia Lupin ¿vale? —dijo Remus, acari­ciándole la espalda mientras la llevaba posada en su brazo hasta uno de los agujeros del muro.

La lechuza ululó suavemente, como diciéndole que sí y extendió las alas para salir a emprender el viaje. Remus la vio alejarse, sonriendo tristemente. Su madre ahora estaría más tranquila al saber que él se sentía mejor. Se sentía mal por mentirle a su madre pero no quería seguir inquietándola. El último mes había sido muy preocupante para todos, especialmente para él. El saber que su atacante era verdaderamente culpable de su maldición lo llenaba de rencor, un rencor que nunca había sentido y que jamás quiso sentir puesto lo hacia miserable. Ese hombre era monstruo al igual que él. De solo imaginar que él en cualquier momento podría atacar a alguien, sea con o sin intención, lo apesumbraba bastante.

—Si los chicos se enteraran, se alejarían de mí –pensó en voz alta.

—¿Enterarse de qué?

Remus casi se cae entre los excrementos de lechuza por el salto que dio al oír a la otra persona que estaba detrás de él. Se volvió y vio a Lily Evans con una carta en una mano y con una lechuza gris en su hombro.

—¡Lily¡Que susto me diste! — exclamó Remus poniendo una mano en su pecho—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues como tú, mandando una carta. Le prometí a mi madre que le escribiría llegando a Hogwarts. No pensé que alguien haría lo mismo a estas horas de la mañana—se acercó a la ventana atando la carta en la pata de la lechuza—.Entrega esto a mi madre, en la casa de los Evans. ¡Vuela ya! —la lechuza emprendió el viaje animosa—. ¡Regresa pronto, _Horus_!

—¿_Horus_¿Es tu lechuza? —preguntó Remus.

—No, es la lechuza macho de Annie —contestó Lily sonriéndole.

Remus sintió una ligera sacudida en el estomago al contemplar la sonrisa de la niña. Se limitó a alejar la mirada de ella.

—¡Que lindo día! — suspiró Lily mirando por unas de las ventanas—. Empezamos un nuevo año. Solo espero que el imbécil de Potter no me siga fregando la paciencia porque este año no le aguantaré nada. Pero volviendo al tema¿por qué dijiste que si tus amigos se enterarían de algo, se alejarían de ti?

Remus trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—¿Yo¡Yo no dije nada!

—¿No dijiste nada?.. ¡Entonces, lo que oí fue un pensamiento¿No? —le contestó cruzando los brazos y sonriéndole.

—No... era nada —contestó Remus titubeando.

La verde mirada de la pelirroja no se alejó del rostro turbado y sonrojado el niño, por unos instantes.

—Bueno, tú ganas por esta vez, Remus —dijo la niña—. Pero haré que me lo digas cualquier día de estos¡ya lo veras! —se acercó a la puerta—. ¿Me acompañas al Gran Comedor o todavía vas a quedarte?

—Bueno...

La pelirroja le sonrió y de nuevo Remus sintió otra ligera sacudida en el estómago que no creyó que tuviera nada que ver con el tratar de evadir lo que había pensado en voz alta.

* * *

Llegaron al Gran Comedor sintiendo ya hambre. El techo encantado estaba de un radiante sol con el cielo celeste. Las cuatro grandes mesas correspon­dientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, panecillos, tazas de té, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y tocino. Lily sentó donde Deborah, Annie y Samantha estaban conversando mientras desayunaban. Las dos niñas, al ver que su amiga había llegado con Remus, soltaron un patético "Uh" a la muchacha que se ruborizó ligeramente sonriendo. Remus trató de disimular que no había visto y se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos.

James no había pasado por alto ese gesto de las niñas y el hecho que la pelirroja se había sonrojado ligeramente. Por lo que cuando Remus se sentó a su costado, saltó al grano.

—¿Por qué viniste con Evans?

Remus parpadeó cuando su amigo le preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Me la encontré en la lechuceria.

Pero James no dejaba de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

—¡Oh, vamos James! —dijo el niño apenado y metiendo un pedazo de huevo en la boca— ¡Deja de mirarme así¿Acaso estás celoso?

Las mejillas de James se tiñeron ligeramente.

—¿Celoso yo¡ja¡Por favor! —exclamó el niño con sorna— ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso yo porque te vengas con Evans al salón¡Cómo si Evans me importara¡Por favor!

—Sí, claro... —musitó Remus mirando con complicidad.

—Además, Evans no es mi tipo —dijo el niño tratando de parecer desinteresado—. ¡No señor! Evans es solo una niña tonta para mí. ¡Por favor¿Quién se va a fijar en una chica que solo lee libros y se cree la mejor del colegio¡Por favor¡Además no estoy para esas cosas y si las estuviera, no seria con Evans¡Porque Evans...!

—¡Ya, James¡¡Ya deja de hablar de Evans porque ya me estas hartando! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡A Remus ya le quedó claro que "no te interesa" Evans! —lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo un ademán de dos comillas con los dedos.

James lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Thomas revisaba el horario de ese día.

—La primera clase es Pociones con Slughorn —declaró el niño comiendo una tostada untada—. ¿Qué tal enseñará ese Slughorn? Espero que no sea como el idiota de Mulciber.

—Ese tipo tiene cara de malo —susurró Sirius—. Estoy seguro que es peor que Mulciber.

—Sirius... —dijo Thomas mirando con preocupación por detrás de su amigo.

—¡Déjame terminar, Thomas! Apuesto lo que sea que es un viejo tirano, molestoso, odioso y...

—¡Vaya¡No sabia que tenía esos hermosos conceptos de mí!

Sirius dio un respingo. Al voltearse vio la provinente barriga del profesor delante de él y en su rostro se curvaba una sonrisa que casi era ocultada por su bigote de morsa.

—Profesor... —empezó a decir Sirius.

—Supongo que usted es el señor Sirius Black —dijo el profesor a lo cual el niño asintió—. Pero¡que raro! Yo esperaba que usted estuviera en Slytherin y no aquí en Grynffindor.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que respeto mi posición de ser la oveja negra de mi familia —expresó Sirius con sarcasmo sonriéndole a sus amigos.

Sirius esperaba que el profesor se enfadara, pero para sorpresa de él y de los chicos, el profesor le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Puedo notar que nadie le seria capaz de tomarle el pelo, señor Black —miró a James y Jimmy—. ¡Oh, los señores Potter! Yo les enseñe a sus padres cuando estaban aquí en Hogwarts. ¡Excelentes alumnos! Esperemos que ustedes sigan su ejemplo. Pero, Minerva me ha rumorado que ustedes y el señor Black son los cabecillas de los alumnos más rebeldes y alborotadores de este colegio.

—Déjelo ya, profesor; ¡nos halaga!—dije­ron los mellizos a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.

—Y usted debe ser el señor Thomas Altair Ryddle —dijo el profesor mirando a Thomas.

—¿Altair? —preguntaron todos los niños a la vez.

—Es mi segundo nombre —declaró el niño sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían—. ¿Cómo sabe de mí?

—Enseñe su madre, la cual tenía esos mismos ojos celestes y el mismo cabello dorado que usted heredó —sonrió el profesor.

—Mi madre era hija de muggles —dijo el niño.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabia —contestó el profesor—. A mí nunca me importó si mis alumnos provenían de familias mágicas o muggles. Y tu madre era una bruja muy brillante aparte de ser muy hermosa. ¿Y cómo está ella?

—Muerta —respondió el niño con tristeza.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —dijo el profesor—. Ella era una bruja muy hermosa y dulce. Estaré encantado de enseñar a su hijo. Como también enseñé al señor Tom Ryddle cuando estaba en el colegio —respondió el profesor con una expresión en el rostro de ¿preocupación? —. ¡Bueno, ya no hablemos de él!

—En ese punto concuerdo con usted —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Y usted es? —preguntó el profesor a Peter.

—Peter... Peter Pettigrew —contestó el niño con temor.

—Pettigrew? Estas emparentado con Harold Pettigrew?

—Es uno de mis tíos —contestó el niño.

—¡Ah, claro! Era de esperarse. Uno de mis alumnos preferidos —luego miró a Remus—.Y usted es el señor Remus Lupin

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero decirle, señor Lupin que sé de su problema y que no tengo ningún prejuicio sobre ello. Estaré encantado de enseñarle este año.

—Este... gracias, profesor —respondió el muchacho sintiéndose incomodo.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

—Bueno, los veré en mi clase.

Y se alejó del Gran Comedor.

—¿Por qué el profesor te dijo eso?

—Por nada! —evadió Remus.

Todos lo miraron no tan convencidos.

—Ese profesor no parecía muy orgulloso de haber enseñado a Tom —comentó Remus para cambiar de tema.

—¿Y quién va a estar orgulloso de haber enseñado a Voldemort? —contesto Thomas untando mantequilla en su tostada.

Peter ahogó un grito que todos nuestros amigos ignoraron porque en ese momento las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor a dejar el correo. Una gran lechuza les arrojó a los mellizos un suplemento del diario el Profeta.

—¡Hasta que al fin papá nos suscribió! —exclamó Jimmy abriendo el diario y leyendo los titulares—. ¡Hey, Thomas mira esto!

Jimmy le entregó el ejemplar a su amigo que leyó en voz alta:

LOS CABALLEROS DE WALPURGIS

ATERRORIZAN A MEDIA EUROPA

_Los caballeros de Walpurgis, como se les conoce a los seguidores de El Innombrable, han aterrorizado a media Europa y se rumora que su dominio de torturas se extenderá a los demás continentes. _

_Las terribles masacres a magos y brujas de orígenes muggles como las matazas a las comunidades muggles en Irlanda, Holanda, España, Suecia, Italia y Francia han sido cada vez más continuas y causa una gran dificultad para los Ministerios de dichos países al igual que él nuestro. Es un horror para el Ministerio ir a una casa y encontrar sobre ella la marca que los identifica: La Marca Tenebrosa. _

_La marca Tenebrosa es aquella que aparece sobre un lugar donde los caballeros de Walpurgis y El Innombrable han desatado el terror. Muchos magos sienten pavor con sólo oír hablar de dicha marca (pavor que nosotros también compartimos) y que es el susto más grande verla sobre la casa de un familiar. _

_El Innombrable _—_o como todos aquí en Inglaterra lo conocemos como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_—_ ha desatado el terror entre los países más conocidos de Europa y a la vez el miedo entre los demás continentes del planeta. Ellos están por todas partes, sirviendo a su Señor con toda lealtad. Por ello, se le ruega a la comunidad mágica inglesa, tener cuidado._

_Que Dios nos ayude._

—Bastardo —musitó Thomas entregándole el diario a Jimmy—. Ese bastardo está por un "tour" por Europa con sus amiguitos.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo James tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Voldemort está afuera y nosotros aquí.

—Los caballeros de Walpurgis —comentó Thomas omitiendo el bufido de Peter—.Ese nombre no le va nada mal para llamar a sus seguidores. Todos son unos demonios.

—¿Walpurgis no aquella fiesta antigua que se realizaba en las montañas Harz de Alemania, en Brocken? — preguntó Lily, detrás de ellos junto con Samantha, Annie y Deborah, asustando a los niños completamente.

—Sí —le contestó James mirándola—. La más espeluznante sabbat que antiguamente celebraban los magos.

—¿Sabbat? —preguntó Deborah extrañada.

—así se les llamaba a las reuniones más importantes de brujos —contestó Jimmy—. ¿Y cómo sabes de Walpurgis, Evans?

—Lo encontré en los libros de la biblioteca —contestó lacónicamente Lily.

—Era de esperarse —sonrió James, algo que ruborizó ligeramente a la pelirroja y hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo, Potter! —le contestó con seriedad.

—¡Sí, tú eres la que se metió en la conversación! —saltó James ofendido.

—Sólo quería cerciorarme de ese dato de Walpurgis —se defendió Lily—. Es curioso que ese tipo llamado Voldemort —Peter ahogara un grito de nuevo—, use ese nombre para todos sus seguidores. Además, me llama la atención esa antigua fiesta.

—Se celebra todos los 30 de Abril —dijo Sirius sin darle importancia a la discusión de sus amigos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es el 30 de Abril? —preguntó Samantha.

—Porque antiguamente la familia Black participaba de esas fiestas —contestó Sirius secamente y jugando con su cuchara—. Mi abuelo me aburría contando como su bisabuelo era el líder de su grupo —terminó su plato de avena y se levantó—. ¡En fin¡Es una suerte que esa cochina fiesta ya no exista porque tal como la contaba el abuelo debía de ser muy aburrida! Pero creo que Voldemort —Peter ahogó otro grito— va querer instituirlas de nuevo por como ha llamado a sus seguidores —suspiró desalentadoramente—. ¡Pobres muggles! —y salió de su asiento.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Annie.

—Porque los malditos usaban a muggles como sacrificio —respondió Sirius.

Annie se tapó la boca horrorizada. Thomas volvió a leer "Los caballeros de Walpurgis"

—Sabiendo que hacen atrocidades en todo el mundo y atentan contra los muggles, ese apelativo les queda—comentó Deborah mirando preocupada a Thomas.

—Es un poco terrorífico ¿no creen? —opinó Samantha.

—Aun así me da curiosidad saber de esa fiesta —dijo Lily.

—A mí también —dijo Annie con la mirada perdida.

—Si quieres te puedo dar información de esa fiesta, Annie —se ofreció Jimmy con una sonrisa amistosa—. La biblioteca de nuestra familia se destaca por ser una de las guardianas de la historia de la Magia.

La niña le sonrió haciendo que el niño se ruborizara por completo. James vio eso y miró con diversión a Sirius. El niño comprendió esa mirada y sonrió a su amigo. Luego, ambos empezaron a decir en voz alta.

—¡Jimmy ya tiene novia¡Jimmy ya tiene novia!

El niño miró mal a su hermano y a su amigo. La niña se había ruborizado y ambos niños trataron de defenderse.

—¡Eso es mentira! —se defendió Jimmy.

—Sí, Jimmy tiene razón!

—¡McCainer no me gusta!

—Ni tampoco Jimmy a mí!

—Además a mi no me agradan las niñas de aspecto patético.

—¡Así es!... ¿Qué cosa! —exclamó mirando a Jimmy enfadada.

Jimmy se tapó la boca al ver lo que había dicho.

—Lo que quise decir es...

—¡Lo que quisiste decir ya lo dijiste, Potter! —le espetó Annie furiosa—. Pues si no soy de tu agrado, entonces no me hables!

—¡Pero Annie¡Yo no quise...!

Pero la niña se alejó con la nariz alzada junto con Samantha; Lily, que fulminó con la mirada a James y Jimmy; y Deborah, que suspiró moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. James y Sirius se miraron preocupados. McCainer era muy vulnerable a los comentarios.

—¡Annie¡Annie! —la llamó Jimmy desesperado, metiendo el diario en su mochila a toda prisa y levantándose de su asiento tratando de alcanzarla—. ¡Yo no dije que no me agradaras, sólo es que...!

—_¡Depulso!_

Jimmy Potter fue arrojado hacia atrás chocando con su mellizo y Sirius, cayendo hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Los odio —musitó el niño adolorido sobre sus dos amigos mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás estudiantes.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones, Jimmy miraba de reojo a Annie que se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada. Remus, que estaba en medio de ellos en la fila, suspiraba ladeando la cabeza.

Los Slytherin llegaron en ese momento.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Sirius sacando su horario de su mochila— ¡Diablos¡De haber sabido que nos tocaba con esos imbéciles no hubiera venido!

Piers Carey, un chico de Slytherin de cara pálida, se acercó a ellos junto con un chico que James y Jimmy conocían bien.

—Era de esperarse que estarías con el idiota de Carey, Snape —dijo Sirius.

El niño los miró con esa mirada de desdén que suele tener.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Miren quienes están aquí. Los que se dejan golpear por sangre sucias inmundas.

Lily y Annie lo miraron escandalizadas.

—¡Vete a lavar esa boca, idiota! —dijo James sacando su varita, pero Lily le retuvo la mano.

—Déjate de tonterías, Potter! —le susurró molesta—. Ahora va empezar las clases.

Antes de que pudiera refutar lo que había dicho su compañera, la pelirroja junto con los demás alumnos entraron a la mazmorra. Severus Snape y los demás se quedaron todavía en la puerta.

—¡Arreglaremos esto después! —dijo James con despreció y guardó su varita.

Se sentaron en la parte de delante de la mazmorra en donde estaban los calderos para cada alumno con todos los ingredientes para la poción de esa clase. Cuando empezaron a hablar entre ellos, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y la barriga de Slughorn apareció antes que él en la puerta.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la sala, su gran bigote de morsa se curvaba por encima de su radiante boca y saludó a las niñas con particular entusiasmo. Se puso al frente de la clase, inflando su ya abultado pecho, con lo que los botones en su chaleco amenazaron con explotar completamente.

—Y bien, y bien, y bien, — dijo Slughorn, cuyo gran contorno se oscilaba—. Hoy vamos a hacer una poción muy sencilla. Pero primero evaluaré que tanto el profesor Mulciber les ha enseñado.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí preocupados a excepción de Lily, quien parecía ansiosa de demostrar al nuevo profesor todo lo que sabía.

—Ahora bien, —continuo Slughorn—he preparado algunas pociones el profesor Mulciber me dijo que habían tratado. Lo que es raro porque debían haberla estudiado en sexto para sus EXTASIS. ¿Mulciber les habló de la Poción Multijugos o de la poción Amortentia?

Silencio total.

—Es lo que creí —dijo el profesor—. Bueno, por lo menos deben haber escuchado acerca de éstas o la han visto ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto?

Indicó uno de los tres calderos que estaban delante de él. Todos se empinaron en su asiento. Era una sustancia que burbujeaba lentamente. La mano de Lily se levantó al igual que la de James y la de Snape.

Sin embargo, Slughorn escogió la de James.

—Es la poción multijugos— contestó James reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien!— dijo Slughorn felizmente. Lily fulminó a James con la mirada —Ahora, —señaló el segundo caldero que tenia delante de él, —esta de aquí. ¿Quién puede? —

La mano de Lily fue la más rápida otra vez.

—Es la poción del Olvido— dijo Lily antes que James levantara la mano.

—¡Excelente, excelente! Ahora, ésta de aquí... ¿Sí, querida?—, dijo Slughorn a Lily cuya la mano estaba nuevamente en el aire.

—¡Es Amortentia!

—¡Perfecto! Pero le quita la oportunidad de hablar al señor Potter —dijo Slughorn sonriendo abiertamente—. Pero no importa. Haber, señorita Evans. ¿Sabe que es la poción Amortentia?

—¡Es la poción de amor más potente en el mundo!— dijo Lily emocionada.

—¡Perfecto¿Y cómo la reconoció?

—Por su distintivo brillo madreperla —empezó a decir la niña entusiastamente —, el vapor levantándose en sus característicos espirales y se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, puede oler a hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo y...

Pero ella se sonrojó ligeramente y no completó la frase.

—¡Excelente muchacha! Pues bien, pues bien, veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor por la Señorita Evans y unos diez por el señor James Potter— dijo Slughorn con entusiasmo—. Veo que lo que alardeaba Minerva de usted no era equivocada. ¡Muy bien¡Hoy vamos a hacer la poción infladora! Anoten por favor los ingredientes antes que empezar a prepararla.

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami­nos que solamente era interrumpida al momento de escuchar las indicaciones de Slughorn y preparar la poción.

Después de la clase, James y los demás salieron guardando frascos que contenían la poción.

—¿Qué toca ahora, Thomas? —preguntó James aburrido.

—Defensa de las Artes Oscuras —contestó el muchacho consultando su horario—. No enseña tan mal ese Slughorn.

—Sí, aunque Evans se iba a volver loca de la emoción de levantar la mano —opinó Sirius—. Aunque el idiota de Severus alardeaba de saber más.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor ingresó y empezó a cerrar las ventanas con la varita. Cuando el aula estaba tenuemente oscura, sacó del armario un proyector y dijo:

—Muy bien chicos, sé que esta clase no está programada para este curso. Pero es necesario aprenderla desde ahora porque es uno de los temas para sus TIMOS de quinto. Es mejor empezar a preparase para los TIMOS desde ahora que lamentarse en las vísperas del examen. Hagan apuntes sobre todo lo que se trate la clase e investiguen todo lo que puedan, ya sea de la biblioteca o de otras fuentes. Porque quiero una redacción de dos pergaminos del tema como trabajo final de este trimestre. Ahora, por favor, abran su libro en la página 394: Hombres Lobos.

Remus se sobresaltó al oír el tema y con torpeza empezó a sacar su libro de la mochila. Thomas. El profesor empezó a proyectar imagen que se reflejaban en la pared mientras explicaba:

—Su nombre original es Licántropo. Proviene del griego _Lykos, _que significa lobo y _anthropos_ hombre. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es un licántropo? —James levantó la mano—. ¿Señor Potter?

—Un licántropo significa es la persona que en cada luna llena toman la forma de un lobo con sed de sangre humana —contestó el muchacho.

—Diez puntos a Gryffindor —dijo el profesor mientras cambiaba de imagen.

El profesor empezó a hacer más preguntas sin notar que uno de sus alumnos se sentía mal.

Remus no oía lo que el profesor decía, se sentía terriblemente mal. Un licántropo. Persona maldecida de por vida, condenada a convertirse en un lobo feroz irracional, capaz de matar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en su camino. Un maldición horrenda que le hacia ocultar de la luna y que no importaba si era un niño. Contagiada por un monstruo de la misma especie.

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

**Flash Back**

"Se acercó silenciosamente a la baranda de las escaleras, sin hacer bulla. Aunque si no hubiera caminado tan sigilosamente, igual las tres personas de abajo no habrían notado su presencia porque en esos momentos discutían acaloradamente. Especialmente, dos hombres. Uno de ellos era su padre y el otro, un hombre alto y delgaducho, con su cabello gris enmarañado y bigotes, que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo, sobando con su mano sucia la herida de su labio.

—_¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Greyback! —_vociferó su padre furioso—. _¡Has condenado a mi hijo a esa maldición y todavía tienes el maldito descaro venir a querer llevarte mi hijo¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!_

—_¡Estamos a mano, Lupin! —_espetó el hombre, sonriendo_—. Además, tú eres el culpable de la maldición de tu hijo._

Su voz era como un ladrido rasposo; y aunque estaba a un piso más arriba que ellos, podía oler una mezcla fuerte a suciedad, sudor y sin lugar a duda a sangre. Su madre estaba detrás de su padre sosteniéndolo fuertemente, porque su esposo parecía estar descontrolado.

—_¡Era una estúpida discusión! _—gritaba su padre tratando de liberarse de su esposa—_. ¡No tenias que morder a mi hijo, maldito¡DESGRACIADO!_

—_¡John, por favor! _—exclamó su madre.

—_Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme _—dijo el hombre, levantándose—_. Nadie ofende a Fenrir Greyback sin recibir su castigo. _

—_¡No tenias que meterte con nuestro hijo¡El era inocente de esa estúpida discusión! _

—_¡El señor Tenebroso necesita jóvenes licántropos para su ejercito! _

—_¡Mi hijo nunca será uno de los seguidores de ese bastardo!_

—_¡Cómo te atreves¡Escucha esto, Lupin!_ —exclamó furioso Fenrir, señalándolo con su dedo—._ ¡Tu hijo está condenado de por vida a aislarse de los humanos cada luna llena¡Está condenado a recibir insultos y discriminaciones¡Con el tiempo aprenderá a odiar a la verdadera escoria: los malditos humanos como tú que lo discriminaran¡Con el tiempo aprenderá a odiar y él mismo se unirá! _—empezó a reír como un loco.

—_¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA! —_exclamó furioso tratando de liberarse de su esposa

—_¡Tus insultos ya no me ofenden, pobre diablo! _—rió con más fuerza—_. Tu hijo es la venganza que he cumplido. Con el tiempo ese niño aprenderá a odiar a los demás e incluso a sus padres y cuando sepa que fue por tu culpa, Lupin, que sufre esa maldición, es posible que te mate a ti..._

—_¡LARGATE¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! _

Fenrir Greyback se fue riéndose de la casa. Y su risa resonó en toda la casa. Cuando el hombre salio de aquel lugar, su madre no pudo aguantar más. Soltó a su padre y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—_Calmate querida. No llores... Ya pasó_—trató de tranquilizarla su padre

—_¡Oh, John! _—abrazó a su esposo—. _¡Ese hombre tiene razón¡Nuestro hijo está condenado a pasar prejuicios y con el tiempo aprenderá a odiarnos!_

El aludido escuchaba todo mientras las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas. Así que ese era el tipo que lo había mordido. No lo había hecho sin malas intenciones; no sufría lo mismo que él todos los meses, los disfrutaba. No tenía miedo de saber que podía morder a alguien sino que lo planeaba. ¡No¡No¡No¡Eso no podía ser¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para imaginarse que ese tipo sentía culpa por lo que le había hecho¿Cómo pudo perdonarlo por lo que había hecho cuando era realmente culpable? Pero en especial¿cómo pudo su padre dejar que él se tuviera una conclusión errónea de su agresor?

—_¡Tranquilízate, cariño!_ —decía su padre abrazando a su madre—. _Remus nunca se enterara de esto..._

—_Demasiado tarde, padre..._

—_¡Remus!_

**Flash End**

—¡Señor Lupin¡Señor Lupin¿Se encuentra bien?

Remus abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue las caras preocupadas de sus amigos y la del profesor.

—¿Está bien, Lupin? —preguntó el profesor.

—Este... sí, profesor... Disculpe...

—No, Lupin. La culpa es mía. Debí imaginar que esto le afectaría. Vaya a la enfermería y dígale a Madame Pomfrey que le de una poción para los nervios.

Remus asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

James lo vio alejarse. Cada vez se convencía que algo raro le pasaba a su amigo y debía descubrirlo.

* * *

Las practicas para escoger a los nuevos golpeadores y el cazador se dio inició la segunda semana de Setiembre. Parecía que la mitad de la Casa Gryffindor se había presentado, desde alumnos de primer año que nerviosamente apretaban una selección de las pésimas viejas escobas de la escuela; hasta alumnos de séptimo que destacaban sobre el resto, intimidando descaradamente.

Pero eso no les importó a James ni a Jimmy Potter cuando llegaron a las pruebas portando sus escobas Nimbus 1000 para el asombro de los de primero y envidia de los de séptimo.

El capitán era el guardián Joseph Prescott, que estaba en sexto. Vino acompañado por los cazadores Sarah Spencer y Henry McGuirre y el buscador Greg Carmichael. El capitán, al ver la considerable fila dijo:

—Me da gusto que quieran pertenecer al equipo pero lamentablemente las reglas dicen que los de primer año no pueden entrar al quipo. Lo siento, chicos, pero no pueden...

Los de primero se alejaron con tristeza. Prescott se acercó a los mellizos.

—Ustedes tampoco pueden estar. Ya dije que los de primero no pueden entrar.

—Nosotros no somos de primero, somos de segundo —contestó James.

—Pero son muy pequeños, la señora Hooch no permitirá que ustedes... —pero no pudo completar la frase porque se quedó viendo los mangos muy pulidos y casi nuevos de las dos escobas de los niños—. ¿Esas son unas Nimbus 1000? —preguntó impresionado.

Los mellizos asintieron.

—Fabuloso —musitó el capitán mirando con avidez las escobas—. ¡Está bien¡Pueden hacer la prueba!

En las gradas se encontraban Remus, Sirius y Peter, quienes miraban el desfile de postulantes a los puestos de Golpeadores y Cazador.

El capitán decidió empezar con una prueba básica. Separó en dos grupos a los postulantes. Un grupo era para los que postulaban al puesto de Golpeador, en donde estaban Jimmy y Thomas y los demás al puesto de cazador, en donde se encontraba James. Los aspirantes al puesto de Golpeador empezaron primero.

La prueba consistía en que el aspirante esquivará la bludger con los bates. Parecía fácil pero era en realidad era muy difícil. Varios chicos, que se jactaban de saber, quedaron heridos; al igual que los demás chicos de otros cursos. Finalmente les llegó el turnó de Jimmy y Thomas, quienes solicitaron hacer la prueba juntos.

—Son unos niños, Joseph —exclamó la cazadora Sarah Spencer.

Pero el capitán, que estaba desesperado porque eran los dos únicos que quedaban, no hizo caso y aceptó la prueba de los niños.

Varios muchachos de séptimo que habían sido rechazado se habían quedado a ver y empezaron a reírse cuando Jimmy y Thomas se acercaron al campo; al igual que los del grupo de los postulantes a Cazadores. El único que no reía era James, quien estaba cruzado de brazos sonriendo pues ya sabían lo que su hermano y su amigo iban a hacer.

—¡Vamos, Jim, Thomas¡Enséñenles como se vuela! —animaba Sirius desde las gradas.

—¡Empiecen! —gritó Prescott.

Jimmy y Thomas dieron una patada al suelo y se elevaron al aire. Cuando estuvieron bien alto, Prescott ordenó a Henry McGuirre soltar la bludger, que se dirigió directamente a los dos muchachos.

Thomas y Jimmy no hicieron nada. Sarah Spencer iba a gritar cuando la bludger estaba a punto de impactarse en ellos. En un movimiento rápido y que casi no se vio, Thomas y Jimmy se alejaron en direcciones opuestas que esquivaron la bludger. Alzaron el mango de la escoba hacia arriba para ir a una velocidad impresionante. La bludger los seguía, pero ese era el propósito de los muchachos. Thomas alcanzó a Jimmy y los dos volaban en la misma dirección y misma velocidad.

Cuando la segunda bludger fue liberada, se apareció en frente de ellos, dispuesta a atacar. Pero antes que eso sucediera, ambos niños le pegaron con los bates al mismo tiempo logrando esquivarla y haciendo que la bludger se estrellara con fuerza en uno de los postes de gol, logrando que este se destrozara. Habiéndose librado de una, siguieron con la que iba detrás. Thomas empezó a bajar haciendo que la bludger lo siguiera. Pero en ese momento, Jimmy, con el bate en mano, golpeó la bludger con fuerza en sentido contrario, logrando esquivarla.

—¡Bajen! —gritó Prescott.

Cuando los niños bajaron, los de séptimo se habían quedado boquiabiertos de la impresión. Prescott tenía una expresión en el rostro como si de pronto hubiera visto la salvación.

—Esto es increíble! —exclamó Sarah Spencer acercándose a los niños— ¡Hicieron un Dopplebeater Defence!

—¡Sin contar la Bludger Backbeat que hicieron después! —añadió Carmichael emocionado.

—¡Una Bludger Backbeat! —exclamó Henry McGuirre— ¡Una jugada difícil!

—¡Oh, no fue nada! —dijo Jimmy haciendo como si sonrojara.

—¡Felicidades! Están dentro —dijo Prescott emocionado—. Ambos serán los golpeadores. Hacen una pareja espectacular en el aire.

—¡Bien! —exclamaron los dos muchachos entusiasmados y se golpearon las manos.

—¿Esa escoba es tuya, Ryddle? —preguntó Prescott mirando la Nimbus 1000

—No, es de mi amigo James —dijo Thomas—. Pero me compraré una escoba propia.

Ahora era el turno de los Cazadores. En dicha prueba, el aspirante a cazador debía esquivar las bludgers y marcar en los aros de gol. Al igual que Jimmy y Thomas, los mayores dejaron que James fuera el último de la fila.

—Eres muy niño para estas pruebas —le dijeron unos chicos mayores de séptimo—. Ve a atrás.

James no dijo nada y se fue al final de la fila con su Nimbus 1000 sobre el hombro y con una sonrisa divertida, no sin antes murmurar:

—Ilusos.

Aunque la mayoría de los muchachos volaban bien, Prescott no se decidía por ninguno. Finalmente le tocó el turno de James.

—¡Empieza! —gritó el capitán

James le dio una patada al suelo y subió a toda velocidad del campo. Carmichael arrojó con fuerza la quaffle al cielo mientras que Henry McGuirre soltaba las bludgers.

Ni bien Carmichael arrojó la quaffle, James se fue directamente a ella logrando agarrarla. Las bludgers trataban de dificultarle el paso, pero James lograba esquivarlas con gran facilidad, marcando tantos en los aros de gol.

—¡Vamos, James¡Enséñales que eres el mejor! —gritaban Jimmy y Thomas ante la mirada pasmada de los de séptimo y la de los del equipo.

—Henry, Sarah—llamó Prescott, sin dejar de mirar las piruetas de James, a los dos cazadores—. Monten sus escobas y traten de quitarle la quaffle a Potter. Veamos si puede esquivar a cazadores adversarios.

Los cazadores montaron sus escobas y se dirigieron a quitarle la quaffle al mellizo con gafas. James, al ver venir a Henry delante de él, puso sus pies en el mango, sin dejar de sujetar la escoba. Cuando parecía que Henry iba a arrebatarle la pelota, el muchacho saltó sobre él hacia a delante sosteniendo la quaffle con el brazo y cayó en la escoba sin perder la dirección, anotando otro tanto.

Todos exclamaron con asombro a excepción de Jimmy, Thomas, Sirius y Remus, quienes ovacionaron a su amigo.

Henry se había quedó aturdido con la jugada de James, que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia las gradas donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Peter, quienes al verlo venir, se apartaron antes que el cazador se estrellara estrepitosamente en las gradas.

—¡Caray¡Eso debe doler! —exclamó Sirius acercándose al lugar del impacto.

Sarah trató de quitarle la quaffle antes que el muchacho llegará a los aros de gol. Pero James zigzagueó, logrando esquivar a Sarah y anotando otro tanto.

—¡Bajen! —gritó Prescott

Sarah y James bajaron y desmontaron de la escoba. Ambos fueron hacia Prescott, quien miraba a James emocionado.

—¡Estás dentro¡Las jugadas que hiciste son increíbles! —dijo emocionado el capitán.

—Especialmente la ultima con la cual esquivaste a Sarah —dijo Carmichael—. ¡Un Woollongong Shimmy¡Increíble!

—¡Bien hecho! —dijo Jimmy chocando su mano con su mellizo, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Felicidades, viejo! —exclamó Sirius emocionado junto con Remus y Peter, trayendo a Henry McGuirre.

—Vamos a la Torre Gryffindor, muchachos—dijo Sarah Spencer—. Veremos si las túnicas de Darius Spinnet y de los gemelos Lorimer les queda. Aunque...,—la chica los miró de pies a cabeza. Los mellizos y Thomas no tenían la misma estatura de los antiguos jugadores—. Mmm... Creo que tenemos que hacerles unos arreglos antes de ponerles sus nombres…

—Ahora sí que ganaremos la copa de quidditch —declaró Prescott mirando a sus nuevos golpeadores y cazador—. Este año será nuestra.

* * *

Después de haber festejado con el equipo, el nombramiento de los muchachos. Remus desapareció de la fiesta sigilosamente. Salió del castillo y se sentó en las orillas del lago.

El lago estaba tranquilo, aunque el calamar gigante asomaba su enorme cabeza de vez en cuando. El muchacho, apesumbrado, miró al cielo. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente lo que quería decir que dentro de pocos días iba a estar llena. Cogió una piedra y la arrojó al lado, haciendo que ésta diera saltitos en la superficie del agua. Dentro de unos días tendría que inventar una excusa a ellos para ausentarse durante unos días sin que tengan que preguntar nada.

Sonrió tristemente...

Ya no tenia caso preguntarse por qué de su problema. El mal estaba hecho ya no habría marcha atrás. No podía revelar ese secreto que lo acongojaba a sus amigos porque, como había dicho Fenrir Greyback, ellos lo repudiarían. Lo repudiarían por ser un maldito...

—Remus...

Una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Lily¿qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí —respondió ella acercándose—. El idiota de Potter está jugando con Black peor que unos niños de cuatro años. Han hecho otra guerra de comida.

—Esos chicos nunca se cansan de jugar —sonrió Remus.

—¡Pero deberían comportarse! —dijo Lily cruzando los brazos—. Si Potter fuera mas cuerdo, yo...

—¿Tú qué?

Lily se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¡Olvídalo! Hasta el pensamiento es ridículo. James Potter no seria el tipo de chico que quisiera como amigo. ¿No entiendo como Thomas y tú se llevan bien con ese cabeza dura?

—Bueno, James tendrá sus defectos pero es un buen amigo—dijo Remus mirando el lago—. El no seria capaz de dejar a alguien solo con un problema.

"_A menos que no sea un monstruo" _Pensó el niño con tristeza.

Lily lo miró por unos instantes.

—Talvez tu no quieras decirme nada, Remus; pero yo sé que a ti te pasa algo.

—¿A mí¿Qué me puede pasar?

—No sé, dime tú... Podría ser uno de los motivos por el cual te sentiste indispuesto en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus se asustó al oír lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Yo creo que es hora de volver... ¡Vamos! Seguramente James y los demás ya habrán terminado de...

—Remus —le cortó la muchacha—. No finjas más que sé lo que tienes...

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Al fin¡De nuevo puedo escribir como Dios manda, aunque sea solo por unos días, porque la próxima semana vuelvo a los libros para tratar de ingresar una vez más a la universidad. Esperemos que esta vez pueda porque sino me suicido. ¡Ja¡Era broma¿Cómo me voy a suicidar si todavía no sé que le va a pasar al pobre Harry y a los demás al final de la serie? Aparte todavía no he visto la cuarta película (porque no he tenido tiempo para verla por exámenes, trabajos, etc; y tampoco no he podido ir con mi enamorado por los mismos motivos. Aunque talvez la vea esta semana ya que sigue en cartelera en mi país) y no he leído el sexto libro, ya que su publicación todavía vendrá a mi país (Perú) en Febrero. Y aunque ya venden en librerías piratas el libro traducido, yo prefiero la traducción original. Aunque no he podido evitar darle unas hojeadas a la traducción que saqué de Internet para la historia como el hecho del nuevo profesor Slughorn y entre otras cosas.

Bueno, ahora si puedo estar más tranquilita porque he terminado este capitulo. Perdónenme las fanáticas de Remus por hacerlo sufrir, pero yo tengo la "mala costumbre" de hacerla larga una historia. Así que , al igual que lo que paso con Thomas, creo que con Remus será similar.

James y Jimmy al fin lograron lo que querían: entrar al equipo. Ha sido un poco difícil escribir como lo hicieron, pero me ayudó el libro: **_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.** Los que lo tienen, échenle un vistazo al **Capítulo 10: El Quidditch en la actualidad**; y verán las jugadas que hicieron Jimmy, Thomas y James.

Bueno me voy; no sin antes desearles una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para todos ustedes especialmente a mis compatriotas que leen mi historia.

Veré si puedo actualizar para el 24 o 25, ya que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 12. ¡La inspiración se viene a cada rato! Pero no aseguro nada.

Ya saben: Para preguntas, críticas, chistes, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte y declaraciones de amor (aunque no las necesito porque con mi enamorado estoy bien) mándeme un review.

Se despide

Jasmine McCainer

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Miko dani: **Disculpa que no haya podido actualizar pero como dije estaba muy ocupada. tienes razón al decir que por culpa de Sirius y James, el pobre de Jimmy se va a quedar sin novia, pero ya veremos si se vuelven a juntar o no. Con respecto a tu historia, si la he leído pero con las cosas que he tenido últimamente he podido mandarte ningún review. ¡Sorry por ello! Sigue leyendo y dime que opinas de este capi.

**Andy Yogima: **Me da gusto que me hayas escrito. Disculpa por no actualizar pero he estado ocupada en estos últimos dos meses. Estaba estudiando Diseño Grafico en un instituto, donde hiciste buenos patas y donde también me mandaban mucha tarea. Pero durante este tiempo me dije que el Diseño Grafico no era para mi (aunque no me iba tan mal y mis notas no eran malas, especialmente porque soy dibujante y como que en eso no tenia ningún problema) Ya que ahí también te enseñan publicidad y realmente no era para mi. así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones, las aprovecharé para meterme a una academia PRE de nuevo para postular a la universidad de nuevo. Esta vez postularé a la carrera que desde que estaba en el colegio he querido: Literatura. Para hacerme escritora y dejar atrás a J.K. Rowling (Jajaja¡Estoy bromeando!)

¿La historia de Snape? Sí, podría tratar un poco de la historia de Snape, pero ya veremos. Ahora estamos con Remus y algunas cosillas que James hace para llamar la atención de Lily. Con respecto a¿quien lo mordió?. Ya lo dije en uno de sus recuerdos. Sí, es verdad que la linda pelirroja lo ayudará en su recuperación emocional y es posible que eso despierte un tipo de atracción a la pelirroja pero no te preocupes no será más.

No, no veremos a Tom por un tiempo, pero si escucharemos de él y su "tour" por Europa en el Profeta. Con respecto a eso de verse tan amble con Thomas (aunque yo le digo Tommy¡pero sólo yo le digo eso!) es porque sí está formulando algo contra nuestro amigo; sólo que eso se verá en capítulos más pero mucho más adelante.

Las primitas de Sirius si van a volver aparecer. Estoy pensando en hacer aparecer a la familia Black para las navidades de ese año. Va a haber una separación de una de las primas de la familia Black. ¿Quién es? Te doy una pista: James, Jimmy y Thomas la consideran como una diosa. ¿Ya sabes quién es?

Las señoras Snape y Potter no son amigas. Ya sé que parecían pero su trato es como cualquier madre trata a la madre de un niño que estudia con el suyo. En otras palabras, no son amigas sino conocidas. La señora Potter conoce a Eileen Snape porque la ultima es una bruja conocida en el mundo mágico (Es verdad, en el sexto libro lo dice. Por los datos de una fuente muy fiable, supe que era así); y como la señora Potter es conocida, es un hecho que también la conoce. (Eso de que los Potter eran una familia rica y respetable era verdad. J.K. lo dice. ¿Por qué crees que James es un muchacho bien gamberro y arrogante? Porque sus padres lo miman mucho)

Mmmm, mi querida amiga, me vas a odiar pero por el momento no pienso arreglar la relación de Jimmy con Annie. Yo sé que los pobres se ven infelices estando separados, y que el pobre Jimmy reciba hechizos cuando quiere acercarse. Pero recuerda que en quinto, James era un idiota arrogante; bueno, lo mismo tiene que ser Jimmy ya que es su mellizo. Y estando con Annie (que en estos momentos es más buena que un pan de semana santa) esa posibilidad no seria posible. Es verdad, es posible que esos dos terminen juntos, pero ¿quién sabe si eso va a pasar? Solo yo. (Jajaja... perdón!)

Con respecto a teorías (que muchas veces son bien acertadas), te respondo: La teoría que tienes acerca de James y Jimmy tienen un poder es falsa. La señora Potter lo dijo por el simple hecho que cualquier madre no le gusta ver a sus hijos mellizos haciendo sus cosas, cada uno por su cuenta. Siempre quieren que estén unidos porque son hermanos y tanta cosa. Eso es lo que mi madre les dice a mis dos hermanos que no son mellizos como James y Jimmy pero van por la misma estatura y edad (se llevan por dos años). Aparte también nos lo dice a mí y a ellos. Que somos hermanos y debemos estar juntos y eso. La verdad es que tiene razón y por ello lo puse en la historia. Eso es lo único que lo tiene unidos y que será así hasta el final de la historia. Sí, la historia acabara hasta que Harry tiene once años y sabe que es un mago o depende, no lo sé aun. Pero lo que si sé es que va a seguir hasta después de que Sirius vaya a Azkaban. Ósea que hay personajes que van a morir aparte de James y Lily. Pero no lo diré.

La relación de Lily con Tom no es algo que le va a agradar a James ni a Lily. Pero sí, Tom quiere a Lily por algo que la difunta Sylvia Smith hizo en la niña.

Bueno, respuesta a tu review contestada. Sigue leyendo y mandarme más teorías. Ah, continua con la historia de Matrimonio Perfecto porque con el último capitulo me has dejado intrigada.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 12: Investigando a un amigo**

—_Madame Pomfrey lo llevó por aquí. _

—_¡Maldición¡Todo está muy oscuro!_

_Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a James tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo y haciendo que sus gafas se desprendieran de su rostro. _

—_¡James!_

—_¡Lumos! —susurró Thomas._

_La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Un árbol muy grande y de ramas que se movían ferozmente..._

—_Ese árbol... —musitó Sirius. _

—_¡Oh, no!—exclamó Jimmy asustado._

_James apenas los oía. Estaba más ocupado gateando y tanteando con la mano en el suelo, buscando sus lentes. Al encontrarlas pudo ver que era lo que le había atacado. ..._

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	12. Los misterios de Remus

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**12**

**Los misterios de Remus**

—Remus —le cortó la muchacha—. No finjas más que sé lo que tienes...

Remus miró impactado a la niña.

—¿Lo-lo... sabes? —preguntó

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo no sé exactamente —respondió ella sonriendo débilmente por unos momentos—. Pero tengo se que es un secreto que guardas que, por lo que veo, te avergüenzas de ello.

El muchacho se estremeció.

—Soy lo peor, Lily.

—Nadie puede ser lo peor —dijo la muchacha.

—Yo soy diferente a los demás. Lo que padezco... es terrible.

—¡Oh, Remus! —exclamó Lily con tristeza y lo abrazó, haciendo que el niño volviera a experimentar esa sensación tan extraña que le sacudía el estomago—. No pienses que eres diferente por lo que padeces. Una persona es por lo que tiene dentro de sí. Eso es lo que vale y no la apariencia del exterior porque eso se pierde al morir. La carne es sólo carne. Este corazón —tocó su pecho— es el que te define. Sus buenos sentimientos. El valor de una persona está en su interior. Y eso, Remus —se separó y lo miró a los ojos—, tú tienes mucho.

La muchacha le sonrió y se levantó.

—Nunca lo olvides, Remus.

Remus la vio alejarse, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Tenía las mejillas calientes pero sentía una sensación de regocijo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Miró la luna creciente, que en esos momentos estaba ocultándose entre unas tenues nubes.

Suspiró.

"_Este corazón es el que te define. Sus buenos sentimientos. El valor de una persona está en su interior" _

Una frase que lo llenaba de fuerzas...

El muchacho miró al lago y sonrió.

Que bonita se ve Lily con la luna iluminándola...

* * *

Después de la fiesta de celebración por el nuevo equipo; James, Jimmy y Thomas recién se dieron cuenta lo duro que era pertenecer al equipo de Grynffidor. El primer día de entrenamiento fue el sábado de esa semana, en la mañana. Los tres muchachos dormían profundamente en sus cómodas camas, abrigados puesto que el tiempo estaba empeorando a medida que se acercaba el invierno. Hubiera sido un sueño placentero sino fuera porque las tres sabanas de los dos golpeadores y del cazador del equipo volaron en el aire, cuando sus dueños, al igual que todos en ese cuarto, se sobresaltaron al oír un: "¡Despierten!" amplificado.

—¿Qué¡¿Qué pasa¡¿Mamá descubrió que le puse sapos en la comida de Narcisa! —se sobresaltó Sirius jalando su sabana hasta el cuello, medio dormido pero muy asustado. Los demás niños miraron a Prescott muy confundidos.

—¡Prescott! —se quejó James, que estaba en el suelo, cogiendo sus gafas de la mesita de noche—. ¿Por qué demonios nos despiertas a está hora del día?

—¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! —respondió el capitán—. ¡Vamos!

Thomas miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. El sol ni siquiera salía y el cielo aun estaba de color morado.

—Joseph—observó Thomas sobándose los ojos; mientras Jimmy, con el cabello más alborotado que un plumero, abrazaba a su almohada volviéndose a quedar dormido en el piso—, si recién está amaneciendo...

—Así es—respondió Prescott, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, abriendo las ventanas—. Forma parte de nuestro programa de entrenamiento.

—O dicho de otra forma, su manera de malograrnos el sueño —musitó Henry McGuirre desde el umbral de la puerta, vestido con su uniforme de quidditch pero con los ojos entrecerrados y reprimiendo un bostezo—. Veo que los despertaste al método tradicional ¿eh, Joseph?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías y llama a Greg! —dijo Prescott con decisión, mientras zarandeaba a Jimmy, quien parecía muy dispuesto a no abrir los ojos—. Sarah nos está esperando abajo y no quiero encontrarla dormida porque tiene que estar despejada para practicar una estrategia que he pensado — zarandeó con fuerza a Jimmy, logrando que el niño abriera un ojo—. ¡Vamos¡Cojan su escoba y andando! Thomas¿ya conseguiste escoba?

—Ya hice el pedido, pero todavía me la van a entregar el martes —contestó el niño sacando de su baúl, el uniforme escarlata del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Entonces, tendrás que usar una de las escobas que hay en los vestuarios.

—Pero¿por qué van a empezar tan temprano a practicar? —preguntó Remus, desde su cama.

—Porque ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía... ¡Vamos¡Apúrense! Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos —dijo terminantemente, saliendo del cuarto junto con Henry.

Bostezando, los tres jugadores se cambiaron para ir a entrenar.

—Nos vemos—musitó James a Remus, Peter y Sirius; antes de irse con Thomas y Jimmy.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos ir a ver el entrenamiento ¿no? —sugirió Peter.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Timothy Carter echándose en su cama de nuevo—. Es muy temprano. Ese loco de Prescott se le ocurre venir a despertarnos a las cuatro de la mañana para entrenar a sus jugadores.

—No sé ustedes, pero la próxima vez que haga eso, le hecho la maldición de los mocomurcielagos—dijo John Parker malhumorado.

Y dicho esto, los demás niños se volvieron a dormir.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era el capitán, ya que Henry McGuirre estaba roncando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novia, Sarah Spencer, quien a su vez, se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Mientras que Carmichael los miraba con los ojos hincados y el cabello alborotado que no era competencia para el cabello que los hermanos Potter tenían en esos momentos.

—Muy bien —dijo Prescott mostrando unos planos del campo de quidditch, en donde se movían los dibujos de los supuestos jugadores—. Este año vamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch. ¡He ideado una estrategia que no fallara, tenemos tres nuevos integrantes en el equipo que se lucirán en el campo y todos los ánimos de ganar!

Pero en ese momento, Henry emitió un ronquido que hizo notar al capitán que todos sus jugadores estaban soñando en esos momentos.

—¡DESPIERTEN! —vociferó el capitán haciendo saltar a todo el equipo—. ¡No es hora de dormir!

—¡Joseph¡Ya pues¡Aun tenemos sueño! —se quejó Henry sobándose los ojos.

—Estamos muy cansados —musitó James mientras Jimmy estaba bostezando.

—Escuchen, este año tenemos que ganar la copa de Quidditch sí o sí —dijo Prescott con el entrecejo fruncido —. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Slytherin se burla en nuestra cara. Este año esa copa será nuestra. ¡Tendremos nuestros nombres grabados en las placas premios como ganadores de este año y no tendremos que escuchar de nuevo ninguna mofa de ese maldito equipo de Slytherin! —terminó casi gritando—. ¿Están conmigo sí o no!

Todos los jugadores asintieron asustados por la actitud de su capitán.

—Como se ve que la derrota del año pasado lo traumó —le susurró Carmichael a los mellizos y a Thomas.

—¿Cuál derrota? —preguntó James.

—Ah, verdad! Ustedes que estaban en la enfermería, creo —dijo Carmichael—. El año pasado, en nuestro ultimo partido, perdimos contra Ravenclaw y éste ganó la copa de quidditch. Los Slytherin se mofaron de nosotros en venganza a la paliza que les dimos en el primer partido. A todos nos valió un rábano sus mofas, pero Prescott parecía muy afectado.

—Estaba muy deprimido y nuestros intentos de animarlo eran vanos —añadió Sarah.

—¡Cuando dejen de cuchichear, préstenme atención! —gritó Prescott a sus jugadores

En media hora, Prescott explicó los esquemas de un plano. Lo malo fue cuando sacó el siguiente... y luego el siguiente... y el siguiente... y así hasta que los mellizos empezaron a adormecerse al igual que los demás jugadores.

—Bueno —dijo Prescott al final, enrollando todos los planos y a la vez, haciendo que sus jugadores se despertaran de sus fantasías sobre la calientita y acogedora cama y el suculento y delicioso desayuno—. ¿Ha quedado claro¿Alguna pregunta? Porque si quieren puedo repetir...

—¡NO! —exclamaron todos a la vez

—¡Vamos, salgan y pongan en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Prescott, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo él primero de los vestuarios.

El equipo montó sus escobas, dando todos los jugadores, una patada al suelo a la vez. Se elevaron en el aire; chocando sus caras con la fría brisa de la mañana. Eso logró despertarlos que la larga exposición de Prescott.

Estuvieron practicando durante dos horas, cuando los estómagos empezaron a retorcerse. Los mellizos y Thomas habían esquivado con facilidad las bludgers, utilizando las estrategias que Prescott había ingeniado que eran buenas en realidad. Una lechuza gris, los esperaba en los vestuarios, trayendo una carta para los mellizos.

_Estamos en la casa de Hagrid desayunando. Nos vemos allí. _

_Sirius, Remus y Peter._

Después de una ducha fría en los vestuarios, los mellizos y Thomas se dirigieron a la casa de Hagrid, con las escobas sobre el hombro.

—Pasen —dijo Hagrid sujetando a Fang que quería saltar sobre ellos—. Aquí estan los demás.

Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en las enormes sillas de Hagrid, comiendo unos raros pasteles. Por lo menos, eso hacia Sirius.

—Mira James¡Esto esta delicioso! —dijo Sirius mordiendo un gran bocado a su pedazo de pastel.

—¡Gracias, Sirius! —dijo Hagrid de lo mas animado—.Vengan, chicos, siéntense.

James, Jimmy y Thomas se sentaron entre Remus y Peter, quienes solo bebían te.

—Haber... —dijo James mordiendo un pedazo de pastel, junto con Jimmy y Thomas a la vez. Pero el pastel casi le rompió los dientes.

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó Hagrid mirándolos desde la cocina.

—Sí, Hagrid, está delicioso —dijo Jimmy sonriendo con los dientes cerrados—. ¿Cómo puedes comerte esta piedra? —le susurró a Sirius.

—Es lo mismo que le pregunté —dijo Remus tomando otro sorbo de leche.

—¡Vamos¡El hecho que no sepan apreciar la buena comida no quiere decir que yo no! —contestó Sirius comiendo otro gran bocado.

—¿Prefieren leche o té?—preguntó Hagrid trayendo una jarra de leche y una tetera.

—Té, por favor, porque somos alérgicos a los lácteos —dijo Jimmy mientras Hagrid llenaba su taza con té.

—Con razón están enanos —dijo Sirius sirviéndose otro pedazo de pastel

—¿Y que tal el entrenamiento, muchachos? —preguntó Hagrid—. Ya los chicos me han contado su ingreso al equipo.

—Un poquito pesado por culpa de Prescott —dijo Thomas tomando unos panecillos del gran cesto de Hagrid—. Está obsesionado con la idea de ganar este año la copa de Quidditch.

—Pero tiene razón —dijo Jimmy comiendo un panecillo—. Este año, nuestros nombres estarán gravados en la placa de los ganadores de la copa. ¡Ya lo verán!

—Además, esta vez le haremos morder el polvo de la derrota a esas serpientes —dijo James tomando un sorbo de su taza de té—. Jugaremos contra Slytherin y le ganaremos.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ganar? —preguntó Remus.

—Simple, porque en el equipo de Gryffindor están tres grandes talentos que el Quidditch haya podido tener en décadas —contestó James con soberbia—. Este guapo muchacho, mi hermano y mi amigo Thomas.

Todos sonrieron.

—Tu autoestima es muy grande —dijo Remus sarcástico. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de Hagrid, quien se apresuró a abrir.

—¡Niñas¡Que gusto de verlas! —exclamó Hagrid alegre pero luego preguntó alarmado— Lily¿por qué traes a _Horus_ entre tus brazos¡Ya, Annie¡No llores¡_Horus_ se pondrá bien!

Automáticamente, al oír el nombre de la pelirroja, James Potter hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se llevó la mano al cabello, despeinándolo un poco más de lo acostumbrado, como si recién bajara de la escoba.

—Evans¡Qué gusto de verte! —dijo despreocupado cuando la pelirroja entro a la casa con una lechuza gris maltratada en sus brazos. Hagrid llevaba a Annie que estaba llorando, algo que hizo preocupar a Jimmy; y a Debbie que sonrió levemente a Thomas, quien se ruborizó por completo y continuo con su desayuno sin mirarla.

—Yo no diría lo mismo, Potter —contestó Lily con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos. Entregó a _Horus_ a Hagrid, quien entró a la cocina junto con Annie y Debbie, y miró a James fijamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Evans? —preguntó James mirando sus labios que reprimían una sonrisa—. ¡Por favor¡Ahora que estoy en el equipo no quiero que sonrías tontamente delante de mí¡Todavía no soy una celebridad!

La pelirroja no aguantó más y se puso a reír a carcajadas, desconcertando al cazador de Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó James un poco molesto.

—Tu cabello —decía entre carcajadas—... ¡parece que te hubieras peleado con el peine!

James se ruborizó y fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, mientras sus demás amigos se reían silenciosamente.

—Por si no lo sabias, he estado practicando con el equipo.

—¡Ah, bueno¡Perdóname! — se disculpó la pelirroja sin dejar de reír—. ¡Pero aun así tienes la cabeza de plumero!

—¡Riete si quieres! —exclamó indignado, tomando de un sorbo su todo su té—. ¡Muchas gracias, Hagrid! —golpeando la mesa con la taza—. ¡Me voy! —cogió su escoba y la puso sobre el hombro. Pasó por el lado de la pelirroja, pero antes que saliera de la cabaña, le gritó—. ¡Adiós Cabeza de Zanahoria! —y cerró la puerta antes que la pelirroja le apuntara con la varita.

La pelirroja dio un resoplido de furia.

—¿Cabeza de zanahoria¡Pero que se ha creído ese tarado despeinado! —exclamó furiosa, mientras los demás niños se reían—. ¡Cállense! —les gritó con ira, que hizo que todos los niños se callaran.

—Esa pelirroja si que da miedo —le susurró Peter a Sirius, mirando con temor a Lily, quien seguía refunfuñando por lo que le había dicho James.

—¡James estaría muy loco si algún día llega a ser novio de esa energúmena! —le contestó Sirius, mirando a Lily del mismo modo—. ¿Te imaginas la clase de hijos que le saldrían?

* * *

El día siguiente, los mellizos decidieron hacer las tareas que habían dejado acumuladas. Y realmente si que eran muchas tareas, asignaciones y trabajos que tenían que hacer. Pergaminos debajo de la cama, libros abiertos con uno encima del otro, olvidados en el baúl. ¡Oh, si¡La tarea olvidada había sido encontrada! James suspiró resignado. ¡Ese si que iba a ser un día muy largo!

—¡Bueno! —les dijo a los demás—. Cogamos lo que nos toca esta semana y empecemos.

A la media hora ya estaban en la biblioteca, investigando todos los libros para redactar las respuestas. Buscando un poco de ello, otro de aquello, añadiéndole más información a su trabajo. Se pasaron todo el día haciendo sus deberes, a excepción de la hora del almuerzo. había sido una mañana y una tarde muy productiva para los niños y hubiera sido más si no fuera por...

—¡Bah¡Estoy aburrido! —dijo Sirius cerrando el libro y poniéndole el punto final a su trabajo sobre _Los magia del Mundo Islámico _para el profesor Binns mientras miraba por la ventana. El sol se estaba despidiendo del cielo poco a poco—. Leer mucho sobre alfombras voladoras y genios es desesperante. No sé para que ponemos tanta información si con lo que escribimos en las dos primeras líneas nos pondrán un "Extraordinario"

—¡No hay que pecar de vanidad, mi estimado Sirius Black! —dijo James sonriente, mojando con tinta su pluma—, aunque tengas razón. Además, si quieres divertirte, mira a quien tienes detrás.

Sirius volteo y lo único que vio fue a una concentrada Lily Evans escribiendo con rapidez y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para consultar el libro y mojar su pluma con más tinta.

—¿De nuevo vas a meterte con Lily, James? —preguntó Thomas mirando a su amigo con diversión e interrumpiendo su redacción sobre la preparación de la pócima infladora para Slughorn—. ¿No te cansas de molestarla?

—¡Nunca! —sonrió James malignamente haciendo crujir sus manos—. Cabeza de Zanahoria lamentará de haber reído del gran James Potter.

Y fue directamente hacia ella, mientras se despeinaba un poco el cabello, que no tenia la necesidad de estar más despeinado. Todos los muchachos los miraban a excepción de Remus cuya cabeza estaba oculta en un libro, por lo menos eso parecía.

—¡Hola, Evans! —dijo James sonriente delante de ella.

Lily lo miró de reojo e inmediatamente, cogió sus cosas y se levantó de su silla, sin dirigirle la palabra. James la miró confundido pero la siguió.

—¡Ah, esto tengo que verlo de cerca! —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja metiendo sus cosas a su mochila y siguiendo a James.

—¡Espera Sirius! —dijeron Peter y Jimmy tirando sus cosas a la mochila, siguiendo a Sirius.

—James va salir mal parado si sigue provocando a Lily ¿no lo crees, Remus? —preguntó Thomas mirando a su amigo—. ¿Remus? Remus¿qué ocurre¿La lectura esta tan entretenida? —bromeó quitándole el libro y descubrió que su amigo estaba con la cabeza en el pergamino sudando frío. —. ¡Remus! —lo sacudió—. Remus despierta!

—¿Eh? —se despertó el muchacho—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Thomas.

—Sí, claro —contestó Remus acomodando sus cosas—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque estás sudando y no está haciendo calor.

Remus vio sus manos. Estaban casi mojadas. ¡Oh, no, hoy no...!

—Iré a la enfermería.

—Espera Remus —le retuvo Thomas mirándolo confundido—. Todos los meses presentas esos síntomas y dices que vas a la enfermería. Y a la semana apareces y dices que fuiste a ver a tu madre enferma. ¿No será que el enfermo eres tú, Remus?

Remus miraba atónito a su amigo. Tratando de parecer más calmado, dijo:

—¡Que tonterías dices¡Lo que pasa es que mi madre esta enferma y si tengo que verla por lo menos una vez al mes¡Yo no estoy enfermo!

—No me mientas, Remus.

—Si no me crees, pregúntale a McGonagall. Ella puede corroborarte —Thomas lo miro no convencido—. ¡Por favor, Thomas¿Acaso crees que McGonagall se prestaría para ayudarme a mentirles a ustedes?

Eso era verdad. Minerva McGonagall nunca se prestaría para una mentira entre alumnos.

—Puede ser que tengas razón, pero... —contestó Thomas.

—Estoy bien –dijo Remus acercándose a la puerta—. No te preocupes, Thomas. Estaré bien.

Sin embargo Thomas aún no estaba convencido, pero no dijo nada mientras se amigo desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo!

James Potter simplemente sonrió mientras una furiosa pelirroja lo miraba con rabia contenida en una verde mirada. Ya se estaba preguntando cuando iba a estallar después de haberla seguido, como si fuera su sombra, de la biblioteca, del patio, del lago, del campo de quidditch, de la cabaña de Hagrid, del gallinero, del jardín de las calabazas, del vestíbulo, del Gran Comedor, de los Invernaderos 1,2 y 3 hasta allí, el pasillo cuatro del segundo piso. Una larga caminata.

—Puedo tolerar que te creas el núcleo del universo, Potter, pero...

—Corrige algo, Evans —la interrumpió James—: El núcleo de Hogwarts,

—¡Eres desesperante!

—¡Oh, vamos¡Tranquilízate, Cabeza de Zanahoria! —dijo James cruzando los brazos.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —chilló la niña—. ¡Ya es exasperante que me sigas por todo el castillo!

—¡Oh, pobrecita Cabeza de Zanahoria¡No quieran que le sigan a todos lados¡James, malo¡Muy malo!

—¡Eres peor que Peeves! —le espetó furiosa mientras James se reía—. ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué molestaba a esa pelirroja¿Tenia algo que ver la agradable sensación que le producía al oír su voz ya sea airada o feliz¿El motivo por el cual la molestaba tanto era porque le gustaba que la pelirroja le prestara atención¡No¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Oh, vamos, Evans¡No seas ridícula! —contestó el muchacho—. ¡Ni que te molestara siempre!

—Te recuerdo que esta es la quinientos cincuenta y una vez —le espetó la pelirroja. James sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, quizás un poquito.

—¡Escúchame bien, James Potter! — amedrentó la pelirroja—. ¡Estoy harta de ser el centro de tus burlas¡De que me persigas todo el tiempo para decirme estupideces y media¡De que le eches maleficios los amigos con quienes hablo, que para tu información son más tratables que tú¡Así que, mantente alejado de mí por lo menos unos cien metros si no quieres que yo te eche una maldición a ti!

—¿Y qué podrías hacerme tú a mí? —preguntó James sonriendo zalameramente.

—¡Esto!—exclamó la pelirroja apuntando a James con su varita.

Sirius, Jimmy y Peter, que recién estaban llegando, vieron a un James Potter salir disparado hacia el final del pasillo, delante sus narices. Mientras que la furiosa pelirroja se alejaba de aquel lugar guardando su varita.

Los muchachos corrieron hacia donde estaba su amigo, tirado y muy adolorido. Pero al llegar a él...

—¡Eso me dolió! —se quejó levantándose mientras se sacudía el uniforme—. ¡Vi suponer que Evans haría eso en cualquier momento! —se dirigió a sus amigos que no decían nada—. ¿Y ustedes¿Qué les pasa?

Los niños no pudieron aguantar más y soltaron una ruidosa carcajada que hacia eco por todo el pasillo.

James estaba perplejo.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa!

—Es que... —decía Sirius entre risas—... Mira como te dejó la pelirroja...

—¿Qué¿Qué me hizo? —preguntó James volviéndose hacia un espejo que estaba por allí—. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Su cabello, el característico pelo negro azabache desordenado de la familia Potter, estaba de teñido de verde. Y no digamos de un verde normal, sino ¡un verde fosforescente! que hacia resaltar la blancura de la tez del muchacho, algo que no le importaba al niño en esos momentos.

—¡Si mamá te viera le daría un infarto! —comentó Jimmy desternillándose de risa.

—¡Evans, yo te mato! —susurró James cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su uniforme.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, James —dijo Peter, tratando de no reírse.

—Y después a matar a una pelirroja —dijo James mientras corría hacia la enfermería.

—¡Muchachos! —dijo Thomas corriendo hacia Sirius, Jimmy y Peter—. ¡Los he estado buscando por todas partes¿En donde...? —no continuo pues lo niños todavía seguían riéndose—. ¿Puedo saber el chiste para reírme también? —preguntó sonriendo extrañado.

Jimmy se enjugó las lágrimas que le hacían salido, producto de la broma de la pelirroja, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de Thomas.

—Cuando lo sepas, te mataras de la risa. Vamos a la Sala Común, mientras te cuento que...

Y se alejaron de ese lugar entre risas y comentarios.

* * *

Cuando llego a la enfermería, después de haber evadido a unas chicas de Ravenclaw y a Snape que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura de un grueso libro, Madame Pomfrey le dio un ataque de risa que molestó mucho a James. Aunque no podía culparla: El cabello verde fosforescente se veía ridículo. Talvez le hubiera caído muy bien al grasiento de Snape pero no a él. Madame Pomfrey le cambió el color al agitar su varita y le dijo que dejara de molestar a la chica que le había dejado el cabello así.

—¿Cómo sabe que era una chica? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Porque solo una niña muy molesta dejaría de un color verde fosforescente el cabello de un niño. Es un hechizo común entre ese tipo de chicas.

James salio de la enfermería maldiciendo a Lily. Ahora sí, que la pelirroja lo iba a pagar caro. Nadie la cambiaba de color de cabello a James Potter y vivía para contarlo.

Estaba volteando por el pasillo. Cuando oyó la voz de Madame Pomfrey de la puerta:

—¿Cómo qué no habías controlado la fecha¿Te das cuenta de ese descuido, muchacho?

James se volvió mientras oía una voz conocida que hablaba entrecortadamente.

—¡Lo sé¡Pero es que las tareas... y mis amigos...!

Era Remus. Asomó la cabeza y vio como su amigo estaba siendo sostenido por Madame Pomfrey y tenía un aspecto cansado, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

—¡Vamos, muchacho¡Resiste¿Ya le dijiste a la profesora McGonagall que estas aquí?

—Si... —murmuró el muchacho jadeando.

—Muy bien. —dijo Madame Pomfrey sosteniéndolo por los brazos—. ¿Puedes caminar? —el muchacho asintió—. Muy bien, vamos. La noche no tarda en llegar.

Los dos salieron corriendo. James hurgó su bolsillo y sacó de prisa la capa invisible. Se cubrió con ella y los siguió. De vez en cuando se detuvo cuando la enfermera miraba a ambos lados del camino cuando se encontraban una esquina del pasillo. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del castillo, el sol estaba metiéndose y la luna , James se preguntó como había hecho la Señora Pomfrey para llegar hasta allí sin ser vista. Remus palidecía rápidamente y su aspecto era cada vez peor.

—¡Resiste muchacho! —decía Madame Pomfrey—. ¡Resiste¡Ya llegamos!

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el Bosque Prohibido. James no se percató, por estar viendo como Madame Pomfrey llevaba a Remus, que un Jimmy Potter se acercaba a él con la misma velocidad de una bala de cañón que había sido disparada.

¡PATAPUM!

El choque entre los mellizos fue tan estrepitoso que la capa salio volando, dejando al descubierto al mellizo con gafas. Es de más decir que a ambos les dolió hasta el alma e el impacto.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó James muy adolorido, debajo de su mellizo.

—¡Jimmy! —se oían voces desde lejos. Al acomodar bien sus gafas, James vio a sus amigos correr hacia ellos—. ¿Estas bien?.. ¿James¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo Jimmy levantándose pero limpiándose la sangre que salía del labio inferior partido con la manga de su túnica—. ¡Snape¡Me las vas a pagar! —gritó furioso el mellizo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó James mientras Snape se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa odiosa ante el espectáculo.

—Pues, Jimmy se burló acerca del cabello de Snape mientras lo vimos pasar —explicó Thomas— y Snape se desquitó diciéndole que al menos él no babeaba por una sangre sucia como McCainer. Jim saltó hacia él hecho una furia.

—¡Imbécil! —saltó Jimmy sacando su varita—. ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a todos y te matas, Snape?

—No voy a darte ese gusto, Potter¡Y que suerte que tu hermano recibiera tu caída¡Así he golpeado a dos pájaros de un tiro! —James sacó su varita—. ¿Y que haces tú aquí, Potter¡La sangre sucia de Evans no esta por aquí¡Al parecer a tu gran cabezota no le entra la idea que esa sangre sucia no quiere andar contigo¡Y yo que creía que tu familia era digna!

—¡Estúpido! _¡Everti Static!_ —gritó James blandiendo su varita.

—_¡Protego! _—susurró y el hechizo rebotó—. Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Potter. —soltó una risa despreciable— ¡Das lastima! Me toca... _¡Incen...!_

—Incárcero

Unas gruesas cuerdas volaron en medio del aire, envolviéndose tensamente alrededor del torso de Snape y atrapando sus brazos; perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Jimmy había aprovechado el descuido de Snape y ahora era el que sonreía triunfante parándose delante de él.

—Nadie ataca a mi hermano sin pagarlo —susurró el mellizo sonriendo malignamente.

—Espera y veras...

—Sí, claro —contestó el mellizo.

Blandió su varita y hubo un flash de luz. Snape había lanzado un grito, seguido por una cantidad de palabrotas, mientras estaba balanceándose de cabeza como si un gancho invisible lo tuviera agarrado del tobillo.

—¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso! —gritó Snape con furia y asombro.

—Snape, Snape, Snape —dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Si fuiste tú mismo. ¿Creíste que no estaba viendo cuando cogiste a Aubrey de los tobillos solo porque te dijo la verdad al decir que tenia el cabello grasiento?

—¡Maldito copion!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? —preguntó James con sorna poniéndose de lado de su hermano—. ¿Acusarnos con McGonagall¿Acaso vas a llorar como niña ante ella, Quejicus?

Todos sus amigos se rieron mientras Snape empezaba a amedrentar a los mellizos con palabras y gestos groseros.

—¡Uy, que no te escuche tu madre hablar así, Quejicus! —dijo James con sorna.

—Muchachos¿qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Jimmy moviendo la varita arriba y abajo haciendo que Snape hiciera lo mismo.

—Yo creo que Quejicus le encantaría darle de comer a las lechuzas ¿no crees, Thomas?—opinó Sirius sonriendo malignamente.

—¡Creo que sí, Sirius! —contestó Thomas mirando a Snape colgado.

—¡Excelente idea, Sirius! —exclamó James sonriendo—. Pero antes de proceder con el despegue: Nunca vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a Evans, ni a McCainer ni a nadie ¿te quedó claro?

—¡Maldito hijo de ...!

—¡Adiós, Quejicus! — sonrió Jimmy—. _¡Depulso! _

Y Snape fue arrojado hacia la torre de las lechuzas con la misma velocidad que fue arrojado Jimmy. En el suelo, todos los muchachos se chocaban la mano con una fuerte risa. Peter era el único que seguía mirando hacia donde había ido a parar Snape.

—¡Eso debe doler! —dijo Peter cuando vio a Snape chocar estrepitosamente con la ventana.

—¡Seguramente cayó de cara en el excremento de las lechuzas! —comentó Thomas riéndose.

—Yo creía que le tenias consideración a Quejicus, Thomas —comentó Jimmy—. Como antes parabas con él y con Piers Carey...

—Deje de tenerle consideración cuando me dijo que quería aplicarle la maldición _cruciatus_ a todos los sangre sucia.

—Y a todo esto —dijo Sirius mirando a James—.¿Se puede saber como llegaste aquí y por qué tenias puesto la capa invisible?

—¿Cómo supiste que tenia la capa invisible? —preguntó James confundido.

—Porque está allí, botada —contestó Sirius con voz elemental.

—Pues porque vi a ... —empezó a decir James pero en ese momento notó que alguien se aproximaba—. Rápido, todos cúbranse bajo la capa!

Cogieron la capa y se cubrieron los cinco en ella. Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a ellos muy fatigada y con algunos mechones desprendidos de su moño. Tenia el ojo morado y pasó delante de ellos quejándose silenciosamente. Cuando ella se fue, James se quitó la capa.

—¿En donde está Remus? —preguntó James perplejo.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —le preguntó Sirius—. ¿Acaso Madame Pomfrey estaba con Remus?

—Sí, pero mejor se los cuento en el camino. ¡Vamos! —dijo James guardando la capa en su bolsillo y corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius, Thomas y Jimmy corrieron para seguirlo pero Peter les grito:

—¡No vayan¡Es el Bosque Prohibido!

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Pues... pues que allí... hay... hay... —titubeó Peter.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, Peter y vamos! —dijo Jimmy cogiéndole de los brazos junto con Thomas y llevándoselo hacia el Bosque.

Pero la noche los sorprendió cuando James les terminó de contar acerca del estado de Remus y como había seguido a Madame Pomfrey cuando se llevaba a Remus hacia el Bosque Prohibido. La luna llena estaba oculta entre las nubes, quienes impedían que el iluminado astro emitiera su tenue brillo a la tierra. Haciendo que todo estuviera oscuro.

—Vi como Madame Pomfrey lo llevaba aquí —dijo James.

—¡Maldición¡Todo está muy oscuro! —susurró Sirius.

Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a James tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo y haciendo que sus gafas se desprendieran de su rostro.

—¡James!

—¡Lumos! —susurró Thomas.

La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Un árbol muy grande y de ramas que se movían ferozmente...

—Ese árbol... —musitó Sirius.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó Jimmy asustado.

James apenas los oía. Estaba más ocupado gateando y tanteando con la mano en el suelo, buscando sus lentes. Al encontrarlas, pudo ver que era lo que le había atacado.

Era el sauce boxeador, cuyas ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran. Hasta allí era donde habían perseguido a Remus

—¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda! —chillaba Peter.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Thomas.

Una rama los empujó hacia atrás a los cuatro botándolos más atrás. James se incorporó y empezó a andar hacia el árbol.

—¡Viejo¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Sirius. Estaba sangrando. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.

—¡No¡Remus está mal¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

—¡No conseguiremos pasar!—gritó Thomas siguiéndolo junto con los demás.

Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las ramitas enroscadas como puños. Pero esta vez, Thomas, Peter y Sirius se agacharon, pero James y Jimmy fueron golpeados, botándolos más atrás. James se incorporó rápidamente y empezó a esquivar los atacas del sauce.

—¡James! —gritó su mellizo— ¡Cuidado!

James se volteó. Una rama le iba a propinar un terrible trallazo si Sirius no se hubiera lanzado sobre él tumbándolo al suelo.

Una rama se dirigió a golpear a Jimmy, pero éste la esquivó saltando encima. Pero una segunda rama lo tomó por sorpresa y se lo llevó. El niño se aferró fuertemente a la rama.

—¡Dumbledore tenia razón¡No podremos pasar! —exclamó Thomas esquivando un golpe.

—Si Remus ha podido entrar, nosotros también —jadeó James, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que daban trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser golpeados por el árbol. Mientras tanto, Jimmy gritaba aferrado a la rama, que lo agitaba fuertemente con el afán de que se soltara.

—¡Socorro, socorro! —gritó Peter—. ¡Por favor...!

Pero en ese momento, la rama en la cual se aferraba Jimmy se acercó a James. El mellizo que estaba aferrado, estiró su mano y cogió el brazo de su hermano, llevándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó James.

—¡Cállate y mira! —le contestó Jimmy arrojándolo a un hueco del árbol, en el cual llegó a pasar cayendo al piso.

Adolorido y confuso empezó a levantarse, pero volvió a yacer en el suelo, al caer, Thomas, Sirius, Peter y por ultimo Jimmy, encima de él.

—¡Auch! —musitó James.

—Lo siento —musitaron los demás.

Se levantaron pero sus cabezas chocaron con el techo.

—¡Este lugar es muy pequeño! —dijo Sirius parándose doblado por la cintura.

—Por lo menos logramos entrar —contestó Jimmy sacudiéndose los polvo del uniforme—. ¿En donde estaremos?

—No lo sé —dijo James empezando a mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro —. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir el pasadizo. _¡Lumus!_ —susurró y con la luz de la varita hizo notar que el pasadizo no se acababa. Se parecía al que estaba entrando por la joroba de la bruja tuerta. Era tan húmedo y sucio como aquel y muy largo.

—¿A donde nos llevara este túnel? —preguntó Thomas.

—Eso tendremos que averiguarlo —contestó James empezando a caminar agachado, seguido por sus amigos.

Conforme avanzaban, el túnel empezaba a elevarse, y luego a serpentear. Se veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Luz que no los tranquilizaba. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura, sosteniendo la varita fuertemente en su mano derecha, por si cualquier cosa se les presentaba por delante. Era habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Los chicos salieron por la abertura mirando a su alrededor boquiabiertos. La habitación estaba desierta.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Jimmy en un susurró mirando los muebles rotos.

—¿En donde crees que estamos? —preguntó Sirius a James.

—_Nox_ —pronunció James y la luz de la varita desapareció—. En cualquier otro lugar menos Hogwarts —contestó su amigo asombrado mientras tocaba las manchas del suelo—.Y en un lugar muy macabro —añadió.

—¿Po-por qué lo-lo di-dices, Ja-James? —tartamudeó Peter, con el rostro muy pálido y sosteniéndose fuertemente de Thomas.

—Porque estas manchas son de sangre —contestó James oliendo su dedo.

Todos lo miraron impactados.

—No bromees así —le dijo Sirius muy turbado.

James miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

—Eso no es obra de fantasmas—observó Thomas asustado.

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Todos miraron al techo.

—Remus debe estar aquí —dijo James mirando el techo—¡Vamos!

—¡Estás loco! —saltó Sirius—. ¡Estamos lejos de Hogwarts y si algo monstruoso se aparece delante de nosotros no podemos gritar porque nadie acudirá ayudarnos¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

—¿Acaso el gran Sirius Black tiene miedo? —se burló James.

Metió el dedo en la llaga. Sirius cambió automáticamente su expresión de miedo por una de arrogancia.

—¿Miedo¿Miedo, yo¡Por favor!

—Pues eso parece.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —sentenció Sirius sonrojado—. ¡Y vamos de una buena vez a buscar a Remus! —espetó entrando en el vestíbulo.

Lo siguieron y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo se había arrastrado escaleras arriba y había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

Cuando llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo, se oyó un aullido agudo que les puso la piel de gallina.

—Chicos¿han oído eso? –preguntó Thomas asustado.

James iba a contestar cuando oyeron otro aullido...

—¡Yo cre-e-o que... que... me-me-mejor nos va-vamos! —musitó Peter temblando.

—Por primera vez tienes la razón, Peter —susurró Sirius.

—No, tenemos que encontrar a Remus —espetó James con terquedad.

—Pero James...

—¡Dame un motivo para irme sin Remus, Sirius! — le gritó James a su amigo en la cara—. ¡Dámelo!

—¡Porque hay algo que nos está mirando que no es precisamente Remus y que nos quiere como cena, detrás de ti! — dijo Sirius muy asustado, señalando detrás de James.

Un rostro feroz y peludo los miraba desde la oscuridad. Y al juzgar por su aspecto no indicaba que estuviera contento con su visita.

—Buen motivo —susurró Jimmy totalmente lívido, mirando al animal detrás de Thomas.

James se volvió a los demás:

—¿Y QUÉ ESPERAN¡CORRAN!

De inmediato, todos empezaron a correr hacia abajo tan rápido como se los permitían sus piernas. Salieron del vestíbulo y se iban a meter por la abertura si un enorme animal peludo no hubiera saltado hacia ellos, obstruyéndoles el paso.

Era un hombre lobo, no había ninguna duda de ello. Sus dientes largos y colmilludos, el hocico largo, la piel cubierta de pelo... No había duda que era un licántropo furioso el que estaba delante de ellos, pero la pregunta que brillaba en esos momentos en la cabeza de James Potter, en medio de el miedo y la excitación, era¿En donde estaba, Remus Lupín?

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hasta que al fin¡Ya era hora! Por fin pude acabar el capitulo 12. Discúlpenme por no haber publicado durante este tiempo, pero las ocupaciones de una no la dejan hacer inspirarse en la computadora. Y me temo que esas ocupaciones van a ser extensas durante este año, pero trataré de hacerme un tiempito para esto.

He cambiado el titulo del Cáp. 12 porque no iba de acuerdo con la trama. Además, creo que J.K Rowling me ha fregado un poco el fic con lo que dice en "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe". Mi amiga Rocio me prestó el libro oficial (de la editorial Salamandra) y supe que Tom (Voldemort) llamaba mortífagos a sus "amigos" desde antes de salir del colegio. Lo cual esa noticia de los Caballeros de Walpurgis tendré que modificarlo o arreglarlo en el próximo capitulo. Lo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis fue algo que J.K. Rowling pensaba ponerle a los mortífagos cuando estaba escribiendo el cuarto libro pero que quedó en borrador y nunca se publicó. Yo tome ese nombre y a diferencia de J.K lo puse como diciendo que primero se llamaron así, pero después cambiaron el nombre a mortífagos, pero al parecer J.K le gusta fregar fictions. Pero bueno, eso tiene arreglo. Lo que no tiene arreglo y eso es uno de las pocas cosas en las que he inventado sin adecuarme a lo que dice J.K es: esa teoría de que Voldemort nunca amó a nadie. Porque tenemos a Sylvia Smith... aunque, si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de Tom, talvez Dumbledore tenia razón al decir que Tom no amaba a nadie, ya que Sylvia era un capricho para Tom. Una obsesión que nunca fue amor. ¡En fin!

Bueno, para los próximos capítulos, les pido paciencia¿sí? Este miércoles 12 de abril empiezo clases y van a ser muy pocas las veces que me dedique a publicar. Pero procuraré que sea por lo menos una vez al mes.

Bueno, me despido. ¡Bueno, ya saben que hacer: Para críticas, insultos, opiniones, amenazas de muerte o declaraciones de amor (aunque en ese aspecto estoy comprometida, jaja...), mándeme un review.

* * *

**Extra: Entrevista a Remus Lupín.**

**Advertencia**_Uno de los lectores me pidió que entrevistara al personaje principal de estos últimos capítulos. Una de sus fans. Todo lo que esa fan le pregunte es netamente de ella, yo no he inventado nada ni he metido nada. Soy neutral en esa entrevista, exceptuando el hecho de evitar que sus comentarios personajes afecten la sensibilidad de este personaje de 12 AÑOS -edad que tiene temporalmente en el fiction_

**Sabado, 08 de abril de 2006 (un día antes de las elecciones presidenciales)**

**Cuarto de la autora (Hora: 11: 42 de la noche) **

**Autora **_(suspirando)_ Ah, que vida la nuestra... Hoy hemos ido a votar y los resultados hasta ahora son nefastos. No tengo predilección por ningunos de los candidatos de mi país pero han salido para segunda vuelta dos que no me gustan nada: Ollanta Humala y Alan García. ¡La pucha¡Ahora solo me queda juntar mi plata para irme del país porque si uno de los dos gana, el Perú se friega. _(Tocan la puerta)_ ¡Ya voy¡Espero que Ollanta no me haya oído hablar lo ultimo y ahora ha venido a fusilarme! _(abre la puerta)_

**ToWaChAn **_(Entra al cuarto sonriendo y se sienta en la cama)_Hola¡Hasta que al fin publicaste¡Vine a entrevistar a mi Remus!

**Autora **_(sonriendo)_¡Ah, si, claro¡Espera aquí¡Ahora lo llamo! _(sale y al rato entra de nuevo sola y un poco ruborizada) _Remus está cambiándose, dice que viene dentro de un ratito.

**ToWaChAn **_(emocionada y queriendo abrir la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios)_¡A ver!

**Autora **_(reteniéndola)_¡No¡Mejor esperado¡Ya viene!

**Al rato...**

**ToWaChAn **_(aburrida y mirando a cada rato el reloj de mesa que esta en el escritorio de la autora):_ ¡Vaya¿Cuando llegara el licántropo de mi vida?

**Autora **_(pensando)_¡Vaya, esta si que alucina con el pobre lobito¡Niña, que esta en segundo año! _(le dice en voz alta) _¡Tranquila¡Sólo se está demorando diez minutos!

**ToWaChAn **_(chillando)_¡Pero es mucho tiempo!

**Autora: **¡Tranquila mujer¡No te desesperes! En cualquier momento tocara esa puerta _(en ese momento, tocan la puerta, la autora se levanta de la silla, sonriendo)_No te dije_ (La autora abre la puerta y entra Remus Lupín. Pálido y con algunas heridas en el rostro, pero sonriendo amistosamente) _¡Pasa, Remus¡Aquí alguien quiere entrevistarte!

**ToWaChAn**_ (da un salto de felicidad)_¡Remus! _(y trata de irse encima de Remus)_

**Autora **_(sujetando a ToWaChAn mientras Remus la mira confundido)_¡Tranquila¡Considera que el muchacho está débil¡Recuerda que acaba de transformarse de nuevo a humano, ya que aquí no hay luna llena!

**ToWaChAn **_(serenándose)_Es verdad. Bueno, comencemos... _(Tose ligeramente mientras Remus se sienta en la cama de la autora)_.1era pregunta¿Remus por que te encierras tanto en ti mismo respecto a tu licantropía? Yo creo que Sirius, sobretodo él y tú hacen tan linda pareja, _(Remus la mira perplejo, levantando la ceja mientras la Autora se tapa la cara con la mano derecha mientras susurra: "¡Dios mío!")_ Estoy segura que los demás te comprenderían...además no te hace ver un poco de que si es que ellos siguieron del lado de Thomas a pesar de que se enteraron de lo de su padre siguieron a su lado, creo que lo tuyo es algo similar y no deberías ocultarlo.

**Remus **(_mirando el suelo sin ver nada)_ Lo de Thomas era muy diferente... El no era un monstruo como yo _(ToWaChAn lo mira con pena)_No creo que los muchachos me comprendan. Nadie quiere exponer su vida siendo amigo de un licántropo...

**ToWaChAn:** Bueno, 2da pregunta: de todos tus amigos merodeadores¿a cuál estimas mas¡Ya se que a Sirius pero quiero que el me lo diga!

**Remus **(_ignorando el ultimo comentario y meditando la pregunta)_ Mmmm... Un pregunta difícil... Por cierto... ¿Qué es eso de merodeador? _(mira confundido a la autora) _

**Autora **_(sonríe débilmente)_Nada... nada... Invenciones de tus fans... ya sabes como son...

**Remus:** ¡Ah, bueno! A todos... James, Jimmy, Thomas, Sirius _(ToWaChAn sonríe maliciosamente)_ y hasta Peter.

**ToWaChAn** _(asombrada)_ ¿Te agrada Peter!

**Remus** _(asustado)_Este... si... No veo motivo para que me desagrade...

**Autora y ToWaChAn **_(suspirando)_Si supieras...

**Remus:** También me agradan Ann McCainer, Deborah, Agnes, Samantha y Lily _(se sonroja y ToWaChAn refunfuña) _

**ToWaChAn:** 3era pregunta¿por qué te encierras tanto en ti mismo y no buscas a alguien que te quiera?... ¡Como Sirius que te quiere te alaba te necesita¡Sirius necesita que estés a su lado Remus no lo dejes pasar!

**Remus **_(Escandalizado)_ ¿Cómo es la cosa!

**Autora:** Nada, nada. _(Lo calma y le susurra a ToWaChAn)_ ¡Es un niño¡Por favor, mídete!

**ToWaChAn: **¡Esta bien¡Esta bien! Quiero decir, sigue el ejemplo de Thomas que tiene a Deborah y a James que tiene a Lily -o bueno la tendrá-, o como a Jimmy que tiene a Ann. ¿Por qué no sigues su ejemplo y sales conmigo? _(Remus la mira con una ceja levantada)_ También soy licántropa y nos comprenderíamos a la perfección.

**Remus:** ¿Eres licántropa? Debe ser horrible ¿no? Poder aislarte cada mes... Y eso de que Jimmy tiene a Ann¿has leído bien? Annie está molesta con Jimmy, yo no creo que se lleven bien, aunque... puede ser ¿no¡Lo de Thomas con Debbie, se nota que Thomas está coladito por ella! Aunque, no creo de James y Lily... ¡Lily lo detesta! O por lo menos eso manifiesta...

**Autora: **Y no se inmuta al afirmarlo.

**Remus:** Eso de encerrarme a mi mismo, yo no me encierro... Bueno, tal vez un poquito... _(ToWaChAn lo mira dubitativa)_ Y eso de buscar a alguien..._(se sonroja)_

**ToWaChAn: **Y salir conmigo.

**Remus**_ (se ruboriza más)_Eres muy amable pero... No, por el momento no... ¿No crees que sea un poco prematuro hablar de eso¡A mí no me gusta nadie! _(en ese momento la imagen de Lily pasador su mente y ladea su cabeza con el fin de espantarla)_

**ToWaChAn:** 4ta pregunta: Oye¿verdad que es lo que te pasa con Lily, ah¿Te gusta?

**Remus:** ¿Li-lily? _(se sonroja más)_... ¡No, claro que no¡No me gusta... Lily¡Ella es sólo una amiga! Aunque admito que es muy bonita _(se sonroja mas)_... ¡pero eso no quiere decir que me guste!... ¿verdad? _(mira a la autora) _

**Autora:** ¿Ah? ... ¡Si, si, claro!

**Remus:** ¡Además, James parece mas interesado en ella que yo! _(se molesta sin saber porque)_

**ToWaChAn: **5ta pregunta¿Por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate¿Desde cuando es que te gusta¿qué sientes cuando lo comes?

**Remus **_(sonriendo)_ ¿Chocolate?... En realidad no es que me guste tanto como para idolatrarlo, pero si es muy rico y te devuelve la calma. Mi madre me lo daba después de mis transformaciones cuando estaba deprimido. Ayuda a subir el ánimo.

**ToWaChAn: **¿te gustaría que te preparara uno?

**Remus **_(sonriendo apenado)_Si quieres...

**ToWaChAn **_(sonriente y dando saltitos)_¡Entonces es una promesa! _(serenándose) _6ta pregunta¿cual es tu método de estudio¡He sabido que tienes unas notas magnificas! _(le susurra a la autora)_ ¡debe ser para que ser profe en el futuro!

**Remus** _(se apena y sonríe)_. Este... si... tengo algunas notas altas.

**Autora:** Más de diez extraordinarios en cada curso.

**Remus:** Mi método de estudio es solamente estudiar... Leer libros y nada más. Conforme más sigas leyendo, más legas a saber... Claro que este año me estoy descuidando un poco por estar con los muchachos... Ah, y porque Sirius _(ToWaChAnlo mira maliciosamente y Remus piensa: "¿Por qué me mira así cada vez que menciono a Sirius?")_ se la pasa diciéndome los comentarios que dirá en el partido. Especialmente ahora que James, Jimmy y Thomas están en el equipo. La profesora McGonagall me dicho que comente los partidos con Sirius para ver si puedo controlarlo al momento de sus comentarios personales.

**ToWaChAn: **y por ultimo¿te gusta Sirius?...

**Remus **_(Totalmente escandalizado)_ ¿QUÉ¡¿Sirius¡Por favor¡Que asco¿De donde has sacado la descabellada idea de que a mi me gusta Sirius Black¿Acaso me ves con cara de homosexual para decirme eso?

**ToWaChAn: **¡En serio no te gusta Siri...? _(La autora le tapa la boca antes de que termine de hacer la pregunta)_

**Autora:** ¡Suficiente por hoy! _(le susurra a__ToWaChAn) _¿Acaso quieres que este personaje presente su carta de renuncia por una acusación de esta índole¡No puedes dudar de su condición sexual, mujer¡Es un niño! _(a Remus) _¡Muchas gracias, Remus! Vuelve cuando quieras y olvida lo último. _(Remus sonríe a la autora y ToWaChAn que se despide con la mano sin ser soltada por la primera y se sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta)_¡Cuando quieras preguntar sobre las cuestiones sexuales de mis personajes pregúntame primero, mujer! _(le dice soltándola)_

**ToWaChAn: **¡Es que esos dos hacen bonita pareja! _(dice con voz soñadora)_

**Autora **_(ladea la cabeza resignada)_¿A dónde vamos a parar?

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Mikodani:** Hola, discúlpame por actualizar. He estado muy ocupada todo este tiempo. Contestando a tu review puedo decirte que Jimmy siempre tendrá mala suerte con Annie. Ya veremos que le pasa a través de los capítulos. Para el próximo capitulo habrá un momento en que tratare a la familia Black. Sigue leyendo y mandándome mas reviews.

**Andy Yogima: **Gracias por escribirme y disculpa. Ya leí tu fic y casi me hace llorar, snif, snif! Especialmente la parte en la cual citas el último párrafo del primer capitulo de la Piedra Filosofal después de haber descrito la muerte de James y Lily.

Leyendo tu review, Lily sabe que Remus tiene un secreto que lo hace sentir mal, pero lo apoya como apoyó a Thomas. Ella no sabe que es un licántropo y que Thomas es el heredero de Slytherin. Sino, como dice Remus en la película del prisionero de Azkaban, ella poseía una cualidad de ver la belleza interior de las personas cuando estas no se daban cuenta si la poseían o no. Hablar de Snape quizás será mas adelante. En este capitulo, el futuro profesor de Pociones ya tenido una pelea con los mellizos en la cual si Harry supiera legeremancia lo hubiera visto en los recuerdos de su "amado" profesor. Tom todavía no va aparecer pero si va a ser nombrado. Pero tienes razón al decir cuando reaparezca va a traer más de un cambio, algo que va a afectar a los muchachos.

La Navidad con los Black se va a saber en el próximo capitulo. Y si, Sylvia y Lily tiene una relación en común, ya que la primera le ha hecho algo a la pelirroja pero por el momento no te voy a decir que. Jimmy nunca podría alejarse de Sirius y James por la simple razón de que es un niño todavía y siempre los pondrá por delante a sus amigos antes que una chica. El no piensa que su hermano y su amigo sean una mala influencia para él, ya que él tampoco es una mansa paloma. Y la pregunta acerca de que le espera a Jimmy Potter solo yo sé. Pero si te digo que tienes razón, su futuro muy amargo...

Sigue escribiéndome¿vale?

**ToWaChAn:**¡Vecina¡Hasta que al fin me mandaste un review¡Que loca para entrevistar a Remus, ah! Bueno espero que me sigas mandando tus opiniones y creo que para la próxima entrevista me vas a pedir que sea Sirius. Por si acaso le voy avisando, jajajajaja!. Espero que te guste la entrevista y ya veremos quien será la siguiente victima de ToWaChAn. (Pero no te metas con mi Jimmy y mi James¡Ellos son míos!)

**RaiPotter: **Gracias por mandarme tu review y espero que me sigas escribiendo.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 13: Investigando a un amigo.**

—_Estoy embarazada ..._

—_¿Es cierto? _—_dijo el señor Black con una voz mortal, avanzando uno o dos pasos hacia la chica, quien estaba aterrorizada_—. _Mi hija, descendiente de la familia Black, la más notable familia de sangre pura que ha existido¿EMBARAZADA DE UN ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA?_

_La joven era incapaz de hablar, presionándose contra la pared._

—_¡TÚ, DESAGRADABLE Y ASQUEROSA RAMERA¡SUCIA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE! —rugió su padre, perdiendo el control volteando la cara de su hija de un solo golpe._

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	13. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**13**

**Gryffindor contra Slytherin**

El licántropo los miró uno a uno mientras los niños estaban quietos delante de él. Peter estaba a punto de sollozar, Thomas no podía moverse, Jimmy aferraba la espalda de James mientras que Sirius empezaba a murmurar el padrenuestro y el credo con desesperación.

Sin embargo, James miraba al licántropo a los ojos y la pregunta que seguía en su cabeza no se alejaba a pesar de estar a punto de morir. ¿En donde estaba, Remus Lupín¿Por qué se había metido a un lugar donde estaba un licántropo¿Por qué...?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver el color de los ojos del licántropo. El color de los ojos era el único rastro humano que poseía el licántropo después de su transformación. Esos ojos... ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

El aullido del licántropo alejó sus pensamientos. Todos dieron un salto atrás y cuando el licántropo se arrojó hacia ellos, exclamaron con ecuanimidad:

—¡_Desmaius_!

Los rayos rojos de las cuatro varitas levantadas aventaron al hombre lobo hacia atrás, dejándoles paso para escapar. Aquel autoreflejo les salvó las vidas. Corrieron mas veloces que fechas por el pasillo viejo, llegando al túnel que se volvía mas angosto conforme avanzaban. No miraron atrás para asegurarse si el licántropo los seguía. No importaba. Salieron del hueco del Sauce boxeador que al sentir la presencia de los niños empezó a agitar sus ramas para golpearlos, pero en esta ocasión, los muchachos lograron ser más rápidos. Finalmente llegaron al patio del colegio que conectaba al Gran Comedor y fue allí cuando pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—¡Estamos... vivos... ¡ —musitó Peter jadeante.

—¡No sé ustedes, pero yo no vuelvo a ir al Bosque Prohibido en mi vida! —manifestó Sirius jadeando con la mano en el corazón.

—No jures... en vano,... amigo mío —jadeó James que apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas.

—¡Un licántropo en Hogwarts! —exclamó Jimmy ya recuperado—. ¿Dumbledore lo sabrá?

—Debe saberlo —respondió Thomas agarrándose sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad—. Para haber plantado ese árbol que te devuelve los golpes.

—Por eso lo plantó —dijo James —. Porque había un licántropo aquí...

—¡Está loco! —se escandalizó Sirius —. ¡Pudimos haber muerto¡Nos hemos llevado el susto de nuestras vidas!

—No hubiéramos pasado por eso si no lo hubiéramos desobedecido —señaló Thomas sonriendo débilmente.

Los niños se miraron sonrojados.

—Al final, nunca supimos a donde se fue Remus —comentó Jimmy.

—¿Ustedes creen que esa bestia lo haya... matado? —preguntó temeroso Peter.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—¡No! —exclamó con fiereza James—. Esa bestia no tenia sangre en su hocico. Si hubiera atacado a Remus, su hocico estaría manchado con sangre.

—Entonces¿en dónde esta Remus? —preguntó Sirius.

James se quedó callado mirando la luna llena que iluminaba todo el colegio.

* * *

Remus llegó a la semana siguiente causando extrañeza y asombro entre sus amigos. Durante los días que le siguieron al casi suicida día que fueron detrás de él, pensaban con desesperación sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a su amigo. Sin embargo, el día de su llegada, su amigo se presentó ante ellos con la misma tranquilidad y sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Ya era evidente que Remus Lupín ocultaba algo que guardaba celosamente bajo esa fachada de serenidad que mostraba cada mes después de visitar a su dizque madre enferma. Pero la pregunta era¿Qué es¿Qué podía ser ese asunto? Entre los más intrigados eran Thomas y James, ya que fueron ellos los que notaban continuamente los leves quejidos y leves muecas de dolor que el muchacho hacia cada vez que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Pero no decían nada ya que ante la ligera mención de tema, su amigo cambiaba la conversación o se limitaba a no responder. Así que lo único que les quedaba era averiguarlo por su cuenta. 

El tiempo pasó con rapidez dando paso a Noviembre, que llegó con algarabía en el colegio. El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada se daría lugar el segundo sábado del mes. Provocando así muchas practicas después de las clases y muchos sermones por parte de Prescott a sus jugadores sobre las tácticas para el dichoso partido. Si algo bueno había sido para los mellizos estar en el equipo es que acaparaban la atención de los alumnos de su casa por las jugadas y piruetas que hacían en el aire. Y es que nuestros dos amigos les gustaban que los ojos se quedaran abiertos mientras demostraban sus habilidades en los aires, que las bocas omitieran un grito cuando parecían que estaban a punto de impactarse al suelo y los aplausos de la gente cuando bajaban tranquilamente de sus escobas. Pero a pesar de tener una buena popularidad, todavía había una ligera manchita que ensuciaba la inmaculada tela de la fama. Mejor dicho, unas dos ligeras manchitas de color castaño y rojo. Las dos "manchitas" eran las únicas que no se dejaban impresionar por las arriesgadas piruetas de los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Y eso era algo que volvía amargo el glorioso día de entrenamiento. Y Thomas, quien era más espectador que participe de esas gloriosas tardes de los gemelos, solo sonría al ver que sus piruetas mortales no conseguían arrancar siquiera alguna ligera sonrisa de las dos niñas.

Cuando por fin llegó el día del partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Remus que conduciera los partidos con el parcial y nada equitativo en los comentarios Sirius Black, para que por lo menos pudiera controlar a su amigo antes de decir un comentario poco justo, ya que la paciencia de la jefa de casa de Gryffindor tenia su limite. Sirius aceptó con buena gana a su compañero pero no pareció prestarle mucha atención cuando le dijo que su amigo trataría de evitar sus "fantásticos y objetivos" comentarios.

Por otra parte...

—¿No entiendo porque insistes en venir a ver este partido, Debbie? —preguntaba una pelirroja en las gradas más altas a una muchacha de cabellos negros que miraba con avidez la entrada por donde saldrían los jugadores de Gryffindor—. Yo no quiero ver al estúpido de James Potter jugar quidditch.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero ver al tarado de Jimmy! —dijo una castaña con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pero chicas! —decía Deborah con voz tranquilizadora—. ¡Ya les dije que también juega Thomas¡Quiero ver que tal vuela!

—Bueno, esa es una buena respuesta—dijo Lily Evans—. Pero ¿por qué justamente nos teníamos que sentar aquí?

—¿No te gusta?

—No es que me sienta incomoda, sino que mira quien esta delante

Delante de ellas estaba Peter Pettigrew, que miraba todo el campo con unos binoculares raros, ya que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.

—No te agrada Peter? —le preguntó Debbie en voz bajita.

—No es que no me agrade —se excusó la pelirroja mirando con desconfianza los binoculares del niño—. Lo que pasa es que siempre encomia exageradamente las niñerías de Potter y Black como si ellos fueran los reyes del colegio. Es un espectáculo realmente patético pero Potter ni siquiera se limita a decirle que no lo haga. Ese engreído con gafas le agrada que todo el mundo lo admire.

—No solo él, Lily. También está el otro Potter —resopló Annie­—. Recuerda que ambos hacen el dueto perfecto de idiotas.

Para sorpresa de las dos niñas, Debbie se rió.

—¿Se puede saber que es gracioso? —preguntó Annie.

—Pues que se la pasan comentando de ellos cuando escuchan su nombre, amigas —contestó Debbie sonriente­—. Aunque sea para hablar mal de ellos, siempre hablan de ellos. Y ahora están aquí, hablando mal de ellos, antes que salgar al campo a representar nuestra casa.

—A ti te consta que si estamos aquí es porque Thomas juega no para ver a los tarados Potter —dijo la pelirroja.

—Yo no dije que ustedes venían a ver a los "tarados" Potter —señaló la niña—. Eso es algo que ustedes dijeron. ¿O que¿Ustedes se dejaron convencer porque los mellizos vendrían a jugar y ahora quieren evadir la verdad diciendo que solo vienen para ver a Thomas?

Las niñas la miraron sonrojadas

—¡Cómo detesto cuando te pones tan deductiva! —chilló Annie con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

James, Jimmy y Thomas estaban en los vestuarios poniéndose su uniforme escarlata. Era su primer debut en un partido oficial y para ser la primera vez, el nerviosismo nunca se manifestó. 

—¡Hoy es un día perfecto para pisar cabezas de serpientes! —exclamó James echando un vistazo al campo de Quidditch, donde el público de las cuatro casas esperaban impacientes—. ¡Miren esto muchachos¡Nos aclaman!

—¡James, no seas así! —dijo su mellizo acercándose mirando a la gente—. ¡Nos adoran!

—El termino "humilde" no está en su vocabulario ¿verdad, muchachos? —preguntó Thomas, ajustándose los mitones de cuero en las manos.

—Para que ser humilde si es la verdad —le contestó James acomodándose los googles—. Además, después de lo que vamos a hacer hoy, no me sorprendería tener un grupo de fans.

—¡Vaya¡Aún son pipiolos y ya están pensando en un grupo de fans! —dijo Henry McGuirre con diversión a los niños mientras se ponía la capa escarlata.

—Es lo lógico, Henry —contestó Jimmy—. Los Slytherin no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros. ¡Te apostamos cualquier cosa que uno de nosotros hará que ganemos este partido!

—¿Cuánto quieren perder? —preguntó McGuirre sonriente.

—¿Qué tal la pedida de mano a Sarah en medio de la fiesta en la Sala Común después del partido? —propuso James apoyándose en su hermano.

Las mejillas del cazador se tiñeron de carmín, mirando de reojo a su novia que muy concentrada sujetando su cabello con una coleta.

—¿A ustedes no se les puede confiar un secreto, verdad? —respondió el muchacho apenado.

Los mellizos sonrieron maliciosamente mientras Thomas ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación. El cazador del equipo fue sorprendido por los tres cuando pensaba en voz alta la proposición de matrimonio para su novia. La verdad es que el muchacho había sido descuidado al no percatarse de la presencia de los tres niños entrando a los vestuarios en el momento en que él le pedía a una Sarah imaginaria que compartiera su vida con él. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando los mellizos imitaron chillonamente el "sí" de Sarah en medio de un ataque de risa que les costó dos golpes en la cabeza por parte del cazador. Pero ellos ya habían oído lo que McGuirre trataba de ocultar y al cazador no le quedaba otra que pedirles que guardaran el secreto.

—¡Vamos, Henry! —lo animó James—. Ya es hora que lo hagas. Sarah se puede cansar de seguir esperando a que le des el anillo.

—Está bien, mellizos. Acepto su apuesta —contestó McGuirre viendo a su novia—. Solo si uno de ustedes logra hacer ganar este partido, aunque no creo que lo hagan.

—Muchachos —dijo Prescott entrando a la tienda cogiendo su escoba—. Alístense que vamos a salir.

Mientras tanto, en el podium del comentador, se encontraban dos muchachos en medio de una discusión muy entretenida.

—¡Ya te dije que podré hacerlo, Remus¡No te preocupes tanto!

—Sirius, McGonagall fue muy clara... Si haces alguno de tus comentarios...

—¡Ya sé¡Ya sé! —se exasperó el niño—. Tratare de no decir nada que sea parcial

—¿Cómo que "trataré"...?

—¡Bienvenidos al partido de quidditch que inaugura la temporada! Soy Sirius Black comentando el partido junto con mi mejor amigo Remus Lupin.

—Hola a todos, soy Remus Lupin —empezó a decir Remus mirando mal a su amigo—. Es mi primer partido como comentarista así que tratare ser imparcial al momento de decir mis comentarios. Algo que mi compañero también lo hará ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que si! Nosotros nos encargaremos en distraer en todo lo que se pueda la atención de las serpientes del par…

—Sirius...

—¡Pero si todavía no ha empezado! —se defendió su amigo—. ¡Está bien amigo¡Pero ya veras que terminaras cayendo en la parcialidad¡Sí, señores¡Hace un día magnifico para un partido! y pisarle las cabezas a las serpientes de...

—¡Empieza la temporada con el primer partido de la fecha: Gryffindor contra Slytherin! —interrumpió Lupin—. Gryffindor ha encontrado nuevas figuras para su equipo¡Los Potter y Ryddle!

—¡Llámalos James, Jimmy y Thomas, Remus¡No seas tan correcto!

— Slytherin, por su parte—dijo Remus omitiendo el comentario de su amigo—, solo tiene una nueva unión...

—Morrigan, conocido por todos como cabeza de corcho.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Vale¡Vale!... ¡Y ahí salen los del Gryffindor!

Los jugadores salieron disparados del vestuario, rodeando el campo, entre los vítores y los aplausos del público.

—¡Sí, señor¡Eso es lo que yo llamo volar¡Allí están los leones de Gryffindor: el capitán Greg Prescott, el buscador y héroe del año pasado, Carmichael; los cazadores Spencer y McGuirre... ¡Y por supuesto¡Ahí están los grandes...!

—¡La nueva incorporación del equipo! —interrumpió Remus antes que su amigo hiciera sus característicos comentarios—. ¡Los jugadores más jóvenes¡Thomas Ryddle y los mellizos Potter! James y Jimmy nos han prometido darnos un show espectacular. ¿Tú que crees Sirius?

—¡Que les partiré la cara si no lo hacen¡Tienen que ganar para así burlarme en las caras de Narcisa y la loca de Bellatrix!

—Ese no es el objetivo del juego.

—Pero igual es satisfactorio.

—Omitiré que dijiste eso... Por parte allí salen los de Slytherin¡Con el capitán Lucius Malfoy a la cabeza!

—El que se revuelca con mi pri... —dijo Sirius pero fue tapado por Remus.

—¡Ya vale, Sirius¿Quieres que McGonagall nos bote?

—¡Está bien¡Vale¡No más comentarios personales! —dijo el muchacho—. ¡Y Madame Hooch se acerca al centro del campo!

La señora Hooch, que siempre hacía de árbitro, llegó al centro del campo con la escoba en una mano y la quaffle en la otra. Siendo esperada por los dos equipos y el baúl donde se guardaban las pelotas.

—Bien, ya conocen las reglas: quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Los mellizos y Thomas miraron con sorna a los de Slytherin.

La señora Hooch abrió el baúl, liberando a las blugders y la snitch dorada que salieron disparadas al cielo. Y dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata, mientras lanzaba la quaffle al cielo.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Sarah Spencer de Gryffindor... En los entrenamientos la pobre sufrió una lesión que le costó unos días en la enfermería pero al parecer ya se encuentra mejor. Lo demuestra su forma de volar. ¿Qué opinas tú, Sirius?

—Qué es muy guapa... —contestó Sirius—. Pero, lamentablemente, está separada para Henry McGuirre... ¡McGuirre, decídete de una buena vez! —gritó—. ¡Mas vale que tengas el anillo listo para Sarah antes que otro -como yo- te la quitemos!

James, Jimmy y Thomas se rieron cuando vieron como Henry echaba una mirada asesina hacia el podium del comentador.

—¡Sirius! —le increpó el muchacho—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es la verdad, Remus —contestó Sirius mirando con complicidad a su amigo—. ¿O es que acaso no lo crees?

El niño pareció considerarlo.

—Bueno, analizando lo que dices... Sarah no se puede quedar soltera de por vida por esperar a McGuirre...

—¡LUPIN¡BLACK!

Los dos niños soltaron un respingo al escuchar la voz de su jefa de casa. La profesora McGonagall se había acercado al podium, cansada de escuchar los comentarios de Sirius.

—¡Lupin¡Te puse como comentador para que evitaras los comentarios de Black¡No para que te unieras a él!

—¡Perdón, profesora! —se disculpó Remus muy apenado mientras miraba mal a su amigo—. ¡Mira lo que me haces decir! —le recriminó

—Tranquilo, amigo. Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

—¡Dejen de hablar y comenten el partido! —les ordenó la profesora

—¡Vale¡Vale! —dijo Sirius dirigiéndose de nuevo al público—. Spencer se la pasa a James, el nuevo descubrimiento de Prescott. ¡Realmente es admirable el talento de este muchacho!

—Potter se la pasa a McGuirre que zigzaguea por todo el campo logrando acercándose hacia la portería pero una bludger le obstruye el pasó y la quaffle es arrebatada por Morrigan... Pero Spencer se la quita velozmente...

—¡Vaya que sí es talentosa esta chica, aparte de ser sinceramente bonita— se escuchó la voz de Sirius—. ¡Esta bien, profesora! Fue una opinión constructiva... Otra vez McGuirre... No, Slytherin ha vuelto a coger la quaffle y Potter se dirige a recuperarla...

—¿Qué demonios pretende Potter? —exclamó Lily desde las gradas, sin alejar la mirada del pequeño cazador—. ¡Ese tipo le triplica el tamaño¿Cómo piensa arrebatarle la quaffle?

—El cazador de Gryffindor se dirige a toda velocidad al cazador de Slytherin... —comentaba Remus—. Se acerca como una bala... Parece que le va a hacer un tacleo...

—¡VAMOS JAMES! —gritó Sirius—... ¡Tú pue...!

—¡CUIDADO CON ESA BLUDGER, JAMES! —gritó Lily con todas sus fuerzas.

James la oyó, apresar del griterío de la gente, por lo que volteó y se encontró con una bludger que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. La esquivo dando una vuelta con la escoba y haciendo que se quedara colgado, aferrándose con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos, provocando un grito de los todos los espectadores, pero especialmente de la pelirroja que le había prevenido del golpe, que en esos momentos lo miraba asustada sosteniendo con fuerza los pliegues de su capa.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

Miró a su alrededor y vio como Lucius Malfoy le entregaba a su golpeador el bate.

—¡Ah¡Con qué esas tenemos! —se dijo. Se movió hacia delante para subirse a su Nimbus 1000.

Lily se sentó en las gradas suspirando de alivio.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca —dijo Debbie también aliviada pero mirando a su amiga con picardía—. ¿Pensé que no te importaba Potter?

—¡Oh, cállate! —musitó la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien, James? —le gritó Jimmy, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Lucius Malfoy

—Sí —contestó James mirando con detenimiento los movimientos de Malfoy.

—Entonces, ­ ¿qué haces allí sin hacer nada? —preguntó es mellizo—. ¡Juega!

—Espera... —dijo James sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos de Malfoy.

Jimmy lo miró perplejo por unos minutos pero luego entendió lo que estaba haciendo su hermano y sonrió maliciosamente antes de alejarse para esquiva la bludger que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia Sarah.

Por su parte, Sirius no estaba nada contento con la falta aun no cobrada de Lucius Malfoy.

—Bueno,... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

—Sirius... —lo regañó Remus.

—Está bien, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—Sirius...

—¿Y que quieres que diga Remus¿Qué eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera¡Ese cretino casi bota a James de la escoba y nuestro amigo no estaba en una altura solicitada para un ligero golpe en la frente!— se exasperó Sirius.

—Sirius, solo dirige el partido sin comentar nada personal¿quieres?

—Bueno, bueno... Gryffindor toma la quaffle para un penalti por la asquerosa y repug... ¡Esta bien¡Esta bien!... McGuirre lanza y ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Había pasado media hora de juego y el marcador era de ciento sesenta a diez. Gryffindor estaba perdiendo desde que James se había quedado en el aire mirando como perdían sus compañeros. Prescott iba a reclamarle pero Jimmy le decía que James tenía un plan, aunque la voz dubitativa del mellizo no convencía mucho al capitán.

—Sigue el juego, Jimmy Potter y Ryddle evaden las bludgers de sus compañeros, Spencer trata de impedir que Parlow y Morrigan le quiten la quaffle, seguida de McGuirre. Carmichael pelea con King por la snitch y Prescott cuida los aros como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Pero¿qué hace James Potter allí sin hacer nada?

Y la verdad es que James no se había movido desde que recuperó el equilibrio de su escoba. Miraba atentamente los movimientos de los cazadores de Slytherin con avidez. De pronto, movió su escoba hacia delante y se dirigió velozmente hacia Lucius Malfoy, que sostenía en esos momentos la quaffle que había logrado arrebatar a Sarah después de golpear brutalmente a Henry. El joven cazador logrando arrebatarle la quaffle sin que este se diera cuenta mientras que Carmichael seguía peleando con King, por arriba de él, por la snitch.

La tribuna de Gryffindor estaba con la boca abierta mirando atentamente lo que hacia su cazador. James iba a toda velocidad por el terreno de juego con la quaffle en sus manos, seguido por los tres cazadores de Slytherin. Al pasar por los costados de Thomas y Jimmy, le mostró el pulgar a su hermano.Jimmy sonrió yle dijo algo en el oído a Thomas, quien sólo asintió antes de seguirlo. Lorimer le lanzó la bludger con el fin de detenerlo pero Thomas y Jimmy se encargaron de proteger a James. El muchacho atravesó el campo con rapidez y estaba a punto de llegar a los aros de gol cuando Lucius Malfoy se apareció en su camino. El niño sonrió y cuando el capitán de Slytherin iba a arrebatarle la quaffle, el muchacho la lanzó fuertemente encima de su contrincante mientras lo esquivaba y antes que cayera la lanzó hacíael aro del medio. El guardián la paró y la lanzó hacia su capitán pero al hacerlo, James se adelantó y golpeó con fuerza la quaffle dejando perplejo al guardián, que no se esperaba esa jugada y logrando meter un tanto para Gryffindor justo en el instante en que Carmichael capturaba la snitch después de dejar a King fuera de combate.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que...

—¡LO HIZO¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO POR CIENTO SETENTA A CIENTO SESENTA¡GRACIAS A UNA JUGADA ESPECTACULAR DEL CAZADOR JAMES POTTER QUE MARCÓ LA DIFERENCIA A ULTIMOS MINUTOS DEL PARTIDO!

—¡Así es, Sirius! —decía Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras toda la casa Gryffindor salía corriendo de la tribuna para dirigirse hacia los jugadores—. ¡Estoy realmente impresionado¡Realmente James Potter lo tenia todo planeado desde el principio¡Espectacular!

—¡Claro! Pero¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí, Remus¡Vamos a celebrar con el equipo!

Los dos comentaristas salieron corriendo del podium para unirse a la tribuna que llevaba a cuestas a unos cansados jugadores.

* * *

—¿Lo tenias planeado, verdad? 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaba James con falsa inocencia durante la fiesta que se celebraba en la torre Gryffindor. Su hermano y sus amigos estaban a su costado en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea, mientras la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

—Lo que le hiciste a Malfoy —le dijo Remus—. Me quede impresionado al ver lo que hacías y no solo yo, sino todos.

—Tú también lo sabias, Jimmy —le dijo Thomas al mellizo sin gafas.

—Lo que pasa es que ese truco lo inventamos nosotros cuando jugábamos en casa.

—Sí, y yo siempre lograba engañarte con ese truco —dijo James bebiendo un poco mas de cerveza de mantequilla—. La desventaja es que tienes que analizar con rapidez los movimientos del contrincante antes de atacar así. Eso quita tiempo.

—Pero vaya que sirvió —comentó Thomas—. Un poco mas y él que te hubiera matado habría sido Prescott.

—Pero sirvió —dijo el muchacho desviando la mirada hacia una personita. —Disculpen pero tengo que hacer algo primero.

Se separó de sus amigos, despeinándose un poco el cabello mientras Peter les mostraba los binoculares raros que había usado en las tribunas. después de dejarse felicitar por John Parker y Tim Carter se acercó hacia la persona que havia divisado.

—¡Hola, Evans¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?

La pelirroja, que comía un pedazo de pastel cerca de la mesa, lo miró con indiferencia.

—La estaba disfrutando hasta que llegaste tú.

—¡Oh, es que siempre eres tan esquiva? —sonrió el muchacho.

—Solo contigo —contestó la niña desviando su mirada hacia el pastel que tenia en sus manos.

El muchacho se rió con suavidad y acercó su rostro hacia la oreja de la pelirroja.

—Muchachas gracias por salvarme, Cabeza de Zanahoria —dijo con suavidad antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello haciendo sonreír al muchacho; y antes que James le pidiera para ir a bailar...

¡PLAT!

La niña se alejó de la Sala Común hacia su dormitorio agitando su hermoso cabello de fuego mientras James tenia una buena porción de pastel en la cara.

—¡Mujeres! —suspiró con ligero disgusto mientras se quitaba con un dedo un poco de pastel que tenia en toda la cara y llevando ese dedo a la boca—. ¡Mmm! Melaza... ¡esta bueno! —y se alejó probando todo el pastel de melaza que tenia en el rostro hacia donde estaba su hermano Jimmy, que discutía con Henry McGuirre, y Thomas.

—¡No lo haré!

—Lo prometiste. Mejor dicho, lo juraste.

—Si, pero...

—Pero nada, Henry. Lo hiciste.

—¡Thomas, apoyame!

—Lo siento, Henry. Tú mismo te metiste en este lío.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James terminando de limpiarse toda la tarta de melaza que tenia en el rostro.

—Henry no quiere cumplir con lo que prometió.

James sonrió con picardía.

—Verdad. Henry, hazlo. Aprovecha que están todos.

El cazador lo miró mal.

—¡Ya quisiera que tú estuvieras en mi lugar!

—¡Algún día, McGuirre¡Algún día! Pero, a ti ya te llegó el día. ¡Ve!

—Es que no sé como.

—Así, Jimmy haz los honores.

Jimmy hizo una señal de aprobación como lo hacen los marineros y corrió hacia la mesa que estaba en el medio de la Sala Común. Se levantó y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Escúchenme por favor un momento! —Todos los chicos que conversaban alegremente y bailaban detuvieron lo que estaba haciendo y miraron al mellizo con curiosidad—. ¡Tengo que hacer un anuncio¡Aquí todos estamos alegres por lo que acaba de pasar! Pero también por algo que va a pasar en estos instantes. Un amigo nuestro de sétimo año que está en nuestro glorioso equipo de quidditch en donde yo también juego, quiere hacer una declaración publica muy importante que estoy seguro que marcara su vida y de la persona que ama. ¡Estoy hablando del gran cazador Henry McGuirre!

MiGuirre se quedó como piedra cuando todas las miradas cayeron en él, mientras James Potter le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para que recuperara el movimiento.

—Acércate, Henry y dinos tu importante declaración.

—Los odio... —masculló mirando con rencor a James.

—Lo sé, pero es por tu bien y el de Sarah —le dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

Sarah miraba con extrañeza a su novio que se había puesto pálido. Jimmy se bajo de la mesa y se acercó donde estaba su mellizo y Thomas que miraba todo lo sucedido con son una sonrisa dibujada.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Henry tosiendo ligeramente—. No soy bueno para decir esto... Esos mellizos me chantajearon... Pero en parte tienen razón, ya es hora... Y como dicen por allí, a mal paso darle prisa... Bueno, lo que quiero decir es...

—¡Al grano, McGuirre! —gritó Sirius.

—¡Cállate, Black! —contestó Henry molesto y se acercó a Sarah con timidez, arrodillándose delante de ella y cogiendo su mano—. ¿te casarías conmigo, Sarah?

Todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la aludida miraba perpleja a su novio.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para pedirte esto —dijo McGuirre mirándola a los ojos— y que el escenario tampoco lo es... ¡La culpa es de los mellizos!... pero¿te casarías conmigo, Sarah? Es algo que ya venia planeando desde hace tiempo y lo que me inquietaba durante nuestras citas porque no encontraba las palabras de cómo expresarlo. Trataba de buscar la manera de decírtelo sin parecer apresurado y loco, pero los mellizos me quitaron esa oportunidad —miro de reojo a los mellizos fulminándolos con la mirada mientras ellos sonrían con picardía—. Pero eso ya no importa, porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti, Sarah. Te amo tanto y por eso te pido que te cases conmigo.

Sarah no podía hablar, miró a un costado y vio a sus amigas asentir. Miró a otro lado y vio a los mellizos levantar los pulgares. Miró a su novio, que la miraba impaciente.

—Henry, yo...

—Lo sabia —dijo el muchacho levantándose mirando el suelo—. Sabía que era apresurado. No te preocupes, no te molestare más... —dijo dándole la espalda.

—¡Henry! —gritó y el muchacho se volteó solo para sentir que sus labios eran capturados por los de su novia. En ese momento toda la sala estalló en aplausos.

—¡Conmovedor¡Cursi pero conmovedor! —decía Sirius enjugándose discretamente una lagrima.

—¿Estás llorando, Sirius? —preguntó Peter.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —masculló Sirius—. Lo que pasa es que estas cosas me lagrimean los ojos.

—¡Ah, yo pensé que estabas llorando! —contestó el niño, Sirius ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba que no podía hacer chico más bobo que Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

El mes de Noviembre trascurrió con normalidad después del partido. Nuestros amigos se habían olvidado de tenían tareas que presentar durante todas las tardes puesto que salían a jugar en la nieve que había cubierto todo el castillo para extrañeza de los muggles y culpa de un mago loco que le gustaba la nieve y no podía esperar para mediados del mes navideño. El Departamento de catástrofes mágicas del Ministerio de Magia había dejado que los encargados del servicio meteorológico del país creyeran que se debía a un temprano cambio climático, tal como había informado El Profeta días después del amanecer blanco. Pero volviendo a los muchachos¡vaya que las tardes de inicios de Diciembre no podían ser mejores! Hacer muñecos de nieve, patinar en el lago congelado p, por encima del calamar gigante que de vez en cuando se asomaba a la sólida orilla, jugar con Fang cuando visitaban a Hagrid, molestar a unos cuantos chicos de Slytherin, etc., etc. y etc. Y lo mejor de todo era que la fecha de entrega del trabajo acerca de los Hombres Lobos para el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido pospuesta para la segunda semana después de las pascuas. Algo que alegraba a los niños y desilusionaba a una pelirroja. 

Pero, como no todo es felicidad, el sabor amargo de esos dulces días le llegó a uno de ellos una mañana de la semana antes de navidad, durante el desayuno; cuando las lechuzas llevaban el correo a los alumnos. Precisamente una de ellas dejo una carta sobre la panera que estaba al frente de Sirius Black.

—Tienes correo, Sirius —dijo James mordiendo un gran trozo de pan.

—Sí —contestó secamente el muchacho sin prestarle atención a la carta.

—No la piensas abrir? —preguntó Thomas.

—No —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seguramente es de la loca de mi madre —dijo Sirius untando mantiquilla a un pan.

—¿La puedo abrir?—preguntó Remus cogiendo la carta.

—Si quieres —contestó el muchacho con indiferencia.

Remus abrió la carta y la leyó para sí.

—¿No podrías leerla en voz alta, Remus? Todos queremos enterarnos—le preguntó con sequedad, James.

—Sirius, no es una carta de tu madre; sino de una de tus primas —dijo Remus.

—Tampoco me importa las tonterías que me escribirán Narcisa y Bellatrix

—Aquí no la firma ninguna de ellas, sino una tal Andrómeda Black.

—¡A ver! —saltaron Thomas, Jimmy y James entusiasmados, quitándole la carta a Remus y peleándose por ella.

—¡Traigan para acá eso que es mío! —dijo Sirius arrebatándole la carta.

En efecto, la fina caligrafía con la estaba redactada la carta delataba que su emisor era Andrómeda Black y decía:

_Querido primo: _

_Sé que no disfrutas la navidad en Grimmauld Place con nuestra familia. Pero te ruego que vengas. Tengo una importante noticia que darles a todos ustedes y necesito de tu apoyo. ¡Por favor! Eres el único que puedo contar porque sé que me entenderás. Necesito que estés a mi lado para lo que tengo que decir. _

_Por favor, ven a casa esta navidad. _

_Tu prima _

_Andrómeda Black._

—Se nota que estaba preocupada —comentó Thomas.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Sirius muy extrañado—. Ella sabe que a mí no me gustan las reuniones en Grimmauld Place, pero si dice que venga es porque algo le habrá pasado. Tengo que ir pero no quiero verles las caras a los locos que tengo por padres.

—Debes ir a verla —le aconsejó Remus—. Si ella te ha pedido que vayas, debes hacerlo.

—¡Sí y nosotros te acompañaremos! —dijeron en coro los mellizos y Thomas.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó Sirius perplejo—. ¡Chicos, mi familia es muy desagradable!

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo James con una sonrisa en el rostro­—. Jimmy y yo somos de la familia Potter.

—¿Y Thomas? —preguntó Sirius.

—¡Podemos decir que es un primo nuestro! —respondió James.

—Además nuestra familia es una de las pocas familias de sangre limpia que hay en nuestro mundo —dijo Jimmy—. Nos aceptaran.

—¡Pues eso es mezquino! —dijo una voz a la espalda del mellizo, quien se volteó sonriendo con picardía—. ¡Eso no es mas que puro racismo!

—¡Tranquilízate Annie! Yo no pienso así.

—Soy McCainer para ti, Potter.

—¡Oye¿Qué manía tienen Evans y tú para llamarlas por sus apellidos y no por sus nombres? —saltó Jimmy.

—Pues porque solo nos llaman por nuestros nombres las personas que les tenemos confianza —contesto la castaña.

—¿Y yo no tengo esa confianza?

—¡No!

Jimmy la miró mal.

—A veces eres insoportable, McCainer.

—Y tú a veces te portas como uno de las "pocas familias" de magos puros.

—Sangres puras, McCainer —la corrigió James.

—Ni que fueran caballos —saltó la castaña con la mejillas rosadas—. ¡Ay, ni siquiera sé porque hablo contigo¡Mejor me voy a buscar a Lily!

Y se fue resoplando furiosa.

—Cada día que pasa entiendo menos a McCainer —dijo Jimmy mirándola.

—Yo creo que esta coladita por ti como Evans lo está por mi. Pero ellas saben que nosotros no estamos para esas niñerías, por eso siempre están molestas —comentó James sonriendo—. ¿Qué dices, Remus¿también iras con nosotros a la casa de Sirius?

Remus sonrío ligeramente.

—No puedo. Mi madre ha estado muy delicada y debo ir a verla. Creo que para las fiestas se pondrá mal.

Thomas y James se miraron de reojo.

—¿Y tu, Peter? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Pues... yo no puedo. Mis tíos vendrán a la casa a visitarnos. Tengo que estar allí.

—Bueno, entonces iremos Thomas, James y yo —dijo Jimmy a Sirius.

—Pues esperemos que esta navidad no sea tan mala —dijo Sirius metiendo a la boca una cuchara de avena.

* * *

Un día antes de navidad, en un compartimiento del tren del expreso Hogwarts, James, Jimmy, Sirius y Thomas jugaban a los naipes explosivos. Pero, a pesar de ganarle a los mellizos que pedían constantemente la revancha, Sirius no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento de esa carta de su prima. Algo le decía que esa reunión no traía nada bueno.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Sé que esto lo he dicho muchas veces pero¡Hasta que al fin¡Ya era hora! Por fin pude acabar el capitulo 13. Sorry un millón de veces, pero es que por fin he podido sentarme a teclear un rato porque durante estos meses he estado muy ocupada estudiando formulas e investigando cosas. Ha pasado tantas cosas durante este tiempo que me han servido mucho y preocuparme más por mis estudios. Pero hoy me he dado un tiempo para hacer esto. Ustedes saben que paró ocupada y que durante este año van a ser pocas las veces que actualice. Y peor aún ya que la universidad a la que yo postulo ha vuelto a cambiar el examen. De los nueve cursos que tenia que estudiar, ahora tengo que añadirle diez más. Dicho en otras palabras, es como para querer sacarle la miércoles al nuevo rector (porque el sugirió eso) y estudiar el doble de veces que lo venia haciendo.

Cambiando de tema, he cambiado otra vez el titulo del Cáp. porque no iba de acuerdo con la trama. El avance que puse va a suceder en el próximo capitulo que por cierto lo estoy acabando y que talvez para fiestas patrias (las de mi país) voy a actualizar. Esta vez en serio porque esos días los tengo libres en donde estudio y porque quiero darme esos días para mis historias.

Bueno, me despido: Para críticas, insultos, opiniones, amenazas de muerte o declaraciones de amor, mándeme un review.

Ah, antes de irme. La entrevista de Remus me quedo linda que me dio ganas de poner la entrevista de otro personaje. Así que en sus review manden las preguntas que personaje les gustaría entrevistar. Towa Chan ya me manifestó como próxima victima... digo, entrevistado a Sirius Black, pero todavía no me manda las preguntas.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**karipotter:** Hola, hace tiempo que no me escribías. Con respecto a tus preguntas, no puedo decirte si Lily tendrá algo con Remus pero si puedo afirmar que James se sentirá celoso de algunos buenos tratos que la pelirroja tendrá con el joven Lupín.

**Mikodani:** Hola, discúlpame por actualizar tarde. Contestando a tu review, solo puedo decirte que la pobre Lily debe ser odiada por todos los que leen este fic, ya que tiene a James Potter coladito por ella y tiene una buena amistad con Remus. Es ya es para envidiarla todas las fans de esos dos merodeadores, hablando de ellos, espero que el capitulo que trate del nombre del grupo llegue pronto porque cuando las ideas se me vienen me hace larga la trama. Sigue leyendo y mandándome más reviews.

**Caro: **Gracias por leer y la fecha de actualización es indefinida porque a veces no logro terminar el cap. a tiempo. Sigue escribiéndome.

**Andy Yogima: **¡A ti es con quien más debo disculparme¡Sorry por la fecha de actualización errada!Pero tú sabes que las ocupaciones a una no la dejan escribir. Respondiéndote, yo creo que si es posible que Remus llegue a sentir 'algo' por Lily, dado que J.K lo dijo una vez según las averiguaciones que tengo. Tienes razón al decir que la relación entre James y Lily va cada vez peor, pero con lo que paso en este capitulo creo que poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando.

Hablando del "glorioso" equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor (conste que eso no lo dije yo, sino Jimmy) ¡pobre Henry McGuirre¡La vergüenza que habrá sentido al pedirle la mano a su prometida delante de toda la Casa no se la deseo a nadie! Pero al menos, no sufrió la negación de Sarah, sino todo lo contrario¡Habrá boda!

Acerca de cómo es que Sirius puede comerse los mortalmente asesinos, mundialmente conocidos y por todos rechazados, pastelillos de Hagrid es algo que ni yo sé pero que 'algo' dentro de mi me dijo que Sirius podía comer esos pasteles.

La batalla campal contra el sauce boxeador esta inspirada en la tercera película y perdóname bastante, pero creo que está para un par de capítulos mas antes de descubrir el misterioso secreto de Remus, pero tratare de no hacerla tan larga esta vez.

La entrevista si fue muy graciosa es porque la persona que me dio las preguntas me pidió que fuera así. Es una amiga que es mi vecina y lee la historia. Además es fanática de Remus y ya te imaginaras de quien más, je, je... Ella me dijo que quería entrevistar a Sirius pero aun no me ha mandado sus preguntas, espero que para el sgte. Capitulo pueda publicar esa entrevista. Cuídate mucho y escríbeme.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 14: La muy distinguida familia Black.**

—_Estoy embarazada ..._

—_¿Es cierto? _—_dijo el señor Black con una voz mortal, avanzando uno o dos pasos hacia la chica, quien estaba aterrorizada_—. _Mi hija, descendiente de la familia Black, la más notable familia de sangre pura que ha existido¿EMBARAZADA DE UN ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA?_

_La joven era incapaz de hablar, presionándose contra la pared._

—_¡TÚ, DESAGRADABLE Y ASQUEROSA RAMERA¡SUCIA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE! —rugió su padre, perdiendo el control volteando la cara de su hija de un solo golpe._

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	14. La muy distinguida familia Black

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**14**

**La muy distinguida familia Black**

Grimmauld Place no era una de las mejores calles que uno pudiera encontrar en toda Inglaterra. Aunque el cielo anunciaba el inicio de la noche, el escenario parecía ser el mismo con o sin la luz del día. Las sucias fachadas de las casas circundantes, las ventanas rotas, la pintura se estaba cayendo de muchas de las puertas y los montones de basura que descansaban en varios de los peldaños delanteros eran lo que daban el toque desagradable a la vista de uno.

Pero eso no pareció impresionarle a ninguno de los cuatros niños que caminaban por la acera de esa calle.

—¿Dónde es Sirius?— preguntó James a su amigo.

Pero el muchacho no contestó. De hecho, no había casi nada desde que salieron de King Cross, durante el trayecto en el Autobús Noctámbulo -cuyo conductor era un loco vuelto en el volante- y desde el inicio de la calle. El niño con gafas no se limitó a preguntarle nada más. Ya sabia que su amigo no estaba muy contento de estar por allí y aunque todavía no comprobaba el porqué, se lo podía imaginar. Se dedicó a ver las casas contiguas como lo venían haciendo su mellizo y Thomas. Al llegar al numero once, Sirius se paró.

Estaban parados delante del número once; miró a la izquierda y vio el número diez, sin embargo a la derecha estaba el número trece.

—¿Dónde está el núme...? —empezó a preguntar Jimmy.

—Mi padre puso cada una de las medidas de seguridad conocidas por los magos. No ocupa sitio, así los muggles nunca podrían venir y llamar, incluso si quisieran hacerlo... —ladeo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Sería una pena para el pobre muggle. Vamos. Mi casa es el número doce.

Tan pronto habían alcanzado el lugar correspondiente al número doce de Grimmauld Place, una puerta surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes y unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado, desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Jimmy.

Los niños subieron los peldaños de piedra y se quedó de pie ante una puerta que acababa de materializarse. La aldaba plateada tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Sirius sacó su varita y golpeó una vez la puerta con ella. Se escuchó clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió y delante de ellos estaba un niño que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos.

—Al fin llegaste —dijo el niño a Sirius con una voz pedante—. Mamá está molesta contigo porque no viniste con nosotros en el tren.

—Regulus, déjame en paz ¿quieres? —dijo Sirius pasando por el umbral de la puerta junto con los demás. La casa estaba casi oscura y el vestíbulo solo era tenuemente iluminado por las tétricas luces de velas de un candelabro—. Generalmente disfruto más de la vida sin que me dirijas la palabra.

El niño lo fulminó con la mirada y miró a James, Jimmy y Thomas.

—¿Y éstos? —preguntó con desdén.

—¡Oye¡"Éstos" tienen nombre! —saltó James ofendido.

—Ni siquiera sabemos quién diablos eres tú para que nos hables de ese modo —añadió Jimmy.

—¿Acaso este idiota no les ha hablado de mí? —preguntó el muchacho mirando maliciosamente a Sirius—. ¡Qué mal, Sirius¿Qué dirá mamá cuando se entere?

—¿Quieres decírselo¡Anda, díselo! —lo incitó Sirius molesto—. ¡Ganas no te faltan¡Siempre has sido el sobón¿Por qué no vas en este instante, eh?

—Porque no es necesario —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius palideció un poco pero la expresión molesta de su rostro no se alejó al ver a la mujer que estaba detrás de él. Tenia el cabello negro como el de Sirius y el niño pedante que los había recibido pero la expresión de su rostro era como si estuviera parada delante de un objeto insignificante. El niño sonrió con maldad y se alejó.

—Madre —musitó Sirius.

—Te he dicho varias veces que estas fechas sólo se reúne la familia —dijo la señora mirando con la misma mirada de desprecio que el niño a los mellizos y a Thomas.

—Chicos, les presento a mi "querida" madre y a mi "amable y estimado" hermano Regulus—dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Te estoy hablando, Sirius... —dijo la señora Black con severidad.

—Como diga, madre —contestó Sirius sin darle importancia pasando delante de ella—. Vamos, muchachos...

—¡Mocoso del demonio! —masculló la mujer cogiendo a Sirius de las orejas y jalándolo hacia delante de ella—. ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan altanero con tu padre y conmigo¡Eres una desgracia!

—¡Ustedes son mi desgracia! —saltó el muchacho furioso alejándose de ella—. ¿Quién te has creído para tocarme de esa manera¡Ni aunque seas mi madre te lo permito!

—¿Qué estás diciendo...? —dijo la mujer alzando la mano para golpearlo, mientras los mellizos y Thomas miraban atónitos aquella escena; pero la muñeca fue retenida en el aire por un hombre—. ¡Suéltame, Orión¿No ves que estoy enseñándole a respetar a su madre a este chiquillo?

—Walburga, querida¿no estás viendo que tenemos invitados delante? —dijo Orión a la señora Black con una sonrisa fingida mirando a James, Jimmy y Thomas, mientras sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer.

—¿Esos mocosos¡Pero, si ni siquiera deberían estar aquí!

—No puedes ser más estúpida¿verdad? —musitó el hombre—. Ellos son de la familia Potter.

La señora Black miró sorprendida a su captor y relajó la expresión de su rostro mientras el hombre la soltaba.

—Disculpen a mi esposa y la hostil bienvenida de mi hijo menor—les dijo Orión con la misma sonrisa fingida—. Soy Orión Black y ellos son mi esposa Walburga y Regulus Black. Me da gusto que Sirius tenga amigos de nuestra clase y que vengan a visitarnos —miró a Thomas con desdén—... Me temo que no nos conocemos, muchacho. ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—¿Es necesario decirlo? —preguntó Thomas mirándolo fulminante.

—Sí —respondio Orion reteniendole la mirada.

—Soy Thomas Altair Ryddle —masculló el niño—. ¿Le suena el apellido?

—¿Ryddle? —exclamó Walburga con desprecio—. ¡Un sangre sucia!

—Yo creo que si conocieras a su padre no dirías lo mismo, madre—le espetó Sirius.

Walburga miró extrañada a su hijo, mientras el señor Black miraba a Thomas pensativo.

—¡Estoy cansado! —dijo Sirius estirándose—. Si no les importa, quiero descansar y mis amigos también. ¿No les importa, verdad¡No, no les importa! —dijo antes que sus padres replicaran—. Nos vemos en la cena. Vamos, muchachos dormirán en mi habitación porque quien sabe que les pueden hacer estos locos. Háganme un favor¿quieren? —se dirigió a sus padres—: Encierren a Regulus con Kreacher porque no quiero que venga a molestarnos y si Bellatrix está aquí, también enciérrenla a ella ¿vale? —gritó mientras se alejaba.

—¡Ese muchacho no nos respeta, Orión! —refunfuñó la señora Black a su esposo pero éste no dijo nada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? Nada, nada en especial. Ese chico Ryddle... Me recuerda a una persona.

—¿A quien puede recordarte ese sangre sucia? —preguntó su mujer.

Su esposo la miró por unos instantes y dijo:

—Nada en especial, mujer... Dentro de un rato vendrá toda la familia... y ese ocioso elfo domestico no ha hecho nada para la cena ¡Kreacher!

Se oyó un chasquido y un viejo elfo doméstico apareció delante de la pareja. Su piel semejaba ser varias veces más grande que él y aunque era calvo, tenía una cantidad de pelo blanco que crecía en sus largas orejas de murciélago. Sus ojos eran de un gris sanguinolento y acuoso y su nariz era larga y con forma de hocico. Excepto por el trapo asqueroso que llevaba atado alrededor de la cintura, estaba completamente desnudo. El elfo hizo una reverencia delante de ellos.

—¡Quiero que empieces preparar la comida y dejar todo listo para cuando lleguen los invitados¿Está claro?

—Sí, amo —dijo el elfo y miró los baúles.

—También llevaras esos baúles al dormitorio de Sirius.

—¿Al dormitorio del amo Sirius? —preguntó el elfo con desdén.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó Orión mirándolo severamente.

—Ninguno, amo —se apresuró el elfo—. Kreacher llevará los baúles al dormitorio del amo Sirius aunque éste sea un desagradecido y mal hijo que insulta a la noble familia Black.

Y de un chasquido, desapareció.

—Yo también me alistaré. No quiero que mi hermano y Druella me vean asi.

Y se alejó de ese lugar. Dejando a su esposo con sus pensamientos.

—Sylvia... —musitó el señor Black.

* * *

Después de subir por una lúgubremente iluminada por las velas de los candelabros antiguos que estaban en la pared, pasaron por delante de una hilera de cabezas de elfos domésticos, que estaban enmarcadas en placas en la pared. 

—¿Qué...? —empezó a preguntar Thomas.

—No preguntes —contesto Sirius.

Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación cuya manija tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente. Sirius abrió la puerta y penetraron al dormitorio.

—_Incendio_ —susurró en medio de la penumbra, unas llamas azules salieron disparadas de la varita y fueron a parar en un par de velas que estaban en el candelabro del techo y que a diferencia de las que había por toda la casa iluminaban todo el dormitorio.

Los mellizos y Thomas entraron a la habitación miraron todo a su alrededor mientras que Sirius se recostaba perezosamente en la cama adoselada que estaba en un rincón del cuarto, al lado de la ventana. parecía que habían entrado al dormitorio de un noble del siglo XVII. Sirius se incorporó y sonrió:

—Supongo que nunca pensaron que yo dormía en un lugar como este¿verdad?.

—Bueno, a comparación con nuestra habitación, el tuyo es como ir un dormitorio antiguo y uno de nobles —contestó Jimmy.

—Esto no es más que el capricho de mis padres —dijo el muchacho con indiferencia—. Ellos creen que ser un Black es pertenecer a la nobleza, claro que nobleza es lo que menos tiene esta familia. Esperen un momento... —dijo de pronto sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el enorme ropero que estaba al frente de la cama—. _¡Cistem Aperio!_

Las puertas del ropero se abrieron estridentemente y un elfo domestico salio disparado por los aires, cayendo a los pies de su atacante. Sirius lo miro con frialdad y sin dejar de apuntarlo le dijo:

—¿Hasta cuando vas a aprender a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Kreacher?

El elfo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio mientras se levantaba lentamente.

—¿Asi que me estabas espiando detrás del ropero para después contarle a la arpía de tu ama todos los improperios que he dicho contra ella, eh? —lo acusó—. Supongo que eso te lo enseñó la estúpida de Bellatrix. ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido para no darme cuenta que estabas aquí?

—El amo me pidió que trajera los baúles de los mocosos y el sangre sucia que habían llegado con usted.

—¡Mide tus palabras cuando te dirijas a ellos, en especial a Thomas, Kreacher! —rugió Sirius apuntando la varita al cuello del elfo—. Y ya que estás aquí... Quiero que hagas tres replicas de mi cama para mis amigos que se quedaran a dormir aquí.

El elfo entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Tres camas adoseladas aparecieron en cada rincón del enorme dormitorio

—¡Ahora vete de aquí y no entres cuando estemos aquí¡No es una advertencia sino una orden!

—Viene cuando quiere a la casa y quiere dar órdenes —murmuró entre dientes el elfo.

—¡Ya te oí, Kreacher! —vociferó el muchacho—. ¡Y te puedo dar las órdenes que a mí se me antoje porque aunque no lo quieras soy tu amo!

El elfo le lanzó una última mirada de rencor antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó James mirando a Sirius—. Ese carácter no lo conocía, Sirius.

—Es el carácter que uno adquiere al venir a esta casa —contestó el muchacho echándose de nuevo a la cama—. Lo peor de todo es que todavía sé exactamente porque estoy aquí en ves de estar en Hogwarts disfrutando las vacaciones de fin de año.

—¡Ya veo porque no querías que viniéramos! —dijo Thomas echándose en su cama—. Tus padres son... —pero se calló antes de terminar.

—¡No te preocupes en reprimirlo¡Yo opino lo mismo que tú, amigo! —dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo—. Mas bien, disculpa por el mal momento y por la sandez que te dijo Kreacher.

—No hay problema —dijo Thomas devolviéndole la sonrisa—. La recompensa llegará cuando veamos a tu prima Andrómeda.

—¡Ah¿Así que por eso vinieron? —inquirió Sirius mirándolos con malicia mientras los tres asentían fervorosamente—. ¡Ya es dije que Andrómeda tiene novio!

—¡No importa! —dijo Jimmy recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca—. No somos celosos.

—Además, siempre queda la esperanza de que termine con él y se sucumba a mi carisma —dijo James sonriendo.

—¡Hey! —saltaron su hermano y Thomas. Sirius soltó una carcajada que fue interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a todos.

Una muchacha de cabellos oscuros, tez pálida pero considerablemente hermosa iluminó más que la luz de las velas la habitación con su sonrisa, al ver su primo en ese lugar.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza haciendo que el aludido estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire—. ¡Me da tanto gusto que hayas llegado! —sonrió al soltarlo.

—A mí también... me da gusto de verte... Andrómeda —contestó Sirius tratando de recuperar el aire que le fue negado por unos minutos por Andrómeda y su efusivo abrazo—. No sé si recordaras a mis amigos —los señaló, quienes habían aprovechado la sorpresa para arreglarse rápidamente—. Los Potter y Thomas Ryddle.

—Me da tanto gusto volverlos a ver —sonrió la muchacha que derritió a los tres.

—Creamos que el gusto es más nuestro —contestó Jimmy embelezado.

—Ahora que estás aquí, Andrómeda —empezó a decir Sirius con un tono de voz preocupado—. ¿Qué era esa importante noticia que le tenías que dar a toda la familia y de la cual necesitabas mi apoyo?

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció de pronto, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus parpados.

—¡Oh, primo! —abrazó de nuevo al muchacho mientras empezaba a sollozar. Los mellizos y Thomas miraron mal a su amigo que se estaba ganando los emotivos abrazos de aquella hermosa joven—. ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado¡Necesito que me apoyes¡Eres el único a quien puedo confiarle esto!

—¿Qué pasa Andrómeda? —preguntó Sirius separándola un poco ignorando las miradas celosas de sus amigos—. ¿Por qué lloras? —la muchacha no respondió—. ¡Vamos! No me dejes con esta incertidumbre¡dímelo!

La muchacha se alejó de la mirada de su primo y caminó hacia la ventana sin mirar nada.

—¿Recuerdas a mi novio Ted?

—¿El chico con el que salías durante tu ultimo curso en Hogwarts? Claro, si veían muy bien juntos. —contestó Sirius.

—Pues... él me ha pedido que me... case con él

Sirius miró inmediatamente a sus amigos que tenían la expresión de haber escuchado una terrible noticia.

—¿Y? —inquirió James sospechando la respuesta.

—Acepte...

Sirius trató de reprimir una carcajada al ver las caras de desilusión que adquirían los mellizos y Thomas, que parecían que el mundo se les había acabado.

—Yo no le veo lo malo —dijo Sirius sin importándole la mirada asesina de sus amigos—. Aún no entiendo porque lloras.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó la muchacha volviéndose a él—. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomara la familia al enterarse?

Sirius cambió de expresión inmediatamente.

—Te mataran —contestó el muchacho muy preocupado—. Tío Cygnus y tía Duella no aceptaran tu unión de él.

—Lo sé.

—¿y si lo sabias porque no le dijiste que no?

—¡Porque no puedo! —saltó la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Thomas metiéndose en la conversación—. Es una simple frase. Mejor dicho, un monosílabo. No le dolerá si se lo dices y te vas corriendo.

—Es que en verdad no puedo, muchachos —dijo Andrómeda sentándose en una de las camas—. Estoy enamorada de él y no quiero hacerle eso. Lo mataría.

—Pero tus padres te mataran a ti si no lo haces —dijo Jimmy.

—Además, existen muchos chicos en el mundo para ti—dijo James—. Bueno, tres para ser exactos.

Andrómeda sonrió ligeramente mientras Sirius se acercaba a ella.

—Dime por qué no puedes decirle que no, Andrómeda. Debe haber otro motivo. Lo sospecho.

—Pues porque...

—¿Asi que ya estás aquí, mocoso?

Todos los presentes se volvieron a la puerta. Una rubia de mirada frívola los miraba con desprecio mientras jugueteaba con su cabello apoyada en la puerta.

—¿A ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, Narcisa? — dijo fríamente Sirius—. Por si no lo sabias tengo visitas.

—Si puedes llamar visitas a un sangre sucia y a unos mocosos traidores a la sangre, entonces para mí estás solo.

Los aludidos le echaron unas miradas fulminantes.

—No me miren asi, Potter —dijo Narcisa—. Si no fueran tan condescendientes con los muggles, se ganarían mi respeto.

—¡Oh, eso nos encantaría! —exclamó Jimmy con sarcasmo y una voz chillona—. Estoy seguro que muchas chicas sangre puras quieren ser como tú, Narcisa.

—Pues sí, pero ninguna tiene la belleza ni la perfección que yo poseo aunque sean puras —contestó Narcisa con arrogancia—En fin. Eso no importa. Tía Walburga quiere que bajes con tus amigos, porque la familia ya llegó. Y lo digo también por ti, Andrómeda.

—Ya bajamos, Cissy —le respondió su hermana enjugando discretamente sus lagrimas mientras su hermana se alejaba de la habitación agitando se cabello.

—Ninguna tiene la belleza ni la perfección que yo poseo aunque sean puras —dijo Jimmy con voz chillona agitando un cabello largo imaginario—. ¡Claro¡La belleza y perfección que tiene un excremento de doxy!

Todos se rieron del comentario de Jimmy, incluso Andrómeda.

—Será mejor que bajemos. A tus padres no les gusta esperar.

—Pero Andrómeda —dijo Sirius—, aún no hemos terminado...

—No te preocupes por eso, Sirius —le tomó las manos—. ¡Por favor¡Prométeme que me apoyaras pase lo que pase!

El muchacho notó el tono desesperado de la voz de su prima y asintió. La joven sonrió y le besó en las mejillas.

—¡Nosotros también te apoyaremos! —dijeron los tres muchachos que los acompañaban esperanzados de recibir un premio igual.

—Muchas gracias —exclamó la joven agradecida regalándoles una sonrisa y saliendo del dormitorio.

Mientras los mellizos y Thomas suspiraban embelezados mirando a la puerta, Sirius todavía seguía presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder ese día.

* * *

Cuando los chicos bajaron a cenar, se encontraron con todos los Black sentados en una enorme mesa iluminada por dos candelabros en forma de serpientes en la mesa, mirándolos con desdén, a excepción de Andrómeda y de un hombre de mirada calida, la cual contrastaba con las gélidas miradas de los demás presentes. Los mellizos y Thomas se sintieron incómodos al sentir las miradas frías sobre ellos pero Sirius no parecía apenado. Se sentó al lado de su padre y tres sillas vacías que los mellizos y Thomas no tardaron en ocupar. 

—Bueno, después de esperar a Sirius y sus amigos —dijo Walburga—,ya podemos comer. ¡Kreacher! —el elfo apreció delante de ellos—. Sirve la comida por favor.

El elfo hizo una reverencia delante de su ama, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Al instante, los platos que había frente a los presentes estuvieron llenos de comida: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, papas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y un enorme pavo al horno en medio del banquete.

—Disfruten de la cena —invitó Walburga a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa. Y un sonido de cubiertos se escuchó en ese momento.

—Tu cara me parece conocida de algún lado muchacho —dijo de pronto el anciano que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa a Thomas.

Ni bien se dio cuenta de ello, Thomas adoptó una expresión de defensa ante una nueva afrenta que pudiera surgir.

—No creo que haya oído mi nombre, señor.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, Arcturus —intervino Walburga mirando con desprecio a Thomas—. Este muchacho tiene apellido muggle.

—No por tu nombre, muchacho— dijo el viejo ignorando el comentario de Walburga—. Sino por tus ojos, tu cabello... Dime muchacho¿conoces a la familia Smith?

Los mellizos y Sirius miraron a su amigo con extrañeza. Thomas respondió:

—Smith es mi apellido materno. Mi madre se llamaba Sylvia Smith.

Para sorpresa de los muchachos y la de Thomas. Arcturus sonrió mientras que los rostros de los padres de Sirius se ponían pálidos.

—¡Claro¡Esos ojos son reconocibles! El hijo de la hermosa Sylvia Smith.

—Señor, yo creo que está confundido —empezó a decir Thomas mirando al anciano sonreír—. Mi madre era hija de lo que ustedes llaman repugnantes muggles. No debieron conocerla.

El anciano soltó una carcajada mirando al padre de Sirius.

—¡Hija de muggles¿Así que Hepzibah cumplió con lo que le había amenazado a Sylvia, eh?

Thomas miró confundido al anciano. Vio a los padres de Sirius y notó algo raro. Al escuchar el nombre de Sylvia Smith, el rostro de la señora Black se tensionaba de la rabia mientras miraba a su esposo como miraba a Thomas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto.

—Explíqueme que no entiendo.

—Tu madre era la hija de Jeroban Smith, tu abuelo. Jeroban y yo éramos amigos de colegio¿verdad Pollux? —le dijo al otro anciano que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, quien escuchaba con una fría sonrisa en los labios lo que explicaba Arcturus.

—Completamente, Arcturus—corroboró Pollux—. Además, nunca hubo una hermosa deidad que la ya difunta Sylvia Smith.

—¡Papá, por favor! —masculló Walburga harta.

—No hay que ser celosa, Walburga, querida —dijo el hombre que estaba al frente de ella—. Sylvia era hermosa y eso tu marido lo sabia muy bien¿no, cuñado?

Orión Black no se atrevía a hablar. Seguía mirando a Thomas como la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida.

—Cómo que esto se está poniendo muy fuerte¿no? —susurró Jimmy a su hermano, quien asentía lentamente.

—Cygnus tiene razón —prosiguió Arcturus—. Pero era fue una lastima la muerte de Jeroban. Nadie lo lamento tanto como Pollux y yo. Fue como perder a un hermano.

—Y la pequeña Sylvia, a sus seis años, se quedó huérfana y al cuidado de Hepzibah, la hermana de Jeroban, quien la cuidó como su hija —continuó Pollux—; pero era una muchacha desobediente como cierto nieto que tenemos aquí —miró de reojo a Sirius, quien no se inmutó ante el comentario—. Tenía amigos muggles que denigraban la belleza que adquiría mientras crecía.

—Y cuando fue una diosa de diecisiete años tanto Hepzibah y yo sabíamos que tenía una edad adecuada para casarse y tener una familia respetable: Por ello, acordamos que se tenía que casar con un Black.

—¡Arcturus, por favor! —exclamó Walburga muerta de la rabia—. ¡No sigas!

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Thomas sin importarle el comentario la señora Black.

—La comprometí con mi hijo Orión —respondió Arcturus sin importarle el semblante de su nuera.

Thomas miró al señor Black que no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Así que su madre había estado comprometida a ese hombre? No sabia que podía ser peor: ser el hijo de Tom Ryddle, el mago más tenebroso de los tiempos; o haber sido hijo de Orión Black. Ninguno de los pretendientes les gustaba.

—¡Vaya¡No sabia que mi padre había tenido un compromiso antes! —exclamó Sirius mirando con diversión a sus padres—. No me sorprendería, conociendo a mamá...

—¡Sirius, cállate! —exclamó Walburga furiosa—. ¡Y todo esto es ridículo¿Por qué recordar a esa mujer de nuevo¡Ella ya tiene una familia, Orión¡Y deja de ver a ese muchacho como si fuera esa mujer!

—Tranquilízate, hermana —dijo Cygnus divertido—. Sylvia tiene a su hijo y eso ya lo sabemos. Pero nunca es desagradable recordarla. Al contrario es muy placentero.

Thomas se comía las ganas de gritarle a toda esa familia que dejaran de hablar así de su madre, pero en vez de ello, dijo:

—¿Qué paso después?

—La insensata no quería un matrimonio a la fuerza, según como lo llamaba ella —continuó Arcturus—. Quería casarse con alguien que realmente amara y se fue de la casa ese mismo día, dejando la palabra en la boca de tu tía abuela. Yo no iba a tolerar esa altanería, pero Orión sí parecía prendado de ella y no era de menos, siendo ella tan hermosa. Trató de ganarse su confianza y ser su amigo, pero ni con ello logró que ella lo amara. Hepzibah murió al año siguiente, todo parece que la mató su elfina Hokey; pero la ingrata de tu madre no quiso recibir la herencia ni casarse con Orión. Trabajó como pobre en un bar de mala muerte en la parte más oscura de Hogsmeade. Lo ultimo que supimos de ella es que se fugó con un tipo sin importarle la vida tranquila y venerable que le ofrecía mi hijo —el anciano ladeó la cabeza —. Orión se casó con mi sobrina Walburga al mes, para recuperar el tiempo desperdiciado en Sylvia. Tonta. Nunca supe que le pasó. Lo último que sé ahora de ella eres tú, su hijo.

Thomas fijó la mirada en su plato. No sabia que decir, solo que sentía mucha rabia por el tipo de personas con las cuales había conocido su madre en toda su joven vida. Su tía Hepzibah, los Black y el más odiado: Tom...

—¿Y como está ella? —preguntó por fin Orión sin importarle la mirada dolida que su esposa le ofrecía.

—Murió —musitó Thomas recordando el dolor que había sentido aquel día funesto y sin ver la mirada melancólica del señor Black —. La mataron una tarde en nuestra casa. Desde ese entonces, empecé a vivir con mi padre.

—Tu padre —repitió Arcturus sin importarle la expresión desvastada de su hijo y los ojos brillantes de la ira que tenia su nuera —. Ese hijo de muggles¿cómo se llamaba?

—Ryddle —soltó con rencor —. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Los dos ancianos miraron con ojos muy abiertos al muchacho. James, Jimmy y Sirius sonrieron levemente. Los demás Black se extrañaron ante ese comportamiento pero no preguntaron.

—Ya veo —musitó Arcturus impresionado —. Asi que, después de todo, Sylvia no hizo una mala elección...

Thomas no quiso refutarle al abuelo Black acerca a lo que el consideraba "no hacer una mala elección". Estaba asimilando toda la historia acerca de su madre. Miró de reojo a la señora Walburga, quien lo miraba como si fuera su peor enemigo, pues desde que habían empezado hablar de su madre, la expresión de asesina en serie no se había alejado de su rostro al verlo a él. Notó como miraba con cólera a su esposo que empezó a comer con una expresión demolida. Parecía que había sufrido mucho al oír que su madre había muerto, pero por doloroso que eso pudiera causarle a cualquiera, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que no se casaron —dijo Cygnus sonriendo con malignidad—. Lo sabia. No dejaría que ninguna de mis hijas se fugara con un hombre antes de haberse casado y que no tuviera una dote que ofrecerle.

—Pero¿si una de ellas estuviera enamorada de ese hombre? —empezó a decir Andrómeda con expresión ofendida.

—¡Por favor! —bufó Cygnus —. ¡Ya oíste la historia de la madre de este chiquillo! La insensata rechazó a tu tío por irse con un hombre que ni siquiera se hizo cargo de ella y su hijo.

—¡Pero ella lo amaba! —saltó Andrómeda con las mejillas encendidas de la cólera —. ¡No le importó lo que dijeran los demás, ella lo amaba! Y si ese hombre que dices que no dejarías que tus hijas nos comprometamos la amara¿la dejarías casarse con él?

—¡Qué ridiculeces estás hablando? —saltó Cygnus —. ¡Por supuesto que no¡El amor no existe en este mundo, solamente en ese estúpido libro _Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm_¡Mis hijas tienen que casarse con hombres de su misma clase y posición¡Yo primero las mataría antes de verlas casadas con un sangre sucia pobre!

—¡La cantidad de galeones y la pureza de sangre no tiene nada que ver en una relación de pareja, padre¡Si dos personas se aman, pueden casarse¡Es un derecho!

—No para los Black, niña tonta —intervino el abuelo Pollux —. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a la sucia traidora a la sangre de tu tía Isla Black¡Se casó con un repugnante muggle llamado Bob Hitchens, desprestigiando a nuestra honorable familia por su desfachatez¡La muy estúpida salió embarazada de un muggle! Ella fue la hermana de mi padre pero no era excusa. Mi abuelo Phineas la botó de la casa como lo que era: una asquerosa traidora a la sangre.

—¡La tía Isla estaba enamorada de ese hombre! —gritó Andrómeda.

—¿Y porque defiendes tanto a esa traidora? —preguntó su padre mirándola fijamente. La muchacha se calló inmediatamente pero eso no tranquilizó al padre —. ¿DIME POR QUÉ! —rugió.

—¡Porque estoy embarazada!

Todos los presentes soltaron los tenedores ocasionando un ruido estrepitoso en el comedor. Todos estaban atónitos, incluso los mellizos y Thomas, quienes habían había escuchado la discusión de padre e hija como algo normal (los tres ya se estaban acostumbrando al ambiente hostil de la familia Black) se quedaron boquiabiertos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la muchacha se tapó la boca mirando a su primo Sirius suplicante, pero éste no podía decir nada.

Cygnus estaba atónito como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado y no solo ella sino la mujer que estaba a su costado se había puesto pálida como la nieve. Ella debía ser la esposa de Cygnus. Después de un incomodo silencio, Andrómeda se levantó sin decir nada e iba irse a su dormitorio pero Cygnus ya se había recuperado de la impresión.

—¿De quién es ese bebé?

La muchacha no respondió.

—¿DIME DE QUIÉN ES ESE MALDITO BEBÉ!

—Seguramente de ese sangre sucia de Tonks —dijo Narcisa mirando a su hermana con desprecio.

—¡Narcisa! —exclamó Andrómeda mirando a su hermana con estupor.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Cygnus con una voz mortal —. ¿ES CIERTO? —repitió, arrojando a un costado su silla y avanzando uno o dos pasos hacia la chica, quien estaba aterrorizada y retrocedía lentamente hasta que chocó contra la pared—. Mi hija, descendiente de la familia Black, la más notable familia de sangre pura que ha existido... ¿EMBARAZADA DE UN ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA!

Andrómeda era incapaz de hablar, presionándose contra la pared.

—¡TÚ, DESAGRADABLE Y ASQUEROSA RAMERA¡SUCIA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE! —rugió su padre, perdiendo el control volteando la cara de su hija de un solo golpe y arrojándola al piso.

Los muchachos saltaron de sus asientos. Sirius se puso delante de su prima, quien era auxiliada por Thomas y los mellizos. La joven tenia el labio partido y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su boca.

—¡No la vuelvas a tocar de ese modo! —le gritó Sirius.

—¡Walburga, dile a tu hijo que no se meta en estos asuntos! —rugió Cygnus sin dejar de mirarla con ojos asesinos a su hija.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Walburga furiosa, pues aún seguía resentida por la conversación anterior —. ¡Siéntate, nos estas avergonzando!

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius —. ¡Los únicos avergonzados somos Andrómeda y yo¡No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima, tío!

—¿Y que me vas a hacer, mocoso? — dijo el hombre avanzando hacia ellos.

Sirius sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —lo amenazó.

Cygnus se quedó impresionado por lo que su sobrino estaba haciendo, al defender a su prima, quien sollozaba patéticamente siendo abrazada por los tres niños que estaban al costado de ella.

—¡Que puede importarte una ramera como ella! —exclamó Narcisa con asco.

—¡Narcisa! —exclamó Andrómeda mirando con asombro a su hermana.

—¡Tú ya no eres mi hermana! —le espetó ella mirándola como si fuera estiércol —. ¡Dejaste de serlo desde que te revolcaste con ese asqueroso muggle¡No tienes ni la más mínima decencia¡Pero claro¿qué se podía esperar de una ramera como tú!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Sirius—. ¡La única ramera en esta casa eres tú, Narcisa¡Y mira quien habla de revolcarse cuando tu misma bailas desnuda para ese fracasado de Lucius Malfoy!

—¡Cómo te atreves! — gritó ella con las mejillas encendidas, pero su padre la miró duramente.

—¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde —musitó con furia mirando a Narcisa —. ¡En cuanto a ti! —se dirigió a Andrómeda—. ¡TIENES DOS HORAS PARA RECOGER TUS COSAS Y LARGARTE DE ESTA CASA CON TU BASTARDO¡PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI, DE TU MADRE Y DE TODA TU FAMILIA PUES HAZ MUERTO!

Sacó su varita. Sirius y los demás sostuvieron la suya, listos para el ataque, pero el hombre apuntó hacia la puerta que daba acceso al Salón —. ¡Incendio! —y una llama de fuego salio dispara de la varita y se perdió en la oscuridad del Salón.

¡LARGATE DE MI PRESENCIA¡VETE!

—¡Pero papá...! —exclamó Andrómeda corriendo hacia él pero Cygnus la empujó hacia Virus, quien la sostuvo para que no cayera.

—¡YO NO SOY TU PADRE!

Y sin decir nada más salió del comedor. Andrómeda sollozaba en los brazos de Sirius. Poco a poco los Black se alejaron de ese lugar sin dejar de verla con desprecio. Pollux pasó delante de ella y Andrómeda trató de hablarle:

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Ya no eres mi nieta, Andrómeda¡Tu bastardo y tú pueden irse al diablo!

Y se fue dejándola llorando. Las dos hermanas se alejaron escupiéndola. Ante ello, Jimmy cogió dos copas de cristal que estaban en la mesa, sacó su varita y exclamó:

—¡_Veraverto_! —la copa se transformó en dos ratas enormes —. _Wingardum Leviosa_ —las ratas empezaron a levitar y Jimmy se las puso en el cuello de las túnicas de las dos hermanas de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —fue el grito que se oyó por toda la casa. Thomas, James y Sirius aplaudían la diablura del mellizo sin gafas.

Andrómeda se incorporó de del suelo, enjugando las lágrimas y limpiándose con el pañuelo que los mellizos le habían ofrecido el labio.

—Muchas gracias por apoyarme, Sirius. Pero creo que ahora debemos despedirnos. Ya suponía que esto iba a pasar. Por eso ya había alistado mi baúl. Cuando se lo comente a Ted, quiso venir a afrontarlo conmigo pero yo sospechaba que papá podría matarlo. Y por lo que ha pasado, no estaba equivocada. Lo hubiera matado. Me iré ahora mismo de esta casa.

—¡Andrómeda, no! —exclamó el muchacho —. ¿A dónde iras?

—Viviré con Ted. La casa es de su tía pero ella se la ha dejado porque ha viajado a América. Estaré bien.

—Pero¿estás segura que esto no tiene solución? —preguntó Thomas.

Andrómeda sonrió tristemente, cogió un candelabro de la mesa e hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Se dirigió al Salón e iluminó un enorme tapiz.

Era un tapiz inmensamente viejo. No obstante, el hilo dorado con el que había sido bordado todavía brillaba bastante como para mostrarles un árbol familiar fechado hacia años atrás desde la edad media. Y en enormes letras en lo alto del tapete se leía:

_La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

_«Toujours pur»_

—¿Toujours pur?—preguntó James mirando a Sirius.

—Significa "siempre puro" —explicó Sirius con rudeza—. Este árbol te nuestra toda la familia Black. Desde la Edad Media hasta la actualidad.

—Toda la familia aparece aquí —musitó Andrómeda —. ¿ven esos agujeros? Son de todos aquellos que han traicionado a nuestra familia.

Los niños miraron todo el tapiz y sus ojos se detuvieron en un agujero recién quemado que estaba entre los nombre de Narcisa y Bellatrix.

—Todo ellos ya no podrán volver a ser llamados parientes nuestros. Yo ya fui destruida asi que no hay solución a esta discusión —dijo Andrómeda tristemente.

Los muchachos la miraron con tristeza.

—No tienes que apenarte por eso, muchacha —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron. El hombre de mirada calida que estaba en la mesa los miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh, tío Alphard¡Tú eres el único que me comprende! —musitó la muchacha abrazando a su tío.

—No te preocupes. Me dio impresionó la forma de como te enfrentaste a tu padre. Por eso quiero ayudarte.

—No, tío —rechazó la muchacha —. Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda. La familia lo repudiará si lo hace y yo no quiero hacerle eso, tío. Estaré bien tío, Sirius. Les escribiré a menudo.

El tío Alphard y Sirius se miraron algo preocupados. Andrómeda sólo sonrió y con un último abrazo salió del salón llevándose el candelabro.

—_Lumus_ —susurró el tío Alphard y una luz proveniente de la varita iluminó tenuemente el Salón—. Ha sido un día de navidad muy agitado, muchachos. Les sugiero que se vayan a dormir ya.

—¿Y pasar la noche escuchando las discusiones de mis padres y el recuerdo de la madre de Thomas; y del tío Cygnus con la tía Druella acerca que quién tiene la culpa de que Andrómeda haya salido encinta? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios—. No, gracias. Yo creo que mejor me regreso a Hogwarts pasar las vacaciones más tranquilo con los muchachos.

—¡Claro! —dijo James sonriente—. Siempre podemos jugar a una batalla de bolas de nieve o patinar sobre el calamar gigante¿verdad, chicos?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron Jimmy y Thomas al mismo tiempo.

El tío Alphard sonrió ante la ocurrencia de los muchachos. Pero una persona apareció detrás de ellos. Alphard se volvió y vio a su hermano Orión detrás de él. La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció al ver a su padre y adoptó una expresión más seria.

—¿Qué ocurre, padre? —preguntó hoscamente—. ¿Viene a recriminarme por defender a Andrómeda? Pues si es así, déjeme decirle que...

—No vengo a hablar contigo, Sirius —contestó Orión de inmediato—. Quiero hablar con tu amigo Thomas.

Sirius y los mellizos miraron a su amigo, quien asintió en señal de aprobación. Antes de irse, Sirius le preguntó a su padre:

—¿Puedo irme a Hogwarts con los demás? Yo sólo vine por Andrómeda ya ahora que ella ya no está quiero regresar al colegio.

—Está bien, pero mañana en la mañana —contestó Orión estoicamente—. Tu madre no estará con un muy buen humor en la mañana.

Sirius asintió mientras se alejaba del Salón con los muchachos, dejando a Thomas y a su padre en aquel Salón. El tío Alphard rompió el silencio entre ellos.

—Bueno, yo también me iré a dormir. Los dejo para que conversen a gusto.

Ni bien se fue Alphard, una oscuridad inundó la habitación. Orión sacó la varita y murmuró el hechizo iluminador, que los alumbró tenuemente.

—Sólo quiero decirte mi versión de la historia de tu madre...

—Tengo suficiente con lo que me contó su padre como para saber que mi madre estuvo rodeada de personajes desagradables desde su corta edad —respondió el muchacho.

—Es verdad —admitió el hombre—. Pero lo que dijo mi padre acerca de que tuve enamorado de tu madre es verdad.

Thomas lo miró. Al parecer al señor Black le dolía bastante recordar aquellos sucesos.

—Yo la conocí cuando nos presentaron para casarnos. Desde que la vi me enamoré de ella por su belleza y después de conocerla, por su carisma y su bondad.

—Ella siempre fue muy buena —susurró Thomas recordándola.

—Y tú heredaste sus grandes rasgos. El cabello rubio y los ojos celestes como los tenia ella, a excepción de la forma de mirar, supongo que es de tu padre —lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto toque de rencor.

—Del mal nacido de mi padre —le corrigió con furia.

—Yo siempre la ame. Por eso cuando dijo que no quería casarse a la fuerza, trate de hacerme su amigo y ganarme su confianza. Si ella hubiera sido una muggle o una sangre sucia, no me hubiera importado. Yo la amaba que no me hubiera importado desaparecer del tapiz familiar por amarla como lo hacia. Sin embargo, ella nunca me vio con la misma mirada que yo le tenía. Siempre fui un amigo para ella a pesar de manifestarle mi amor. Me dolió bastante cuando vino una noche a la casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios diciéndome que había conocido a un hombre maravilloso y que se iría con él. Es imposible describir toda la rabia, celos y dolor que sentí en esos instantes.

Thomas notó como cerraba los puños con fuerza.

—Le replique e incluso le suplique que no se vaya, pero ella me dijo que le había entregado su virtud y su amor esa noche, así que con el corazón destrozado deje que se fuera. A la semana siguiente, mi padre y mi tío Pollux acordaron mi boda con Walburga y yo no puse reparos. No me importaba nada. Tal vez por eso que Walburga me repudió por haberla tomado como premio de consolación y que todavía siguiera pensando en Sylvia. Con el tiempo, me volvi como mi familia. Primando la pureza de sangre ante cualquier sentimiento.

Lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

—Dime¿cómo era ella contigo y con ese hombre?

—Tom la dejó antes de que yo naciera porque nunca lo conocí hasta ella murió.

El señor Black lanzó una maldición.

—Pero sé que mi madre lo amó siempre y a su vez ella siempre me quiso. Siempre decía que el único hombre en su vida era yo —sonrió al recordar esas palabras—. Ella fue mi amiga durante toda mi infancia y mi niñez, porque yo no tenía ningún amigo. Todos me veían como un bicho raro por ser un mago. Pero no me importaba, yo tenia a mi madre y ella me amaba como lo que era —fijo su mirada en las manos de su receptor—. Murió sin saber cómo ni porqué y al instante apareció Tom y arruinó mi vida.

—¿Lo odias? —preguntó Orión.

—Odiarlo es poco —respondió Thomas—. Es el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Y aún no entiendo como mi madre pudo fijarse en un hombre como él.

Thomas se enjugó las lágrimas con rapidez.

—Debo irme. Mañana iré con los chicos a Hogwarts porque yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí. Su esposa me miraba como si fuera una asesina y no quiero que esa calificación se cumpla mañana, ahora que sabe que soy el hijo de la mujer que odia.

Thomas se alejó del Salón sin decir una sola palabra, pero antes que desapareciera por la puerta, Orión le dijo:

—Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en este tapiz, muchacho; junto con tu madre.

Thomas no dijo nada y salió del Salón.

* * *

La noche del día siguiente, habían llegado al colegio gracias al Autobús Noctámbulo que lo manejaba un conductor muy loco. Al llegar se pusieron a jugar en la nieve y patinar en el lago, como James había sugerido en la casa de los Black. Thomas les comentó sobre la conversación con el padre de Sirius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en decir que eso pertenecía al pasado y que fue lío de sus padres. Después de divertirse todo el día y de haber digerido la suculenta cena de Pascua en el Gran Comedor, decidieron echarse una partida de naipes explosivos al lado del crepitar del fuego de la chimenea en la Sala Común de la torre Gryffindor. Los regalos aún no habían sido abiertos, pero eso no parecía interesarle tanto en esos momentos. Después de ganar todas las partidas, James Potter soltó un gran bostezo. 

—¡Estoy cansado de ganar! Jueguen ustedes, perdedores. Este feliz ganador se va a dormir.

Sirius, Jimmy y Thomas le arrojaron sus pantuflas mientras se el mellizo con gafas se iba al dormitorio de chicos.

—¡Envidiosos! —les gritó desde la puerta del dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó a su cama adoselada y descendió las sabanas para meterse en ellas. Pero cuando dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada...

—¡Auch! —se quejó adolorido, mirando sobre donde había puesto la cabeza. Sacó la almohada y de la funda cayó el libro de _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos _cuyapasta era muy dura—. ¿Quién fue el que puso esto aquí?

Cogió el libro y vio una nota que estaba adherida en la primera hoja del libro.

_El trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es para la segunda semana después de las vacaciones, Potter. ¡Deja de pensar en juegos y ponte a hacer las tareas de una buena vez! _

_L. Evans. _

—Pues para odiarme, se preocupa mucho por mí —sonrió el muchacho con un raro sentimiento de felicidad en el pecho al pensar que la pelirroja pensaba en él—. Bueno, sólo porque es navidad, echémosle una leída.

Abrió el libro y leyó la parte de los Hombre Lobos.

**HOMBRES LOBOS**

**Clasificación: **XXXXX

_Los hombres lobos viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que surgieron en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobos sólo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. El único rasgo humano que estas criaturas poseen son las pupilas de los ojos. Por lo demás, es completamente un animal irracional de caza indiscriminada. No se conoce ninguna cura. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transforma en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal u cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias. Cuando no tiene victima, se muerde a si mismo generando horribles heridas en el ser humano cuando se transforma. Es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa. _

Obviamente, esta clasificación se aplica cuando el hombre lobo sufre la metamorfosis. Cuando no hay luna llena, el hombre lobo es tan inofensivo como cualquier otra persona.

James bostezó pensando en lo que había leído. Hombres lobos¿cómo si no hubiera tenido bastante con el hombre lobo que estaba en el bosque prohibido aquella noche que fue a seguir a Remus?

En ese momento una luz que desaparecía toda la oscuridad surgió en su mente; y volvió a leer el texto. A medida que leía su rostro adquiría una palidez impresionante.

—«Cuando no tiene victima, se muerde a si mismo generando horribles heridas en el ser humano cuando se transforma».

Recordólas heridas de la espalda de Remus dizques provocados por una mala caída de las escaleras.

—«El único rasgo humano que estas criaturas poseen son las pupilas de los ojos»

¡Esos ojos¡Claro que le recordaban a alguien!

—«Por lo demás, es completamente un animal irracional de caza indiscriminada...».

Miró la ventana, la luna lleva iluminaba todo el castillo y penetraba por las ventanas empañadas de frío al dormitorio.

"_¿También iras con nosotros a la casa de Sirius? _

—_No puedo. Mi madre ha estado muy delicada y debo ir a verla. Creo que para las fiestas se pondrá mal"_

—¡Era por eso¡Por eso no pudo venir!... ¡Oh, no! —musitó en medio ese recuerdo y saltó de su cama corriendo hacia la Sala Común.

Los muchachos seguían jugando a los naipes explosivos y desde que se había ido James, Jimmy tenía la ventaja. El muchacho sonreía maliciosamente, muy concentrado en su jugada y estaba a punto de ganar cuando…

—¡Chicos!

Las cartas saltaron de las mano de su mellizo explotando en el aire.

—¡James! —le recriminó su hermano —. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa¡Estuve a punto de ganar…!

—¡Remus es un licántropo! —soltó el mellizo sin gafas.

—¡… a este par de perdedores…¿QUÉ! —exclamó Jimmy atónito y al mismo tiempo con Thomas y Sirius.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Al fin! Como lo prometido es deuda¡aquí está el capitulo 14¡Esta es la primera vez que termino un capitulo en menos de un mes¡No saben como las ideas que se me ocurrían mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo! Primero, la relación entre Hepzibah Smith con Sylvia, la relación entre Orión y la madre de Thomas, la discusión de Andrómeda con su padre... ¡Ah, no saben como me gusta cuando se me ocurre todas las ideas sucesivamente mientras redacto!

Ahora sí, me temo que por un tiempo no me van a volver a ver (Los merodeadores¡Yeeeee!) porque tengo que estudiar para mi examen de admisión que cada día que pasa está muy próximo. Así que no me podré dedicar a escribir tan seguido. Sí, sé que esto es una maldad porque hasta donde lo he dejado, todo el mundo que lee este fic querrá saber que le pasara a Remus; pero como expone Pierre Corneille, dramaturgo francés del Neoclasicismo, en sus obras: El deber y el honor ante todo. ¡Me lo dirá a mí! Que termine con mi enamorado por eso. ¡Pero bueno! La recompensa será grande... Espero...

Ya saben, para críticas, comentarios, chiste, amenazas de muerte menos declaraciones de amor, mandadme un review.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Dany Elric-Ryddle:** Gracias por tu review. Yo tambien opinó lo mismo que tú acerca de Sirius. Sigue escribiendome.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 15: La Historia de un Licántropo.**

—_¡Chicos, ya llegue! —dijo Remus entrando a la habitación sonriente. _

_Pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver los ojos de sus amigos en él. Estaban los cinco parados frente a él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un enorme delito. _

—_¿Que les pasa? —preguntó el muchacho nervioso. _

—_Queremos hablar contigo, Remus —dijo Thomas con los brazos cruzados. _

—_¿Hablar?... No entiendo... ¿De qué?_

—_De tus extrañas desapariciones cada mes —respondió James sacando la varita — , durante las noches de Luna Llena. _

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	15. La historia de un Licántropo

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**15**

**La Historia de un Licántropo.**

Luna llena.

Aquel astro brillante que emanaba una tenue luz blanca en medio de la oscura noche. Testigo de amantes y juramentos de amor, compañera de animales nocturnos, pero para alguien como él, ella era una enemiga eterna...

Un aullido se oyó en medio de la oscuridad, el último de la noche que dejaba paso al día. Un día sin luna, un día que hacia que ese ser se llene de alivio, calma, sosiego... Las estrellas, eternas compañeras de ese astro odioso, se despedían del cielo y el firmamento de aquel mes invernal se aclaraba poco a poco. Sí, el dia ya estaba apareciendo en Hogsmeade y con él desaparecía una maldición.

Poco a poco, el hocico fue reduciéndose, las garras encogiéndose, la columna enderezándose mientras el pelo que la cubría junto con todo el cuerpo, iba desapareciendo. El gruñido poco a poco se convertía en un grito humano. Pero a pesar de sufrir esa metamorfosis, el ser monstruoso que habitaba en él, no quería irse, por lo que mordió, rasguñó, arañó partes de su propio cuerpo como si con ello evitara la transformación. Pero, al igual que ésta no espera al momento de sentir los rayos lunares en la piel de aquel ser, tampoco espera cuando deja de sentirlos. Y cuando finalmente la luna se aleja del cielo, el ser desaparece con ella y deja en su lugar a un débil muchacho que cae desnudo en aquel suelo rasgado y lleno de polvo, sumido en la inconciencia.

Abrió los ojos, trató de levantarse pero un dolor agudo en la espalda lo retuvo. Tocó con su mano su hombro y luego de hacer una ligera mueca de dolor, pudo notar que de nuevo se había hecho las mismas heridas. Se levantó con dificultad, el dolor de las heridas era muy intenso. Cogió la túnica, aquella prenda intacta en aquel cuarto de cosas rotas y paredes y pisos rasgados. Se la puso y antes de salir miró a su alrededor.

—Nunca podré ser una persona normal —dijo—. Nunca podré tener una vida normal, mientras siga así. Mis amigos me repudiaran si se enteran que soy... —apretó su mano con fuerza—. ¡Que soy un licántropo!

Y es que las cosas eran así para Remus Lupin. No podia evitar trasformarse cada mes en un hombre lobo, un ser que al no tener victimas se lastima a sí mismo por el deseo reprimido de no poder cazar, no poder matar. Un ser completamente inconsciente que obedece a sus instintos, que carece de razón. Un ser que no podia tener contacto con ningun humano... Esos eran los pensamientos del joven Remus mientras salía del árbol que protegía la entrada a su refugio de todos los meses. Aquel refugio que el director de Hogwarts había hecho prohibir la entrada con la astuta treta de que el lugar estaba encantado por fantasmas que aullaban las noches de luna llena, con la finalidad de que ningún humano pudiera entrar y encontrarse con un licántropo hambriento de carne.

Eso resultaba gracioso y estaba seguro de que a sus amigos también les parecieria asi. Especialmente a Sirius, quien es el más loco del grupo, pero con la sola alusión a sus amigos en esas fechas hacia que lo deprimiera más. Ellos no sabian nada y estaba completamente seguro que el dia en que se enteraran lo rechazarían como lo hiceron muchos niños y que tenían derecho hacerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio seria amigo de un licantropo? No podia contarles ese secreto, no podia exponerse al riesgo de perderlos. Era como decidir entre el todo o la nada.

Pensar en lo ultimo le recordó lo que habia pasado con su amigo Thomas. Él comprendió perfectamente el problema de su amigo cuando lo descubrió. Él sabia lo que se sentia tener miedo a que tus amigos te rechacen por estar relacionado con algo maligno, porque él lo vivía a carne propia. Pero Thomas fue un caso distinto. No podia comparar el caso de Thomas con él del suyo porque no eran parecidos. Además, si bien fueron comprensivos con Thomas es porque el chico no tenia la culpa de ser el hijo de un mago tenebroso y porque Thomas no era un peligro cada mes.

La señora Pomfrey al verlo, sacó un frasco, lo hizo sentar en una camilla y le desnudó la espalda. Luego de echar crema en las heridas para cicatrizarlas, las vendó para que no se infectaran. Le indicó recostarse mientras iba por la profesora McGonagall para que le trajera el uniforme de su casa. Aunque la crema era un excelente hechizo para cicatrizar heridas de cualquier tipo, era muy lenta para cicatrizar las suyas, por ser tan profundas y a la vez las de un ser nocturno. Aquellas que tardarían en sanar por lo menos una semana.

Después de recoger su baúl del despacho que la jefa de casa, se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor, cavilando en la excusa que iba a decirles a sus amigos cuando volvieran de Grimmauld Place si en caso le preguntaran del porqué volvió de casa al colegio antes que empezaran las clases. Podía decir su madre se recuperó y le sugirió que volviera. Aunque ésa era un excusa muy escueta, ya la reforzaría durante los próximos días en los que lo pasaria repasando las lecciones.

Pero, después de pasar por el retrato de La Señora Gorda -que parecía muy animada conversando con su amiga Violeta mientras comían unos bombones de licor- se dio con la sorpresa de sus amigos habían vuelto, al ver unas cartas explosivas tiradas al lado de la chimenea acompañadas de envolturas de Goma de Mascar Explosiva y Ranas de Chocolate. Subió por las escaleras, rogando porque no le preguntaran nada del porqué de su regreso de casa y pensando en proponerles la idea de jugar a una batalla de bolas de nieve en las orillas del lago.

—¡Chicos, ya llegue! —dijo Remus entrando a la habitación sonriente.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver los ojos de sus amigos en él. Estaban los cuatro parados frente a él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un enorme delito.

—¿Que les pasa? —preguntó el muchacho nervioso.

—Queremos hablar contigo, Remus —dijo Thomas con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hablar?... No entiendo... ¿De qué?

—De tus extrañas desapariciones cada mes —respondió James sacando la varita —, durante las noches de Luna Llena.

* * *

Luna llena. 

Aquel astro brillante que emanaba una tenue luz blanca en medio de la oscura noche. Testigo de amantes y juramentos de amor, compañera de animales nocturnos como su amigo...

Su amigo, su compañero de juegos...

Aquel endeble y frágil muchacho que los acompañaba en sus aventuras...

Un licántropo...

La verdad los había golpeado en esa noche de navidad. No sabían, ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido por la cabeza que ese muchacho al que llamaban amigo se convertía en un monstruoso licántropo al salir la luna llena.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. El licántropo que habia detrás del Sauce Boxeador que casi los mata la noche pasada, el miedo a la luna llena, las excusas de la madre enferma... ¿Cómo pudo mentirles¡La madre enferma¡Esa era una excusa absurda cuando se notaba que él era el enfermo¿Cómo pudo ocultarles su verdadera identidad por más tiempo? Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Pero lo que aun no se explicaban era porque Dumbledore había permitido que un licántropo entrara a Hogwarts. ¡Vaya que ese viejo cada día reafirma la opinión que muchos alumnos le tienen acerca de estar chiflado!

Se acercaba el día y aún era navidad. Era increíble las cosas que les habían pasado en noche buena y navidad. La corta visita a la familia Black, enterarse de la pobre vida de la madre de uno de ellos y regresar a Hogwarts para enterarse que su mejor amigo era un licantropo. ¡Increíble realmente!

El cielo se aclaraba con lentitud al igual que las miles de cosas que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Ellos estaban esperándolo allí, en su dormitorio, el mismo que compartían con él. Él vendría en cualquier momento, seguramente con alguna excusa que tratara de ocultar la terrible verdad que guarda. Pero ellos ya estaban listos, buscarían la verdad de sus labios así sea por la fuerza. Por ello, las varitas estaban en sus bolsillos, listas para usarse cuando debían. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y todos se volvieron hacia él...

La hora de verdad había llegado...

—¡Chicos, ya llegue! —dijo Remus entrando a la habitación sonriente.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver los ojos de sus amigos en él. Estaban los cuatro parados frente a él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un enorme delito.

—¿Que les pasa? —preguntó el muchacho nervioso.

—Queremos hablar contigo, Remus —dijo Thomas con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hablar?... No entiendo... ¿De qué?

—De tus extrañas desapariciones cada mes —respondió James sacando la varita —, durante las noches de Luna Llena.

* * *

El muchacho se quedó estático en la puerta mirándolos. Lentamente empezó a retroceder poco a poco con la intención de escapar, cosa que hubiera hecho si James no hubiera sacado su varita y... 

¡PUM!

Cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Al volverse vio asombrado que sus tobillos estaban fuertemente sujetados por unas cuerdas delgadas. Sirius y Jimmy lo cogieron por los hombros y lo sentaron en una silla.

—Es inútil que trates de escapar, Remus. —murmuró Thomas—. No sin antes de hablar con nosotros.

—¡No hay nada de que hablar!

—Te equivocas —le espetó Sirius—. Hay mucho de que hablar.

—Empezando por el hecho relacionado con tus desapariciones mensuales siempre con la excusa de ir a ver a tu madre —apuntó Jimmy.

—¡No es excusa¡Es verdad! —el muchacho estaba visiblemente nervioso—. ¡Ya les dije que mi madre es muy débil¡No me gusta verla enferma pero me necesita! Y generalmente se pone peor...

—... en las noches de luna llena¿no? —terminó James—. ¿Sabes qué pensamos, Remus? Pensamos que tu madre no es la que está enferma. Aquí el único enfermo eres tú.

—¿Enfermo, yo? —dijo Remus tratando de reírse inútilmente—. ¡Es absurdo!

—¿Absurdo? —preguntó Thomas acercándose hacia él—. Pues podría parecer absurdo si no presentaras malestares antes de irte.

—¡Por favor, muchachos¡Esto es absurdo! —exclamó el muchacho—. ¡Toda esta conversación está fuera de lugar¿Por qué no dejamos esto aquí? Yo estoy bien. ¡Lo juro!

Los cuatro se miraron entre si.

—Tienes razón, Remus, buen amigo —dijo Jimmy.

El muchacho suspiro aliviado, sin darse cuenta que el mellizo sin gafas se puso detrás de él y le propinó un no tan fuerte pero sí duro palmazo en la espalda, justo en la parte donde estaban las heridas recién curadas. El dolor fue tan duro como el golpe que no puedo evitar emitir un quejido.

—¿Sigues insistiendo que estás bien, eh? —replicó James—. Tenemos muchas interrogantes y sólo tú puedes darnos las respuestas, Remus. Explicamos¿cuál es la verdadera razón de tus desapariciones mensuales?

—¿Por qué tienes heridas profundas en la espalda?

—¿Por qué ese pánico a la luna?

—Y sobre todo¿por qué hay un licántropo oculto en el bosque prohibido, eh?

—Mejor dinos la verdad, Remus. Es lo mejor para todos. Ya hemos escuchado tus mentiras durante un año entero.

En medio del escozor que le producía las heridas, Remus se sintió acorralado.

—¿A qué verdad se refieren?

—¡No trates de evadirlo más, Remus! —dijo James—. Ya sabemos lo que eres.

—¡No...!

—¡Dinos de una buena vez que eres un licántropo!

Silencio...

Nadie dijo nada después de esa declaración...

El joven Lupin estaba impactado. Los miró asustado antes de decir:

—¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Eso no interesa, lo que importa es por qué nos mentiste.

Remus se sintió avergonzado. No sabia que hacer sin embargo, sentía que no podia seguir mintiendo. Sus amigos prácticamente lo sabían todo pero querían su explicación, algo no podía seguir negándoles.

—No quería que se alejaran de mí—respondió con la mirada en el piso—. Supuse que si lo hubiesen sabido me repudiarían.

—Pues no nos diste oportunidad de actuar porque lo ocultaste —le recriminó Sirius.

—¿Cómo asi tienes esa enfermedad? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —comenzó Remus—. Mi padre afrentó a un hombre lobo que en venganza me mordió. Yo, en ese tiempo, tenía cinco años. Mis padres trataron de buscar una cura pero...

—Aun no se ha creado —contestó Jimmy.

Remus asintió.

—Yo me convierto una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo. Antes de venir al colegio, mis padres me escondían en mi cuarto durante mis transformaciones. Sellaban la puerta y las ventanas con un hechizo para que no escapara. Asi fue durante cinco años y cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, mi padre no sabía que hacer. Era imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a merced de un licántropo. Pero Dumbledore se hizo cargo de mi problema. Nos dijo, a mis padres y a mí, que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. Fue por eso que el sauce Boxeador está plantado...

—¡Espera un momento! —lo interrumpió Jimmy—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sauce boxeador en tu historia?

—El sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts.

—Pero si tú llegaste el año pasado y el sauce lo plantaron recién este año —dijo Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—El sauce estaba plantado desde que llegue, sólo que estaba en la entrada de una cueva del Bosque Prohibido. Lo cambiaron de lugar porque una vez herí a unos potrillos de unicornios que pasaban por allí. No llegue a matarlos porque Hagrid los salvó. Por ello, Dumbledore replantó el árbol en la entrada al Bosque, en donde habia un tunel que me llevaba a...

—...a una casa abandonada —terminó Thomas—. Sí, ya lo sabemos. Te seguimos en una ocasión y casi nos matas. Pero no sabíamos que eras tú.

—Esa casa y ese túnel se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacan del castillo furtivamente y me traen a ese lugar para que me transforme.

—Eso explica la vez que te vi con la señora Pomfrey salir rápidamente del castillo.

—Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. La metamorfosis es dura porque se estiran algunos músculos del cuerpo, pero lo más terrible es el instinto animal que se apodera de ti. Es... es... como si tu razón se perdiera y no sabes cuando volverá. No eres consciente si estas haciendo algo bueno o malo, sólo eres consciente de tus instintos, si tienes hambre, miedo o ganas de matar.

—Tus heridas...

—Sí, mis heridas —dijo Remus—. Por ello, me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo.

Durante su relato Remus no se atrevía a verles la cara a sus amigos. Sentía vergüenza y miedo.

—Debe ser terrible convertirte en un licántropo cada noche de luna llena — dijo Jimmy.

—Sí, es terrible... —musitó Remus antes de suspirar con tristeza—. ¿Qué harán ahora conmigo?

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre sí.

—Ya sabemos lo que haremos contigo—dijo James con seriedad.

El muchacho simplemente asintió, esperando la sentencia. Imaginándose como volvería a ser su vida. Como volvería a ser el muchacho solitario que era antes de venir a Hogwarts. Como...

—Hemos decidido... ¡ser animagos! —lo soltó James con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

¡¿Eh?!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó el muchacho completamente extrañado desde la silla a la que estaba sujeto—. ¡¿Se han vuelto locos¿Animagos?

—Así como lo oyes, Remus — dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

—No podemos dejarte solo en esto, Remus —dijo Jimmy apoyandose en James.

—Eres nuestro amigo y si tienes un problema, lo tenemos todos —añadio thomas.

—¿O acaso creíste que te dejaríamos solo o te delatariamos? —preguntó James.

Remus los miró conmovido. Eso era precisamente lo que habia pensado desde el principio.

—Pero... pero... Generalmente, se necesita el permiso del Ministerio de Magia...—dijo Remus—. McGonagall lo tiene, pero no creo que el ministerio querría darle el permiso a muchachos como ustedes.

—Remus, Remus, Remus —dijo Sirius acercándose a el—. ¿Acaso has olvidado quienes somos?

—Somos los chicos más inteligentes que Hogwarts haya tenido nunca —dijo James con altanería.

—Para nosotros no hay imposibles —añadió Jimmy.

—Además, es cuestión de averiguar el método y dominarlo... ¡Cosa de niños! —concluyó Thomas.

—Yo leí que convertirse en animagos es muy riesgoso —comentó Remus.

—¿Te has olvidado que a nosotros nos gusta el riesgo, Remus? —le preguntó sarcástico, James.

—Pero... Aun no entiendo porque deberían hacerlo. ¿No se dan cuenta?... ¡Soy un licántropo!

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo James—. Solo tienes un pequeño problema peludo. ¡No es para tanto! Sirius, suéltalo para explicarle lo que vamos a hacer.

Remus no podía dejarlos de mirar con asombro mientras Sirius desamarraba la cuerda que se había enredado en sus talones. El muchacho se acercó a ellos y James le mostro un libro grueso.

—Este libro es de nuestra familia —explicó James abriendo el libro—. Mamá no sabe que lo tenemos porque nos mataría pero aquí hay buenos encantamientos que podrían servinos para la transformación.

—No será riesgoso si lo hacemos con cuidado, Remus —dijo Thomas—. No te preocupes.

—Mas bien confírmanos algo que sospechamos —dijo Jimmy a su amigo—. Un licántropo no puede atacar a animales¿no?

—Creo que no, el licántropo sólo está hambriento de sangre humana —dijo Remus dubitativo—. Aunque es probable que pueda atacar a animales pequeños...

—Entonces nos convertiremos en animales grandes —añadió James pasando las hojas del libro—. Pero tienen que ser originales. Tampoco nos vamos a transformar en cualquier cosa¿no?

—Claro, mi estimado James. — sonrió Sirius.

—¿Cómo es que supieron que soy un... licántropo? —preguntó Remus confundido.

—Pues, fue una rara casualidad, amigo mío —dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

**

* * *

**

James saltó de su cama y se fue corriendo hacia la Sala Común. Los muchachos seguían jugando a los naipes explosivos y desde que se había ido James, Jimmy tenía la ventaja. El muchacho sonreía maliciosamente, muy concentrado en su jugada y estaba a punto de ganar cuando…

—_¡Chicos! _

Las cartas saltaron de las mano de su mellizo explotando en el aire.

—_¡James!_ —le recriminó su hermano _—. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa¡Estuve a punto de ganar…! _

—_¡Remus es un licántropo!_ —soltó el mellizo con gafas.

—_¡… a este par de perdedores…¡¿QUÉ?!_ —exclamó Jimmy atónito y al mismo tiempo con Thomas y Sirius.

—_¡¿Te has vuelto loco, James?! _—preguntó Sirius muy asombrado.

—_¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?_ —preguntó Jimmy despreocupado.

—_¡¿No me escuchaste, Jimmy?!_ —le gritó su hermano.

—_¿Qué? Remus es un licántropo y qué..._ —dijo calmado pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras los miró atónito—. _¡Esperen! Remus es un..._

—_¡Cállate o quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere?_ —lo reprendió James.

—_¡Cómo lo supiste, James? —_preguntó Thomas.

—_Evans me habia dejado un ejemplar del libro de New Scanmande para el trabajo del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y cai en cuenta de que los síntomas de la licantropía eran los mismos que tiene Remus cada noche de... _

—_... de luna llena —_terminó Thomas por él_—. Eso explica muchas cosas... _

—_No... No es verdad _—musitó Jimmy incrédulo_—. ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, James!_

—_Pues tenemos que aceptarlo _—dijo James dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano—_. Remus es un licántropo._

—_¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer? _—le preguntó Sirius a su amigo.

—_¿Acaso lo vamos a dejar solo? _—preguntó Thomas a sus amigos mirándolos con el ceño fruncido—._ Oigan, Remus y ustedes me apoyaron cuando el mal nacido de Tom quiso manipularme. ¡Yo iba a ser un asesino como él y ustedes me ayudaron a alejarme de Tom! Ahora que Remus necesita de nuestra ayuda¿lo van a abandonar? Porque si es así, pues yo no lo haré... ¡No me importa que sea él, yo averiguaré un método para ayudarlo¡Me dio la mano y también haré lo mismo con él! _—declaró con fuerza.

Los tres miraron a su amigo muy sorprendidos.

—_Tienes razón _—corroboró James—. _Lo haremos. No podemos dejarlo solo con esa carga. _

—_Sí_ —afirmó Jimmy—. _Es nuestro hermano y no podemos dejarlo asi. _

—_Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes _—añadió Sirius—_. Remus es nuestro amigo y hay que ayudarlo. _

**

* * *

**

—Fue así como lo supimos —terminó James con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo.. —empezó a decir Remus muy conmovido—. No tengo palabras para decirles cuan agradecido estoy...

—Ahórratelas porque aún no somos animagos —lo cortó Sirius—. Tenemos que encontrar el método primero

—No es necesario que se conviertan en animagos por mí, chicos. Con solo demostrarne esto me ayudan demasiado...

—pero no será suficiente para nosotros, Remus —dijo Thomas pasandole un brazos por los hombros—. No podemos dejatrte solo en esto...

—hay algo que hemos olvidado —dijo Sirius y todos los muchacho se volvieron a él—. Han pensando qué haremos con Peter. No podemos decirle que Remus es un licántropo porque...

—¡¿QUÉ REMUS QUÉ?!

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, asustados por el grito. Un niño gordito con baúl en mano los miraba con una expresión de susto e impacto ante semejante declaración que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Atrápenlo!

Sirius, Thomas y Jimmy saltaron encima de él antes que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Lo cogieron por los hombros y lo sentaron en la silla que habían sentado a Remus.

—Peter, lo escuchaste se puede explicar... — empezó a decir Remus, muy asustados.

—Cállate, Remus —dijo Sirius algo molesto—. Yo se lo voy a explicar —sacó la varita y apuntó con ella el cuello del muchacho—. Mira Peter, si dices algo acabaras muy mal...

—¡Sirius¡No puedes hacerle eso! —le reprendió Remus quitándole la varita.

—¿Por qué? —se defendió Sirius—. ¡Sólo así no se atreverá a abrir la boca!

—Sirius, si sigues así, un día de estos acabaras en Azkaban —comentó Jimmy sonriendo.

Peter los miraba muy asustado, pero especialmente a Remus, después de enterarse de una forma digamos muy sorpresiva quien era.

—No pensábamos decirte nada, Peter, porque sabemos como te pones —dijo Thomas mirándolo—. Pero ahora que lo sabes, no queremos que reveles a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar. Remus es un licántropo pero eso es algo que tú y nosotros sabemos. Nadie más debe enterarse.

—O lo pagaras muy caro —concluyó Sirius con la varita en mano.

—¡Sirius! —dijeron todos a la vez.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no diré... nada... —contestó Peter algo asustado—. Pero¿que harán con él? —miró a Remus.

—Bueno, no es algo que nosotros haremos; es algo que nosotros y tú haremos —dijo James con seriedad.

—¿Yo?

—¿Él? —preguntó Sirius muy confundido.

—Seremos animagos, Peter —dijo Thomas con decisión—. Nos convertiremos en animagos y acompañaremos a Remus en sus transformaciones.

—¡Pero... pero,... eso es imposible!

—¿No es imposible! Solo un poco latoso —comentó Jimmy.

—Pero... yo no sé como... hacerme animago...

—Nosotros te ayudaremos —dijo James.

­—No tienes otra opción, Peter —dijo Jimmy—. O estás con nosotros o no.

Peter asintió con rapidez. En esas cosas era muy bueno. Cuando se trataba de su propia conveniencia, Peter Pettigrew no parecía pensarlo dos veces. Además, los Potter y su grupo de amigos eran lo chicos más populares de toda la escuela. Ni siquiera los muchachos de sétimo se metían con ellos. Era mejor estar con el diablo que meterse en su camino como dice un dicho.

—Bien —dijo James—. Empezaremos la transformación para convertirnos en animagos mañana. Chicos, —los miró con seriedad—. Nos espera un largo camino.

Todos asintieron imaginándose lo que podría venir en los próximos días, meses o quizás años. Porque con lo que habían decidido, lo único que sabían era que duraría mucho tiempo antes de convertirse en unos auténticos animago.

Remus los miró de reojo a todos, muy conmovido. Su madre tenía mucha razón al decir que sus amigos eran fantásticos, tanto que iban a convertirse en animagos para estar con él. Y es que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y descubrir que un amigo es un licántropo sediento de sangre humana es una de esas cosas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos¡Por fin me integrado¡Después de tanto tiempo¡En fin! Disculpenme que no haya podido publicar, pero es que he decidido aprovechar las fiestas para redactar el fic. No sé cuando podre publicar de nuevo, pero lo que sí les digo es que el capi 16 esta en proceso y en ese capitulo, nuestros chicos ya no seran los niños dulces e inocentes que conocemos... ¡Chicos, ahora si! Los niños ya no estarán en la edad de "cándidos e inocentes" (aunque creo que nunca lo fueron). Ahora están en la etapa más difícil: la adolescencia. Espero que entiendan si el fic se pone un poco cursi a partir de ahora, pero es que tienen que comprender que son adolescentes y los juegos que hacían de niños quedó en su pasado. Pero, alégrense las fans de Thomas, Jimmy, James, Sirius y Remus. Si antes eran unos niños lindos ¿cómo serán ahora que tengan 15?... (La autora babea). Bueno, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí porque no quiero que me demanden de corruptora de menores. Me despido.

Ah... ¡Feliz navidad y prospero 2007 para todos ustedes¡Espero que pasen una mejor navidad que la mía que para variar no recibiré regalo!

Bueno, ya saben, para críticas, comentarios, chiste, amenazas de muerte menos declaraciones de amor, mandadme un review.

Ah, antes de irme, una disculpa publica a ToWaChAn por haberle errado la fecha de publicación. Sorry, vecinita, pero que pasaron tantas cosas estos últimos dias que no pude publicar el capitulo 15 ni el extra el 24 ni siquiera el 25. Espero que me disculpes.

* * *

**Extra: Entrevista a Sirius Black.**

**Advertencia**_Esta entrevista es a pedido de una de las fans (que al parecer creo que se convertirá en la entrevistadora de los personajes). Todo lo que esa fan le pregunte es netamente de ella, yo no he inventado nada, excepto los comentarios personales que hace, a pedido de ella y conociendo su carácter._

**Cuarto de la autora (Día: sábado, 30 de diciembre del 2006. Hora: 11: 42 de la noche) **

**Autora **_(suspirando triste)_ ¡Caray, ya se acaba el año y yo no sé que voy a hacer para celebrarlo¡Este año me han pasado tantas cosas! Lo único bueno es que aprendi a dominar un poco las matemáticas. Lo malo es que aun no acabo mi fiction... _(recordando con cara de madre)_... ¡Ah, lo recuerdo cuando era solo una idea loca en mi cabeza y ahora lo leen en la Web¡Me estoy volviendo vieja! _(se abre la puerta)_

**ToWaChAn **_(Entra al cuarto sonriendo y se sienta en la cama)_Hola de nuevo!

**Autora **_(sorprendida)_¿Tú aquí de nuevo? Si vienes a entrevistar a Remus, lo más conveniente es que...

**ToWaChAn **_(La interrumpe)_No, no vengo para eso... Mi licántropo precioso no es tema por el que vengo hoy (_lo piensa por un momento y se vuelve a ella_)... Pero... ¿Está él aquí? Porque de ser así...

**Autora **_(cortándola)_¡No, no está aquí! Entonces, si no es por Remus¿para qué has venido?

**ToWaChAn **_(emocionada)_¡Para entrevistar a mi Siri-boy!

**Autora **_(pensando)_¡Caray, la generación de ahora está terrible! Si no es por Remus, es Sirius... _(le dice en voz alta) _Está bien... Pero, recuerda... Todo tiene que ser adecuado a la trama.

**ToWaChAn **_(con solemnidad y la mano levantada)_ Palabra de licántropa.

**Autora **_(sonriendo débilmente)_Consideraréeso como un sí. (_Sale del cuarto y al rato entra discutiendo con un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises que la sigue_)

**ToWaChAn**_ (da un salto de felicidad)_¡Sirius! _(y trata de irse encima de Sirius)_

**Sirius **_(la para) _¡tres metros, por favor! Este hermoso rostro no puede ser profanado por manos histéricas.

**Autora **_(Dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_¡Deja de afanarte y limítate a responder, Black!

**Sirius **_(sobándose el golpe_)¡No tienes que ser tan brusca!_ (pensando)_Con razón Evans es tan histérica...

**ToWaChAn **_(serenándose)_Es verdad. Bueno, comencemos... _(Tose ligeramente mientras Sirius se sienta en la cama de la autora)_.Ante todo, preséntate:

**Sirius:** (_Tose ligeramente_) ¿presentarme¿Yo? Por favor, si todo Hogwarts me conoce... Seria un estúpido el que no me conociera. Pertenezco a la mejor banda que Hogwarts haya tenido jamás...

**Autora** _(Murmurando):_ En mi opinión, yo diria que es una gavilla.

**Sirius:** ¡Soy el gran Sirius Black¡El más guapo de ese grupo!...

**Autora:** ¡No es cierto¡El más guapo es Thomas!

**Sirius** (_molesto_): No bromees... Para ti, será es más guapo, pero si hacemos una encuesta a nivel mundial, yo gano.

**Autora** (_contestándole_)¡Eso no es cier...! _(se detiene al pensar en la cantidad de fans de Sirius que han leido los seis libros y comparando dicha cantidad con la de personas que leen su fic. Suspira resignada)_... Tienes razón... _(Sirius sonrie satisfecho)_

**ToWaChAn:** 1era pregunta¿Qué signo eres?

**Sirius** (_molesto_)¿Signo? Pues la verdad, no sé... ¿Importa eso? Yo pensé que me iban a preguntar acerca de mi vida, de mis proyectos, de mis estupendos comentarios en los partidos...

**Autora:** Omitamos eso de los comentarios, Sirius.

**ToWaChAn:** Bueno, bueno... 2da pregunta¿Te gusta el día o la noche?

**Sirius** (_pensando_)¿Por qué me pregunta eso? (_respondiéndole en voz alta_): La noche.

**ToWaChAn **_(emocionada)_¿Por qué?

**Sirius: **Porque es oscura y te oculta muchas cosas, travesuras que nunca serán descubiertas_(pensando)_Por ejemplo, la broma que vamos a hacerle a Quejicus. ¡Sí¡Esa broma sera la mejor del año... jeje..._(Se rie solo, sin saber porque. la autora y ToWaChAn__lo miran extrañadas)_

**Autora:**_ ¿_Y ahora que te pasa? _(Sirius no le responde y sigue sonriendo maliciosamente)_ ¡Ah, no¡Si te vas a poner a pensar cochinadas lo mejor sera que te vayas de aquí¡Eres un púber, mocoso¡Aún no puedes pensar en esas...!

**Sirius **(_indignado)_ ¡¿Qué crees acaso que estoy pensando, EH?!

**ToWaChAn **_(molesta)_Sí¿Qué crees que está pensando mi Siri-boy, eh?

**Autora **_(ruborizada)_Nada, nada en especial...

**ToWaChAn **_(un poco más animada)_Bueno, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta¿Dulce o salado?

**Sirius **(_pensándolo un rato)_ Dulce...

**ToWaChAn: **¿Cabello corto o largo? De preferencias...

**Sirius: **Da igual... No soy selectivo en la moda...

**ToWaChAn: **¿De que sabor prefieres el helado?

**Sirius **_(empezándose a poner incomodo)_ Vanilla y chocolate...

**ToWaChAn: **¿Cual es tu color favorito?

**Sirius **_(muy incomodo)_Negro...

**ToWaChAn:** ¿y tu animal favorito?

**Sirius **_(totalmente incomodo)_ ¿Qué es eso¡¿Un interrogatorio para ver si tengo antecedentes penales?!

**Autora **_(a_ _ToWaChAn)_Le estás preguntando demasiado... ¿Por qué?

**ToWaChAn (con malicia): **Tengo que saber que cosas le gustan a mi Siriboy si algun dia pienso casarme con él.

**Sirius **_(totalmente alterado_¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ¡Jamás¡No hay mujer que amarre a Sirius Black¡Por favor¡No quiero acabar mis días celado por una espesa mujer que tenga que decirme que hacer¡Con Orion y Walburga ya tengo bastante! Ademas, soy un niño...

**Autora **_(molesta)_¡Oye¡No puedes decir esas cosas¡Él todavía es un niño!

**ToWaChAn **_(emocionada)_ ¡Sí, pero los niños crecen! Y además¡es que es tan kawaii como mi Remus!

**Sirius **(_confundido)_¿tan ka... qué cosa?

**Autora **_(resignada)_Olvídalo, Sirius. Mejor sigamos con la entrevista...

**ToWaChAn: **¿Objeto muggle preferido?

**Sirius **(_malhumorado)_Mmmm... No sé, nunca he entendido por qué los muggles utilizan cosas que no tienen magia.

**Autora **_(con voz elemental)_Por la misma razón que no poseen magia, Sirius.

**Sirius **(_defendiéndose)_¡Pero es que parecen idiotas! Por ejemplo, esas cosas que llaman felefono...

**Autora **_(con voz calmada)_Se dice "teléfono"

**Sirius **(_molesto)_¡Como sea que se quiera llamar esa cosa¡No entiendo para qué sirve!

**Autora **_(calmada)_Sirven para comunicarse entre ellos desde distancias muy lejanas que... (_se exaspera_). ¡Pero, ya¡Eso no me corresponde decírtelo, sino a tu profesor de Estudios Muggles!

**ToWaChAn **(_medio aburrida_) ¿Podemos seguir con la entrevista? _(los muchachos asienten y ella sonríe) _Esta es la pregunta más importante:¿James o Remus?

**Sirius **(_confundido)_¿Ah¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**ToWaChAn **(_con mirada maliciosa_)¡Oh, ya sabes¿A quién de ellos prefieres?...

**Autora **_(recelosa)_Espero que no te refieras a lo que yo estoy pensando...

**Sirius **(_pensándolo un rato)_Mmmm... Pues a James, porque Remus es muy moralista...Sí, James. Él es tan gamberro como yo.

**Autora: **¡Caray! Ya lo dice el dicho: "Dios los crea..."

**ToWaChAn **_(confundida): _¿Qué no era Remus?

**Sirius **(_receloso)_¿Y por qué Remus?

**ToWaChAn** _(muy emocionada y con los ojos brillándole)_ ¡Pues como ustedes dos juntos hacen tan bonita pareja!

**Sirius **(_totalmente molesto)_¡¿CÓMO ES LA COSA?!

**ToWaChAn **_(calmándolo)_¡Me refiero al hecho de la amistad! (_pensando_) aunque también a lo otro... _(En voz alta)_ Ya, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta _(Sirius quiere reclamar pero la autora lo detiene)_. Según tu propio criterio¿cuál de tus amigos es el más atractivo?

**Sirius **(_cruzándose de brazos)_¡Siempre pense que ese asunto de la belleza es pura patraña de las niñas! (_imitando una voz chillona_) "¡Ay, que yo soy mas bonita que fulanita¡No que menganita es mas bonita que ella!"... ¡BAH¡Tonterías! Por eso existimos nosotros, para que las muy ilusas no crean que son la maravilla del mundo.

**Autora: **¿a qué te refieres con "nosotros"?

**Sirius:** Nosotros, los chicos guapos... Mira, soy guapo no porque quise, sino porque Dios me hizo así... Lo sé, soy conciente de ello, pero yo no lo ando alardearlo como esas ingenuas.

**Autora **_(sarcastica)_ ¡Ya veo que no!

**Sirius **(_mirándola receloso_): Sé lo que estas pensando pero al menos soy más atractivo que Snape¡Ese chico si es un insulto a lo que es arreglo personal!

**ToWaChAn: **Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente y ultima pregunta¿Que jugada le harías a Snape si lo tuvieras para ti solito por una noche?

**Sirius **_(sonriendo maliciosamente):_ Cosas malas...

**ToWaChAn: **¿En serio?

**Autora **_(preocupada)_¿Qué tan malas?

**Sirius: **extremadamente diabólicas.

**Autora **_(suspirando calmada)_ ¡Uf¡Por un momento pensé que te referías a lo que estaba pensando esta chica malograda.

**Sirius **_(receloso)_¿Y a que te referías tú?

**Autora: **Nada... Nada... Bueno, si eso es todo (_se levanta y coge a Sirius del cuello)_ Este jovencito ya se tiene que ir porque mañana tiene clases.

**Sirius **_(gritando): _¡Suéltame!

**ToWaChAn: **Pero... _(Pero la autora no hace caso y bota al personaje por la puerta de su cuarto)_. ¡Oye, todavía me faltaba que me diera su autógrafo y preguntarle si sentirá algo por Remus!

**Autora **_(pensando)_ Pues menos mal que lo bote a tiempo.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Dany Elric-Ryddle: **Me alegro que te haya gustradoi el capitulo 14. Supongo que por ser la familia de Sirius todos los integrantes tenian que tener el racismo que tienen los Malfoy a los sangre sucia por ser ellos (los Black) de sangre pura. El padre de Sirius no creo que haya sido tan bueno (pertenecer a esa familia, da mucho que decir...) Pero era necesario que se comportara asi para la madre de Thomas salga a flote. Trataré que no sea la ultima que use a este personaje como a los otros integrantes de la familia Black, pueden que me sirvan para más adelante. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo :-)

**Caro:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que te guste este.

**Andy Yogima:** Gracias por esperarme!! Generalmente me siento muy feliz cuando recibo tu review. me anima mucho... Ahora no se cuando podre dedicarme a esto pero espero poder regresar pronto porque no me gusta dejar esto a medias.

Bueno, respondiendote: lo del partido de Quidditch fue una idea loca que se ocurrio de la nada. (a veces las locas ideas son tan buenas) y lo de los detalles en la relacion de James y Lily, pues creo que aun está algo "verde" pero esperemos que a partir de ahora comienze a madurar. Los comentaristas, estoy pensando que sean dos. tendre que modificar a Roewlingf porque en un fic (que publicaré más adelante) pongo a dos comentaristas en vez de uno. Ademas¿Quiénes seran mejor que estos dos para comentar el partido?. lo de no hacer sufrir a Remus, puyes me disculparas bastante por lo que leeras hoy pero como dice un dicho: "Si no duele, no sirve". Lo de remus y Lily, ya veremos como se pone la situación entre los muchachos. No queremos que haya un triangulo amoroso entre James, Lily y Remus ¿no?... ¿O sí?

La propuesta de matrimonio es algo que no comentaré mucho,ji, ji, ji porque puede ser que se vuelva a repetir. Lo del capitulo 14, la visita a los Black me consta que fue muy intensa y si Sirius adopta una postura algo madura es por el simple hecho que sabe que está en un lugar que repudia. Eso es lo que me dio a entender Rowling cuando lei el capitulo 5 y 6 de _La orden del Fénix_. Acerca de Andrómeda, esytoy pensando meterla mucho más adelante (a pedido de Thomas, James y Jimmy) y sobre como Sirius abandonara Grimmauld Place es obvio que se tratara. Pero todo a su tiempo...

Espero que sigas leyendo. Trataré en lo posible de pubnlicar el proximo cap que esta en proceso. Cuidate.

**Karitt0:** muchas gracias por los animos. Trataré en lo psible de publicar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 16:** **Las jugarretas de cinco animagos en Hogwarts**

"_... Los murmullos siguieron a un grupo de cinco chicos desde el momento en que, el primer día de clases, salieron del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas, más que nada las chicas, se ponían de puntillas para mirarlos, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolos con atención ... _

_Y es que los tres años venideros de aquel segundo curso habían hecho que los niños que habíamos conocido dejaran atrás su apariencia para dejar pasar a la complexión adolescente que dejaba embelezadas a muchas chicas ..."_

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	16. Las jugarretas de 5 animagos en Hogwarts

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**16**

**Las jugarretas de cinco animagos**

**en Hogwarts**

—¡Mira¡Allí están los Potter y su grupo!

—¡Potter no se ve nada mal!

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—¡Qué importa¡Los dos se ven bien!

—¡Yo prefiero a Black, es el más guapo!

—¿Acaso no has visto a Ryddle¡Ese chico no está para despreciar!

—¿Y qué me dicen de Lupin¡A que es el más lindo de los cinco!

Todos los años era lo mismo. Los murmullos siguieron a un grupo de cinco chicos desde el momento en que salieron del dormitorio en el primer día de clases. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas (más que nada las chicas) se ponían de puntillas para mirarlos, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolos con atención. James y Jimmy Potter sonreían con arrogancia mientras que su amigo Sirius Black ladeaba de un lado a otro la cabeza ante los murmullos emocionados de las ilusas que esperaban que él se fijara en ellas. Por su parte Thomas deseaba que no lo hicieran, a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado siempre era molesto sentir que las miradas caían en él.

Y es que los tres años venideros de aquel segundo curso habían hecho que los niños que habíamos conocido dejaran atrás su apariencia inocente -obviamente estamos hablando de la apariencia física- para dejar pasar a la complexión adolescente que dejaba embelezadas a muchas chicas. Complexión que ahora tenían esos cinco chicos caminaban hacia el aula de encantamientos destilando arrogancia a su paso. Y es que James, Jimmy, Sirius, Remus y Thomas ya no eran esos niños que hacían excursiones al bosque prohibido o eran castigados por la Jefa de Casa por encantado los libros de Madame Pince. Cada uno había en su apariencia física, aunque sabemos que hay cosas que nunca cambian...

—¡Potter!

Como esto, por ejemplo...

—Mi querida Evans —contestó con una voz zalamera el aludido mientras rápidamente corría su mano sobre la cabellera negra y despeinada hacia una pelirroja que estaba en frente de él delante de la puerta al aula de Encantamientos—. ¿Qué tal te fue en las vacaciones? veo que saliste escogida como prefecta. No es de extrañar, tú siempre has sido tan correcta.

—¡Sólo un idiota que no sabe hacer bien las cosas! —gritó la pelirroja—. ¿Crees que es fantástico hacer un desfile¡Es patético!

—Es el precio de la fama.

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Sólo soy James Potter —contestó el muchacho recargándose en el hombro de su hermano—. El muchacho más apuesto e inteligente de esta escuela.

— ¡Querrás decir el más egocéntrico!

—James —intervino Remus mirándolo con reproche—. Deja de molestar a Lily. Recuerda que debes respetarla, ella es prefecta.

—¡Al igual que tú, Remus! —dijo Lily dirigiéndose a él—. Deberías parar este espectáculo.

—Ellos son muy tercos y aunque le quite todos los puntos que se me pueda ocurrir, nunca lograría frenarlos, Lily —se defendió el muchacho sonriendo levemente.

—No culpes a Remus, Lily —intervino Thomas—. Los muchachos son indomables.

—¡Vaya, Evans¡Así que eres prefecta! —comentó Sirius apareciéndose detrás de la pelirroja quien bufó al reconocer la voz de Black—. Ya me lo esperaba, supongo que bailaste saltando de un pie cuando te enteraste. Después de todo, eres la muchacha más inteligente de esta escuela. Incluso antes de Remus y después que nosotros.

—Me pusieron de prefecta por mis meritos, Black —respondió muy molesta la pelirroja—. Y además, porque yo no paro encantando a los alumnos solo porque se me da la gana.

—Evans¿cuándo aprenderás que hay que verle el lado divertido de la vida? —intervino Jimmy con una sonrisa divertida—. Vives tan metida en tus libros que ya no sabes lo que es bueno. Por cierto¿dónde está tu inseparable amiga que también es otra come-libros?

—Si te refieres a Annie...

—Sí, me refiero a la muchachita que desde hace dos años nos deleita con una brillante sonrisa —comentó Jimmy con maldad.

Lily lo miró furibunda. Pero antes que pudiera replicar, unos dedos tocaron la espalda del mellizo sin gafas haciéndole voltear. Cosa que pudiera haber evitado si hubiera sabido que un puñetazo iba a estrellarle el rostro, puñetazo propinado por una delgada muchacha de cabellos castaños sujetados en una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura cuyos ojos cafés expresaban furia.

—¡McCainer! —musitó Jimmy Potter totalmente adolorido—. ¡Eres una histérica¡No tenias que tomártelo así!

—Gracias por el cumplido de mi brillante sonrisa, Potter. Pero cuando quiera comentarios sarcásticos acerca de mis frenillos, te los pediré.

Ann McCainer había empezado a usar unos frenillos desde tercer año (recomendación del dentista) y desde el primer momento, Sirius (quien era el más malicioso del grupo) y Jimmy no habían dejado de molestarla al respecto. Pero claro, como ya pudimos apreciar, la señorita McCainer sabia defenderse de bromistas sin nada de educación.

—Tranquilízate, McCainer —trató de calmarla James, pero se ganó una mirada de furia por parte de la muchacha—. ¡Está bien¡Está bien¡Pero no te enojes!

—Este año no voy a aguantarles nada, Potter —los amenazó la pelirroja—. No importa que sean de mi casa, les bajaré tantos puntos como cualquier profesor.

—Siempre y cuando no te dé un ataque al hígado, Evans —dijo Sirius—. Este año presiento que vas a rabiar mucho...

Todos se rieron a excepción de Thomas y Remus. Las puertas del aula de encantamientos se abrieron y las dos muchachas entraron después de regalarle una mirada de ira a los mellizos. Pasaron por costado de un muchacho gordito de cabello castaño que las miró algo asustado. Ese muchacho era Peter Pettigrew que al parecer no había cambiado mucho. Se acercó a los muchachos mientras Jimmy golpeaba a Sirius por sus comentarios sarcásticos acerca del precioso color morado que se había puesto su ojo derecho. Remus ladeaba la cabeza de un lado para otro con calma, mientras que Thomas sonreía débilmente ante lo acontecido.

Si pudiéramos contar como habían cambiado estos chicos, tendríamos que empezar por el último. Thomas Ryddle había cambiado mucho estos años. El cabello rubio que le cubría la mitad de las hermosas pupilas azules, sujetado con una pequeña coleta que le llegaba hasta el cuello de su camisa, una pequeña argolla plateada brillaba en la oreja derecha, la complexión delgada pero no debilucha delataba que se mantenía en forma, debido a las múltiples prácticas en el equipo.

Por su parte, el hijo de la notable familia Black también había cambiado. ¡Y vaya cómo había cambiado! Cabello negro como ébano, ojos grises, tez blanca y una sonrisa que mataba a las chicas que estaban rodeadas. ¡Oh, sí! Sirius Black era un joven conquistador que aunque no le interesara mucho el papel de "el más guapo de la escuela", le gustaba sentirlo.

Cabello castaño, tez lívida, ojos cafés y una sonrisa en los labios que cautivaría a cualquiera. Remus Lupin no tenia un especto tan impactante como lo tenían sus dos amigos pero lo que hacia que fuera atractivo al grupo de ingenuas (como las llamaría Sirius) era esa humildad que destilaba. Podríamos decir que el muchacho era el único cuerdo de ese grupo de revoltosos.

El cabello negro azabache, rebelde sin someterse nunca y que hacía contraste con su blanca piel; ojos avellanados y que uno los llevaba detrás de unas gafas de montura fina, tez blanca y complexión delgada eran los rasgos comunes de los mellizos Potter.

Y es que las apariencias físicas son lo que más cambia con el tiempo. Lo que un día vemos como un brote pequeño se convierte en un arbusto verde que después se convertirá en un gran árbol.

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron al aula de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick empezó la clase. Los hizo practicar encantamientos que se usarían para el TIMO que se acercaba. Sí, los TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordi­naria) eran la principal preocupación de los chicos de quinto curso este año. Pero, por razones que ya conocemos, los únicos que no parecían preocupados eran el grupo mencionado. Que solo se limitaban a jugar con las plumas y agitar un poco la varita.

Sirius emitió un ligero bostezo, mientras garabateaba un pergamino que utilizaba como borrador.

—¡Que aburrido¡La luna llena es dentro de hoy pero ya quiero que llegue la noche!

—Pues deberías tratar de entretenerte con otra cosa, Sirius —dijo Remus mientras repasaba el libro de Encantamientos una vez más—. Los TIMOs son este año.

—Los TIMOs no son problema para nuestra pandilla —dijo Sirius con arrogancia—. Es cosa fácil¿verdad, Thomas? —se volvió al muchacho que tenía la mirada pérdida—,. ¿Thomas?... ¿Thomas?... ¡Thomas! —lo zarandeó.

—¿Eh? —se volvió el muchacho a su locutor—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mas bien¿qué te pasa a ti, Thomas? —preguntó Sirius—. Hoy has estado muy ido.

—No es nada —evadió Thomas cogiendo su pluma y abriendo su libro.

—Pues vaya que no es nada —comentó Sirius—. Porque la próxima vez que te pierdas en tu mundo tendré que hacerte traer a tierra de la misma forma que McCainer le hace cariños a Jimmy.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Sirius —contestó Jimmy Potter con sequedad volviéndose a tocar con suavidad el ojo derecho—. McCainer cada vez va mejorando esa derecha. Tendré que medir mis palabras cada vez que ella esté a veinte metros de mí.

—Siempre te he dicho que mantengas tu boca cerrada, pero no haces caso —le dijo James—. Ahora no te quejes de las consecuencias.

—Estarías bien, si no molestaras constantemente a Annie — dijo Remus mirándolo con seriedad—. Ella no te molesta¿por qué tú a ella?

—No sé —dijo el muchacho sacando una hoja de pergamino de su mochila—. Me gusta molestarla. Es divertido verla furiosa...

—Así como Evans —dijo James sonriendo.

—Espero que no se estén enamorando de ellas —comentó Sirius mirándolos mal—. ¡Por favor¡Echaran al agua su futuro!

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Jimmy—. ¡Por favor¡Tengo un club de fans que matarían por salir conmigo¡Jimmy Potter no se enamora de nadie! Al contrario, todas se enamoran de mí.

—Tu humildad es realmente increíble, amigo mío —comentó Remus con sorna.

—Enamorarme no está en mis planes, Sirius —contestó James mirando a la pelirroja que leía atentamente el libro de la clase—. Pero siempre es bueno salir con alguien con cerebro de vez en cuando —sonrió cuando Lily hizo el encantamiento que decía en el libro—. ¡Sí, está decidido! Este año, le pediré a Evans que salga conmigo.

Todos los muchachos lo miraron impresionados.

—¡Estás loco!

—¿Por qué? —dijo James a sus amigos—. Evans no es fea.

—Es que simplemente porque es Evans, James —dijo Jimmy a su hermano—. Hermano, esa chica te odia.

—Pues eso será divertido. Porque me odia, quiero salir con ella.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista? —preguntó Sirius—. Viejo, nunca he visto a Evans golpear a alguien, pero si McCainer golpea así —señaló a Jimmy—. Imagínate como será Evans. Viejo, no corras el riesgo de que toda la furia contenida se plasme de esta forma.

—Ya lo plasmó una vez, Sirius —contestó James recordando cuando había recibido un derechazo por parte de la pelirroja una vez en Florish y Botts—. Y créeme que su aspecto frágil es pura apariencia. Pero estoy cansado de salir con chicas que lo único que hacen es decirme lo bien que se sienten conmigo o lo felices que serian si les compro esto o lo otro. Evans podrá ser una histérica feminista pero no creo que sea tan patética como las que nos rodean.

—Yo prefiero a esas patéticas antes que salir con Evans —comentó Jimmy colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y poniendo sus pies en la carpeta.—. Prefiero que mi esperanza de vida sea tan larga como la de Dumbledore a que cortarla por salir con una chica tan irritable.

—¿Tú que opinas, Remus? —preguntó James a su amigo—... ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad con Evans?

Remus, quien desde el momento en que James empezó a hablar de Lily dejo de opinar, se volvió a él con seriedad.

—Lily es una muchacha muy sensata, James —comentó— y lo más conveniente es que quiera salir con chicos que son sensatos.

—Siempre puede hacer excepciones, Remus —respondió James sin tomarle importancia—. Evans saldrá conmigo, esto ya no es un capricho es un reto. Ya lo verán.

Remus ladeó la cabeza y se concentró en su lectura. Mientras que Thomas miraba de reojo que sus amigos no le prestaran atención para volver su mirada a la cabellera negra que estaba sentada al costado de Ann McCainer, trabajando en silencio. Talvez para los mellizos, el amor no era algo que podía estar planeado en su divertida vida, pero para otros podía ser que el amor decidiera aparecer.

* * *

Caminaba con la mochila en el brazo. Había sido demasiado odioso evadir a ese grupo de admiradoras que los esperaron después de las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Para los mellizos no era una molestia sino un halago, pero para él, realmente le incomodaba. Estaba seguro que también a Sirius, pero parecía disimularlo muy bien. Antes de eludir a ese mar de chicas, les susurró a sus amigos que los encontraría en la Sala Común después del almuerzo Y cuando ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró con Deborah y un chico de Slytherin, que abrazaba a su amiga y la besaba ferozmente como si estuviera pegado a ella.

En ese momento, el muchacho sintió algo similar a un puñetazo en el estomago. El tiempo se había detenido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar petrificado esa escena, mientras sentía urgencia salvaje de hacer jalea al chico que besaba a su amiga de manera tan descarada ante él.

El chico y Deborah se separaron al notar su presencia.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Ryddle? —preguntó el tipejo.

Fue allí que Thomas reaccionó y lo primero que dijo fue:

—_¡Depulso! _

El muchacho salio disparado hacia el fondo del pasillo. Deborah miró horrorizada a Thomas antes de correr a auxiliar al muchacho. Pero el Slytherin también estaba furioso. Cogió su varita y dijo:

_—¡Everti Static!_

_—¡Protego!_ —exclamó Thomas y el hechizo rebotó cayendo en la pared explotando como si fuera fuegos artificiales.

Thomas blandió su varita de nuevo y de ella salió un flash de luz, el muchacho había lanzado un grito. El chico estaba balanceándose de cabeza como si un gancho invisible lo tuviera agarrado del tobillo

Deborah estaba horrorizada.

—¡Mal nacido! —masculló Thomas apuntándolo con la varita—. ¿Quién demonios te has creído para besar de esa forma a Debbie, eh¿Crees que no te conozco para saber la asquerosa reputación que tienes? —alzó su varita y el muchacho levito hasta el techo, lanzando palabrotas e improperios.

—¡Thomas¡Ya déjalo! —exclamó Deborah

—¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A DEBORAH, GRANDÍSIMO...!

—¡Ya déjalo! —repitió Deborah—. ¡Es mi novio, Thomas¡Bájalo!

El muchacho la miró como si a la muchacha le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. bajó la varita y el muchacho cayo estrepitosamente al piso.

—¿Qué dices?— dijo Thomas perplejo mirando a su amiga, sin importarle el muchacho.

—¡Lo que oíste, idiota! —le espetó Casius incorporándose —. Su novio¿acaso no se lo dijiste, Deborah?

—Casius, déjanos solos —le pidió Deborah.

Casius miró a Thomas y le lanzó una odiosa sonrisa que Thomas no respondió, pues el demonio dentro de el urdía en planes para torturar a Callahan. Lenta y dolorosamente...

—¡Que significa eso!

—Lo que oíste —contestó Deborah poniéndose a la defensiva—. Estoy saliendo con Casius Callahan .

—¡¿Cómo puedes salir con un tipo como él¡Deborah, es un Slytherin!

—¡El hecho que esté en una casa diferente no quiere decir que sea malo!

—¿Malo? —bufó Thomas—. ¡Estamos hablando de un Slytherin¡Toda esa casa es una escoria como lo fue su fundador!

—¡Fundador de quien desciendes, Thomas!

—Sabes muy bien la historia de mi familia y como soy yo para saber que no hay lazo que me una a Slytherin. —le espetó el muchacho—. Además ése no es el tema... El punto es que... ¡No quiero encontrar a mi mejor amiga besuqueándose con ese tipejo!

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Debbie haciendo ademán de irse, pero Thomas la sujeto del brazo y lo hizo volver hacia él.

—¡No, tú no te vas hasta que aclaremos las cosas!

—¡Bien! — dijo Deborah mirando ferozmente a Thomas—. ¡Entonces, vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas¡No es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo o que hago con ellos, Thomas!

—¡Sí es de mi incumbencia¡Soy tu amigo y tengo que cuidarte!

—Esto es absurdo! —mascullo la muchacha dándole la espalda—.Prefiero hacer las tareas en la Sala Común que oír tus replicas sin fundamento.

—¡Tú no te vas hasta escucharme, Deborah¡Deborah¡DEBORAH! —vociferó el muchacho pero la muchacha lo ignoraba—. ¡Maldición! —masculló antes de seguirla.

* * *

La sala común estaba llena de alumnos que comentaban las cosas que le habían pasado en ese verano. Los muchachos no eran la excepción. Estaban sentados en una mesa, supuestamente haciendo el trabajo de Pociones para el profesor Slughorn, quien los había invitado a una de sus reuniones especiales que ellos amablemente lograron evadir, cuando en realidad estaban comentando los planes de esa noche. Después de tres años de dedicación, los frutos se cosecharían esa noche. Y es que durante tres años, los muchachos se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a un proyecto que esa noche tendría resultados. Algo que ningún alumno hubiera podido ocurrirle, algo que sólo ellos lo habían logrado y en esas vacaciones de verano, en la casa de Remus, había dado sus primeros frutos.

Y es que algo había pasado en la casa de Remus aquel verano...

Thomas entró por el agujero de la Señora Gorda, acompañado de Deborah. Sus amigos no se inmutaron, era normal ver a ese par conversar y salir juntos desde aquel año en que Thomas la salvó de los sombríos planes de Tom Ryddle. Sin embargo, los rostros enfadados no eran normales en la expresión de los muchachos cuando estaban juntos. Ella se acercó con paso raudo hacia donde estaban sentadas sus amigas mientras que Thomas Ryddle se acercaba hacia la silla que estaba vacía entre los asientos de Jimmy y James.

—¡Vaya, amigo¡Está que te lleva el diablo!—comentó Jimmy mirando la expresión del rostro de su amigo—. ¿Debbie te hizo algo que origino esa mirada de fuego en tus ojos?

—Debbie está saliendo con Casius Callahan —contestó Thomas con furia e ignorando la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo.

—Eso lo explica todo —comentó Sirius mirándolo divertido.

—Supongo que eso te duele —preguntó Remus.

—¡No es eso!—contestó Thomas furioso—. ¡Callahan no es un buen tipo para ella¡Ya se lo he dicho pero es una terca! Por eso he planeado que le haremos algo a ese tipo.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó el muchacho mirándolos con diversión—. ¿No me digan que pensaban que no íbamos a hacerle algo a Callahan?

—Pues, si Debbie significara tanto para nosotros como ella significa para ti lo haríamos sin chistar —respondió Sirius.

—No es lo que tú piensas, Sirius —dijo Thomas extrañamente serio—. Debbie es mi hermana.

James lo miró con resignación. Otra vez el asunto de la hermana...

Deborah Dawson había empezado a significar para Thomas como una "hermana" desde que la salvó de su padre, Tom Ryddle, aquel primer año. Desde ese entonces, Deborah era la "hermanita" de Thomas. Y es que él hacia bien su papel de hermano mayor que nadie que le temiera a la ira del rubio; y con él la rabia de su grupo de amigos, se atrevía a hacerle algo en su contra. Eso pasaba hasta que Casius Callahan, un muchacho de sexto curso de Slytherin, empezara a salir con su "hermanita".

Eso significaba un golpe bajo para Thomas. Sin embargo, sus celos "fraternales" tenían fundamento. Callahan , como un buen alumno de Slytherin -calificación ganada por el grupo- era un tipejo que paraba saliendo con una que otra chica apareciera en su camino, sin importar que fuese de familia de magos puros -porque el muchacho se las alardeaba de sangre pura- o si pertenecía a una familia de muggles como de la que provenía Deborah. Pero bien dicen que cuando el amor llega, ciega; y la hermana menor de Thomas al parecer no oía las razones de su amigo, al juzgar por la mirada furiosa que Deborah lanzaba hacia el muchacho de cabellos dorados como lo llamaban sus admiradoras. James sabía que Thomas daría lo que fuera por no permitir que alguien volviera a hacerle daño a su hermana y es que con lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos había sido suficiente para él. Lo malo es que eso no lo sabía Deborah.

Sin embargo, ellos sabían que el asunto de la hermana sólo era un escudo para lo que verdaderamente sentía Thomas. Lo malo es que ni el propio Thomas quería creérselo porque ante la menor insinuación...

—Ella ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos, por ello significa mucho para mí —contestó Thomas con seriedad—. Por ello, no quiero que Callahan le haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Además —cambió de expresión a una sonrisa divertida—. Es un Slytherin¿hay algo más que decir?

Todos los del grupo dieron su visto bueno ante el último comentario, Remus era el único que otorgaba callando. James simplemente sonrió. Siempre era así cuando Thomas Ryddle quería defender a su "hermanita".

—Bueno, será lo que tú digas, Thomas —dijo James—. Pero primero tenemos un asuntillo pendiente para esta noche¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Thomas Ryddle se amplió.

—Por supuesto, la operación Luna Llena.

—Exacto —corroboró James apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas—. Todo está planeado. Después de que coordinemos todo, Remus saldrá del castillo y esperará en la Casa de los Gritos hasta que nosotros lleguemos. Esta noche será recordada, muchachos.

—Todo el producto de tres años —comentó Jimmy mirando con solemnidad a su hermano—. Realmente es verdad lo que dicen que la perseverancia da buenos frutos...

Todos sonrieron confirmando con las miradas la aprobación del plan.

* * *

—Desde hace rato esos idiotas están tramando algo —comentó Lily Evans después de mirar por enésima vez hacia su espalda.

—¡Déjalo ya, Lily! —comentó Samantha Armstrong—. Me vas a matar de la desesperación si sigues volteando hacia atrás.

—Yo sé que ellos están planeando algo —dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amigas.

—Lily, deja tu papel de prefecta a un lado —comentó Annie McCainer quitándose las delgadas gafas que utilizaba para leer de su rostro—. Potter no puede hacer nada. Remus es prefecto y no va a dejar que ellos comentan tonterías.

—Remus no se impone ante ese grupo de tarados —contestó la pelirroja, quien al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Annie, añadió—. ¡Es la verdad, Annie! Remus es un chico lindo pero debe imponer su autoridad ante ellos porque sino no lo respetaran.

—Bueno, lo de lindo, eso ya lo sabe Annie ¿no? —comentó Samantha mirando a Annie con picardía.

—¡Oh, cállate! —comentó Annie ruborizada.

—Annie, no me digas que... —empezó a decir Lily muy asombrada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó la castaña poniéndose tan roja como el cabello de Lily—. Remus no podría fijarse en una chica tan fea como yo...

—Con eso sólo estás admitiendo que él te... —dijo Samantha.

—¡No! —la cortó Ann—. No es lo que ustedes piensan y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—No trates de negar lo que es obvio, Annie —dijo Samantha con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Si hasta te brillan los ojos cada vez que él...

—¡Debbie, ayúdame! —dijo Annie volviéndose ante la muchacha que estaba a su costado y también miraba furibunda hacia el grupo—. ¿Debbie?

—Perdón —se disculpó la muchacha volviéndose ante ella—. No escuche lo que decían...

—Eso ya se sabe —dijo Samantha con sorna—.Estabas tan ocupada echándole miradas asesinas hacia el grupo que estamos hablando. "Si las miradas mataran...".

—¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó Annie—. No creo que te lo hagan, Thomas no lo permitiría.

—¡No me hablen de ese idiota! —gritó Deborah muy molesta—. ¡No quiero oír hablar de Thomas Ryddle!

Las tres muchachas la miraron muy extrañadas.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Lily muy extrañada—. Nunca te habías expresado así de Thomas.

—Eso era antes de hacerme un numerito ante mi novio—contestó Deborah con el rostro ceñudo—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo... No... ¡Prácticamente me ordenó que dejara de salir con Casius!

—Pero Debbie, tú sabes lo que significas para Thomas —intervino Annie con voz pasiva—. Has sido su mejor amiga, casi una hermana para él desde que se conocieron...

—¡Pero eso no justifica que se ponga tan cabeza dura! —chilló la muchacha.

—Lo que a mí me parece es que nuestro amigo de ojos oceánicos está celoso —dijo Samantha con sorna—. Celos de hermano, si quieren llamarlo así.

—Pues, aunque me mandes una maldición, Debbie; yo estoy de parte de Thomas —comentó Lily mirándola con seriedad. La muchacha la miró indignada—. ¡No me mires así! Callahan no es un tipo de fiar. Tiene fama de mujeriego, amiga. Así que no me extrañaría que Thomas quiera defenderte de un patán así.

—¡Ah, no¡Lo que faltaba!—musitó Deborah indignada—. ¡Que mis amigas me den la espalda!

—¡Por supuesto que no, Debbie! —exclamó la pelirroja—. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que yo pienso. No te molestes conmigo, por favor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la muchacha—. Pero es que me saca de quicio me sale los celos de Thomas.

—Pues lo que tiene Thomas se llama orgullo herido, amiga mía —respondió Samantha esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva—. Thomas se ha enorgullecido durante estos cuatro años de cumplir bien su papel de hermano protector y el hecho que tú le vengas ahora con la noticia de un novio realmente debe ser un golpe muy bajo para él. Y peor será si algun dia te casas con Callahan y tengas hijos, como los tendra Sarah McGuirre.

—¡Sammy! —exclamó Debbie roja como un tomate, mientras Samantha se reia.

Sin embargo, Lily estaba extrañada.

—¿Sarah McGuirre¿La esposa de Henry McGuirre, nuestro ex cazador?

—Tiene el mismo puesto en la selección nacional —contestó Sammy emocionada—. ¿Se acuerdan cuando McGuirre le dio el pase a su esposa en el Mundial del año pasado¡Yo digo y seguiré diciendo que fue espectacular aunque a ustedes les canse oirlo¡Ay, si ese muchacho no se hubiera casado yo seria la primera en la lista de candidatas!

—¿Cómo es que sabes tú de estas cosas? —preguntó Lily a su amiga.

—Porque se la pasa leyendo la hoja de espectáculos que escribe Rita Skeeter —contestó Debbie mirando a Samantha de manera desaprobadora—. Todas las tardes que ustedes dos estan en la biblioteca se la pasa en el Gran Comedor chismoseando con Agnes.

—¡No es chismosear! —repuso la muchacha indignada—. Solo es cuestion de compartir información.

—¡A mi no me importa eso! —masculló Lily cansada de tanta discusión—. Lo que yo quiero saber es ese asunto de que Sarah está encinta.

—El hecho es que Sarah se habia retirado del equipo hace unos meses por razones que Henry no quiso explicar. Pero la semana pasada, Henry y Sarah anunciaron públicamente la espera de su primer hijo y la confirmación de esa noticia se reflejaba en la barriga de seis meses que Sarah cargaba.

—Es increíble saber eso —dijo Annie las chicas—. Considerando el hecho que conocimos a esa pareja como novios.

—Era natural que esos dos terminaran asi —comentó Lily—. Henry le pidio matrimonio a Sarah el dia que esos dos idiotas de atrás —señaló con su pulgar hacia donde estaban James y Jimmy— hicieron su debut en el equipo. Lo que siempre me he preguntado es de dónde sacó Henry el valor de pedirle a sarah que se casara con él. Porque aunque lo hizo, estaba muy nervioso y comento que lo habian obligado.

—Debio a haber sido por la emoción del momento —contestó Samantha sin darle tnta importancia.

—Lo que yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily es con lo de idiotas —dijo Debbie mirando con furia hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los muchachos, cuayas cabezas estaban tan juntas que se percataron de las miradas asesinas de las chicas—. Pero hay que corregir: no son dos¡son tres! —miró con intensidad la cabellera dorada de uno de ellos.

—Debbie, no es bueno que estes asi con Thomas. Habla con él —le aconsejó Annie—. No es muy grato verlos enfadados.

—Además que Thomas es el único cuerdo de esa pandilla de idiotas —dijo Lily y al notar la mirada reprobatoria de Annie, añadió—. Él y Remus, por supuesto —concluyó volviendo su mirada hacia la mesa de los muchachos

Samantha iba a replicarle por devolver la mirada, pero en ese momento se acercaron John Parker y Timothy Carter a hacerles compañía que la replica quedó olvidada.

* * *

Era de noche. Luna llena... Los tenues rayos iluminaban el bosque prohibido del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era una noche despejada y tranquila en el que solamente el silencio de la noche era roto por los constantes aullidos de un lobo que le cantaba a la noche. Aullidos que provenían dentro del agujero de un árbol, el primero de la entrada al oscuro Bosque Prohibido y que agitaba con violencia sus ramas ante cualquier insensato que se atreviera a acercarse. Sauce Boxeador lo llamaban...

De pronto, una rata corrió hacia las raíces del árbol, escabulléndose entre ellas y llegando a una en especial que tenia en forma de nudo. Se subió a ella y apretó su pequeño cuerpo a ella, logrando que las violentas ramas quedaran paralizadas.

Un chirrido se oyó después y un ave apareció en el cielo azulino posándose entre una de las ramas. Observó a la rata, quien apretaba el nudo de la raíz con fuerza y emitió un chirrido potente como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Al escuchar el llamado, tres figuras se acercaron corriendo hacia el sauce y se introducieron con rapidez hacia el agujero del sauce. Tres figuras enormes... Al ver entrar a aquellos tres seres, el ave extendió sus alas y los siguió. Al ver que ya había entrado los animales, la rata se desprendió del nudo de las raíces, haciendo que el árbol volviera a agitar sus ramas con violencia. Escabulléndose como cualquier rata, el pequeño ser fue el último en ingresar a aquel oscuro agujero que estaba debajo de las raíces del Sauce Boxeador.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

_¿Se acuerdan cuando McGuirre le dio el pase a su esposa en el Mundial del año pasado?_Aquí Samantha se refiere a los Mundiales de Quidditch que se dieron cuando nuestros amigos estaban en las vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar a su 4to curso. Esa parte del mundial es un capitulo inedito, las que como ustedes sabran (sacando cuentas y cronología), se lleva a cabo el Mundial de Quidditch, acontecimiento que ninguno de los personajes que conocemos querrá perderse. Digamos que este capitulo es un especial, algo que no se ve en la serie pero que está relacionado con la trama. Será un oneshot y realmente espero que no pase de un capitulo. Aquí volveremos a ver a la primera pareja del fic: Henry y Sarah McGuirre (Hay que ponerle el apellido de casada¿no?) y algunas travesuras que los casi merodeadores (aun no se le ha ocurrido el apelativo, sean pasientes¡ya se les ocurrira! No será el único, porque este fic tiene capítulos que no se publicaran en la "serie" (que gracioso llamarlo serie, pero lo llamó asi porque es una historia muy larga). Anuncio que lo publicaré antes del capitulo 17. Pero esperemos que no quede en planes.

* * *

**Ahora si, aquí estan... ¡Las Notas de Autora!: **

_(Esta nota lo escribí en Año Nuevo a las 12, cuando ya tenia terminado gran parte del capitulo)_

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡CERO¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! (La autora empieza a saltar como loca por toda su habitación) Discúlpenme pero es que ya llegó un nuevo año. Bueno, al fin puedo publicar el capitulo 16. Pensaba extenderlo más pero me temo que eso tendrá que aguardar. ¡En fin!

Nuevas cosas les está pasando a los chicos ahora. ¿Qué opinan de los merodeadores teens¡Son tan...! (La autora babea)... Bueno, espero que las cosas les salga bien. ¡Ah! Como habrán podido notar, hay dos animagos que figuran en el fic. Les propongo un reto: Descubran quien es quien y por que se transformó en ese animal. Créanme que el motivo de esos animagos está escondido en el fic. Aunque, me parece que es un reto muy fácil. Confió en que lo descubrirán rápidamente.

Bueno, yo me voy cantando no sin antes desearles un Feliz 2007 y que todo lo que esperan que se cumpla este año se haga realidad. (Al igual que mis deseos, jeje...) Ahora me voy, porque acabo de ver a una vecina corriendo por toda la cuadra con una maleta (es una kabala de año nuevo que se usa en mi país aunque no sé si también en otros país) y los juegos artificiales han empezado junto con la quema de muñecos (kabala de año nuevo). Mi calle parece como si hubiera sido producto de atentados porque han quemado muñecos en cada cuadra.

Ya saben: Para críticas, insultos, opiniones, amenazas de muerte o declaraciones de amor, mándeme un review.

* * *

**Reviews**:

**Lia Du Black: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos y también te deseo lo mismo. Es verdad, espero que este año sea un año de las realizaciones de todos mis proyectos, incluido este. Sigue escribiéndome y mandándome tus opiniones.

**Andy Yogima**: Gracias por tus deseos, yo también espero que se te cumplan los tuyos. Mas bien, discúlpame al igual que todos los lectores por ni publicar tan seguido pero es que todo el 2006 he estado tan ocupada y aún sigo. Pero esperemos que pueda publicar pronto porque por lo menos este año quiero llegar a la mitad o unos tres cuartos del final… Dependiendo que tan larga se me haga la historia. Lo bueno es que pienso publicar el día de mi cumpleaños (que por cierto ya se acerca y es el 21 de este mes, Enero, respondiendo a tu posdata)... ya veré si es el oneshot junto con el capitulo 17 o simplemente el oneshot, porque creo que estaré desocupada ese día. Si en caso ocurre lo contrario, disculpas de antemano.

Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por Remus, pero yo ya te había advertido que el muchacho iba a sufrir un poco. Apartar de ahora como que la vida empieza a sonreírles un poco a los chicos, pero lamentablemente solo será un poco, considerando los hechos de los años venideros. Como siempre, tus deducciones se acercan a la verdad, pero digamos que solo las rozan. Respondiendo a tu pregunta acerca de saltarme los años, queda contestada en este Cáp. Lo de las entrevistas, creo que tendrán que esperar. Porque las preguntas no las hago yo, sino una amiga mía que lee el fic y es fanática de los merodeadores. Yo solo le pongo el matiz satírico a dicha entrevista y a los personajes. Pero, no solo mí amiga puede hacer las entrevistas. Yo había dicho antes que cualquiera podía hacerlo, solo que las preguntas tenían que ser de acuerdo a la trama del fiction, no de la saga Harry Potter. A mi también me gustaría escribir la entrevista a James y a Jimmy. Jajaja, creo que seria extremadamente graciosa y le quitaría el titulo de egocéntrico a Sirius, porque los mellizos son diez veces peores que el "gran" Sirius Black.

Reitero los agradecimientos y aunque no creo en las kábalas de año nuevo, admito que si comí uvas esa noche… (Jeje…-¡) Yo creo que fue más por costumbre que por suerte… Pero he vuelto a prometerme varias cosas este año que tendré que cumplir. Espero que sigas leyendo este año como también tus reviews que tanto me gustan.

Ah, lo olvidaba… ¡Feliz año 2007 para ti también!

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 17: El mapa del merodeador.**

—_Muchachos —dijo James a sus amigos extendiendo un pergamino en la mesa—. Es hora de plasmar todo lo que hemos descubierto en esto. _

—_¿Quieres que encantemos este pedazo de pergamino? —preguntó Sirius escéptico. _

—_No, quiero que hagamos una guía para magos traviesos que vendrán después —contestó James con solemnidad—. Generaciones a las cuales tenemos que enseñar como debe ser un buen merodeador. Y esto, será nuestra huella... —señaló el pergamino con la varita—: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	17. El mapa del merodeador

_**ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.**_

**17**

**El mapa del merodeador**

Remus Lupin estaba sentado mirando el amanecer desde la ventana destrozada de la Casa de los Gritos. No podía salir de su encierro porque aun quedaba una noche. Sin embargo, por primera vez en esas mañanas posteriores a su transformación, sonreía. Realmente tenia que agradecer a la vida por haber puesto a esos locos en su camino. Locos que habían logrado lo que ningún alumno en Hogwarts habría podido hacer. Terminó en silencio su desayuno mientras su mente evocaba los sucesos habían pasado meses atrás.

Estaban en la oscuridad de la casa. La luna llena seria la próxima noche y debían darse prisa. Sin embargo, los constantes gritos de esos seis muchachos rompían el silencio de la noche y angustiaban al único espectador, un muchacho de tez pálida y cabello castaño que los motivaba a seguir.

—_¡Chicos¡Resistan, ya casi sale! _

Un grito que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en gruñido provocó que el muchacho castaño se volviera al muchacho que estaba pegado a la ventana. Sirius Black ya no era humano... Mas bien parecía...

—_¿Sirius?_ —preguntó temeroso el muchacho.

Un perro negro estaba parado al rincón de la habitación, jadeando con dificultad como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. El perro se desplomó al piso y se convirtió en un humano.

—_Sirius _—musitó su amigo acercándose a él con una jarra con agua.

—_Estoy bien..._ —contestó Sirius jadeante—. _Lo logre... Al fin lo logre..._

—_Sí, lo lograste, amigo..._ —sonrió Remus dándole de beber.

Otro grito rompió la calma que Sirius había dejado. En la otra esquina, una pantera negra rugía con furia mientras trataba de controlar el instinto humano que luchaba por salir. Lo resistió por unos segundos pero, al igual que Sirius cayó desplomado al suelo convertido en hombre.

—_Jimmy_ —se acercó Remus dejando a Sirius—. _¿Estás bien?_

—_Yo... también lo... logre_ —musitó Jimmy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro empapado de sudor—. _¡Al fin!_

Se escucharon pasos y un ciervo entró galopando a la habitación con una bolsa en el hocico. Al instante, se convirtió en un hombre.

—_¡James¡Lo lograron!_ —le contó Remus muy contento—. Al fin, lo lograron.

—_¡Estupendo!_ —se alegró James dirigiéndose a ellos, quienes seguían en el suelo—. _¿Se siente horrible, no?_

—_Sólo cuando aguantas para no dejar de convertirte en animal_ —contestó Sirius levantándose con languidez. Cogió la bolsa y sacó una cerveza de mantequilla del interior.

—_¡Ahora solo falta Peter y Thomas!_ —dijo Remus.

—_Por cierto¿dónde están? —_preguntó James

—_Thomas todavía trata de convertirse en animal_ —respondió Remus—. _Me dijo que lo dejara solo. Para concentrarse... _

Un grito desgarró el silencio y los muchachos salieron de ese lugar para ir al cuarto contiguo. Thomas Ryddle gritaba desde el piso, con el cabello largo cayendo por su rostro mientras unas gotas de sudor formaban un pequeño charco en el suelo de madera.

—_Vamos, Thomas¡Tú puedes! _

—_Esperen... ya lo..._ —musitó Thomas antes de volver a gritar.

Sin embargo, chirrido de un ave terminó el grito humano. Thomas se levantó estirando sus brazos antes que estos empezaran a salir plumas y su cuerpo encogerse. Los muchachos vieron atónitos como su amigo se convertía en un águila gris poco a poco. El ave pasó por la ventana y planeó unos cuantos metros antes de volver a entrar a la casa y caer al suelo totalmente exhausto y convertido en hombre. Sus amigos lo auxiliaron.

—_Al fin..._ —musitó Thomas sin poder levantarse—. _¡Lo logre!_

—_¡Todos lo logramos!_ —dijeron los muchachos ayudándolo a cargarlo.

—_Pero, Thomas_ —empezó a decir Sirius—, _¿un águila?_

—_¿Tiene algo de malo?_ —preguntó Thomas bebiendo a sorbos el agua que le alcanzaba Remus.

—_Es que pensamos que te transformarías en una serpiente por ser..._

—_Era una buena opción_ —contestó Thomas interrumpiéndolo—_, pero no me gustó del todo seguir relacionado con Tom. Ahora el único que falta es Peter. Tiene muchos problemas para convertirse en…_

Peter entró al cuarto con estrépito y todos se volvieron a él. Se sostenía el rostro como si este hubiera sufrido una quemadura. Gritaba pero el sonido se confundía con el chillido de un ratón. Poco a poco, el muchacho se fue encogiendo más y más y más… Hasta que una pequeña y diminuta rata se paró delante de ellos.

—_¿Una rata?_ —preguntó James sonriendo débilmente.

—_Bueno, algo es algo_ —susurró Jimmy.

La rata volvió a encogerse y convertirse en un hombre. Sirius y Jimmy lo levantaron.

—_Lo logre…_ —musitó—. _Sentí que iba a morir…_

—_¡Oh, vamos, Peter¡No es para tanto!_ —le replicó Sirius—. _A nosotros nos costó más porque nos convertimos en animales más grandes. _

—_Con esto, ya no hay problema para que te acompañemos, Remus_ —dijo James—. _Si no podemos ayudarte siendo humanos, como animales lo haremos bien. _

—_Chicos…_—empezó a decir Remus.

—_¡Oh, vamos, Remus!_ _¡No te pongas sentimental y ayúdame!_ —farfulló Sirius rascándose la espalda—. _¡No ha pasado ni segundo que me he convertido en perro y las pulgas ya me han visto como su nuevo hogar!_

Sí, sus amigos lo habían hecho por él. Y eso era algo que debía agradecérselo siempre.

Se levantó. Cogió el vaso y la bolsa de comida que sus amigos le habían dejado y los puso en la mesita maltrecha que estaba frente a él. Por primera vez en muchos años, esperaría con ansia las noches de luna llena.

* * *

Se acercaba el alba y cinco figuras caminaban por el Bosque Prohibido. Había sido una noche muy intensa, pero si muy divertida. Los muchachos salieron del bosque y llegaron al lago. El sol se dejaba ver en el horizonte inundando sus luces a todo el colegio. Los muchachos, cansados se dejaron caer en el suave césped bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lago. 

—¡Uf! Si que ha sido cansado, no? —preguntó James Potter a sus amigos.

—Sí —aprobó Sirius—. Pero lo que más me gustó fue cuando le gané a Jim.

—¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! —replicó el muchacho—. La próxima vez no será igual.

—¿Ah, no?

Jimmy no respondió porque antes que se diera cuenta, un enorme perro negro se había lanzado sobre él. Sorprendido, lo arrojó hacia un costado. El perro cayó al césped pero ni bien toco suelo se convirtió en...

—¡Sirius, grandísimo animal! —gritó Jimmy en medio de las risas de sus amigos—. ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Sirius medio adolorido por la caída, empezó a reír.

—¡Oh, vamos¿Acaso el pobre gatito ha perdido una de sus siete vidas? —dijo Sirius con sorna.

—¡Ahora veras!

Jimmy corrió hacia él y saltó pero en el aire se convirtió en una enorme pantera negra que Sirius esquivo saltando hacia atrás. La pantera cayó de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de él, buscando el mejor momento para atacar. Sirius lo miró con diversión y cuando la pantera atacó, Sirius Black había vuelto a convertirse en el gran perro negro.

—¡Vamos, Sirius¡Sácale la mugre a mi hermano! —animaba James.

—¡Vamos Jimmy¡Tú puedes ganarle a ese perro callejero! —animaba Thomas.

Nadie podría creer que unos chicos de 15 años podían transformarse en esos animales. Pero era verdad porque eso fue el producto de tres años de esfuerzo, sudor, investigación y constante practica. Los muchachos de segundo habían logrado algo que ningún alumno había podido ser: animagos. Poder convertirse en animales. Pero no había sido nada fácil. En primer lugar, porque transformarse en un animago era algo que el Ministerio de Magia debía supervisar y que sin ello, era ilegal y quizás penado por la ley mágica. Pero conociendo a nuestros amigos, ese obstáculo era lo de menos, porque el otro riesgo era que cualquier error era fatal para el que lo practicaba. En palabras más concretas: era una proeza lo que habían hecho.

Y allí estaban ellos. James, Jimmy, Sirius, Thomas y Peter. Los únicos animagos más jóvenes de la historia. Y como tales, solo lo habían hecho para acompañar a su amigo, Remus Lupin, en sus transformaciones de licántropo. Y es que todo lo habían hecho en nombre de la amistad. Lo que comprueba que no hay imposibles para ayudar a un amigo.

Sin embargo, ajenos de las consecuencias que pudieron traer ese acto de irresponsabilidad, el grupo se sentía feliz. No solo por haberlo logrado, sino porque habían descubierto una nueva forma de divertirse y qué mejor forma que en grupo. Todo en beneficio al más perjudicado, Remus. Si eso no era amistad¿entonces que era?

—¡Chicos¡Alguien se acerca! —dijo Peter de pronto.

Todos se callaron, incluso Sirius y Jimmy, quienes al oír la advertencia de Peter se convirtieron en humanos, en mitad de la pelea (Jimmy estaba sobre Sirius y estaba mordiendo la oreja de Sirius mientras iba a propinarle un arañazo con su garra ahora convertida en mano; y Sirius iba a morder el hombro de su atacante mientras uno de sus pies estaba en el estomago de Jimmy preparándose para arrojarlo hacia atrás) En ese momento se oyó un silbido que entonaba una canción y supusieron que era.

—¡Es Hagrid¡Escóndanse!

Todos se incorporaron y salieron corriendo. Si uno miraba la escena desde un punto en el cielo, podría haber visto a un perro, una pantera, una rata, un ciervo y un águila alejarse de ese lugar.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, los cinco animagos se transformaron en los cinco muchachos. Entraron a hurtadillas al castillo, recorrieron los pasillos que los llevaban a la Sala Común, entraron de puntillas por la sala común y antes de subir por la escalera de caracol.

—¿Se puede saber a donde se fueron?

Los cinco se quedaron estáticos, pensando en la excusa que le darían a McGonagall se voltearon a su emisor. Sin embargo soltaron un suspiro de alivio al saber quien era.

—¡Cielos, Lily! —dijo James limpiándose el sudor de su frente y alborotando se cabello disimuladamente—. Pensamos que eras McGonagall.

—¡No me llames Lily, Potter! —dijo Lily acercándose a ellos.

—¡Está bien ya no te llamaremos "Lily Potter"! —dijo Sirius, quitándole la coma de la frase y guiñándole el ojo con picardía a la pelirroja.

—¡Cállate, Black! —le espetó la pelirroja muy roja por la insinuación—. ¡Ustedes no deberían salir así¡Les pueden bajar puntos!

—Pensé que no te preocupabas por mi, Evans? —preguntó James sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —trató de defenderse Lily completamente roja—. ¡Tú no me importas¡Te aborrezco!

—Por allí se empieza —dijo Jimmy con diversión.

—¡Claro que no¡Ya dejen de insinuar tonterías! —chilló la pelirroja, cuyo rostro parecía combinar con su cabello.

—¿Ah, si? —dijo James acercándose hacia ella—. ¿Y que vas a hacerme, Evans¿Volver a convertirme el cabello de verde? —ladeó la cabeza, complacido al ver que la pelirroja retrocedía—. Eres más original, Evans.

—¡Eres un maldito patán, odioso y...!

Pero había chocado con la pared. James puso sus manos por encima de sus hombros obligándola a estar frente a él. James acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?

La pelirroja estaba estática. No sabia que hacer. James por su parte estaba complacido. Siempre había querido ver a esa pelirroja en esa situación. Confundida y aturdida... Procediendo a terminar con la distancia que los separaba...

¡PLAT!

—¡Uhhh! —soltaron en coro los demás espectadores con una mueca de dolor ajeno.

—Eso debió doler —musitó Jimmy.

La pelirroja se había alejado rápidamente de allí con el rostro rojo; dejando en el suelo a James Potter que no podía hablar del dolor que le había producido la pierna de la pelirroja en cierta parte inferior de su cuerpo que era sensible a los golpes.

—¡Maldita Evans! —masculló adolorido en el piso—. ¡Así no tendremos hijos!

* * *

Pasaron los meses y al llegar diciembre, nuestros amigos ya conocían casi al dedillo todo Hogwarts. El ser animagos le abría muchas puertas. Podían salir a pasear por Hogsmeade como simples animales y nadie podía reprocharles nada. Divertirse bajo el manto de la noche jugando en el Bosque Prohibido, sin el temor que Hagrid los descubra. Cada noche, cada luna llena era una aventura para el grupo de animagos que había en Hogwarts. Empezaron a vivir miles de aventuras todas esas gloriosas noches de luna llena. Y no sólo era así en la noche, sino también en el día. Con la identidad de James, Jimmy, Sirius, Thomas, Remus y Peter, los muchachos eran conocidos como los que ponían de cabeza al colegio. Ídolos de muchos, amores platónicos de muchas y dolores de cabezas de profesores. No había nadie que no conociera a ese grupo de alborotadores. Siempre allí, sobresaliendo del resto porque también eran los mejores de su clase. Los niños de primero los adoraban y los de séptimo les tenían respeto. Nadie se metía con ellos si no quería salir perjudicados. Era imposible hacerle una broma a ese grupo sin que recibiera la venganza tres veces peor. Esta de sobra decir que eran blanco de envidia entre los chicos, especialmente uno... Un muchacho de nariz ganchuda que los miraba con absoluto rencor. 

Severus Snape había odiado a James Potter desde que lo conoció. El hecho de que el muchacho fuera todo lo que él no fue era una razón enorme para odiarlo. Severus Snape no podía entender como un payaso odioso y bravucón podía tener el respeto y la admiración de muchos; mientras que él, que no permitía que ningún alma se acerque a entablar amistad, era el marginado del curso. Aunque no le importaba ser más solitario que un punto en un pergamino vacío, le daba cólera que haciendo estupideces, ciertas personas pudieran ser conocidas. Pero esa era una razón para odiar a James Potter, la otra razón era la humillación que el muchacho lo había hecho pasar cuando James Potter quiso ser el paladín de la impura de Evans. Eso jamás lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Quejicus! —exclamaba al verlo pasar. Severus Snape, ni corto ni perezoso, sacaba la varita para defenderse. Lo malo es que James, su mellizo y su compinche Sirius Black eran más rápido que él.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no se dice palabras feas delante de las personas, Quejicus! —dijo Jimmy en una ocasión—. _¡Fregotego!_

—Parece que Quejicus está un poquito caliente —dijo Sirius mientras Severus trataba de liberarse del hechizo al cual tenia sometido James—. Yo creo que un baño de agua fría lo calmara¿verdad, mi estimado James?

—Es verdad, mi estimado Sirius— respondió James—. ¡_Depulso_! —gritó antes de arrojarlo al lago.

Todas las veces era así. Siempre que los muchachos estaban aburridos, la diversión era levantarle de los calzoncillos a Quejicus, meter de cabeza a los retretes de Myrtle La llorona a Quejicus, hacer comer estiércol de Doxy a Quejicus, etc., etc., y etc. Eran tantas las maldades que le hacían que aumentaba el odio hacia ese grupo. A todos en general, porque a veces participaba Thomas Ryddle y el tarado de Peter Pettigrew, el tonto perrito faldero de Potter. Y Lupin no hacia nada para detenerlos; al contrario, parecía disfrutar de su desgracia.

Y para colmo de sus desgracias, la única que lo defendía era la estúpida de Lily Evans. Nada podía ser tan humillante para él que una sangre sucia saliera en su defensa. Pero si algo era humillante también es que tenía que reconocer que si no fuera por ella, Potter y su gavilla de tarados no tendrían misericordia de él. En resumen, toda su existencia era una verdadera desgracia: ser molestado por un bravucón cuyo porcentaje de nivel de egocentrismo sobrepasaba al de habitantes de China, defendido por una asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo, ser un maldito impopular por ser un experto -sin pizca de soberbia- a la rama más sutil de la magia: las artes oscuras. Es por eso que el cretino de Potter le tenía tanta inquina. Porque él sabia de magia más poderosa que el "superhéroe" Potter no podía hacer. Tenia que ser eso, porque sino ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser¿Qué Potter odie las artes oscuras? Ja¡Eso tendría que ser una broma! El imbécil de Potter no ponía limitaciones cuando tenia que demostrar que él era el mejor en todo. Además, todos los magos y brujas desean obtener el máximo poder ya sea del bando bueno o el bando malo. Potter no podía ser la excepción. Conociéndolo, seria una broma que no lo fuera...

Pero, en esta ocasión, Severus Snape no tenía razón...

Sin embargo, ese detalle no le importaba. Potter lo envidiaba y eso era un hecho. Aunque a veces pensaba que era todo lo contrario y eso lo enfurecía también, porque pensar así es darle la razón a lo que el estúpido de Jimmy Potter dijo en voz alta: "_Tiene envidia de que nosotros seamos atractivos, guapos y que tengamos el cabello limpio mientras él, no"_.

Si pudiera vengarse... Si pudiera devolverle todos y cada uno de las bromas que recibía de él... Si pudiera torturarlo hasta que pidiera perdón de rodillas, humillado como lo obligaba a él... Hasta que se arrastrara hacia él y le rogara que parara ese dolor infernal que le hacia a él...

Sabía la maldición... Pero no... Podía pronunciarla sin ningún problema pero no... Si lo hacia, será expulsado inmediatamente porque Dumbledore leía sus pensamientos... Pero, allí estaba la tentación... Perenne y que azuzaba a viva voz cada vez que los Potter y Black lo hacían comer lodo del lago... ¡Demonios! Si tan solo no hubiera reglas... no hubieras prohibiciones y tabúes para defenderse como se debe ser...

Pero no sabia que muy pronto, ese tabú no seria tan prohibido porque alguien, que lo veía desde lejos, podía darle todo lo que él deseara...

* * *

Al margen de eso, los pensamientos de Severus Snape no eran prioridad para nuestros amigos. Los mellizos tenían otros asuntos que atender llamados "chicas". Ese término no era problema para Jimmy Potter. El mellizo sin gafas se senita bien con su fama de Don Juan y no pensaba sentar cabeza jamás. Por el momento salía con una chica. La chica de turno llamada Rose Tanner. Era mejor salir con alguien que no le interesaba que la engañara con cinco con tal de no hacerle pasar la vergüenza de terminar con el chico más popular de Hogwarts; y no con una tonta sentimental que lo va a estar celando hasta con la que le pedía la hora. Por otra parte, James Potter aun no había conseguido su cita más grande y riesgosa: conseguir que Lily Evans saliera con él. Desde que la conocía esa muchacha había significado algo para él. No sabía con exactitud que era lo que lo había motivado a pedirle cita a la más energúmena de las alumnas del colegio y que no le producía ningún tipo de admiración; sin embargo, había algo en ella que había movido su ser para querer ser su novio, salir con ella y que nadie más lo haga. 

Al parecer el momento le llegó una semana antes de navidad. Cuando Slughorm hizo un anuncio antes que tocara la campana.

—Chicos, antes que se vayan quiero decirles a todos los del Club Slug que voy a hacer una fiesta aquí. Ya saben que pueden llevar parejas y también aquellos que siempre he invitado también pueden venir si lo desean. Es este sábado. No falten.

Lo último dijo mirando directamente al grupo que disimularon mirando a cualquier lado. Sonó la campana y todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

—¿Club Slug? —preguntó Sirius—. Ese gordo cada día está más chiflado.

—No creo que sea mala idea —dijo Remus.

—No entiendo que de especial son esas reuniones que todos los que van lo comentan —comentó Sirius—. Seguramente Slughorn se para de cabeza porque eso si seria para comentar.

Los muchachos se rieron al pasar por un grupo que iba en sentido contrario. Una chica se chocó con Jimmy.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, McCainer! —masculló Jimmy—. Deberías acomodarte esos lentes.

—¡No te importa, Potter! —le respondió la castaña muy molesta—. Yo... quería hablar con Remus —dijo lo ultimo mirando directamente a Remus.

—¿Para que quieres hablar con él? —preguntó Jimmy algo molesto.

—Nada que te incumba —le espetó ella—. Remus¿puedes? —preguntó ella mirándolo con timidez.

—Claro, Annie —dijo Remus y se alejó con ella hacia un rincón.

—¿Qué pasa, Jim? —dijo Sirius apoyando un brazo en el hombro del mellizo que miraba ceñudo como la muchacha hablaba con Remus—. ¿Acaso no te gusta que Remus hable con McCainer?

—¡McCainer puede hablar con el que le de la gana pero... No me gusta este cuchicheando con Remus!

—¿Y se puede saber por que? —preguntó James mirándolo con diversión.

Jimmy no respondió. Al rato llegó Remus.

—Se puede saber que te dijo Dientes de lata McCainer? —preguntó Jimmy dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Que fuera su pareja para la fiesta de Slug y no le digas eso a Annie —contestó Remus a Jimmy. Jimmy se quedó helado.

—¡¿CÓMO ES LA COSA?! —exclamó escandalizado el mellizo.

—No entiendo porque te pones así —respondió Remus a su amigo—. Annie no tiene pareja para el baile y simplemente me pidió que la acompañara.

—¡Pero... Pero! —balbució el mellizo—. ¡No tenia que pedírtelo a ti¡Podía... podía pedírselo a... a...¡A Parker! No a Parker no, capaz se aprovecha... ¡Pues...¡Ni siquiera debería ir a esa fiesta!

Todos lo miraron como si el muchacho empezara a hablar en pársel y eso que Thomas lo sabía muy bien.

—Jimmy —dijo Remus—. Medita lo que estás diciendo. Annie tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera... Tú no eres nada para ella.

—¡Por favor¿Quién quisiera salir con Dientes de lata?

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Annie no es fea, Jimmy. Te pediría que no hables así de ella. Si tanto te molesta que vaya con ella, podrías llevarla tú.

El mellizo se puso rojo de repente.

—¿Yo?... ¡Por favor¡El gran Jimmy Potter no va a ese tipo de reuniones¡Y más con una chica que le brilla la sonrisa no por tenerla extremadamente blanca sino por sus frenillos y que tiene una derecha que es capaz de mandar a la misma Patagonia con un buen golpe!

—Bueno, si sigues con ese egocentrismo entonces no te interfieras en su vida.

Jimmy abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada. James y Sirius sonrieron traviesamente.

—¡Oh, vamos Remus! —dijo Sirius—. ¡A Jim le gusta Dientes de Lata y por eso esta celosito!

—¡No me gusta McCainer¡Nunca me ha gustado!

—Jimmy... —empezó a decir Thomas mirando detrás de él.

—¡Admítelo¡Esa chica te gusta¡Admite que McCainer te robó el corazoncito!

—Nadie roba el corazón de Jimmy Potter y menos una chica insulsa como ella.

Alguien chocó contra él y pasó de largo sin pedir disculpas. Era Annie. Todos la vieron y notaron que estaba llorando. Remus lanzó a Jimmy una mirada de reproche antes de ir tras ella.

—Oyó todo lo que decías—dijo Thomas acercándose a Jim—. Estaba detrás de ti.

Jimmy estaba muy incomodo pero se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? —tratando de parecer indiferente—. Ella sabe que eso es verdad.

* * *

—¡Annie¡Annie, espera! 

Annie no paró hasta que llegó al lago. Allí se dejó caer en la orilla y se puso a llorar escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Remus se acercó y se sentó junto con ella.

—No llores, Annie. Jimmy no sabía lo que decía.

—¡Es verdad, Remus! —gimió ella quitándose los lentes y limpiándose los ojos—. ¡Soy horrible!

—Jimmy no sabe ver la belleza del alma. Es un muchacho mundano pero es un buen chico.

—¡Buen chico! —dijo con sarcasmo Annie—. Un buen chico no dice esas cosas. Él era un buen chico cuando nos conocimos. Yo siempre quise ser amable con él pero siempre tiene que dejar que su lengua piense en ver que su cabeza.

—Sí, ese es su gran defecto —dijo Remus sonriendo débilmente—. Pero Jimmy no es así. Es un gran amigo a pesar de todo. Sólo que no comprende que ser bello viene de adentro.

Annie gimió y Remus le puso un brazo en los hombros. La muchacha se ruborizó y se dejó abrazar.

—No debes llorar, Annie. Una chica tan linda como tú no debe llorar por ese tipo de cosas. Tú eres especial. Eres una de las primeras del curso. Tienes unos bonitos ojos cafés y eres más inteligente que todas esas chicas que babean por los mellizos.

Annie sonrió tímidamente.

—Lily y tú son unas chicas muy especiales. Nunca debes avergonzarte por trivialidades como la belleza exterior.

—Pero los frenos...

—Los frenos son temporales, mi querida Annie —dijo Remus sonriendo algo que hizo sonrojar a la chica—. Vamos —se levantó y le extendió la mano—. No quiero verte así cuando vayamos a la fiesta de Slughorn. Quiero que ese día te veas como la chica bonita que eres y que todos me envidien.

—Eso es imposible... —contestó ella lacónicamente, bajando el rostro.

—No es imposible —dijo él levantando su rostro—. Eres bonita por dentro y por fuera. Nunca lo olvides. Vamos, ya no llores —dijo Remus secándole las lágrimas y Annie sonrió—. Así me gusta. Ya quiero que sea la fiesta. Así no te pondrás triste por trivialidades que dice Jim. ¿Dónde está Lily?

—Fue con John a la biblioteca —respondió la muchacha—Desde que le pidió a John llevarla a fiesta no ha dejado de estar a su lado.

—Ya veo —respondió algo serio—. Llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones. Vamos al castillo.

* * *

Los muchachos entraron a la Sala Común riendo. Habían hecho una broma a la Señora Norris presentándole a un nuevo amigo: Sirius Black convertido en perro. La pobre Señora Norris pasaría un muy buen tiempo en su canasta hasta que moviera a aparecer; porque con el susto que se había llevado, era posible que haya perdido dos de sus sietes vidas. 

Tiraron los libros a un costado y despreocupados, se sentaron en los sillones al lado de la chimenea.

—¡Mañana es la fiesta del gordo Slug! —dijo Sirius sacándose los zapatos.

—Sirius¿quieres hacer eso en otro lado? —dijo Thomas con asco, sacando su pie de su cara pues el rubio estaba echado en la alfombra justo a lado del sillón donde estaba Sirius—. ¡Me intoxicas el aire!

—Supongo que vas a ir con McCainer¿no? —preguntó James a Remus mirando a su hermano toser incomodo. Siempre que sacaban el tema al aire, lo hacia.

—Sí —respondió Remus omitiendo los la tos de Jimmy—. Tengo que acompañarla. Ya que Deborah va ir con Casius Callahan.

Esta vez Thomas fue el que tosió algo incomodo.

—Yo pensé que Callahan no salía con él después de ponerle los calzoncillos en la cabeza en plena clase de Defensa —murmuró Thomas fingiendo serenidad.

—Pues no. Con eso sólo conseguiste que Debbie te dejara de hablar —respondió Remus poniendo rojo al rubio—. Debbie va a ir con Callahan y Lily va a ir con John.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó James de pronto, levantándose de la alfombra—. ¡¿Cómo es eso que Evans va a ir?!

—Es la favorita de Slughorn. ¿Qué esperabas? —contestó Sirius.

—No sabia que Evans iba a esas fiestas —dijo James ceñudo y cruzado de brazos—. Sí es así, yo también iré.

—No seguirás con el capricho de querer invitar a salir a Lily¿verdad? —preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te dije que no es capricho, Remus —se defendió James—. Evans no es un capricho, es un reto.

—¡Es igual! —masculló Remus.

—No importa. Mañana iré a esa fiesta y conseguiré que Evans salga conmigo.

—Evans ira con John —le soltó Jimmy.

—A John siempre le puede dar algo —dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente. Jimmy, Peter y Sirius aplaudieron la idea del mellizo mientras Remus ladeaba cabeza de un lado a otro.

Llegaron a la oficina de Slughorn, y el ruido de las risas, música y conversaciones en voz alta, se iban haciendo más fuertes a cada paso que daban. Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que la oficina parecía ser mucho más grande que las oficinas de los demás maestros. El techo y las paredes habían sido cubiertos con adornos colgantes color esmeralda, carmesí y oro; el lugar estaba repleto y sofocante, bañado en una luz roja que salía de una lámpara adornada en oro que colgaba del centro del techo, en el cual auténticas hadas estaban revoloteando, cada una brillaba como una partícula de luz. Un fuerte canto acompañado de un sonido como de mandolinas venía de una esquina lejana. Una bruma de humo de pipa estaba suspendida sobre varios ancianos brujos metidos en la conversación, y un buen número de elfos domésticos a chillidos trataban de abrirse paso por entre una selva de rodillas, ocultos por los pesados platones de plata que sostenían con comida, de modo que parecían como pequeñas mesas ambulantes.

—¡Jimmy! —chilló una voz por detrás.

Una chica de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura se había acercado al aludido sonriéndole descaradamente. Jimmy le devolvió la sonrisa. James ladeó la cabeza con resignación. Su hermano siempre hacia eso con la novia de turno y esta vez había recaído en una de Ravenclaw, una chica llamada Rose Tanner.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? —se quejó la muchacha con voz melosa al mellizo sin gafas—. Bien pudimos venir juntos.

—James fue el que se animó a venir a esta fiesta —contestó Jimmy mirando a su hermano. El muchacho estaba buscando con la mirada a una cabellera roja en particular. Sabía que había venido sola porque en esos momentos John Parker debía estar bien dormidito escondido en los baños de los prefectos.

—¡Aquí están mis chicos! —retumbó la voz de Slughorn al verlos—. Pasen, pasen¡Hay mucha gente que quiero que conozcan!

Slughorn estaba usando un sombrero con borla de terciopelo que combinaba con su chaqueta. Slughorn los llevó decididamente dentro de la fiesta.

—Chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi querida amiga Catriona McCormack, la jugadora estrella de los Prides of Portree, y a sus hijos Meaghan y Kirley.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cuerpo atlético y rostro alegre, los sonrió junto a los muchachos. Sirius, James y Jimmy se quedaron boquiabiertos, Thomas se las cerró inmediatamente pero también muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que Slughorn conociera a la mejor cazadora de toda la liga de las islas?

—¡Madre de todos los santos! —murmuró Jimmy sorprendido junto con Rose Tanner.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora McCormack —saludó James muy impresionado—. ¡Es increíble conocer a la mejor jugadora de todos los tiempos!

—Exageran, chicos —dijo la señora McCormack, halagada. Su hija Meaghan resopló aburrida mientras Kirley miraba a su alrededor.

Los muchachos se comían las ganas de pedirle un autógrafo. Slughorn al notarlo, se rió.

—Catriona fue mi alumna cuando ella estuvo aquí en Hogwarts. Más deportista que alumna.

—Mi vida es el quidditch, Horace —respondió Catriona sonriente—. Pero también lo son mi esposo y mis hijos.

Abrazó a la muchacha que estaba a su lado. Al parecer la chica quería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ése.

—Ahora eres toda una madre de familia

James se volvió alrededor. Había un buen grupo que miraban a Catriona con emoción.

—Ellos son los chicos más populares de la escuela, Catriona —dijo Slughorn. Las mejillas de todos se pusieron rojas—. En primer lugar están los Potter. Jimmy y James, les sigue el señor Sirius Black —Catriona le sonrió a Sirius lo cual hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara notoriamente—, nuestro estimado Thomas Ryddle —Thomas le dio la mano muy apenado— y el pequeño Peter Pettigrew —Peter le estrechó la mano muy nervioso.

—Es realmente un placer conocer a los chicos que le ponen el toque de humor al colegio—dijo Catriona mirándolos—. Tanto el profesor Slughorn como mis hijos me han hablado mucho sobre ustedes.

—Esto... ¿De veras? —dijo Jimmy mirando a la muchacha. Esta vez fue ella la que se ruborizó.

—Sí, Meaghan no hace otra cosa que hablar de ustedes y de lo buenos que son en el Quidditch. Ella es la guardiana de su casa, Hufflepuff.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó la muchacha muy apenada.

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! —se acordó James mirándola—. Tú eres McCormack. La chica que hizo esa maniobra mortal en el partido que tuvimos en noviembre. ¡Fue estupendo! Paraste mi lanzamiento.

La muchacha lo miró ruborizada pero sonrió.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal, Potter. Esa finta que hiciste fue impresionante.

—¿Dónde está el señor Lupin? —preguntó Slughorn al grupo—. Es extraño verlo sin ustedes.

—Está acompañando a McCainer —respondió James mientras Jimmy volvía a toser incomodo.

—¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo¡A la señorita McCainer! —exclamó Slughorn—. Es la chica que te presente, Catriona.

—Ah, si. La hermosa señorita que me saludó con amabilidad.

Jimmy estuvo a punto de refutarle lo de "hermosa señorita" cuando vio a la compañera de Remus. Éste conversaba con Lily Evans —la muchacha de vestido rojo y ojos verdes que estaba a su lado era in duda Lily Evans—, pero a su lado estaba una hermosa muchacha que nadie conocía. Por primera vez en su vida. Jimmy Potter estaba tan perplejo que no podía articular palabra alguna¿era eso posible?

—¡Es... es preciosa!–murmuró Jimmy, cerrando la boca abierta con un asombro imposible de describir. Rose hizo mohín al escuchar eso—. ¿Quién rayos es ella¡no la conozco! No se suponía que Remus iba a salir con McCainer.

—Yo creo que ella es McCainer, mi amigo —respondió Thomas muy sorprendido.

—¡No! —dijo Jimmy mirando a la muchacha que se reía sin ningún freno en sus dientes—. No puede ser McCainer... Esta chica es... es... es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida...

—Pues si vas a estar mirándola, lo mejor será que me vaya —dijo Rose muy molesta algo que Jimmy ni siquiera notó. Por el contrario, el chico se había acercado hacia Remus y solicitó un baile con ella.

James también se había sorprendido al ver a la muchacha que acompañaba Remus, pero su sorpresa fue cambiada por indignación cuando el hijo de Catriona McCormack se acercó a Lily que conversaba junto con Remus.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —preguntó cortésmente. Lily lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió con lo cual solo hizo que el ceño de James se frunciera más.

El muchacho la llevó al centro y empezó a bailar con ella, lo que causó unos raros pero intensos celos en James. Detrás de él, Slughorn comentaba con Catriona McCormack.

—Al parecer tu hijo le ha echado el ojo a mi mejor alumna, Catriona.

James sólo pudo pensar en tres cosas: Una, que Kirley McCormack acabaría encerrado en los baños de Myrtle La Llorona. Dos, que Slughorn era un grandísimo idiota y tres, que tenia que hacer algo en esos momentos o el idiota seria él por haber quitado del camino a Parker para que otro ocupara su lugar. Por lo que se acercó hacia la pareja.

— Disculpa —interrumpió en ese mismo instante—. ¿Puedo bailar con la señorita?

Kirley no dijo nada por lo que James se aprovechó y tomó a la muchacha del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Lily lo mitraba como si le hubiera salido un brazo por la frente y no pudo replicar porque ya estaba bailando con él.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a sacarme a bailar, Potter? —masculló la pelirroja con los dientes apretados—. No te basta con haberte deshecho de mi pareja de esta fiesta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó James incrédulo.

—¡Por favor! —bufó Lily—. ¡Es lógico! John desapareció misteriosamente después de hablar contigo, Potter. No entiendo porque me haces estas cosas si yo no me meto contigo.

—Pero a mí me gustaría que te metieras conmigo, Evans —le respondió suavemente, algo que hizo toser de incomodidad a la pelirroja.

—No sé qué haces aquí, Potter —preguntó la pelirroja rehuyendo de su mirada—. ¡A ti no te gustan estas fiestas!

—¿No lo imaginas? —contestó James sonriéndole de una manera seductora—. Vine porque me dijeron que una pelirroja venia a estas fiestas y pensé: "¿Por qué no? Así podría aprovechar para invitarla a salir"

—¿Salir? —la pelirroja lo miró con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿No pensaras que me creo el cuento de que quieres salir conmigo?

—Te lo vengo pidiendo desde que comenzó el curso, Cabeza de Zanahoria —respondió James. La melodía terminó y antes que Kirley se acercara a ellos, James se la llevó hacia fuera de la oficina de Slughorn.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de la fiesta?

—Quería hablar contigo sin interrupciones—contestó James—. No te miento cuando digo que quiero salir contigo, Evans. ¡Anda! Podríamos ir en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Iríamos a Honeydukes, a Las Tres Escobas, Zonko...

—No —le cortó la pelirroja con voz fría—. No saldré contigo ni a Hogsmeade y ni a ningún lado.

James la miró fijamente cuando oyó a Lily decir esas cosas.

—Lily, vamos. ¿No puedes decirlo en serio?

—¿No lo crees, Potter? —preguntó Lily muy molesta—. Seguramente piensas que porque eres el más popular todos te adoran. ¡Pues déjame pinchar tu burbuja de cristal¡Yo nunca saldría con un chico que siempre para divirtiéndose a costa de los demás!

—Yo no hago eso...

—¿Ah, no¿Y qué me dices de Severus Snape? —le espetó la pelirroja y James se quedó frío—. Siempre buscas el motivo para molestarlo, para ponerlo en ridículo delante de todo el colegio. Tanto tú como Black y tu hermano lo molestan tanto que todos los estúpidos que los siguen también hacen lo mismo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Evans! —dijo James algo exasperado pero muy incomodo por el comentario—. ¡No se puede sentir pena por Quejicus!

Lily lo miró furibunda.

—No me equivoco al rechazarte, James Potter. Eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida. No saldré contigo ni ahora ni nunca.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón, agitando su cabello rojo.

—¡Lily¡Espera!

—¡No me sigas! —dijo la pelirroja imperativamente—. Odio que me sigas y veas con quien salgo para hechizarlo. Yo no soy ninguna de tus novias para que estés haciendo esas cosas. Pero... —se rió amargamente—¿a quien le hablo? Seguramente tendrás un mapa de todo Hogwarts en donde las ves a cada de una en donde está ¿verdad? No me sorprendería. Viniendo de ti, no me sorprendería.

Dicho esto, siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Slughorn.

James la vio irse, impresionado por sus palabras. Nunca, en su vida adolescente, ninguna chica lo había rechazado. ¿Quién podía rechazar a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela? Es decir, todo el mundo lo adoraba. Hasta ese momento, James no sabía lo que significaba el dolor de un rechazo. Era algo mortificante que le haya pasado eso a él. Sin embargo, hizo que James se pusiera a pensar en la fría muchacha de cabellos rojos. Aunque le haya dado calabazas esa chica tenia algo especial y eso hacia que su deseo de salir con ella aumentara. No, ya no era un capricho, ni un reto como le había dicho a Remus. Era una obligación, una obligación con su alma, con esa extraña y fastidiosa cosa que sentía cada vez que veía a la pelirroja.

Si algo debía rescatar de lo que había dicho Evans era acerca del supuesto mapa. No era tan mala idea hacer un mapa para ver donde estaba ella, con quien estaba, porque la pelirroja tenia razón. Era algo odioso seguirla para ver con quien estaba -aunque tuviera la capa puesta-. En ese momento, la idea inundó su cabeza y se amplió. ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba¡Un mapa! Con el rostro iluminado empezó a correr por el pasillo.

* * *

— Nunca te había visto antes¿de que casa eres? —preguntaba Jimmy en la fiesta, mientras bailaba con la enigmática muchacha—. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada¿Estás enfadada porque te alejé de Remus? 

—... No...

—Bue... bueno...–Jimmy no supo por qué, pero sentía que se estaba sonrojando—. Me alegra saber eso —se calló por unos segundos esperando a que ella le diga algo pero no dijo nada—. Sin embargo, no me dices nada... ¡Creo que me estoy portando como un idiota...

—No

Jimmy controló a duras penas sus ganas de sonreír estúpidamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¡se estaba quedando sin palabras!.. ¡EL¡que siempre tenía mucho que decir!..

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Para qué? Mejor que no lo sepas.

—Me gustaría salir contigo después —contestó Jim.

La muchacha bufó.

—Tú solo sales con chicas lindas.

—Por eso, tú eres linda —contestó Jimmy—. La chica más linda de todo Hogwarts.

—¡Por favor! No soy linda. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Tú eres el que me lo repite cuando me ve.

—Te juro que es la primera vez que te veo —respondió Jimmy confundido. ¿Quién era esa chica¿Cómo es posible que nunca la haya visto¡Por favor! Esos ojos cafés, su cara avalada, el cabello castaño que caía como una cascada por sus hombros, esos delgados mechones delante de sus orejas, nariz y labios perfectos... y ese embriagador perfume de jazmín que desprendía de su cabello... Una chica así nunca podría sacársela de la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —contestó la muchacha extrañamente molesta—. Es la primera vez durante todos los años que me conoces, Jimmy Potter que me ves. Siempre he sido para ti la anodina chiquilla. A la que molestaba a cada rato sin saber el porqué y cuando te hiciste popular, la única que no babeaba por ti. Sí, Jimmy. Es la primera vez que me ves por encima de todas tus novias y ya que lo has hecho, te aseguró que será la ultima —dicho esto se volvió.

—¡Espera! —dijo Jimmy muy confundido—. ¡Espera¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿No me reconoces? —preguntó la muchacha sarcástica—. Pregúntale mañana a Dientes de Lata McCainer. Ella seguramente te dirá como me llamo.

Dicho esto se fue hacia donde estaba Remus.

Jimmy se quedó perplejo. ¿Quién era esa chica? Iba a seguirla si no fuera porque oyó algo desde su bolsillo.

—¡Jim, Jimmy!...

Salió de la oficina de Slughorn y sacó un espejo de su bolsillo. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que se estaba mirando a un espejo común. Cualquiera que no viera el reflejo que proyectaba el espejo, porque no era su rostro el que aparecía allí sino el rostro de su mellizo James.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Busca a todos y diles que nos encontramos en la Casa de los Gritos en diez minutos. ¿Se me ha ocurrido algo estupendo!

—Espero que no sea una broma relacionada a cierto hijo de Catriona McCormack.

—Aunque es un buen tema no lo será en esta ocasión —respondió James—. ¡Anda! Avísales a todos. Sirius no me contesta porque de seguro debe estar tratando que Catriona McCormack le regale entradas gratis para el próximo partido.

Jimmy asintió, guardó el espejo en su bolsillo y entro a la oficina de Slughorn.

Tal como había dicho James. Sirius, junto con Peter, estaba hablando con Catriona McCormack de lo más animado. Discretamente, Jimmy le pasó el recado de James y le dijo que le avisara a Remus.

—¿Y por qué no le avisas tú? —preguntó Sirius. Jimmy tosió algo incomodo señalando discretamente a la muchacha que Remus acompañaba—. Vale, entiendo. Está bien. Ve a buscar a Thomas.

Se adentro entre la gente que estaba bailando. Podía haber jurado ver al antiguo capitán de los Maggies, Hamish MacFarlan; pero se pudo quedarse a comprobar porque tenía que buscar a su amigo. Cuando lo encontró deseó haber quedado a pedirle un autógrafo a Hamish MacFarlan, porque su amigo estaba en plena discusión con su "hermanita" Deborah.

—No te debe importar con quien salga, Thomas —chilló Deborah—. Léelo de mis labios: No-Te-Importa.

—¡Sí¡Sí me importa!— dijo Thomas igual de enojado—. ¿Crees que quiero que salgas con un tipo que no te conviene?

—¡Tengo derecho a salir con el chico que quiera!

—¡No con tipos como él, Deborah!

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo? — dijo ella con los ojos centellantes—. ¡Creo que deberías buscarte una novia, Thomas Ryddle¡Así me dejarías en paz y tendrías mejores cosas que hacer que estar hechizando a novios ajenos y cuidar a hermanas que no son de sangre!

Thomas se puso pálido.

—Cálla...

—¡No, no me voy a callar!— chilló Deborah —¡Es eso lo que te falta, Thomas¡Una novia¡Realmente es patético que me celes cuando no tienes nada conmigo¡Si tú tuvieras a alguien a quien celar, entonces no te importaría que los demás lo hicieran!

—¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!— vociferó Thomas—. Deborah...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Deborah—. ¡Entonces dime por qué nunca has salido con alguien! —el muchacho se puso pálido—. Golpe bajo¿verdad¡Todos tus amigos han tenido novias! — gritó Deborah, que parecía estar a punto de llorar. — ¡Jimmy con Rose Tanner¡Sirius y James con una gran cantidad de chicas que ya perdieron la cuenta¡Tú eres el único que piensa que es malo¡Te repito lo mismo, Thomas¡Búscate una novia y déjame en paz!

Y con eso, se alejó enojada. Jimmy se acercó a Thomas, quien seguía perplejo.

—Vámonos— dijo Jimmy mirando a su alrededor. Las personas que los observaban decidieron volver a sus conversaciones.

Salieron de la fiesta y cuando estuvieron por un pasillo vacío. Jimmy no le dijo nada porque sabía como se sentía su amigo. Thomas se sentía desorientado, mareado, ser alcanzado por un rayo debía ser algo así. Debía pensar, debía salir a volar un rato.

—_Diagon_ — dijo sobriamente a la Dama Gorda y treparon por el hoyo del retrato hacia la sala común. .

Cuando entraron al dormitorio éste estaba vacío. Jimmy se dejó caer en su cama, mientras veía a su amigo dirigirse a la ventana.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó preocupado al ver al muchacho abrir la ventana.

—Necesito pensar —respondió Thomas.

—Espera —dijo Jimmy deteniéndolo—. James quiere que vayamos a la Casa de los gritos. Dice que es algo importante.

—Pasare por allí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos allí.

Dicho eso, retrocedió hasta la puerta y corrió hacia la ventana. Se dejó caer sintiendo como el aire golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Abrió sus brazos mientras la gravedad atraía su cuerpo hacia el duro piso de piedra. Cuerpo que nunca cayó porque un águila gris planeaba por el cielo azulino de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué¿Por qué le dolió? Es sólo porque ella era como su hermana. No te gustó verla besando a Casius porque es su hermana... Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto. Esa imagen dolía más que el simple hecho de estar celoso como un hermano mayor. Pero... ¿Qué demonios sentía por Deborah?

Ladeó con la cabeza y pasó un largo rato sobrevolando Hogwarts antes de ir hacia la Casa de los Gritos. El sauce boxeador estaba tranquilo y antes que éste pudiera darse cuenta que Thomas estaba allí, el animago pasó como una flecha por el hueco de las raíces.

Cuando llegó al salón de aquel maltratado lugar, sus amigos estaban sentados en el piso esperándolo. Se posó en el piso y se trasformó.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos completos puedo contarles—dijo James levantándose del piso y acercándose a la mesa—. Tengo un nuevo proyecto que mostrarles.

Todos los demás se acercaron hacia el muchacho.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Señores—dijo James a sus amigos extendiendo un pergamino en la mesa—. Es hora de plasmar todo lo que hemos descubierto en esto.

—¿Quieres que encantemos este pedazo de pergamino? —preguntó Sirius escéptico.

—No, quiero que hagamos una guía para magos traviesos que vendrán después —contestó James con solemnidad—. Generaciones a las cuales tenemos que enseñar como debe ser un buen merodeador. Y esto, será nuestra huella... —señaló el pergamino con la varita—: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Todos apoyaron sus cabezas en el pergamino. Había aparecido, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita, unas finas lí­neas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres gran­des, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

—¿Un mapa? —preguntó Sirius mirando a James—. ¿Para qué un mapa si esto es el mejor mapa? —terminó señalando su cabeza.

—Un mapa, Sirius. Piensa... —contestó James acercándose a él—. Nos ha costado años¡muchos años! de incansable búsqueda por este castillo. Sabemos todo o más que muchos alumnos de este castillo. Pero¿por qué dejar que ese secreto muera con nosotros¿Por qué privar a nuestras generaciones los misterios de Hogwarts¿Por qué...?

—¡Vale, vale¡Ya entendí! —exclamó Sirius cansado—. Tienes razón. Es un pecado dejar que el secreto muera con nosotros. Por lo tanto —levantó la mano—, apoyo la moción.

James miró a los demás. Peter levantó la mano; pero Thomas, Jimmy y Remus parecían meditarlo.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Pues es una buena idea, hermano. Mis vástagos te lo agradecerán. —dijo Jimmy.

—Un mapa... —murmuró Thomas pensando en ello—. ¿No pondremos el camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, no?

—Obviamente —contestó James.

—Entonces, apoyo la moción.

—¿Y tú, Remus? —preguntó James.

—Será muy divertido —contestó al fin.

—pues bien! Tenemos que empezar...

Y así transcurrió la noche y cuando el sol empezaba a salir por el Oriente. El pergamino mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Era extraordinario ver un mini Hogwarts en ese papel. Pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. El mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos jamás vistos. Muchos parecían conducir a Hogsmeade, el pueblo mágico cercano a Hogwarts.

—Pues, bien muchachos. Falta la firma...

—No podemos firmarlo con nuestros nombres—dijo Thomas—. Si esto cae en manos Filch o McGonagall, sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

—O bien podemos firmar con otro nombre —opinó Remus.

—Exactamente, Remus —dijo James y colocó su varita arriba del titulo—. ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?

—Tiene que ser de acuerdo a nuestras transformaciones —dijo Jimmy.

—Bueno, entonces yo seré... —dijo James, pensando en ello—... ¡Ya sé¡Cornamenta!

—¡Oh, vamos, "Cornamenta"! —dijo Sirius riéndose mientras James colocaba su nombre en la parte superior—. ¿No puedes ser más original?

—¿Y cómo te llamaras tu, señor Nombre—Original? —preguntó James.

—Yo seré... Canuto— respondió Sirius.

—¿Canuto? —preguntó Jimmy—. ¿Qué relación tiene con tu transformación?

—Siempre quise tener un perro y llamarlo así, pero Walpurga nunca quiso que tuviera uno.

—¡Vale, vale¿Alguien más va a poner su firma en relación a su infancia reprimida? —preguntó James antes que un golpe de Sirius le cayera en la cabeza.

—Yo quiero ser Felino —dijo Jimmy.

—¿Por qué no "Minino"? —preguntó Sirius con sorna—. Porque peleas peor que un gatito.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —contestó Jimmy mostrándole un puño.

—¡Ya cálmense! —dijo James ent5re los dos—. ¡No es momento para jugar al perro y al gato!

—Yo seré Plumífero —dijo Thomas.

—Yo, Colagusano —dijo Peter.

—¡Al fin un nombre original! —exclamó James apuntaba los nombres en el pergamino—. ¿Remus?

—Mmmm... Pues... No hay nada de mi transformación que me guste, muchachos —respondió Remus.

—¿Qué tal: "Lunático"? —propuso Sirius y Remus sonrió ligeramente.

—Podría ser... —respondió algo dubitativo.

—¡Entonces, ya está! —dijo James mostrándoles el mapa—. Miren...

Tocó la punta de su varita en el pergamino y el mapa quedo así.

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta, Felino y Plumífero

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

—¡Perfecto! —aprobaron todos.

—Siento que voy a llorar —dijo Sirius fingiendo emoción—. Estamos echando las semillas para las nuevas generaciones.

—Aquellas generaciones de quebrantadores de la ley que seguirá las sagradas pautas que les estamos dejando —añadió James con solemnidad.

—Siempre y cuando sean dignos de ellas —dijo Thomas sonriente.

—Y esperemos que sean dignos de ellas —completó Jimmy—. Por ejemplo: Hacer estallar un retrete o crear nuevas bromas es un buen principio.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos! Por fin regrese... aunque sea por un breve tiempo. Mi agonía no acaba y tengo que esforzarme si quiero lograr mis metas. Por el momento estoy de vacaciones y trataré de publicar más capítulos durante ese tiempo de ocio. Espero que la espera sea fructífera porque no he vuelto a recibir reviews desde el capitulo 15. Pero bueno espero que este capi les guste. Espero que me disculpen por no poder publicar el Oneshot porque aun no lo termino. Hasta el momento sólo puedo decirles que va a estar muy divertido y darles el titulo: **_La Copa del Mundo._**

Ahora si que las cosas están bien criticas para los chicos. Esta bien que ahora sean unos animagos y que tengan un club de admiradores en Hogwarts -y no va ser! Con chicos tan cuerazos! (_explicación de "**cuerazo**"_: jerga peruana aludida a un chico muy atractivo) -. Pero veo que nadie se animó a descubrir el reto¡que mal¡así me van a hacer pensar que nadie lee mi fic! buaaaa!!!...) Bueno, me despido porque estoy algo cansadita. Acabo de venir de un recital de danzas del hermano de mi enamorado que queda en un lugar muy lejos de mi casa y como que estar sentada durante una hora y media en el carro que me lleva a casa como que da sueño y cansa. Aunque valió la pena ir porque fue un buen espectáculo.

Ya saben: Para preguntas, críticas, insultos, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, mentadas de madre o declaraciones de amor, mándeme un review.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Caroblack:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que el cap. 16 te haya gustado como este.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 18: El rencor de Snape.**

—_¿Todo bien, Quejicus?— preguntó James en voz alta._

—_¡Expelliarmus! _

_Snape yacía jadeando en el piso. Los mellizos y Sirius avanzaron hacia él, con las varitas levantadas. Peter también se había levantado, observando ávidamente, rodeando a Remus para tener una mejor vista. Thomas miraba la escena desde su lugar con una hojita de césped en sus labios. ..._

—_Espérate —.jadeó, clavando sus ojos en James con una expresión de odio puro—. ¡Espérate! _

—_¿Esperar a qué?— preguntó Sirius fríamente—.¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Quejicus, frotar tu nariz en nosotros? _

—_Por favor, Canuto. No le des ideas —dijo Jimmy con sorna—. Capaz que lo hace y no podremos quitarnos toda la grasa que nos echara encima. ..._

—_¡Déjalo EN PAZ! _

_James, Jimmy y Sirius voltearon a ver. La mano libre de James fue directamente a su pelo una vez más. _

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. Al igual que el titulo... ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional. 


	18. El rencor de Snape

_**

* * *

**_

ERASE UNA VEZ… UNA MÁGICA HISTORIA.

**18**

**El rencor de Snape**

Llegó el día. Las luces del sol se filtraban por los cristales rotos de la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmade e iluminaba la habitación destrozada que en ese momento albergaba a seis muchachos dormidos en el suelo. Todos ellos alrededor de un pergamino en cuyo contenido estaba dibujado un mapa. Pero no cualquier mapa, era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del colegio de magos Hogwarts y de sus terrenos.

Desde los alrededores del castillo hasta el despacho del director. Miles de pasillos inexplotables para muchos y conocidos por los muchachos. Las cuatro salas comunes, los salones de clases, la cabaña de Hagrid, los invernaderos, etc, etc y etc. Todo estaba allí, en ese pergamino. Pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta, representaban a las personas que estaban en esos momentos en Hogwarts. El fantástico mapa debía de haber sido producto de un duro trabajo, de hecho así lo era. Digamos que toda una noche sin descanso y sin ninguna taza con café que ayudara a alejar el cansancio, algo que cualquier muggle e incluso mago (con parientes muggles y que no tenga una poción para quedarse despierto a la mano) haría en una amanecida de arduo trabajo. Pero cuando uno está inspirado, el cansancio y la fatiga desaparecen y retornan cuando el trabajo ha concluido. Lo mismo les sucedió a nuestros amigos.

El primero en despertar, para sorpresa de todos y de la que narra esta historia, fue Jimmy. Al notar que estaba en el suelo, trató de levantarse. Pero todos sabemos que dormir en el suelo durante horas no es algo recomendable si no se quiere despertar con un buen dolor de espalda. Lo mismo sucedió con el merodeador (nombre que adoptaron hacerse llamar esa misma noche). Un quejido demostró la incomodidad de su descanso.

En ese momento, recordó todo lo acontecido en el día anterior. El mapa, la fiesta, la castaña…

—¡La castaña! —exclamó, levantándose de golpe sin importarle el dolor de su espalda—. ¡Ella dijo que McCainer me diría sobre ella!

Cogió el mapa del merodeador y empezó a buscar a McCainer por todo Hogwarts. Mientras trataba de localizarla, los demás empezaron a levantarse.

—Buenos días —murmuró Thomas mientras arqueaba su espalda.

—¿Quién fue el idiota que sugirió que durmiéramos aquí? —preguntó Sirius masajeando su nuca.

—¿Qué haces, Felino? —preguntó Remus.

—¡La encontré! —exclamó el muchacho—. ¡Está en el Gran Comedor! ¡Muy bien, McCainer! ¡Tú me tienes que decir muchas cosas!

Le dio el mapa a Remus y sin decir más, se hecho a correr dejando a sus amigos confundidos. James cogió el mapa. Una mota etiquetada con el nombre "Ann McCainer" estaba a lado de otra con el nombre de "Agnes Daniels" en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué se trae Jimmy con Dientes de Lata? —preguntó Sirius a James, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que Jimmy se llevara una buena sorpresa al llegar al Gran Comedor —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron pero él no dijo más porque un gruñido masivo de cinco estómagos interrumpió su comentario.

—Bueno, esto solo significa que debemos ir a buscar algo de comer —dijo James cogiendo la capa—. Canuto, por favor… —indicó el mapa.

Sirius sacó su varita. Apuntó con ella el mapa y dijo:

—Travesura realizada.

* * *

Jimmy no se había detenido desde que empezó a correr, evadiendo en su camino a cuanto profesor se le apareciera para que no le quite el tiempo con un castigo. Al llegar al Gran comedor, la vio. La muchacha estaba conversando con Agnes de lo más amenamente. Tomó un poco de aire, pues había perdido mucho en su trayecto hasta el gran Comedor y se acercó hacia las muchachas, decidido a que McCainer le dijera sobre la identidad de la hermosa castaña.

—McCainer, quiero hablar contigo_—_solicitó imperiosamente.

Pero cuando Annie se volvió hacia él. La impresión que se llevó borró lo que iba a decir.

Al parecer, por estar tan metido en lo que le iba a decir no se había dado cuenta que la McCainer que conocía no llevaba la misma apariencia de siempre. No tenía las características gafas ovaladas ni los frenillos en sus dientes. No, frente a él estaba la otra muchacha que recién había conocido. Ante él estaba la hermosa castaña. No era el único que la miraba como si la muchacha tuviera un tercer ojo, había también un buen grupo de muchachos mirándola con asombro.

—Buenos días, Potter. ¿No sabes saludar? —dijo la muchacha agitando naturalmente su cabello cuyo aroma a jazmín reafirmaba las escuetas sospechas del muchacho—. No me extraña. Viniendo de ti…

—McCainer… Tú eres…—titubeó

—Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa para que puedan hablar a gusto —dijo Agnes levantándose.

Agnes dio una palmadita en el hombro del muchacho antes de irse. Jimmy no podía hablar. Esa chica era… La castaña era… ¡La hermosa castaña era McCainer! Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Sorprendido, ¿verdad? —dijo ella mirándolo de manera divertida—. Los frenillos solo eran temporales y las gafas eran de descanso. Pero como no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti, entonces dejemos la conversación hasta aquí.

—Yo…

Iba a tratar de decir algo, algún halago o cualquier cosa que borrara la expresión de idiota que tenía en esos momentos, si no fuera por Rose Tanner que lo abrazó por detrás.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo zalamería y miró a Annie—. McCainer, ¿eres tú? No te he reconocido sin las gafas y tus dientes de lata.

Annie le sonrió fingidamente.

—Pues, sí, soy. Ahora, si me disculpas, llévate a tu novio que me molesta el desayuno.

—McCainer, yo...

—Déjalo ya, Potter —lo cortó Annie dándole la espalda—. Recuerda que ahora soy yo la que no te mira.

—Vámonos, amor —dijo Rose jalándolo del brazo mientras Annie los despedía con la mano de forma burlona—. ¿Y porque tienes la misma ropa de ayer?

Jimmy se dejó llevar por Rose. Seguía mirándola sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que Ann McCainer fuera la castaña que vio en la fiesta de ayer? ¡Ann McCainer, una de las chicas menos agraciada de todo Hogwarts! ¿Magia? ¿Algún hechizo, una poción de belleza? Pero, en ese momento recordó algo había olvidado por la estúpida sensación que le hizo sentir. Los ojos cafés de la muchacha. Aquella vez en que se había chocado con ella, pudo notar por primera vez sus ojos cafés. Aquellos ojos cafés que lo habían atraído cuando los vio y que olvidó por no querer sentirse patético. Annie nunca había sido fea, solo que sus gafas, las rigurosas trenzas y los frenillos que usaba la escondían de todos. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

"_Pero no sirve llorar por la poción derramada"_ pensó sin escuchar nada de lo que Rose Tanner le venia diciendo desde que salieron del Gran Comedor. _"Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido"_

—…Y como se veía peor que una banshee, le dije a Florencia que… ¿A dónde vas, Jimmy? ¡Jimmy! —pero el muchacho no se detuvo y volvió de nuevo al Gran Comedor justo en el mismo momento en que Annie salía de allí, chocándose con ella.

Pero el choque fue fuerte porque el muchacho, que había venido rápidamente, se cayeron juntos, él encima de ella. Por unos segundos, los dos se miraron y Jimmy empezó a sentir la misma sensación que tuvo su hermano con Lily Evans hace unos años atrás en Florish y Botts.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La castaña no contestó, lo miraba fijamente; tanto que el merodeador sentía una sensación de mariposas en el estomago pero…

—_¡RELASKIO!_

El muchacho salió disparado hacia el techo ante las miradas asombradas y asustadas de los chicos que estaban allí. Menos mal que el techo era muy alto pero igual le dolió, porque como dice la ley de la gravedad: "Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar" ¡Aunque fuera una caída muy dolorosa!

—¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO, ESTÚPIDO! —le gritó la castaña alejándose de ese lugar, dejando al muchacho tirado en el suelo.

—Me lo merecía… —masculló Jimmy muy adolorido tratando de levantarse pero luego cayó al suelo de nuevo—… ¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía no he desayunado!

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, después tomar un suculento desayuno robado de las cocinas por James y descansar un par de horas, los merodeadores **(N/A: ¡Que lindo suena!)** estaban sentados al lado de la chimenea jugando con los naipes explosivos. Por lo menos, tres de ellos. James y Sirius estaban dándole una buena paliza al pobre Peter. recién había empezado el juego y ya le estaban ganando. Remus seguía descansando en el sofá más cercano a ellos y Thomas por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Deborah.

_¡Búscate una novia y déjame en paz! _

Una novia... Aunque se negara a reconocerlo, Deborah tenía razón. Nunca había tenido una novia. La razón no se debía a lo físico, pues en ese aspecto no había ningún problema. El muchacho era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. La verdadera razón de no tener novia es que nunca había sentido la necesidad que sienten los enamorados de querer ser novio de nadie. Dicho en otras palabras, no estaba enamorado de nadie. Era esa la razón por la que el merodeador de ojos oceánicos no tuviera novia y el hecho de aceptar a una por conveniencia o diversión (como lo hacían los mellizos) tampoco le agradaba mucho porque el rompimiento sería desastroso.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Remus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —contestó.

—¿Dormir con estos bulliciosos y a estas horas del día? —dijo Remus señalando a James, Sirius y Peter—. No. Mejor dime en qué piensas.

—Sí, Thomas en qué piensas —preguntó James desde donde estaba sentado—. Es raro que no quieras ayudarnos a torturar a Colagusano.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido el muchacho.

Thomas iba a contarles lo ocurrido pero en ese momento Jimmy entró a la Sala Común con una cara de muerto de hambre.

—Gracias por quitarme la capa de los bolsillos de la túnica, Cornamenta —reprochó—. He sufrido para venir hasta acá pues mi estomago no paraba de gruñir.

—No te quejes que te hemos guardado algo —contestó James mostrándole su parte—. Después de irte corriendo sin explicarnos nada, lo más lógico era que no te dejaremos nada —dijo mientras Jimmy devoraba su desayuno de prisa—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

—«No greedan lo gué ha sudedido» —dijo el muchacho con la boca llena de torta de melaza.

—Se entiende mejor cuando hablas después de comer—dijo Remus sarcástico.

Jimmy tragó lo que tenia en la boca.

—Dije que no creerán lo qué ha sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿McGonagall empezó a bailar desnuda en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Sirius haciendo que los demás se rieran.

—McCainer es la castaña de la fiesta.

Todos a excepción de Remus se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Sirius sorprendido, Jimmy asintió—. ¿Cómo vas a ser McCainer esa chica? ¿Y los dientes de lata?

—Temporales.

—¿Y las gafas?

—De descanso.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Fui a verla y la reconocí. Era sin duda ella. Los ojos cafés y ese olor a jazmín tan embriagante. Ella misma me lo corroboró pero —su expresión se tornó seria—. Ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

—No me extraña —dijo Remus—. Después que le dijiste insulsa el otro día y que siempre la paras molestando.

—¡Pero estoy arrepentido! —exclamó Jimmy apenado—. Eso debería tener en cuenta.

—Sentir solo arrepentimiento no cuenta. Tienes que demostrárselo.

—No puedo creer que Felino este arrepentido —dijo Sirius—. ¡Y de Dientes de Lata!

—Cállate, Canuto —dijo Remus.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Thomas.

—Pues insistir —contestó Jimmy—. Insistir hasta el cansancio a que salga conmigo para demostrarle lo arrepentido que estoy.

—¡Buena idea! —aplaudió James.

—Felino, no creo que eso demues…

—No, Lunático, está bien —dijo James pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su mellizo—. ¡Así somos los Potter! ¡Insistentes!

—Yo diría que tercos… —corrigió Remus.

—No le hagas caso, hermano mío —añadió James, alejándolo de Remus—. Bienvenido al club de hombres odiados por las únicas mujeres que nos interesan. Pero, pasando a otro tema, ahora escucharemos el caso de nuestro hermano Plumífero.

—Muy gracioso, Cornamenta. —masculló Thomas y les contó lo ocurrido en la fiesta y lo que Deborah le dijo.

—¡Allí está la solución! —exclamó Sirius—. Búscate una novia y esa niña dejara de recriminarte nada.

Thomas suspiró. ¿Cómo si eso fuera la solución de todos sus problemas?

—¿Y donde crees que puedo conseguirme una novia, Canuto? —preguntó Thomas—. Una novia no se escoge como quien escoge la comida.

—Mi querido Plumífero —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Tienes una cantidad considerable de candidatas en el colegio. **(****N/A: ****¡Las candidatas entre los lectores para ser la novia de Thomas, manden sus hojas de vida a la autora!)** Tú di cuando y podremos un anuncio en el panel solicitando una novia para ti.

—No seas estúpido, Canuto —masculló Thomas mientras los demás se mataban a carcajadas—. ¡No es broma! —les gritó a sus amigos—. ¡Lo que menos quiero es darles esperanzas a alguna de esas chicas que van detrás de mí!

—¿Y que tiene de malo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Plumífero no quiere dañar a nadie —dijo James más calmado y limpiando sus gafas—. Esas chicas llorarían peor que una magdalena cuando él les diga que no quiere seguir con la relación.

—Entonces —preguntó Peter—, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?

—Podría pedir que alguien se hiciera pasar su novia —opinó Jimmy—, solo para cerrarle la boca a Dawson.

—¿Qué parte de "ninguna chica toleraría que Thomas la dejara" no entendiste, Felino? —preguntó James con sorna.

—No precisamente tiene que ser chica…

Todos los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos especialmente el chico que era parte del tema de conversación.

—Me refiero a que podría ser un chico…

—¡AH, NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! —exclamó Thomas molesto—. ¡¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡No estoy tan desesperado!

—… que se haga pasar por chica.

—¡PEOR! —contestó indignado el muchacho—. ¡Por si no lo sabias, Felino! ¡Hay un par de cosas que se te olvida! —dijo tocándose el pecho con las dos manos.

—Algo que una poción multijugos podría solucionar —dijo el muchacho sin darle importancia—. Cogemos el pelo de una chica cualquiera, lo echamos en la poción, uno de nosotros se la toma y simplemente lo hacemos pasar como tu novia. ¡Así de fácil!

Los demás muchachos, que se habían reído desde que Jimmy expuso la idea, se callaron inmediatamente.

—¿Uno de nosotros? —parpadeó Sirius perplejo.

—Así es —afirmó Jimmy—. Y yo estoy descartado porque no puedo perder mi tiempo en esas cosas cuando podría utilizarlo en insistir mi cita con McCainer.

—¡COBARDE! —le gritaron todos.

—No —dijo Thomas ladeando la cabeza—. No saldré con un chico que se hará pasar por chica.

—Míralo desde este punto —insistió Jimmy—. Dawson se impresionara cuando te vea con tu novia.

—¡Pero ella es solo una amiga!

—¡Igual le impactara! —argumentó Jimmy—. Eres su mejor amigo desde el primer año. La has protegido como un hermano a su hermana y ella a ti. Y ahora que ella tiene un novio que no le conviene, tú debes hacer que ella deje de pensar a en él. ¡Y que mejor con la noticia de una novia! ¡Es mejor que ocupe su tiempo en evaluar las miles de maneras que ideaste para conseguirte una novia a que pierda su vida al lado de ese idiota! ¡En otras palabras, cambiaran papeles! ¿A qué no es una brillante idea?

—¡CON UN DEMONIO, FELINO! ¡NO SALDRÉ CON UN CHICO QUE TENGA PECHOS! —se exasperó Thomas

—Bueno, si le pones tantos peros entonces, no te quejes —dijo Jimmy levantándose—. Y ahora si me voy. Es hora de insistirle a McCainer que salga conmigo. ¿Vienes, Cornamenta? Recuerda que McCainer es amiga de Evans.

—Voy —contestó James—. Evans también es una de las escasas chicas en el mundo que no caen fácilmente a los encantos de los Potter.

—¡Sí, claro! —les gritó Thomas molesto—. ¡Lárguense y déjenme con mi problema!

—Ya que insistes —contestaron los mellizos.

—¡Malditos! —farfulló Thomas dejándose caer en uno de los sillones—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Bueno, tienes dos opciones —señaló Remus—: O aceptas a una de tus admiradoras para provocar los celos de Debbie o te conformas con una poción multijugos para lo mismo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones impactara mucho a Deborah.

Thomas gruñó.

—¿No hay una tercera opción?

—Sí —contestó—: Dejarte de tantas tonterías y aceptar el noviazgo de Deborah con Callahan, aunque no te agrade.

—¿Y vas a permitirlo? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Vas a dejar que ese tipejo esté con Dawson?

Thomas no dijo nada y fijo su vista al fuego. Deborah se merecía a alguien mejor que Callahan. Alguien que fuera un buen muchacho; alguien que la quisiera, que la amara y que la respetara como lo más valioso en su vida; alguien como…

_¿Cómo él?_

—Busquemos la receta para hacer la poción multijugos —contestó con resignación.

* * *

Llegó navidad. La mayoría de los estudiantes optaron por volver a sus casas a pasar las fiestas. Sin embargo, los Potter y su grupo no figuraban en esa mayoría. Ellos preferían quedarse a pasar las navidades con su amigo Remus por la sencilla razón que la luna llena aparecería en pascuas. Y su razón se aumentaba más porque las chicas que habían acaparado la atención de los Potter se quedaban. Pero también se quedaba con ellas Severus Snape. ¡En fin! ¡No siempre se cumple todo en esta vida!

Por su parte, Thomas había comenzado con la poción multijugos porque a los chicos les fue imposible robarla del despacho de Slughorn. La noche destinada al robo cometieron el error de equivocarse de frasco y se llevaron la poción equivocada. Al darse cuenta del error quisieron volver pero el profesor había cerrado el armario. Al día siguiente, cuando estaban planeando volverlo a intentar, se enteraron que el profesor había optado por aprovechar las vacaciones para viajar, llevando consigo algunas pociones que, lamentablemente, la poción multijugos estaba entre ellas. A los muchachos no les quedó otra más que elaborar ellos mismos una poción. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de Thomas, tenia que esperar un mes para que estuviera lista. Sus amigos lo animaron diciéndole que tendría que aprovechar ese tiempo de ausencia en comenzar a insinuar a su dizque amiga que tenia algo escondido con alguien aunque en realidad lo único escondido fuera la poción.

—Tenemos suerte que Parker y Carter decidieran pasar las vacaciones con sus familias —comentó James una noche que estaban echando algunos ingredientes a la poción—. Eso nos permite hacer esta poción sin problemas.

—Sí, pero ¡esta poción demora siglos! —se quejó Jimmy—. Si esto sigue así, Deborah ya se habrá casado con Callahan.

—No nos queda de otra —contestó Remus fijándose en un libro mohoso que habían cogido de la parte prohibida de la biblioteca llamado _Moste Potente Potions_ —.Ninguno de los seis somos buenos en Pociones. La primera de la clase es Lily y no creo que ella vaya aceptar ayudarnos con esto. Tenemos que hacerlo paso por paso y con cuidado, si no queremos que salga mal. Además, ustedes se equivocaron al robar la poción.

—¡Y yo que iba a saber que era una poción rejuvenecedora lo que nos robamos! —dijo Jimmy levantándose—. Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo voy a darme un baño. El vapor que expide esta cosa hace que transpire mucho.

Cogió un pantalón y una camisa de su baúl y se metió al baño.

—Muy bien —dijo Remus añadiendo manojos de _centinodia _a la poción—. Según este libro, ahora solo nos esperar la luna llena, que será dentro de una semana ¡Lo sabré yo! Así que mientras yo estoy en la Casa de los Gritos ustedes echaran la _Descurainia_ _sophia_ a la poción.

—¿Por qué no la echamos ahora? —preguntó Thomas removiendo la poción.

—La _Descurainia_ _sophia_ debe echarse en luna llena —explicó James—. Después de eso tendremos que echarle la piel de serpiente arbó­rea africana y dejarla por veintiún días.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius levantándose—... Vamos al Comedor. Tengo hambre.

—Espera… creo que por aquí tengo algunas golosinas que robamos de Honkeydukes el otro día —dijo James rebuscando en su baúl—. Sí, aquí tienen —les arrojó un paquete de Grageas de Todos los Sabores a cada uno—. Estas grageas son deliciosas…—se metió una a la boca— si no fuera por… ¡Puaj! —escupió la gragea hacia la ventana abierta—… Si no fuera porque siempre hay una que sabe a leche.

—Chicos, han visto el frasco de la poción rejuvenecedora que le robamos a Slughorn? —preguntó Thomas—. La dejé en la mesita de noche.

—No —dijo Remus comiendo las grageas desde su cama—. ¿En dónde estaba?

—En la mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara—dijo Thomas extrañado—. La deje allí cuando me fui a cenar y ahora no está.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un niño de aproximadamente siete años salio. Estaba vestido con la ropa que Jimmy se había llevado al baño y le quedaba tan grande que lo arrastraba. Los cinco muchachos lo miraron asombrados mientras el niño los miraba ceñudo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a un merodeador en tamaño pequeño?

Carcajada general.

—¡Ya cállense! —chilló Jimmy Potter con una voz muy infantil.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Sirius desternillándose de la risa—. ¿Nos vas a acusar con tu mamá?

—¡Eres un...! —dijo Jimmy lanzándose sobre él trasformándose. Pero en vez de convertirse en la enorme y acostumbrada pantera negra, se transformó un pequeño minino negro que se abalanzó a la cara de Sirius arañándolo.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME GATO DEL DEMONIO! —vociferó Sirius tratando de quitarse a Jimmy de la cara, pero era casi imposible. Jimmy se aferraba a él incrustando sus uñas en su cara mientras sus amigos estaban riéndose como locos.

Salieron del dormitorio y como sea, Sirius agarró al gato del lomo y lo aventó hacia la _barandilla_, que ésta a su vez daba acceso a la _Sala Común__._ Los muchachos siguieron el vuelo de Jimmy con la mirada.

Lily y Annie estaban entrando por el agujero de la Señora Gorda cuando un pobre gatito negro se estrelló hacia la pared que estaba al lado de ellas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Annie acercándose al pequeño gato que estaba de cabeza apoyado en la pared. Menos mal que los gatos tenían siete vidas…

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, salvajes? —gritó Lily a los muchachos, que bajaron hacia la Sala Común.

—¡Mejor pregunta qué me hizo ese hijo de...! —masculló Sirius con la cara completamente arañada.

—¡Sirius, cállate o meterás la pata! —dijo James tapándole la boca—. Ellas no saben que él es Jimmy...

—¡Dejen de ocultar su salvajismo, trogloditas! —continuo Lily mientras Annie se acercaba hacia ella con el adolorido gato en brazos—. Tratar así a un pobre gatito...

—¡No tienen corazón! ¡Pobrecito! —los reprendió Annie mientras acariciaba al gato, quien maullaba de forma tierna—. ¿De quien es?

—Pues... Pues...

—Ya que no es de nadie entonces me lo quedó —dijo Annie.

—¡No! —dijo James quitándole el gato—. ¡Es mío! —Jimmy empezó a arañar a James y éste lo soltó. El gato corrió hacia Annie sobando su cuerpo contra los tobillos de la castaña mientras ronroneaba.

—Pues se ve que te odia —dijo Lily—. Y no me extraña, después de ver como lo tratan... ¡Vamonos, Annie!

Annie cogió al gato y se fue junto con Lily, sin oir a las replicas de James.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó James dirigiéndose a los chicos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Felino con esto?

—Pues por el momento estar con las chicas y después dormir en su cuarto—respondió Remus.

Todos asintieron hasta que...

—¡OH, NO! ¡EVANS! ¡EVANS! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESE GATO! —gritó James corriendo detrás de las muchachas antes de que un destello rojo iluminara la entrada y un James Potter saliera disparado hacia la pared.

—¡Maldita! …—susurró James muy adolorido—. ¡Que manera tan brusca tiene para evadirme!

* * *

En el patio de la escuela, un grupo de Slytherin estaba conversando y en dicha tertulia se encontraba Severus. Había aprovechado que Lily y Annie estuvieran en su Sala Común para hablar con sus amigos. No le gustaba que su amiga lo mirara mal cada vez que él estaba con ellos y tampoco a él gustaba que sus amigos le preguntaran por qué se juntaba con una chica _así._ Y es que Severus se había creado un complejo, complejo que la mayoría de gente crea por tratar de sentirse superior. El complejo de no aceptar su condición, raza o credo.

Severus era el hijo de una bruja, pero la mancha en su línea sanguínea era que también era hijo de un muggle. De un repugnante muggle que no sabia que su esposa era una bruja hasta que se lo confesó. Tal razón por la cual la pagaba con duros maltratos, maltratos que él había visto durante toda su vida. Nunca pudo entender como su madre, una mujer pudo fijarse en un tipo como ese muggle. Nadie sabía eso, solamente Lily. Ni siquiera Annie lo sabía a pesar de que ella también era su amiga. Y eso era porque entre Lily y él existía un lazo más fuerte.

O por lo menos eso creía antes que Lily no le hablara por juntarse con aquellos chicos de su casa.

Se estaba dando cuenta que poco a poco su lazo de amistad con aquella pelirroja se estaba volviendo más débil día tras día. Y aunque odiara reconocerlo, la culpa la tenia él.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo uno de los muchachos—. Es una lastima que estemos en este colegio cuando afuera podríamos hacer cosas más trascendentales.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Avery?

—Digo que afuera el mundo está cambiando —dijo Avery—. Las calles ya no están tan infestadas de sangre sucias ni de muggles. Al fin podemos vivir sin tener la pestilencia al costado. Por lo menos, eso es afuera. Porque aquí… —miró a una niña que pasaba por el patio muy atenta a la lectura de un libro—. Aquí todavía vivimos con toda esta basura alrededor.

Todos murmuraron a favor.

—Sí, es una lastima que todavía estemos en este colegio—añadió Piers—. Podríamos ayudar a cambiar el mundo y sin embargo, estamos aquí.

—Bueno, al menos solo nos falta dos años —dijo otro muchacho.

—Sí, pero seguimos aquí, Mulciber—contestó Avery y sonrió al ver a la niña iba a pasar a lado de ellos—. Sin embargo, podemos hacer algo por este colegio, ¿no?

La niña, concentrada en su lectura, no se había dado cuenta que el grupo se había puesto en su camino. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando se chocó con ellos.

—Disculpa… —murmuró con timidez la niña pero se calló al ver quien era.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Avery con una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro—. Disculpas debieron decir tus padres cuando naciste en este mundo, sangre sucia. Ensuciaste mi ropa.

La niña empezó a alejarse pero los demás muchachos se cerraron el camino.

—Esto tienes que pagarlo, sangre sucia —dijo Avery sacando su varita—. Muchachos, ¿ustedes creen que el Señor Tenebroso nos admita por torturar a una niña?

—Yo creo que nos admitiría si la matamos —dijo Piers—. Pero mientras estemos aquí Dumbledore nos matara a nosotros.

La niña los miró aterrorizada.

—¿Quieres saber lo que vamos a hacerte? —le preguntó Mucilber—. Observa —apuntó con su varita a una mariposa que revoleteaba por allí—. ¡Crucio!

Inmediatamente, la mariposa cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Al ver esto, la niña empezó a correr horrorizada pero ellos la agarraron y la pusieron delante de Avery.

—No creo que la maldición Cruciatus sea la indicada para esta sangre sucia —dijo Avery pisando la mariposa—. ¿Por qué no probamos el _Sectumsempra_ que aquí nuestro amigo Snape nos estaba hablando?

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea… —dijo rápidamente Severus, pero al ver que todos lo miraron añadió—. Lo que pasa es que aquí hay mucha gente y podrían vernos…

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Avery pensando en ello—. Además, nos echarían la culpa si esta sangre sucia se muere. Bueno, tendremos que conformarnos con la maldición Cruciatus.

La niña cerró los ojos muerta de miedo, esperando oír la maldición imperdonable de la boca de su agresor. Pero lo único que oyó fue el grito del muchacho y el maullido histérico de un gato. Abrió los ojos y vio como un gatito negro arañaba ferozmente la cara de Avery.

—_¡Filipendo! _—dijo una voz detrás del grupo y los muchachos que estaban sosteniendo a la niña salieron disparados hacia atrás.

La niña aprovechó para correr. Avery cogió el gato y lo aventó hacia un lado pero el minino cayó de pie y corrió hacia Lily y Annie, quienes abrazaban a la aterrorizada niña.

—¡Malditas! —masculló Avery con la cara llena de heridas.

—Eres un abusivo, Avery —dijo Lily—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de usar una maldición imperdonable a una niña? ¡Severus! ¿Cómo puedes juntarte con estos tipos?

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Vas a darle explicaciones a esta inmunda sangre sucia? —preguntó Avery a Severus sin importarle la cara de indignación de la chicas—. ¡Escuchen impuras! ¡Ese asqueroso gato y ustedes la pagaran!

Sin decir más, el grupo de Slytherin salió. Severus, avergonzado, miró a las muchachas antes seguir al grupo. Lily lo miró hasta que se fue. No podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera en el grupo tan peligroso. Se volvió hacia Annie y la niña, que reía ante los mimos que el gatito (que todos sabemos quien es) hacia para animarla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la niña en medio de risas.

—_Nix_ —respondió Annie riendo.

—¿Estás bien, Mary? —preguntó Lily—. ¿Esos abusivos te hicieron algo?

Mary negó con la cabeza con Jimmy en sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Evans y usted también, señorita McCainer —Jimmy maulló—. ¡Y a ti también _Nix_!

Lily y Annie se sonrojaron un poco

—Llámanos Lily y Annie. Lo de señorita como que es muy formal —dijo Annie con una sonrisa tímida

—Bueno, te has ahorrado un viaje a la enfermería —comentó Lily sonriendo amistosamente—. Mejor te acompañamos a la Sala Común. ¿Quién sabe si esos malvados estén aun por allí?

La niña asintió mientras seguía jugando con Jimmy. En camino hacia la Sala Común.

—¡Esos idiotas son unos malditos! ¡Tratar así a una niña! —comentó Annie mirando a la niña que caminaba delante de ellas.

—Así empiezan los seguidores de Voldemort—respondió la pelirroja—. Y me molesta que Severus esté en ese grupo. Espero que recapacite y no se siga frecuentando con esos chicos.

Entre los brazos de la niña, Jimmy escuchaba atentamente.

* * *

En su dormitorio, antes de irse a dormir, los merodeadores decidieron echarse un juego de _gobstones,_ un mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas de oro macizo lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pier­de un punto. habían pasado toda la tarde planeando la próxima luna llena y esperando que el mellizo sin gafas se dignara a aparecer. El que más lo esperaba era Sirius, quien tenia unas ganas inmensas de enseñarle lo que un perro le hace a un gato cuando esta furioso y se deja llevar por su instinto asesino, y todo esto por casi desfigurarle el rostro.

—¿Cuanto tiempo durara la poción? —preguntó James mientras apuntaba su canica hacia la ultima que había tirado Sirius.

—Depende a cuanta poción ha ingerido —contestó Remus—. Solo esperemos que no sea todo el mes.

En ese momento, un gatito negro entró a la habitación moviendo graciosamente la cola.

—¡Al fin te dignas en llegar, so pedazo de...! —increpó Sirius con la cara llena de venditas mientras que Jimmy se transformaba.

—¡Te lo merecías! —dijo Jimmy echándose en su cama.

—¿Me lo merecía? —saltó—. ¡Me desfiguraste el rostro! ¡Agradece que fueran arañazos porque sino...!

—Cálmate, ya cicatrizaran.

—¡Eres un…! —masculló antes de ser sujetado por Remus.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Felino? —preguntó Thomas ignorando los improperios de Sirius—. ¿Qué ganas con ser la mascota de Annie?

—Muchas cosas —dijo Jimmy sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡Si te atreves a mirar a Evans en interiores o cuando se baña, te juro que te caparé! —amenazó James.

—Cálmate, hermano. No te pongas celoso.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale —respondió Jimmy con frescura—. Y si esta es la única forma de acercarme a McCainer pues es una buena idea. Además, ser un gato da ciertos privilegios —sonrió pervertidamente—, y más si eres un gatito bueno. Hoy salve a Mary Macdonald de unos abusivos de Slytherin.

—¿Mary Macdonald? ¿Esa niña de primer curso? —preguntó Remus y Jimmy asintió—. Es una niña muy solitaria, es por eso que siempre anda sola.

—Ya veo porque esos idiotas trataron de abusar de ella —dijo Jimmy—. Aunque esos canallas abusan de todos.

—¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes? —preguntó Remus mordazmente.

—Es distinto—se defendió James—, nosotros no usamos magia negra. Sin embargo, Mary Macdonald es la primera de su clase. ¿Por qué no se defendió?

—Estaba demasiado asustada para reaccionar así —dijo Jimmy—. Esos tipos eran de quinto y sexto y ella solo es de primer curso. Sin embargo, nada justifica que esos malditos quisieran lanzarle una maldición cruciatus.

—¡¿Están locos?! ¡Es solo una niña! —expresó Thomas.

—La verdad es que sí, pero esos chicos ya tienen planeado ser mortifagos cuando salgan de aquí —dijo Jimmy—. Si Evans, McCainer y yo no hubiésemos aparecido esos canallas la hubieran torturado.

—¡Bastardos! —exclamó James con furia—. ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Abusar de una niña!

—Ya cálmate, Cornamenta —lo tranquilizó su hermano—. Menos mal que a la pequeña Mary no le pasó nada. Mi Annie sabe como defenderse.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés tan pendiente de Annie, cuando hace un mes atrás decías que era un esperpento humano —comentó dijo Remus.

—Hay cosas en la vida que cambian, Lunático —contestó el muchacho sonriendo—. Acepto que estaba equivocado con respecto a McCainer pero ahora estoy arrepentido. No entiendo porque McCainer no acepta eso.

—¿Será porque le hiciste mucho daño? —preguntó Remus con falsa curiosidad.

—¡Ya le dije que estoy arrepentido! —chilló Jimmy.

—Pues tienes que demostrarlo y no creo que perseguirla con la pregunta "¿quieres salir conmigo?" sea una buena muestra. —replicó Remus.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa—contestó el mellizo despreocupado—. Ahora estoy más cerca de mi Annie. Aunque me dé leche y me llame _Nix_ lo bueno es que acaparo toda su atención y por ello también todo su cariño… Especialmente cuando me rasca —sonrió lujuriosamente—. Creo que si sigo así, podré conquistarla, ¿verdad, chicos?... ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? —preguntó muy extrañado mirando la cara de sus amigos.

El mellizo no se había dado cuenta que mientras estaba hablando el efecto de la poción se estaba terminando y empezaba a transformarse en el muchacho de quince años que todos conocemos.

—Mírate —dijo James mostrándole su reflejo con el espejo comunicador.

—¡AHHH! —gritó Jimmy cogiendo el espejo—. ¡Volví a ser yo!

—¿Cuánto bebiste de la poción? —preguntó Remus.

—Solo unas gotas. Como la encontré en el lavadero y no sabia que era, lamí un poco que eché en mi mano.

—¿_Nix_? ¡_Nix_! ¡Ven, gatito, ven!

Todos salieron del dormitorio hacia la barandilla de la Sala Común. Annie estaba buscando a Jimmy debajo de los sillones de la sala.

—¡Ella me está llamando!

—No, está llamando a _Nix_ —apuntó James—. Ya déjalo hasta aquí, Felino. Ella nunca sabrá que tú eras su gato.

—Sí, supongo que sí —suspiró Jimmy mirando a Annie—. Me preguntó qué cosas más hubiera hecho si aún seguía como _Nix_…

—¡Ven _Nix_! ¡Vamos a la cama!

—¡Tengo que ser _Nix_ ahora!—resolvió Jimmy corriendo al baño.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Jimmy! ¡Ya no! —exclamó Remus corriendo tras de él—. ¡Suelta esa botella, Felino! ¡No vale la pena! —dijo forzando con Jimmy por la botella.

—¡Sí la vale!

—¡Annie jamás te va a perdonar que te hagas pasar por su gato!

—¡Prefiero arriesgarme! ¡Dámela!

Empujó a Remus hacia un lado y bebió un sorbo. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, volvió a ser un niño.

—No me esperen a dormir —se despidió Jimmy con una sonrisa lujuriosa, sonrisa que era rara de ver en un niño de siete.

—Lo único que va a ganar este chico cuando Annie se entere es un buen puñetazo en la cara —dijo Thomas viendo a Annie abrazar a un cariñoso y sinvergüenza gatito negro en la Sala Común.

* * *

Llegó 24 de diciembre acompañado de un gran manto de nieve que cubría todo el castillo de Hogwarts. Los salones, pasillos y el Gran Comedor estaban llenos de adornos navideños así como las casas comunes y los despachos de los profesores. El alumnado que se había quedado a pasar las fiestas paseaba emocionado y a la vez apurado. La lechucería de Hogwarts estaba casi vacía debido a que las lechuzas eran las que más trabajaban por las fiestas. Los alumnos ya estaban planeando como pasar su navidad en Hogwarts. Los niños de primero y segundo jugando en los patios y los demás chicos de los otros cursos fabricando tarjetas, preparando sus regalos o encantando muérdagos, especialmente los que estaban de novios.

Todos se preparaban para la llegada de la navidad, pero, a pesar que todo el mundo (grandes y chicos) se duerme temprano para levantarse a la primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente y ver lo que el viejo San Nicolas, Santa Claus o Papa Noel dejó bajo el árbol de navidad, nuestros amigos eran los únicos que no estaban dispuestos a descansar. Esa noche la luna llena saldría y con ella la maldición de Remus Lupin. Los merodeadores tenían sus propios planes para pasar una navidad excitante: Calmar los instintos asesinos de un licántropo azuzado por la luz de luna llena. No se quejaban pues ellos lo consideraban era divertido (excepto Peter Pettigrew, quien lo consideraba suicida). Sin embargo, ellos no se imaginaban que dicha noche iba a resultar la noche más intensa de su vida escolar.

Por otra parte, había un alumno que tampoco participaba de las fiestas. Severus Snape no tenía el ánimo de hacer lo mismo que sus demás compañeros por estar más ocupado en otros asuntos, como probarle a Lily que Lupin escondía algo oscuro. ¿Cómo podía afirmarlo? Por el comportamiento tan extraño que tomaba el muchacho y sus retiros cada mes con la excusa de visitar a su madre enferma. Severus Snape estaba cansado, por no decir celoso, de que Lily siempre defendiera al amigo de los Potter y siempre le replicara por andar con Mucilber y Avery. ¿Cómo si ellos fueran peores que esos idiotas de los Potter? Los Potter y su pandilla de idiotas no eran unos santos ni tampoco eran tan estupendos como todo el colegio comentaba. Solo porque los Potter y Ryddle ganaron la última Copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor el año pasado no los hacían unos héroes. Los odiaba y el centro de todo ese rencor se centraba en James Potter. Ese cretino aún que se atrevía a perseguir a Lily y realmente era una suerte que Lily no fuera como las otras estúpidas sin cerebro con las que Potter acostumbra salir. Pero el ímbecil era muy insistente y lo que Severus más temía era que la pelirroja terminara cediendo ante tanta insistencia. Para evitar ello, tendría que demostrarle a Lily —y de paso al mundo entero— que Potter no era el héroe que todo el mundo alababa y que el secreto que Lupín escondía estaban implicados el primero y su pandilla de idiotas.

Ese día podía demostrarle a Lily su hipótesis. Los idiotas se quedaban en el castillo esas vacaciones y aprovecharían la ausencia de los demás estudiantes para hacer aquello que escondían. No sabía que era ello, pero lo que fuera debía de ser algo tan grave como para querer que todo el mundo lo supiese. Él lo descubriría esa noche y se lo mostraría a Lily para que viera que ni siquiera Remus Lupin era el santo que todos creían. Lo malo era que la muchacha no le hablaba desde el incidente con Mary Macdonalds. ¡Qué culpa tenía él de que sus amigos quisieran divertirse con esa mocosa! Cuando vio a la señora Pomfrey llevarse a Lupin hacia el Bosque Prohibido, la siguió y hubiera descubierto el escondite de Lupin si no fuera porque el profesor Dumbledore lo sorprendió merodeando por el bosque.

Al no poder lograrlo con Lupín, decidió espiar a los amigos de éste para ver cuando irían al encuentro de Lupin. Se pasó gran parte del día siguiendo a la banda de Potter y al llegar la tarde, cansado de estar siguiendo a sus enemigos, se sentó frente al lago congelado de la escuela. Estaba pensando en cuál era el escondite de Lupin aquellos días de luna llena que no se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de él sacaba su varita y...

—_¡Levicorpus!_

Snape no pudo evitar la maldición. Miró de cabeza a su atacante y soltó una serie de palabrotas sin sentido. James Potter sostenía su varita mirándolo de manera burlona.

—¡Bájame, animal!

—Ya que insistes.

James bajó la varita y Snape cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dolió, Quejicus? —preguntó fingiendo una voz preocupada—. ¡Que pena! —su voz adquirió un tono más frío—. A ver si con eso dejas de estar espiando a mis amigos y a mí. La gente no querrá acercándosenos si piensan que tú estas con nosotros.

—_¡Everti Static!_

—_¡Protego! _—exclamó James y el hechizo de Snape rebotó—. _¡Petrificus Totalus! _—Snape cayó al suelo completamente paralizado. James se acercó y se puso delante de él—. No me hagas enviarte de nuevo a comer excremento de las lechuzas, Quejicus.

—¡Eres un bastardo, Potter! —masculló el muchacho—. ¡Te crees el rey del colegio solo porque dominas el quidditch pero no eres nada, Potter! ¡Sé que escondes algo, Potter y yo lo voy a descubrir!

—_¡Silencius!_ —la voz de Snape se apagó inmediatamente. James se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué si escondo algo? ¡Por favor!—pinchó su mejilla con la punta de su varita—. Debes tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que dices, Quejicus. Acusar a alguien tiene sus consecuencias y más cuando no tienes pruebas.

James se levantó y se alejó del lugar en dirección hacia el castillo, dejando al muchacho tirado en ese lugar.

"_¡Eres un maldito, Potter!"_ pensó Severus mirando como James se alejaba. _"¡Un día tú y tu banda de estúpidos la pagaran caro!"_

Ahora tendría que esperar que el efecto del hechizo se termine o que alguien se acercara y lo desencantara. Pero todas las personas estaban en el castillo y casi nadie pasaba por allí a esa hora.

O por lo menos era lo que creía...

—_Finite incantantem_

El hechizo se rompió y Severus pudo levantarse. Se volvió hacia su ayudante y al ver quien era, sacó inmediatamente su varita.

Era Black...

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —masculló apuntándolo con la varita—. ¿Vienes a seguir con la broma del estúpido de Potter?

Sirius sonrió mientras jugaba con su varita.

—¡Vaya que si eres malagradecido, Quejicus! —contestó el muchacho—. ¿Así me agradeces por liberarte?

—Primero muerto antes de agradecerte algo —respondió Severus sin bajar su varita—. Te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti si se te ocurre hacerme algo.

—No es lo que estoy pensando —contestó Sirius—. Quisiera comentarte sobre algo que te va a llamar la atención.

—No me interesa... _¡Confrin...!_

—_¡Incárcero! _—se adelantó Sirius y unas cuerdas delgadas se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de Snape, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Sirius sonrió y se acercó a él—. Quejicus, Quejicus, Quejicus. Eres patético, ¿lo sabias?

—¡Púdrete, Black! —masculló Severus.

—¿Así tratas a las personas que solo quieren ayudarte? —Severus sonrió incrédulo—. No es broma, Quejicus. Quiero ayudarte a dar solución a tus problemas.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Si de verdad quieres ayudarme con mis problemas, esos idiotas y tú tendrían que morir.

—¿Y tus problemas con Lily Evans?

Severus enrojeció. ¿Cómo se atreverá ese idiota a mencionar a Lily?

—No te metas con...

—¿...tu Lily? —terminó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona—. A pesar de ese carácter tan temperamental, hay que aceptar que Evans es una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts. Tanto que hasta tiene a James coladito por ella...

—¡MENTIRA!

—¡Verdad! —contestó Sirius—. Hasta tú estas coladito por ella... Bueno, eso no me importa. No vine a torturarte con ello sino a ayudarte con tus problemas con ella.

—No te creo el cuento que quieres ayudarme, Black—contestó Snape.

Sirius le quitó el encantamiento petrificador y Snape se levantó de inmediato, tomando una postura de defensa.

—Bueno, si crees que tú solito podrás descubrir el misterio que esconde Remus entonces adelante. Yo iba a darte una mano con ello pero ya veo que tú sabes más que yo sobre el oscuro y aterrador secreto de Remus —guardó su varita—. ¡Suerte en tu búsqueda! ¡Sí que la necesitaras!

Sirius se alejó sonriendo. Sabía que sus palabras habían dado el efecto deseado. Sólo bastaría de algunos segundos para que Severus procesara la información y...

—¿De qué manera puedes ayudarme, Black?

Sirius sonrió malignamente y se volvió.

—Puedo hacer que el héroe del día seas tú.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios...?

—¡Piensa, Quejicus! —dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros, algo Severus rechazó en el acto—. ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! Escucha... Tú encuentras a Remus, descubres su secreto, se lo cuentas a Dumbledore y éste lo expulsa...

—¿Por qué Dumbledore expulsaría a Lupin? ¿Es tan grave lo que esconde?

—Digamos que lo suficientemente grave para que Dumbledore lo expulse —contestó Sirius y continúo—. Como Dumbledore no le gusta ocultarle nada a sus alumnos, anunciará lo que ocurrió y que fuiste tú el que contribuyó a que se descubriera todo. Todos se asombraran de ti y ya no te verán como el idiota que eres...

Snape iba a replicar pero Sirius no lo dejó.

—En medio de la algarabía estará Evans quien estará impresionada por tu gran hazaña y... ¡No sé! Te mirará con otros ojos y quizás conseguirás... que James deje de perseguirla.

Sirius miró a Severus. La semilla de la duda se había sembrado en él.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? ¿Qué ganas con ello?

—Tienes razón en preguntar. No deberías creerme —contestó Sirius—. Siendo amigo de James y de Remus no deberías creerme, pero... ¿Qué persona que dice ser amigo de alguien sería capaz de contarle al peor enemigo de éste los secretos que él oculta? Créeme, Quejicus, tú me caes mal, lo reconozco; pero a James y a Remus los odio. Siempre alardeando de su buena suerte, de sus éxitos, de sus conquistas. ¡Son insoportables! Al principio, no me importaba pero luego empezaron a excluirme y eso no me gustó. Toda la banda empezó a dejarme a un lado, ¡incluso le daban más interés a Peter! Si sigo con ellos es porque estoy buscando la manera de vengarme. Uno puede desconfiar de sus enemigos pero nunca de sus amigos. ¿Por qué mataron a Cristo? Porque consideraba a Judas como un amigo; ¿por qué fue asesinado Julio Cesar? Porque no desconfió de Bruto, a quien trataba como un hijo. La historia misma nos enseña que la peor traición es la de un amigo y por ende, la que más duele.

—Eres un sucio traidor, Black.

—Le hago honor al apellido —contestó Sirius sonriendo con satisfacción—. Y al igual que Judas cobró treinta monedas de plata por entregar a Cristo, yo te cobraré treinta sickles de plata por entregarte a la pandilla de imbeciles. ¿Qué dices? Es un buen trato.

—Eres una basura —sonrió Snape con malignidad.

—No tanto como tus amiguitos Avery, Mulciber y toda esa pandilla de idiotas de Slytherin —contestó Black.

Jugando con los treinta sickles de plata, Sirius Black se adentró al castillo con una sonrisa maligna. Si de algo Sirius tenía que alardear era de su poder de convencimiento. Tan potente y eficaz que pudo persuadir al incrédulo Severus Snape. Aunque no se podría asegurar que esto haya sido lo que convenció a Severus o el imaginario rostro sonriente y admirado de una pelirroja que se formó en su mente en el muchacho de Slytherin al escuchar el plan.

Sin embargo, la supuesta traición que le había hecho creer a Snape no era el motivo de su sonrisa sino un malvado plan que lo divertiría esa noche de navidad. Sabía que si Santa Claus existiera le dejaría enormes pedazos de carbón por no haber sido un "chico bueno" pero, al menos valdría la pena divertirse un poco con el pequeño Quejicus.

Porque, ¿qué se puede hacer con la idea macabra de merodeador? Nada. Porque aunque el merodeador sea castigado, torturado o amenazado por ella, ésta se realiza pese a cualquier obstáculo y no hay poder sobre la tierra que se impide llevarla a cabo. Y peor cuando esa idea es exclusiva de la cabeza de Sirius Black.

* * *

Más tarde, en la torre de Gryffindor, cinco muchachos esperaban a un pícaro gatito negro. Thomas, aprovechando la espera, fue a echar los últimos ingredientes a la poción que se hervía en el dormitorio de los chicos. James esperaba impaciente al descarado de su hermano. Más le valía a ese gato roñoso volver a ser la acostumbrada pantera que los acompañaba todas las noches de luna llena. Peter acostado en el sofá dormitando. Sirius estaba sentado al lado de la ventana observando el patio que daba acceso al Bosque Prohibido con una sonrisa contrahecha en el rostro.

James detectó esa sonrisa en su amigo y justo cuando iba a preguntar, un gatito negro hizo su aparición.

—¡Al fin llegas, descarado! —dijo James al gato que se convertía en niño—. ¿Por qué te demoraste?

—Mi Annie se demoró mucho en quedarse dormida —contestó el niño recostándose en unos de los sofás—. Le gusta quedarse dormida a mi lado.

—¡Gato descarado!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jimmy con falsa inocencia—. Si soy un gatito bien lindo. Todas las chicas dicen que soy así. Hasta Evans... —miró a su mellizo El aludido empezó a idear mil maneras de torturar a su mellizo—. Y ahora que lo pienso, no se ve tan mal. ¡Tiene unas piernas que...!

—¡¡Ahora si te llegó la hora!! —gritó su hermano lanzándose hacia él pero el "niño" fue más rápido (quizás por sus reflejos felinos) y se transformó en el gatito negro, escondiéndose entre los pies de Sirius—. ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde!

—¿Hasta cuándo te durara la poción?

El gato saltó al lado de la ventana donde estaba apoyado Sirius.

—No creo que tarde mucho en pasar el efecto —contestó convirtiéndose en niño.

—¡Mas te vale que sea rápido!

—Oye, Canuto ¿me haces un favor? —pidió Jimmy rascándose la oreja.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sirius con sequedad.

—¿Me rascas? Es que creo que he cogido pulgas –explicó el niño y se transformó de nuevo en gato para rascarse la oreja con su pata trasera.

Sirius lo pateó, haciéndolo maullar como un histérico, hacía James.

—¡No me contagies tus pulgas! Suficiente tengo con las mías.

—¡Envidioso! —chilló Jimmy levantándose ya transformado—. ¡Solo porque soy más lindo que tú!

—No eches más leña al fuego, Felino —le advirtió Thomas divertido y entrando a la Sala Común—. Ya bastante es con Cornamenta que está planeando como asesinarte sin que nadie lo llame Caín o fraticida

Jimmy miró a su mellizo divertido.

—Cornamenta está molesto porque soy el único que puede ver a Evans en camisón.

—¿Sabes algo, Felino? Tengo una idea —contestó James con sequedad—. Qué te parece si le regalo a tu novia un perro enorme para ver que tal te lo pasas.

—Yo me ofrezco como candidato —contestó Sirius levantando la mano.

—Celosos —comentó Jimmy. De pronto empezó a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar—. ¡Vaya, el efecto de la poción ya terminó!

—A buena hora porque ya tenemos que irnos al bosque oscuro —dijo Thomas bajando de las escaleras del dormitorio—. Les eché la _Descurainia_ _sophia_ y la piel de serpiente arbórea a la poción. Ahora tenemos que esperar veintiún días para que esté lista.

—Y después de eso, podrás poner celosa a Dawson con tu "novia" —se burló James.

—Muy gracioso, Cornamenta —contestó Thomas con sequedad—. ¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Canuto? —le preguntó a Sirius, quien había adquirido una sonrisa sospechosa de pronto.

—Porque esta noche va a ser muy divertida, chicos.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Canuto? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Porque vamos a tener un invitado especial —contestó el merodeador.

Jimmy y Thomas se miraron extrañados. James se acercó a su amigo con una mirada intrigante.

—¿A que te refieres con ello, Canuto? —preguntó.

—¡Quita esa cara, Cornamenta! —contestó Sirius—. ¡No es tan grave! Lo que pasa es que esta noche Quejicus aprenderá que la curiosidad mató al gato, aunque esa frase le iría bien a tu hermano.

James palideció. Una temible sospecha empezó a crecer en su cabeza.

—Sirius —preguntó empezando a asustarse—... ¿qué le dijiste a Quejicus?...

—Nada...

—¡Dime qué le dijiste a Quejicus, Sirius! —gritó James muy alterado, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Cornamenta? —respondió Sirius perplejo ante la actitud de su amigo—. ¿Desde cuando te importa Quejicus?

Thomas y Jimmy no sabían que decir. Era la primera vez que veían a James tan alterado.

—¡Contéstame, Sirius! —exigió James.

—Le dije a Quejicus como pasar por el agujero que está en las ramas del Sauce Boxeador —contestó Sirius—. ¡Ese ímbecil ya me tenia harto de estar espiándonos y que mejor que darle lo que busca!

James lo miró incrédulo y lo soltó mientras que Thomas y Jimmy se acercaron a él, perplejos.

—Pero... ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! —preguntó Thomas molesto—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

—¡Lunático lo matará! —dijo Jimmy asustado—. A estas horas, Remus se está convirtiendo en un salvaje licántropo y no vacilará en atacarlo cuando lo vea.

—Bueno, así aprenderá a no meter sus narices en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia— respondió Sirius con algo de indiferencia—. Si él quiere saber a donde vamos tendrá que asumir los riesgos que esto trae. Quejicus solo se llevará un susto.... Un susto de muerte.

—Sirius, si ve a Remus —preguntó Thomas—. ¡Se lo dirá a todo el mundo!

—No, verá a un licántropo enfurecido, no a Remus —argumentó Sirius a su favor—. Lo que uno busca, lo encuentra y si Quejicus busca la manera de expulsarnos la encontrara pero es poco probable que pueda hablar al respecto —miró las caras asustadas de sus amigos—. ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! ¡No se preocupen! Estoy seguro que Filch lo habrá encontrado merodeando por los pasillos y lo habrá mandado a su...

—¡Miren! —dijo Jimmy de pronto.

Una sombra se escabullía por el patio, cuidándose de ser visto. La luna llena iluminó más y los merodeadores pudieron notar que era Severus Snape..

—¡Caray! Al parecer si sabe como eludir a Filch—dijo Sirius empezando asustarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, James? —preguntó Jimmy a su hermano.

James por su parte estaba en medio de una pelea interna. Odiaba a Snape tanto o más que el propio Severus por ser el mejor amigo de Lily Evans. Sin embargo, nunca se rebajaría a matarlo ni a ser participe de ello. No era igual que él. La muerte de una persona sería algo que lo marcaría para siempre y no quería tener el peso de su muerto sobre él.

—¿James?

Por una parte, si Snape moría él ya no tendría impedimentos para estar con Evans. Pero esa felicidad implicaba que Sirius fuera expulsado, un terrible cargo de consciencia en él y la tristeza y el odio por siempre de la pelirroja. A pesar de que Snape era un imbécil era el mejor amigo de la pelirroja y, aunque odiara reconocerlo, si algo malo le pasara a ese chico, ella se sentiría muy mal y lo odiaría de por vida si se enteraba que él tuvo algo que ver.

—Mierda... —masculló antes de salir corriendo hacía el Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola a todos! Después de un buen tiempo hago mi reaparición. Discúlpenme por mantenerme tanto tiempo fuera pero es que después del capítulo 17 tuve que dedicarme a mis estudios. Logré ingresar a la universidad que postulaba y empecé mis estudios universitarios en el 2008. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, aunque ni tanto porque hay algunas cosas que uno no puede dejar de repasar para el próximo ciclo y para no sufrirla como este año que pasó.

Ahora sí puedo dedicarme a hacer la historia con la tranquilidad de que Rowling no me malogre la trama debido a que ya se terminó la historia de Harry. Debido a los acontecimientos narrados en el último libro de la saga (_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ o traducido al español como _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_) relacionados a los personajes del fic _Érase una vez... una mágica historia_; **he hecho una modificación total de toda la historia**. Los que habrán leído el libro saben a lo que me refiero. Por mi parte yo ya lo lei y puedo decir que estoy satisfecha con el final.

En este último libro, Rowling ha añadido cosas y relaciones que yo no esperaba y que cambian muchos hechos ya narrados en el fic. Yo siempre me he basado en lo que ella escribe o diga para elaborar el argumento del fiction. Por ello, tengo que adaptar la historia de acuerdo a lo narrado por la autora. Lamento mucho el haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo y por no publicar el oneshot que les prometí, pero, como ya comenté en líneas arriba, me fue difícil hacerlo por mis estudios y los nuevos acontecimientos que Rowling añadió en el libro siete. Solo me queda reiterarles mis disculpas y entregarles la historia modificada y los nuevos capítulos que he podido redactar.

Bueno, me despido. Como siempre, para críticas, insultos, (esto ultimo por el enorme tiempo que los deje en ascuas por saber que pasó con los chicos), opiniones, amenazas de muerte o declaraciones de amor (aunque en ese aspecto paso porque sigo estando muy enamorada del chico que es mi enamorado –valga la redundancia-, jaja...), mándeme un review.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo 19: La broma de Sirius.**

— _(...) No te acerques a esa puerta... _

—_¿Por qué, Potter? —preguntó Snape con voz triunfante—. ¿Por qué no debería entrar? ¿Por qué encontraré a tus amigos? ¿Por qué descubriré lo que realmente esconde tu amiguito Lupin? _

—_Remus no esconde nada, Snape... No abras la puerta..._

—_¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso, Potter? —contestó Severus—. Algo escondes que no quieres que abra esa puerta y yo estoy ansioso por saber que es..._

—_¡No seas imbécil, Snape! —contestó James con impaciencia—. ¡Por tu propio bien, no entres por esa puerta!_

—_Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso... —dijo Severus volviéndose hacia la puerta. _

—_¡Snape, no!_

_Severus empujó la puerta y se quedó mudo ante lo que vio. _

**Nota: **El contenido de este avance puede variar o aumentar a medida que se me vengan las ideas. ¡Para no prometer en vano!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de la señora J.K. Rowling. Los demás personas son invención mía. A las nuevas autoras, les pido que no toquen los apellidos de mis personajes. Háganlo por cuestión de ética profesional.


End file.
